Comme un rêve
by parys
Summary: Une Bella humaine avec un don prononcé et un lourd passé, un Edward toujours aussi romantique et amoureux. Le voile sur l'origine des vampires sera soulevé et une question trouvera enfin sa réponse; les vampires ont-ils une âme?
1. Chapter 1

FUITE

Fuir, partir, loin... j'étouffe ici, j'ai peur ici, enfermé dans ma solitude, je n'ai rien vus, rien compris...

Deux mois après mon 17eme anniversaire, je vivais encore en Arizona, un endroit chaud, ensoleillé et désertique, un endroit que j'aimai, ma mère possédait une petite maison dans la banlieue de Phœnix avec un petit jardin où je passé tous mes weekend à lire. Ma mère... dire que nous ne sommes pas très proche est un euphémisme, elle m'aime, du moins j'imagine, mais nous ne passons que très peu de temps ensemble, nous ne nous ressemblons que trop peu, une introvertie et une extravertie... nous ne sommes que de parfait contraires, de parfaits opposés.

Elle avait quitté mon père lorsque je n'avais que quatre ans, avait ensuite vécue une longue période de célibat très mouvementé, je ne me souviens plus du nombre d'hommes que j'avais croisé sortant de sa chambre le matin, moi, tranquillement attablé devant mon bol de céréales et eux, qui à chaque fois tentaient de traverser rapidement la pièce, fuyant un mystérieux danger... nommé Bella, en les voyant, je me contentais de sourire, à une époque je les comptais même! A présent je comprends que dans ce genre de situations, croisé les enfants est à éviter.

Cette phase m'avait parut amusante à l'époque. Depuis quelques années maintenant, elle s'était remarié avec un certain Phil, joueur de baseball de seconde zone dans une équipe dont le nom m'importe peu. S'il n'était pas méchant, il ne fut pas gentil non plus. Elle passait tout son temps avec son nouveau mari, de dix ans son cadet et se comporter depuis comme une adolescente à ses cotés, il lui arrivait de disparaitre plusieurs jours avec lui sans même prendre soin de me prévenir, en fait depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, lui seul comptait, elle le suivais dans tout ses déplacements professionnelles et je n'en étais pas mécontente, ma mère ayant une vision assez particulière de notre relation, se percevant plus comme une grande sœur ou une amie que comme une mère, me gratifiant parfois de certains récits salaces, m'encourageant à me « décoincé » selon ses propres termes, j'étais trop sérieuse, trop mûre, je ne prenais même pas la peine de lui répondre lorsqu'elle me disait ça, tant j'étais déçu qu'elle ne comprenne pas d'elle même pourquoi j'avais grandi si vite, il fallait bien que quelqu'un soit adulte... la date de paiement des factures, sortir les poubelles, faire le ménage ou simplement le diner, toutes ces choses étaient hors de porter pour ma mère.

Avec le temps, elle avait fini par se contenté de me donné de l'argent, et on ne se croisé plus que trois ou quatre fois par mois. Elle me savait autonome, elle me laissé donc vivre ma vie sans s'en inquiéter.J'avais également eu un petit ami à Phœnix, en imaginant toutefois que ce terme puisse convenir car je dois bien avouer que j'avais simplement fini par céder et sortir avec lui plus par pitié que par envie car au bout de trois mois de déclarations en tout genres, j'avais été lâche devant ses larmes et j'avais fini par accepter de le voir régulièrement pendant un mois. J'avais cependant été très clair, je ne lui garantissais rien, si ce n'est de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Il m'avait donc... jusqu'au début du mois de décembre. Et je fus soulager lorsque ce mois toucha à sa fin...- Ce soir tu viens à la maison? Me dit-il, en sortant des cours- Peter, tu m'as demandé un mois pour me faire changer d'avis te concernant et ce n'est pas le cas, le délais expire dans deux jours, alors rends toi service et restons en là maintenant.- Justement! il reste deux jours et je veux en profiter, insista t-il- Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi te dire Peter! Soufflais-je exaspéré, je ne veux pas te faire de peine mais je n'ai toujours pas envie de t'embrasser et cela ne va pas changer en deux jours!- S'il te plait, tiens ta promesse, il me reste un peu de temps.

- Ok, comme tu veux! Finis-je par dire résigné à contre cœur, je vais passer, mais je ne resterai pas longtemps, je viendrais vers 8h.

- A tout à l'heure alors!

- Oui... c'est ça!

Je n'en pouvais plus, le jour ou il s'était mis a pleurer devant moi m'implorant de lui laissé un mois, un mois où je n'aurais aucune obligation si ce n'est de le voir de temps en temps, je n'avais pas pus a refusé, et maintenant que ce mois touché à sa fin, j'en étais soulagé mais j'avais d'autant plus de peine pour lui, tant pis... je lui donnerais cette soirée et puis rentrais chez moi pour faire mes devoirs, comme d'habitude, ma mère était je ne sais où avec Phil, il pouvait se passer une semaine entière sans que j'ai de nouvelles d'elle, maintenant j'avais largement dépassé le stade de l'inquiétude. 7h... j'entrepris de prendre une douche et comme toujours, je choisissais les vêtements les plus banales possibles, c'était préférable quand j'allais voir Peter... un peu plus tard, je me retrouvé donc devant sa porte à attendre qu'il vienne ouvrir...

- Viens, entre, dit-il en ouvrant la porte

- Merci, répondis-je à contre cœur

- Mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir, m'informa t-il

- C'est ce que je vois! Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne reste pas longtemps

Surtout que j'avais remarqué qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal

- Je sais, mais ce soir on fête ma déception amoureuse! Cria t-il joyeusement

- Peter, je t'avais prévenu, s'il te plait, ne me culpabilise pas!

- Nan, t'inquiète, tu veux un verre?- Heu... un coca s'il te plait

- Ok, ma belle, te ramène ça! Fit-il en me souriant

Il me ramena mon verre et à la première gorgé, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait pas que du coca dans ce verre...

- Peter c'est quoi? Hurlais-je

- Juste un peu de rhum, t'es plus une gamine! Aller c'est la fête ce soir! Se défendit-il innocemment

- Je n'aime pas l'alcool, ni ton attitude, je pense que je ferais mieux de partir...

- Nan, nan, excuse moi, reste une heure avec moi comme prévu...

- Ok mais arrête ça tu veux? Et arrête de boire!

- Ho t'inquiète je supporte bien...Supporte bien!

Là il se fichait de moi, il avait l'air plus pathétique que d'habitude et je ne pensé pas cela possible!

Il décida de monté le son de la musique, un peu trop fort à mon gout, moi j'étais toujours assise à me demandé si partir n'était pas la meilleurs chose à faire, je commençais à m'en vouloir d'avoir laissé la situation aller si loin , il devenais vraiment vain s'assoir à mes côtés et sans prévenir, s'affala sur moi

- Peter, relève toi! Lui ordonnais-je

- Aller, tu peux bien me faire un petit cadeau d'adieu, me dit-il en riant

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase, qu'il m'embrassa de force, j'avais beau le repousser, hurler, le supplier, lui continuait à rire, il souleva mon pull et commença a me toucher les seins sans ménagement, et il me faisait vraiment mal. La peur commençait à m'envahir, avait-il prévu cela depuis le début? Me violé c'est ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire? Était ce là toute l'étendue de son amour? Ne s'agissait-il que de couché avec moi? Avec l'aide de l'alcool si nécessaire? A présent la peur fit place à la colère, une sorte de haine intense, de la rage, il me rendait malade...et je ne sais comment, il fut brutalement projeté contre le mur... je me redressais pour voir à mon grand étonnement que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol... à peine avais-je pris conscience de cela qu'il retomba comme une masse par terre, ne manquant pas de se cogné la tête contre la table basse, il saignait, je profitais de son étourdissement pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Je courus jusqu'à la porte et je rentrais chez moi aussi vite que à la maison, je ne cessé toujours pas de trembler, mais que s'était-il passer? Je n'y comprenais rien, avais-je rêvé? S'était-il lui aussi rendu compte de l'étrangeté de la situation? Avais-je fait ça? Et si oui comment? Que ce passerait-il de retour au lycée? Autant de question qui me ramenées toujours vers la même réponse...il me fallait fuir, partir, j'étouffai ici, j'avais peur ici... seule dans cette maison, seule sans personne vers qui me tourner... Je m'étais tellement cloisonné l'esprit, prisonnière de ma bulle... à tel point que je ne comprenais plus rien au comportement des gens... je ne voyais plus rien, plus rien d'autre que ma souffrance et ce, depuis plus de deux ans... ce qui venait de se passer, je ne pouvais le supporté, je devais partir, je ne pouvait plus, non je ne voulais plus me retrouvé devant lui, ce garçon que je pensais timide, fragile mais gentil avait essayer de me violé, il m'avait trahi et si cette chose étrange n'était pas arriver, il aurait certainement obtenu ce qu'il voulait.J'essayais de comprendre ce que je ressentais à cet instant, de la peur, j'en avais mal au ventre, de la colère aussi, cependant beaucoup moins intense que tout à l'heure... mais je n'arrivais pas a mettre le doigts sur...sur...qu'est-ce que c'est déjà? De la culpabilité? Oui, je me sentais coupable, jamais je n'aurais dû accepter son arrangement.. De plus, je l'avais blessé. Aurais-je pus le tué? Quand je l'avais quitter il saigné, beaucoup même, avait-il réussi à se relever? Une tout autre peur envahi alors mon esprit et si je lui avait vraiment fait du mal? Peut-être avait-il une grave commotion? J'avais beau haïr ce garçon, imaginer avoir la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience me rendais malade, quelque chose d'aussi... définitif, je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec cela! Il fallait que je parte, j'en avais un besoin vitale, mais où? Sachant que je ne pouvais pas compter sur ma mère, que me restait-il? Je méditais cela quelques secondes...mon père! Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans que je ne l'avais pas vus, mais ne sachant que faire. Je me décidais et attrapa le combiné.

- Papa? Dis-je timidement...

- Bella, c'est toi ma fille? Dit donc, ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'a pas téléphoné! Me dit-il monotone

- Papa, est-ce que je peux venir chez toi?

- Maintenant? S'exclama t-il, mais t'es en pleine année scolaire Bella, que ce passe t-il? Tu t'es disputé avec ta mère?

- Non, rien à voir, j'ai...j'ai besoin de te voir, ne me demande pas pourquoi, mon père me manque, c'est tout, alors s'il te plait accueille moi pour le reste de l'année, je t'en supplie!

- Tu sais bien que rien ne me ferais plus plaisir Bella, mais je veux savoir pourquoi!

- Appelle ça une crise d'adolescence, je veux te voir!

- J'imagine que ta mère n'est pas là?

- Non, ça fait trois jours qu'elle n'est pas rentré... je vais prendre le prochain vol, toi essaye de lui téléphoner si tu veux, je pense qu'il y a un vol dans deux heures si mes souvenirs sont bons, je vais faire ma valise...

- Tu ne préfère pas attendre demain matin? Pourquoi es tu si pressé?

- Je t'en pris...suppliais-je

- Très bien Bella...on fait comme ça, rappelle moi si tu ne trouve pas de vol

- Ok mais ça doit être bon, les horaires n'ont pas dû changer à ce point... en deux ans... je t'appelle si c'est le cas...

- A tout à l'heure, alors!

Je raccrochais, me disant que c'était plutôt fort de ma part de lui avoir faire croire à une crise d'adolescence, surtout que ce n'était pas du tout dans mon caractère, mais pas question de raconter ma mésaventure avec Peter à qui que ce soit, encore moins à un père chérif... je montais donc en quatrième vitesse faire ma valise et entrepris d'écrire un mot à ma mère tout en sachant que cela n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. En navigant sur internet, j'étais heureuse de me rendre compte qu'il y avait bien un vol mais... dans moins d'une heure maintenant, j'attrapais ma valise, mon sac et mes clés et me dirigea vers ma me garais devant l'aéroport, il me restais 15 min avant le départ...Enfin dans l'avion, je laissais toute cette mauvaise histoire derrière moi, mon père avait vraiment du être surprit, moi à Forks! Après deux ans d'absence... je n'avais jamais aimer cette ville, elle m'ennuyait, et ce, même si j'étais moi même ennuyeuse...avant... je passais quelques semaines là bas chaque année...mais ça c'était avant...

Je finis par m'endormir, mais alors qu'il me semblais n'avoir sombré que quelques minutes, une voix se fit entendre, annonçant notre arriver à Seattle. Après avoir parcouru les couloirs, je l'aperçus, mon père m'attendait là, devant la porte de débarquement, je lui fis signe de la main, il s'approcha, me pris par les épaules, me regarda longuement, et me serra dans ses bras.


	2. Chapter 2

PREMIER JOUR

- Bella, dis moi, tu ne va pas repartir demain?

- Non papa, je ne repars pas demain, je reste avec toi pour un bon moment, j'en avais marre d'être toujours seule à la maison.

- Très bien, aller viens! Me dit-il gaiement, par contre sois sur que dès demain je vais au lycée de Forks pour t'y inscrire, pas question que tu manque plus que quelques jours.

- Ok.

Nous nous dirigions vers sa voiture... de police...

- Papa!

- Chérie, je te signale que normalement je suis en service! Heureusement qu'on est pas à New York ici!

- Ho pardon, désolé d'arriver comme ça

- C'est rien, je suis heureux de voir ma fille, tes cheveux ont poussés, et... tu ressemble plus a une femme qu'à ma petite fille maintenant fit-il en grimaçant

- Papa, quelque soit mon apparence je serais toujours ta petite fille, le rassurais-je

- C'est clair! rigola t-il

Arriver devant sa "petite" maison, je remarqué que rien n'avait changer, avec mon père rien ne changerait jamais!

- Désolé, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour préparer ton arrivé...

- Tu n'a pas à t'excuser, merci a toi de m'accueillir dans l'urgence, tu as eu maman?

- Oui... je lui ai expliqué, elle à dit...ok...

- Avoue qu'elle s'en foutait! Lui lançais-je

- Ne dit pas ça chérie, répondit-il pour nié une évidence que je connaissais trop bien

- Papa je vis avec elle, j'ai l'habitude...

- Et bien tu vas devoir changer tes habitudes, je ne suis pas ta mère!

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai accouru vers toi...

Il me gratifia d'un grand sourire, m'expliqua qu'il devait retourner travaillé, et reparti. Enfin, un peu de solitude. Je rangeai mes affaires dans l'armoire, pris une douche et m'allongea sur le lit, je voulais juste dormir, j'étais arriver à Forks vers 4h10 du matin, j'étais exténué, et surtout je ne voulais pas penser à ce qui m'avais amener ici, je me rendais compte que mon père m'avais vraiment manqué...12h30, première journée dans cette ennuyeuse ville, après avoir pris ma douche, je descendis les escaliers, mon père était là, à boire son café

- Bonjour ma fille! Me fit-il tout sourire

- Salut!

- Tu as faim?

- Hum oui... mais je vais me débrouiller, j'imagine que tu n'as pas pris de cours de cuisine depuis la dernière fois?

- Non me fit-il presque honteux

Je me rappelais la dernière fois que mon père s'était essayer à la cuisine, il y a de ça plus de deux ans, les pâtes ressemblé à... un gâteau de riz, j'avais tout de même gouté pour ne pas le vexé et cela avait un goût...comment dire? Inconnu... sur cette planète du moins, cette pensée me fis sourire

- Qui y t-il de drôle?

- Je repensais à tes pâtes! M'exclamais-je

La dessus il éclata de rire, c'était agréable de voir mon père de si bonne humeur, il avait l'air ravit de ma présence.

- J'ai contacter le lycée, tu commence lundi prochain, ça a du bon d'être le chérif!

- Je vois ça! - Que vas tu faire aujourd'hui?

- Heu... ben j'en sais rien

- Il y a quelque chose pour toi dans la cour, termine tes œufs et va voir

J'avalais mes deux dernières bouchées et sortis dans la cour pour voir une camionnette garé à côté de la voiture de police...

- Ho merci, elle est géniale! Merci papa! Et bien maintenant je peux te dire qu'aujourd'hui, je vais aller faire un tour...

- Oui Billy, me l'a vendue, elle trainait dans son garage depuis un moment...

Elle était super, la seule chose qui cloché c'était la couleur... orange, mais peut importe, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir me déplacer librement, mon père me tendit les clés, je pris mon sac dans la cuisine et retournai vers « ma » Chevrolet...orange

- On se voit ce soir! Lui lançais-je en ouvrant la portière... à moins que tu travaille ce soir?

- Non je suis de service cette après midi, je serais là vers 8h

- Ok a plus tard!

- Salut!Maintenant dans l'habitacle, je me demandais où je pourrais bien aller, pas question de sillonner les rues de Forks, je me diriger alors vers les bois...


	3. Chapter 3

RENCONTRE?

Je me retrouvais là devant ces arbres, et étrangement, je me sentais vraiment bien, tellement bien que j'entrepris de resté sur place un bon moment, j'avais toujours un bouquin dans mon sac, j'adorais lire, je me souvins que ce roman appartenait à la bibliothèque de mon quartier à Phénix.

- Merde! me dis je à moi même

Je sortais de la voiture afin de me trouver un endroit où me poser, mais je pris conscience que l'herbe était humide, je n'avais aucune envie de me geler les fesses par terre, je m'installais alors sur le capot et malgré mon poids plume, la carrosserie fit un drôle de bruit quand je m'y installa, c'est vrai que ce pickup n'était pas de toute première jeunesse mais je l'adorais déjà.Je m'installais du mieux que je pus et commença la lecture de ce roman apparemment très noir, mais je fini rapidement par m'endormir.

J'avais froid, vraiment froid... je commençais à peine à reprendre mes esprits, je perçus une ombre près de moi, je me relevais violemment...personne! J'avais certainement dû rêver, il faisait déjà nuit, je me levais, me rendant compte d'une forte pression sur la tête... rentrer à la maison et vite! Ne serais ce que pour me précipiter sur la pharmacie... de l'aspirine! Vite!A peine assise dans ma voiture, la douleur avait disparut d'elle même, j'allais prendre une douche et décidé de préparer le diner, j'aimais faire ça pour mon père, d'une part par ce que je savais que ne sachant pas cuisiné il devait manger tout et n'importe quoi et d'autre part par ce que j'avais l'impression d'être utile, d'exister pour quelqu'un, ce qui me changer de chez ma mère chez qui j'avais l'impression d'être de trop au point de la faire fuir...je fus tirer de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir...

- Salut, j'espère que tu as faim?

- Je meurs de faim, déclara t-il en souriant, merci, c'est agréable d'avoir un cordon bleu à la maison! tu as ton portable avec toi?

- J'ai dû le laisser là haut pourquoi?

- Ta mère a essayer de te joindre, elle t'a laissé un message, elle m'a juste dit qu'un certain...Pete était passer te voir et cherchait à te cela mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je ne rectifia même pas l'erreur de son prénom, au moins il allait bien... je le regrettais presque.

- Le temps de faire un tour dans la salle de bain et je viens manger, m'informa mon père

- Ok

J'éteignis les feux et me précipita dans ma chambre afin de voir quel... genre de messages j'avais reçu huit appels de Peter!Et un texto de ma mère "rappel Peter, j'espère que tu vas bien, maman" lorsque qu'il s'agissait de moi, elle ne se fatigué jamais, quand à Peter...

- Salut Bella, ta mère m'a dit que tu étais chez ton père, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir, désolé j'avais un peu bu! je t'en pris rappelle moi.

A peu près la même chose sur chaque messages, demain j'irais changer et de portable et surtout de numéro. Plus les heures passaient et plus j'étais heureuse d'être venu vivre chez Charly.

- Bella? cria t-il

- Oui j'arrive!...

- Désolé, je suis aller voir mes messages, me justifiais-je

- Bella, ce n'est quand même pas à cause d'un garçon que tu es venu ici? Demanda mon père en relevant un sourcil

- Non, c'est juste un ami qui s'inquiète de mon absence, papa je suis vraiment contente d'être là, ça me fait beaucoup de bien, je trouve cette ville beaucoup ennuyeuse que dans mes souvenirs ( ce qui était vrai), aller mange et fini ton assiette! Lui ordonnais-je

- C'est sur! ça sent tellement bon!

- T'as pas encore gouté...

- Ce sera toujours mieux que lorsque je suis seul, me dit-il attristé

- Je veux bien te croire!

Mon père fini son assiette à une vitesse hallucinante, je compris pourquoi lorsque je le vit se précipité sur la télévision, il me regarda d'un air désolé...

- C'est la final ce soir...

- Tu aurais dû me le dire, j'aurais préparé un plateau

- T'inquiète pas, d'ailleurs c'était très bon, merci

- Je t'en pris

Mon père était déjà absorbé par son match, je terminais la vaisselle

- Je monte, je vais lire un peu, demain j'irais acheter ce dont j'ai besoin pour lundi, bonne nuit!

- Bonne nuit ma puce, je t'aime

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ces mots du moins mon père étant le seul à me le dire, cela faisait longtemps, ce n'est pas ma mère qui dirait ça! Je me contentais d'un timide "moi aussi" puis je montais. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cet imbécile de Peter avait osé me contacter, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé, ne se souvenait-il vraiment de rien? Tant mieux pour moi, il fallait absolument que je change de numéro. Assise sur mon lit je repensé à la scène, mes émotions, je me doutai que seule une forte émotion avait pu être à l'origine de la bizarrerie, je décidais de faire quelques recherches sur internet, la... télékinésie apparemment, certaines personnes témoignaient de leurs expériences à ce sujet. J'aurais vraiment eu du mal à croire à cela si je n'en avais pas vus cela de mes yeux, dans la plupart des témoignages les gens parlaient du déplacements de petits objets, tel qu'une cuillère, un stylo, je cherchais encore et encore... nul part il était mentionné qu'il était possible de faire lévité un corps! Le poids avait-il un rapport avec l'effort que l'esprit devait faire? Je ne me souvenais pas avoir été fatigué, ni même avoir eu l'impression de faire un effort, plus j'y pensé et plus je doutais, peut-être avais-je rêvé? Tout imaginé... j'attrapai un crayon sur mon bureau et... et le rejetais a travers ma chambre, en me secouant la tête, je me sentais si ridicule, je préférais penser avoir été victime d'une hallucination, je voulais oublier... je posai mon ordinateur portable par terre et m'endormais.

Le lendemain matin, comme prévu j'allais au centre commerciale de Forks, pour y acheter quelques affaires pour les cours, des vêtements chauds, un nouveau portable. Je détestais vraiment faire les magasins, essayant d'aller le plus vite possible. Deux bonnes heures plus tard, je montais dans la voiture et pris le temps de copier les quelques numéros des personnes qui m'importaient, cassé mon ancienne puce et mis mon vieux téléphone dans la boite à gant. Je n'avais gardé que 4 numéros, mes parents, et deux "amies" Katy et Liz, je me mordis la lèvre en pensant que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de leurs téléphoné pour expliquer le pourquoi de mon départ, en fait je n'avais aucune envi de leurs mentir, surtout a Katy, la sœur de ma meilleur amie, celle que j'avais retrouvé les veines tranchées dans sa chambre... je n'avais alors que 14 ans, je me secouais la tête, je ne veux pas penser à ça, je ne veux plus jamais me souvenir, me répétais-je. Je démarrais et me promit de leurs envoyer un message le soir même, mais leurs parler, non, j'en avais pas la semaine se termina par le début de mon train train, la maison, le bois, mon père, la lecture et dès lundi, je pourrais rajouter le lycée à cette petite liste, en y pensant, intégrer une nouvelle école en plein milieu du semestre n'allait pas être facile, demain, dimanche, ce sera ma journée détente totale, ma préparation pour lundi...


	4. Chapter 4

NOUVELLE VIE

_Je me retrouvais encore dans cette pièce, ce rouge, cette atmosphère morbide me prenait à la gorge, comme deux mains tentant de m'étranglais, j'essayais de sortir d'ici depuis longtemps, mais je n'avais jamais trouver l'issu...j'y revenais presque toutes les nuits, à chaque fois, un visage différent et à chaque fois...je me retrouvais à cette même place, impuissante spectatrice d'une scène abominable..._

Mon réveil sonna... 6h, je voulais me préparer mentalement, j'avais besoin de prendre mon temps, j'avais peur...la seule et unique règle que je voulais respecter c'était d'éviter le sexe opposé, enfin surtout éviter de devenir proche avec l'un d'entre eux.. pas question de revivre une expérience pareille! Je me levais non sans mal, ayant eu beaucoup de difficultés à m'endormir, j'allais directement vers la douche, j'avais déjà préparer mon sac la veille, j'étais contente de pouvoir prendre mon temps pour me détendre, je descendais pour préparer du café, je n'en buvais jamais, seulement là, je me voyais mal tenir toute la journée sans un bon stimulant et puis Charly était de service aujourd'hui, je savais qu'il n'allais pas tarder à se lever, il n'aurait pas à en faire.

Assise sur une chaise, je regardai ma tasse et me forçai à avaler une gorgé, beurk...

- Bella?

- Salut papa, j'ai fait du café...

- Je ne savais pas que tu en buvais, alors prête?

Je déglutis... ben non pas vraiment, me dis-je à moi même

- Il faut bien et non je n'en bois pas, mais j'étais un peu nerveuse alors j'ai mal dormis

- Ha! t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passé

- Oui...

- Au fait, j'ai eu Sam au téléphone hier, tu te souviens de Jacob?

- Heu... oui, il va bien?

- Il a été malade pendant deux semaines, mais quand il a apprit que tu étais dans le coin, il a demander de tes nouvelles, ça lui ferait plaisir que tu passe le voir à la réserve.

- Ok je vais y penser...

- Pourquoi y penser? Jacob est un garçon gentil, ce serait bien que tu te lie d'amitié avec lui

- Je passerais le voir quand je me serais intégré à l'école, chaque chose en son temps, répondis-je exaspéré par son insistance

- Ok...

- Bon je vais y aller

- Mais il n'est que 7h35!

- Je veux y être en avance et puis les bureaux ouvrent à 7h, je veux passer cherché mon emploi du temps

- Très bien... alors bonne journée

- Merci, à ce soir

Je sortais de la maison sans grand entrain... à vrai dire, j'avais un peu mal au ventre, je n'avais besoin que de 10 min pour arriver au lycée, mais j'étais contente d'y être en avance, histoire de me faire remarqué le moins possible.Évidemment, j'étais la seule élèves dans l'école, après être passé au bureau, je décidé d'aller attendre le début des cours dans ma voiture, je regardais mon emploi du temps, première heure... math, la seule matière que je détestais, pour un début... enfin après presque une demi heure d'attente, pendant lequel j'observai les voitures des élèves se garés les unes après les autres, sans pour autant observé les élèves eux même, je me décida à sortir de l'habitacle.J'avançais d'un pas peu assurer manquant de m'étalai devant l'entrée! Je cherché cette fameuse salle de mathématique, je croisais une fille qui voyant mon embarra, vint vers moi

- Salut, t'es la nouvelle?

- Oui... bonjour, mon père m'aurait-il collé une pancarte « c'est mon premier jour! » derrière le dos?

Elle pouffa

- Dans une aussi petite ville, l'arriver de la fille du chérif ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu! moi c'est Angela, je peux surement t'aider?

- Ce serait gentil, je cherche la salle de Mr Karson

- Viens, je vais t'y conduire

- Merci

- Voilà tu y ai! je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile d'arriver en cour d'année, si tu veux viens manger à ma table ce midi, je te présenterais...

- Heu... oui merci, a plus tard alors!

- A plus, me fit-elle en souriant

J'avais été heureuse de cet échange même si je n'avais pas très envi d'être "présenté" à tous ses amis, j'entrais dans la classe et signala ma présence au professeur, qui m'indiqua la seule place restante...à côté d'un garçon, ce qui m'ennuya au plus au point, je m'interdisais donc de poser les yeux sur m'assis, essayant de me cacher derrière mes cheveux, et d'un coup une violente douleur me compressa le crâne, suffisamment pour me mordre la lèvre inférieure, cependant je tentais de ne pas me faire remarqué, je sentais un regard sur moi, un regard insistant, je pivotai légèrement sur la gauche et vis... que le plus beau garçon du monde me fixait, je détournais immédiatement la tête.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit un garçon a côté de moi? Pourquoi devait-il être aussi beau? Pourquoi avais-je mal à la tête à ce point et à ce moment là? Et puis la douleur s'envola comme elle était reste du cour se passa plutôt bien, même si je n'avais absolument rien écouter, puis la douleur revint quelques secondes pour disparaître presque aussitôt, et la sonnerie retentit, je me levais aussi vite que je pus, en profitant pour me cogné à la table au passage, et me dirigea vers le prochain ès un cour d'histoire et un autre d'anglais, je me retrouvais à la cafeteria, repéra la table d'Angela, qui me faisais de grands signes, j'allais me chercher de quoi me nourrir et me dirigea vers sa table. Elle me présenta ses amis assis avec elle, Mike, Ben et Jessica. Nous nous mimes à discuter de tout, de rien, quand je vis ce fameux garçon ou plutôt « apollon », entra dans la cafétéria suivi par deux autres garçons, l'un était athlétique et souriait, l'autre avait l'air énigmatique, j'eus l'impression qu'il se demandait lui même ce qu'il faisait là et deux filles, une blonde à l'air hautain et une petite brune qui sautait partout... tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres, une beauté...à part... je resté à les fixés quelques secondes, j'avais l'impression qu'ils sortaient tout droit d'un tableau, c'est Jessica qui me ramena à la réalité.

- Le garçon que tu regarde, c'est Edward, et ses frères et sœurs, mais laisse tombé il est intouchable, aucune d'entre nous ne l'intéresse...

Elle continua à parler mais je ne l'écoutais plus lorsque la douleur revint cette fois beaucoup plus persistante, une fois de plus je sentais des regards sur moi, je me retourné, cette fois, il y avait cinq pairs d'yeux qui me fixaient, toutefois, tous regardèrent ailleurs lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, tous sauf Edward, son regard était agressif, il me fixait avec une telle intensité que j'eus l'impression que ma tête allait exploser tant la pression était forte, je détournais le regard, m'excusais auprès des autres leurs expliquant mon mal de tête et sorti de la cafétéria presque en courant... drôle de première journée!Un peu plus tard, je me retrouvais devant la salle de mon prochain cour... et après une bonne heure cette première journée prit rentrais chez moi épuisé, après une bonne douche, j'entrepris de faire mes devoirs, et de préparer à diné, Charly m'avait laisser un mot me disant qu'il serait en service jusque tard dans la nuit, mais je voulais qu'il trouve quelque chose à manger au cas où il aurait faim en rentrant, j'appréciais qu'il prenne la peine de me prévenir de son emploi du temps, je montais dans ma chambre et ne sachant trop quoi faire, je me décidais à continuer de lire ce fameux roman policier que je trouver plus drôle que noir, sur ce, je m' retourné donc en cour le lendemain en appréhendant de voir ce fameux Edward, je commençais à me dire que si être à proximité d'un aussi bel homme devait me provoqué ces horribles mal de tête, l'année allait être difficile, mais à ma grande surprise, il ne se présenta pas en cour durant toute la semaine, ce qui me soulagea.

Mon train train avait vraiment commençait, les cours, la maison et la semaine passa très vite. Nous étions samedi, mon père et moi étions parti déjeuner dans un petit restaurant que ses amis tenaient, il m'avait ramener à la maison et était reparti travailler, quand à moi, je me décidais à aller visité la petite bibliothèque de Forks pour me choisir quelques nouveaux bouquins, en sortant de celle-ci, je me dirigeais vers les bois pour lire, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention aux bouquins que j'avais é à "ma" place, du moins venir à cette place dans les bois commencer à devenir une habitude, depuis mon arriver, il y a plus d'une semaine, j'y venais régulièrement et comme à chaque fois je me mettais sur le capot afin de commencer la lecture de "jusqu'à la fin" drôle de titre...

Cela faisait une bonne heure que j'avais commencer ma lecture pour me rendre compte, que cette histoire relaté les deux mois de "préparation" au suicide d'une adolescente, de sa réflexion quand à la méthode, sa peur de manquer de courage, la certitude indélébile dans son esprit, lui criant qu'elle ne manquerait à personne... je déglutis, sans l'avoir vu venir des larmes coulaient sur mon visage, je repensais à Celia, ma meilleurs amie, ma sœur, faute d'en avoir eu une de sang, je n'avais même pas été capable de comprendre à quel point elle allait mal, quelle amie je faisais! nous nous étions rencontré en primaire et étions resté collés l'une à l'autre des années, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, même lorsqu'elle m'avais entrainer dans cette chorale, elle adorait chanter et avait un don pour le piano, j'aimais partager ça avec elle, je n'avais pas compris que toutes les activités extra scolaire auquel elle participait lui servait à fuir sa famille, je n'avais rien compris. Je me rappelais de cette chanson, qu'elle m'avait écrite et jouer le jour de mon anniversaire, elle avait vraiment un don pour la musique et moi je l'admirais, l'imaginant déjà chanteuse d'opéra comme elle en rêvait... je commençais à fredonner, mais plus je chantais et plus mes larmes rendaient mes mots inaudibles, je n'arrivais pas à faire disparaitre cette image... elle sur son lit... ses bras en sang. Ce jour là nous avions rendez vous chez elle, ses parents n'étaient pas là, d'ailleurs, elle m'invitait rarement chez elle lorsqu'ils étaient là. Mais ce jour là, je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'être en retard! Je savais qu'elle aurait voulu que j'arrive à temps... mais moi j'avais osé être en retard...

- Pardon, je suis tellement désolé, tell...

Mes larmes coulaient de plus en plus lorsque ce fichu mal de crane me repris, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi, je me retournais brusquement... rien, mais les branches d'un arbre bougeaient toujours comme si quelqu'un était partit en courant... peut-être un animal?

En haussant les épaules, je séchais mes larmes et rentrais chez moi.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Ce n'est pas une nouvelle fic, c'est la première que j'ai écrite (ça fait un bail) et que j'ai posté sur ce site, mais j'ai décidé de séparer les chapitres (qui étaient en un seul depuis le début), le problème c'est qu'en téléchargeant le texte, il est apparut vraiment étrange, il manque des mots, les dialogues ne sont plus séparés, je vais faire au plus vite pour la mettre en totalité, mais il y a 50 chapitres, alors...

Merci à vous en tout cas

Votre bien dévoué,

* * *

**LA RENAISSANCE DE LA DOULEUR**

J'entrais dans le salon mon père était devant le poste de télé, j'avais tellement pleuré que je sentais que mes yeux étaient gonflés, j'essayais de traversé rapidement la pièce pour fuir dans ma chambre, car je ne voulais pas que Charly me voit comme ça, mais il se retourna...

- Bella?

- Salut papa, je monte prendre une douche et je reviens préparer le diner, dis-je en tentant sans grands succès de cacher mon visage derrière mes cheveux

Il se leva et se mit devant moi

- Que c'est-il passé? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien, je suis juste fatigué, mentis-je pitoyablement

- Te fiche pas de moi, t'as vus tes yeux?

- Papa, c'est rien...

- Dis moi ce qui ce passe , sinon ça va me torturer des heures!

- Je pensais juste à Celia, avouais-je fatigué par ses questions

On avait toujours éviter le sujet, c'est à cet époque que j'avais commencer à changer, je m'étais renfermé, la culpabilité m'avais changé et à partir de là sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me détachais le plus possible des gens que j'aimais et j'évitais de m'attacher à de nouvelles personnes... c'est à partir de là que je ne voulais plus venir à Forks, aussi horrible que cela puisse paraitre, j'espérais qu'avec le temps, mes sentiments pour mon père s'effaceraient, avant même que cela arrive je pensais à sa mort, a ma douleur, je voulais anticiper, espérant que l'amour que j'avais pour lui disparaitrait et que je ne souffrirais pas lorsqu'il partirais... vraiment... quelle égoïste je faisais! et puis c'était loin d'être aussi simple je m'en était rendu compte depuis mon se contenta de me prendre dans ses bras

- Ma belle, tu sais que ce n'ai pas de ta faute...

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle!

- Bella...

- Papa, faisons comme si de rien était s'il te plait, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps... je vais prendre une douche et je reviens

- Très bien

Je me détacher de son étreinte, et j'entendis un "je t'aime", je préférais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, comment pouvait-il m'aimer? Moi, le monstre qui avais refuser de le voir pendant plus de deux ans sans une explication, le laissant se contenter de quelques appels, moi qui avais laissé mon amie, ma sœur, mourir, par ce que ce jour là, j'avais pris le temps de regardé ces saletés de mails avant de partir, je me haïssais tant depuis, je ne méritais pas la moindre attention, le moindre amour, ma mère, elle, l'avait compris et ce depuis ma naissance, pourquoi lui ne voulait-il pas comprendre?Je me glissa sous le jet d'eau de la douche, comme pour me laver de cette honte, même si cela était impossible tant elle était ancré en moi.

Je mis un vieux jean et un sweat et avant de descendre, je pris bien soin de me regarder dans la glace afin d'être sur que mon père puisse pensait que j'allais mieux, même si en fait c'était pire, bien pire... j'avais réussi à enfouir cette douleur au fond de moi tout ce temps et cette blessure s'était réveillé comme si elle était morte hier. Mais je ferais tout pour que mon père pense que je vais bien, je soufflais un bon coup et descendis les escaliers, il était adossé à la table, j'avais déjà fais plus de dégâts que je n'aurait dû, à contre coeur, je me décidais à parler, du moins à lui dire ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre...

- Papa, soufflais-je, merci d'être là pour moi, je me sens tellement mieux depuis que je suis ici, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste été un peu nostalgique, mais je t'adore et je suis sur que maintenant les choses vont aller de mieux en mieux..

Enfin, son visage s'illumina

- Alors c'est sur? Tu vas continuer à cuisiner pour moi et à emplir ma maison de ta présence? Me demanda t-il plein d'espoir

- Mais bien sur, pas question de te débarrassé de moi si facilement! et pour te le prouvé, je vais de ce pas préparer ton plat préféré!

- Merci ma puce, tu n'as pas idée du plaisir que tu me fais!

- Ho que si! aller va t'installer, il y a un match ce soir non?

- J'avais presque oublier!

- Ha tu vois, heureusement que je suis là!

Il me gratifia d'un de ses beaux sourires et alla s'installer, moi au fond je bouillais, mais je me promis de faire au mieux pour qu'il n'est plus à me voir dans cet état. Après le repas, je prétextais des devoirs et allais m'effondrer dans ma chambre...

Le lendemain matin, je me levais vers 10h, après ma douche, j'enfilais un jogging et un sweat avant de descendre au salon.

- Salut papa!

- Salut ma belle, dit moi, dis-moi, tu t'es intégré à l'école?

- Ben... oui plutôt pourquoi?

- Par ce que Billy va arriver et Jacob avec lui!

- Super...

Je me retournai et faillit m'étrangler avec ma salive, cela faisait pas mal de temps que je n'avais pas vu Jacob, il devait avoir 15 ou 16 ans maintenant, rien à voir avec le gamin partageant mes jeux dans le passé

- Au fait, ma puce, c'est les vacances de Noël dans une semaine, tu veux faire une petite fête?

– Papa, tu n'as jamais aimé les fêtes de fin d'année, quand à moi je m'en fiche totalement, alors franchement... non merci...

– Ok, dans ce cas, je serais de service comme chaque année

Je hochais la tête en souriant avant d'attraper mes clés et ma veste pour aller en ville


	6. Chapter 6

RENCONTRE?

Après avoir été me promener, je décidais qu'il était grand temps de laver mon cher camion, mais à peine avais-je commencer à frotter le capot que la voiture de Billy vint se garer prêt de la mienne, Jacob sortit le premier, il prit le temps de me salué rapidement tout en se dirigeant vers le coffre pour attraper le fauteuil roulant de Billy. Mon père se précipita dehors pour les accueillir  
- Salut Bella, ce que ton père a dit est vrai! Tu ressemble plus à une jeune femme  
- Billy, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, serais-tu en train de prétendre que je parais plus vieille que mon âge?  
- Absolument! rigola t-il  
- Hé Charly! regarde ce que je t'ai ramené!  
Billy et mon père commencèrent à chahuter comme des gamins, et Jacob me rejoignit  
- On ce demande qui sont les ados ici! Rigola-t-il  
- Oui tu as raison, ça fait longtemps Jak, comment va?  
- Bien, je suis content que tu sois "enfin" de retour!  
- Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps... viens on va rejoindre les vieux, si je laisse Charly préparer le repas tu peux être sur de mangé du carton!  
Il s'esclaffa, et nous allions rejoindre nos ancêtres...  
Ce dimanche après midi fut très agréable, nous avions bien manger, bien ri et je promis a Jacob de passer le voir à la réserve avant l'année prochaine selon ses propres dires.  
Jacob avait beaucoup grandit, il était d'ailleurs vraiment grand pour un garçon de son age, il avait les cheveux longs, et un regard...indescriptible

Le lendemain, je me réveillai à 7h, douche, habillage, petit déjeuner, un bref au revoir et me voilà devant le lycée...  
- Hé Bella!  
- Salut Mike, tu as passé un bon weekend ?  
- Super et toi? je ne t'ai pas trop manqué? Me dit-il d'un air enjoué  
- Hein?  
J'espère bien qu'il plaisante là?  
Voyant mon embarra, il s'empressa de pouffé de rire, heureusement Jessica arrivait  
- Salut Jessica!  
- Salut Bella!  
- Bon, c'est parti pour les maths! dis-je en grimaçant  
En fait j'avais hâte de m'éclipsai, Mike m'avais vraiment mise mal à l'aise.  
Arrivé dans la salle de cour, la première chose que je remarquais, c'est qu'Edward, était à sa place, celle juste à côté de moi...  
Je déglutis, et avança jusqu'à ma table tête baissé. Je m'installais et là une fois de plus un mal de crâne dont je me serais bien passé apparut, bizarrement pendant toute la semaine de son absence, je n'avais ressenti aucune douleur, je lui en voulait presque d'être là.  
Et à ma grande surprise, il s'adressa à moi  
- Bonjour, je n'ai pas pris le temps de me présenté la dernière fois, je suis Edward Cullen.  
- Bonjour...  
Il me fixait et la douleur s'intensifia, il avait dû remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas car il tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre.  
- Alors c'est pas trop dur d'arriver en cour d'année? Me demanda t-il  
Dès qu'il arrêta de me fixé, la douleur disparut comme par enchantement, il me regardait toujours, mais je n'avais plus mal, pourquoi voulait-il me parler d'un seul coup? J'étais sur qu'il ne m'aimais pas... d'un côté j'étais flatté mais de l'autre je me rappeler mes résolutions... Peter. Ce Edward Cullen devait être le genre de garçon a qui on avait du mal à dire non et je ne voulais pas me laisser emprisonner dans sa toile, aussi magnifique soit-elle.  
- Il y a des choses plus difficiles, me contentais-je de répondre  
- Et quoi dont?  
- Et bien...

J'hésitais à répondre, j'aurais vraiment l'air d'une folle, mais ce n'est pas plus mal, je décidais qu'à ses yeux, je serais donc une folle, après tout la vérité n'était que pure folie!  
- Certains de tes regards par exemples! Riais-je nerveusement, je n'ai pas l'habitude des apollons alors il m'arrive d'avoir très mal au crâne lorsque je pose les yeux sur toi  
Cette fois c'est moi qui le scruter, mes paroles eurent le don de lui fermer son clapé quelques minutes et de le...surprendre? Je me retourna instantanément, essayant une fois de plus de me servir de mes cheveux comme paravent.  
- Je ne savais pas que je faisais un tel effet, lâcha-t-il après un long silence  
- Ho, je t'en pris... je ne t'apprends rien sur ton physique, maintenant excuse moi, si je ne suis pas le cour, je vais être encore plus pommé que d'habitude, les maths et moi ça fait deux!  
Je lui avais répondu froidement, le gratifiant tout de même d'un petit sourire en coin pour ne pas le vexer, je voulais juste qu'il me laisse tranquille, à chaque fois qu'il posait le regard sur moi, soit cela me provoquer un horrible mal de crâne, soit une émotion encore pire que cette douleur, l'impression qu'il aurait pu me faire fondre et que je finirais même par aimer ces coups de marteau sur ma tête.  
Le cour se termina, je lui balançais un "salut" et me précipitai vers la sortie...  
Je terminais les cours de la matinée pour aller rejoindre Angela à la cafétéria, nous déjeunions, papotions et je décidais d'éviter au mieux le regard d'Edward, non pas à cause de la douleur que cela pouvait déclencher, mais par ce que ce je voulais absolument combattre cette émotion, qui me faisait peur, je me sentais si faible fasse à lui.  
Après mon dernier cour, je me dirigeai comme à mon habitude vers mon imposant véhicule, quand je vus quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un que j'aurais souhaité ne jamais revoir.  
- Bella!  
- Qu'est que tu fais ici? Rentre chez toi Peter!  
- Bella, tu sais que je ne peux pas te laisser...  
- De quel droit tu t'es permis de venir jusqu'ici?  
- Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone! Viens avec moi on va parler  
- Ho, surement pas! Dégage  
Je ressentais une drôle de sensation dans le corps, de la rage et j'entendis une voix derrière moi, une voix que je pouvais reconnaitre entre milles  
- Bella ça va?  
- Mêle toi de tes affaires toi! Lui ordonna Peter

Edward ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, il me regardait l'air inquiet. Je l'attrapais brusquement par la manche et me retourna une dernière fois vers Peter  
- Pars Peter et ne reviens jamais! lui lançais-je  
Je tirais Edward avec moi vers le parking des professeurs derrière le lycée sans même me soucier de savoir s'il voulait venir ou pas, je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon souffle et encore moins à me calmer  
- C'est pas fini Bella tu finira par m'aimais, je jure que tu m'aimeras! Hurla Peter  
Lorsque je fus à l'abri des regards je lâchais la veste d'Edward, et me laissa tomber par terre entre deux voitures  
- Désolé pour ça, tu peux me laisser maintenant...  
- Pas question!  
- Laisse moi!  
Je me balançais d'avant en arrière sous le choc, je l'avais fuis et lui m'avais suivi, le pire c'est que je ressentais la même panique que lorsqu'il avait tenter de me violer et je ne savais pas comment me calmer, je devais être seule, avant que la bizarrerie ne recommence, mais il était toujours là... trop tard... la voiture à laquelle j'étais adossé se mit à tremblée, je tentais de m'enfuir vers le bois, mais Edward me suivit  
- Laisse moi, je t'en pris, le suppliais-je  
- Je te laisserais pas dans cette état!  
Arrivé au pied d'un arbre, je tombais à quatre pattes, enfonçant mes ongles dans la terre, j'avais l'impression que la seule chose qui pouvait me calmer était de provoquer la douleur de Peter et ce Edward dont les traits étaient déformés par la stupeur, me regarder là, tentant de m'aider... il me parlait mais je ne comprenais rien et cette violente douleur, essayant de percer mon crane réapparut, cette douleur eue le don de me calmé instantanément, mais cette fois la tête entre les mains, je criais à Edward  
- Arrête de me fixer, arrête d'essayer d'entrer dans ma tête! Hurlai-je sans comprendre mes propres paroles  
La douleur s'arrêta tout aussi instantanément que la crise était apparut  
Je ne pris pas le temps de me poser plus de question sur ces étranges migraines, je pleurais, totalement paniqué, qu'est que j'allais faire? Et si Peter était allé chez moi? Et s'il avait décidé de rester dans le coin?  
- Il faut que je rentre chez moi, je te supplie de ne rien dire à personne, suppliai-je en me relevant  
- Je ne dirais rien si tu me laisse te raccompagner chez toi pour m'assurer qu'il n'y sera pas  
- Qu'est que c'est que ce chantage? Toi aussi tu veux me torturer?

Il m'attrapa fermement par le bras, me regardant fixement sans pour autant que la douleur ne resurgisse  
- Bella, il n'est pas question que je te fasse le moindre mal, mais je ne peux pas non plus supporter que quelqu'un d'autre t'en fasse et tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ta perte de contrôle, c'est quelque chose que je connais trop bien, je t'en pris laisse moi t'aider!  
Pourquoi? Pourquoi devrais-je le croire? Pourquoi tout mon être voulait le croire? Je ne voulais pas le laisser me voir dans cet état et encore moins le laisser entrer dans ma vie. Mais à cet instant je n'étais plus qu'une faible chose entre ses mains, épuisé, apeuré, j'avais besoin d'aide, alors j'acceptai d'un signe de tête.


	7. Chapter 7

SOUTIENS

Edward m'amena jusqu'à sa voiture, j'étais tellement hébété que c'est une fois assise à l'intérieur que je compris que la mienne allait rester sur le parking du lycée.  
- Je dois aller prendre ma voiture, dis-je peux convaincant  
- Laisse, on s'occupera de ça plus tard.  
- Plus tard, je serais déjà loin  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?  
Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre  
- Gare toi s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de quelques minutes pour réfléchir, Charly ne rentrera que tard, j'ai besoin d'un moment pour décider quoi faire.  
Il obtempéra sans broncher, dans ma tête les questions fusaient ou vais-je aller? Je n'ai pas le choix si je le revois il risque de ce passer quelque chose de grave et là ce serait bien pire... maintenant je ne pouvais plus faire semblant d'avoir déliré ou rêvé, il y avait un témoin à ma folie... et Charly, mon père que je venais juste de réussir a rassuré...  
- Pourrais-tu partager tes pensées avec moi? Me demanda doucement Edward  
Il se tenait là à me regarder patiemment et moi je me sentais... paumé  
- Pourquoi faire? C'est fini, il me faut fuir, s'il repose les mains sur moi, je ne pourrais plus me contrôler, il ne comprendra jamais, il est devenu fou, tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû lui parler, je n'aurais jamais dû me réfugier ici, maintena...  
J'entendis un sifflement tout sauf humain sortir de la bouche d'Eward...  
- Écoute, il est vrai que je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe puisque comme tu as l'air l'avoir remarqué, je n'arrive pas à percer ton esprit mais une chose est sur, tu n'y ai pour rien... j'ai entendus les pensées de ce garçon et il est tout sauf normal, c'est un sadique!  
- Mais de quoi parle tu? Percer mon esprit... et que veux tu dire par entendre ses pensées?  
- Hé bien... n'as-tu pas compris? Je peux lire dans l'esprit des gens mais il semble que le tiens me refuse ce privilège, peut importe ce n'est pas l'important pour le moment, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que ce garçon te laisse tranquille sans pour autant lui faire de mal ?  
Je ne comprenais pas grand chose a ce qu'il racontait... j'avais un mal fou à intégrer l'idée qu'il était capable de lire dans les pensées, en même temps je n'avais jamais rencontré de personne telle que lui, la première fois que je l'avais croisé lui et sa famille à la cafétéria du lycée, j'étais resté béa devant l'étrange beauté qui animait leurs traits et surtout leurs yeux avaient tous cette couleur étrange de miel doré alors qu'ils n'étaient pas censés être réellement de la même famille, puisque adoptés...  
- Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir, mais j'ai peur de l'approcher, dis-je en tentant de mettre au loin l'étrangeté de ses paroles, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait se passer si je perdais vraiment le contrôle...  
Une fois de plus un sifflement s'échappa de lui  
- Laisse moi juste passé un coup de fil  
Il prit son portable composa un numéro en m'adressant un sourire rassurant  
- Allo? C'est Edward, j'ai besoin d'un service, peux tu venir le plus vite possible à Forks s'il te plait? Tu sais où se trouve la maison du chérif Swan? Oui c'est ça on se rejoint devant dans 30 min. Merci Tanya  
Il raccrocha  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera réglé dans moins d'une heure  
- J'y comprends rien! Si je le vois devant chez mon père, je vais péter un plomb!  
- Je te ferais mal à la tête, me dit-il en souriant  
- Bella, ça va aller, calme toi, on va régler le problème, ensuite tu viendras chez moi te détendre.  
- Chez toi? comment ça chez toi? Qu'est ce que tu veux me faire? dis-je prise de panique  
- Rien de bien méchant, juste discuter et puis il y aura ma famille...  
- Je suis un monstre, murmurais-je en pleurant  
- Toi un monstre? Tu n'as jamais dû en voir!

Il riais à présent, ce qui ne manqua pas de me vexer

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle, arrête d'essayer de me rassurer, je ne le mérite pas!  
Cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes que nous étions garé sur le bas côté de la route et que ce magnifique garçon perdait son temps avec moi...  
- Nous devons y aller, il doit être devant ta maison, mais tu n'auras même pas à lui parler  
J'acquiesçai, la voiture démarra et nous nous retrouvions devant chez moi en quelques minutes. Il se gara assez loin certainement pour m'empêcher de faire face à Peter qui effectivement était en train d'attendre dans sa voiture. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'Edward s'apprêtait à faire ou même qui il avait contacté, je sentais déjà les tremblements me reprendre, il le remarqua immédiatement  
- Si tu as besoin que je t'aide à te calmer dit le moi, je n'ai aucune envi de te faire du mal mais cela t'aide...  
- S'il te plait, oui  
Et là cette douleur revint cogner violemment ma tête, juste quelques secondes, mes tremblements stoppèrent instantanément  
- Qui as tu appelé? Que vas tu lui faire?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai appelé une amie qui as un pouvoir différent du miens et très pratique dans le cas présent, disons que lorsqu'elle l'aura vu, il repartira tranquillement chez lui et t'oubliera totalement.  
Une fois de plus, je ne comprenais rien, mais sur quel planète avais-je pus atterrir? Pouvoir? La sonnerie du téléphone d'Edward me tira de mes songes...  
- Oui?  
- Ok je suis un peu en retrais, tu vois le garçon assis seul dans sa voiture? Il doit oublier tout ce qui concerne Bella...  
- Oui c'est une amie, il l'a harcèle...  
- Non Tanya! sinon je n'aurais pas eu besoin de toi  
- Merci  
Il referma son téléphone, et là, sorti de nul part, une femme, que dis-je? Une déesse alla toquer à la vitre de Peter qui l'ouvrit aussitôt, elle se contenta de poser sa main sur son front quelques secondes sans dire un mot, dès qu'elle la retira, Peter redémarra sa voiture et disparu...  
- Mais qu'est ce que...  
- Je te promet de t'expliquer, mais maintenant nous allons chez moi.  
Il fit un signe de main à la déesse comme pour la remercier, puis elle disparut à une vitesse surhumaine, je restais scotché à mon siège, peut-être que ce garçon allait m'expliquer ce qu'était mes crises? Peut-être que je pourrais enfin comprendre, j'avais besoin de comprendre. Je pris mon portable dans mon sac et composa le numéro de mon père  
- Salut papa, c'est moi, je voulais juste te prévenir que j'allais passer la soirée chez une copine du lycée...  
- Oui, bien sur, merci papa, à plus tard...  
Je raccrochais, nous étions déjà en chemin pour aller chez lui  
- Je suis paumé, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de comprendre, dis-je doucement  
- Je sais, j'ai cru pendant un moment que tu savais ce dont tu étais capable et ce dont moi j'étais capable, mais apparemment, je me suis trompé... donc faisons un marché, nous garderons tous les deux secret sur ce nous savons sur l'autre...  
- Ok  
Bizarrement, j'aurais dû être effrayé, n'importe quel être humain normal aurait eu peur, mais près de lui, je me sentais bien et cette pensée me fis frémir, je me secouais la tête, non, je n'allais chez lui que pour comprendre, une fois que j'aurais eu les réponses à mes questions, je m'éloignerais et ferais comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
- Bien, nous sommes presque arrivé, Alice t'attends! Déclara t-il  
- Qui ça?  
- Une de mes sœurs, elle avait hâte de te rencontrer!  
- Ha oui et pourquoi ça?  
- Elle t'expliquera, je pense...  
Il arrêta la voiture et là effectivement, je reconnus une des filles que j'avais croisé au lycée, elle était avec son petit ami... Jasper si mes souvenirs sont bons, qui se tenait juste derrière elle.  
Je sortis de la voiture et elle se jeta littéralement dans mes bras pour m'enlacer si fort que je n'arrivais plus à respirer, elle avait beau être petite, elle avait une force incroyable...  
- Salut Bella, j'avais tellement hâte de pouvoir "enfin" te parler

Elle lança un drôle de regard à l'intention de son frère

- Heu...salut... Alice, c'est ça?  
- Oui, tu va voir, nous allons devenir de grande amies toi et moi! Lança t-elle  
Je frémis en entendant ces mots, "grandes amies"? Pas question! elle avait l'air adorable, raison de plus pour lui éviter ça, amie avec quelqu'un comme moi! elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait la pauvre. Son amoureux, lui, se contenta d'un hochement de la tête, il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Je me détachais de l'étreinte d'Alice et alla me poster devant Edward.  
- Maintenant, explique moi ce que je dois savoir s'il te plait!  
- Viens allons au salon...  
Il me fit entrer dans cette magnifique demeure, toute aussi magnifique à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, de grandes baies vitrées laissées entrer la lumière, une décoration très sobre mais chic. Il me fit signe de m'installer sur un des canapés  
- Veux tu boire quelque chose?  
- Non merci, je veux juste comprendre

J'étais pressé, pressé d'avoir des réponses et pressé de partir car chacun de ses sourires m'éloigner de mes résolutions, il s'assit près de moi, un peu trop près d'ailleurs, Alice et Jasper nous avaient suivi, Edward regarda sa sœur avec insistance...  
- Merci, se contenta t-il de dire  
Et ils sortirent de la maison  
- Bella, comme tu as pus le remarquer, notre famille est un peu différente des autres et comme je te l'ai dit, je suis capable de lire dans les pensées...  
- J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à y croire, mais au point ou j'en suis, il me semble maintenant que plus rien n'est impossible pour mon cerveau malade...  
- Pourquoi est ce si difficile a accepter? Tu as bien vu de quoi tu été capable, non?  
- Écoute, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle, tout ce que je sais c'est que...j'ai dû me... défendre contre... en fait...  
Je ne voulais pas lui dire ce que Peter avait essayer de me faire, j'avais trop honte, je cherchais mes mots en soufflant un bon coup  
- Bella, tu peux tout me dire  
- Disons qu'un jour j'ai eu très peur et... que... Peter s'est mit à léviter au dessus du sol et je l'ai blessé sans le vouloir... c'était la première fois que cela m'arrivais, la deuxième fois, tu étais là... c'est tout ce que je sais  
- Et bien, je dois t'avouer que je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi Bella, jamais je n'avais croisé un être humain avec un tel don  
- Si j'en crois ce que tu m'a dit, toi aussi tu possède un don, ce n'est donc pas si rare  
- c'est un peu différent dans mon cas mais je préfère te laisser découvrir certaines choses par toi même, j'imagine que c'est par ce que tu ai spéciale que je n'arrive pas à lire tes pensées...  
- Spéciale! tu te fiche de moi, je ne suis qu'un monstre!  
- Bella, tu n'y ai pour rien, tu as juste une particularité, que tu ne contrôle pas encore, mais un monstre ce n'est pas ça, je t'assure!  
Je bouillais en moi, j'étais prête à croire que certaines personnes sur cette terre étaient capable de choses impensables mais il ne savait rien de moi, il ne savait pas le mal que j'étais capable de faire, et ce, bien avant de découvrir ce "don" comme il disait. Je sentais de nouveau la colère m'envahir, la haine que j'avais contre moi-même...  
- Bella! regarde!  
Autour de moi plusieurs petits objets lévitaient dans les airs... je regardais la scène avec horreur, mes crises étaient de plus en plus fréquentent et j'avais le sentiment de me contrôler de moins en moins...  
- Aide moi à me calmer s'il te plait! le suppliais-je  
La douleur survint, la crise disparut... drôle d'antidote!  
- Bella, il va falloir que tu apprenne à te calmer sans que je sois obligé de te faire du mal, ça me rends malade de te faire souffrir.  
- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me contrôler! Ce genre de chose ne m'étais jamais arriver avant...Peter  
- Je voudrais que tu rencontre mon père, Bella, peut-être pourra t-il t'aider  
- Tu crois? Il faut que ça s'arrête, je ne veux faire de mal à personne et je ne veux pas que mon père voit ça!  
- Il est à l'hôpital pour le moment, mais je vais m'arranger pour que tu le rencontre le plus vite possible  
- A l'hôpital?  
- Il est médecin, m'informa t-il  
- Très bien, si tu m'assure qu'il ne dira rien a personne, dans ce cas... merci  
- Pour le moment, il faut que tu trouve le moyen d'éviter les situations énervantes dans la mesure du possible...  
A cette instant, la deuxième sœur d'Edward fit son entrée dans le salon suivi par son petit ami Emmett, intérieurement je remercié Jessica d'avoir autant "bavé" sur eux, je connaissais au moins leurs prénoms...  
Elle me regardait d'un air presque dégouté, quand à lui, il me gratifia d'un grand sourire  
- Salut, moi c'est Emmett  
- Bonjour, Bella  
- Je sais, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi  
Il avait l'air vraiment très gentil, contrairement à elle, une beauté hautaine... je me sentais de trop, j'avais vraiment l'impression de la déranger. Quand à lui, je me demandais ce qu'il voulait dire par "beaucoup entendu parler de toi" Edward et moi ne nous connaissions pas vraiment. Alice fit également son entrée suivi par Jasper.  
- Désolé, je n'ai pas pus la retenir plus longtemps, s'excusa t-il  
- Bella, que dirais tu de venir avec moi faire de shopping samedi?

Elle était vraiment étrange cette fille, si chaleureuse avec moi, c'était très agréable  
- C'est pas trop mon truc...  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle en scrutant mon accoutrement, mais s'il te plait!  
Je regardais Edward du coin de l'œil qui me souriait, un sourire à tomber par terre  
- De toute façon, elle ne va pas te lâché avant que tu dise oui, rigola t-il  
- Heu...d'accord!

Je me revoyais des années en arrière lorsque j'étais incapable de dire non à Cellia...  
Mais alors pourquoi lui avais-je dis oui? Cette fille avait l'air si adorable, elle ne me connaissais pas mais elle me donné l'impression de tenir à moi, si elle savait ce qui été arriver à ma dernière « meilleurs amie »,elle se sauverait en courant, cette pensée m'attrista au plus haut point et je décidais qu'il été temps de rentrer chez moi  
- Edward, tu veux bien me ramener s'il te plait?  
- Bien sur!  
- Déjà? Mais elle est là depuis une heure! s'énerva Alice en regardant son frère  
- Alice, laisse lui du temps!  
Edward avait vraiment l'air de lui en vouloir, il se leva et je le suivais en silence, saluant tout le monde avant de sortir.  
Il m'ouvrit la portière passager, c'était bien la première fois qu'un garçon était aussi...galant avec moi, on se serait cru à une autre époque...  
- Je dois aller chercher ma voiture!  
- Ne t''inquiète pas pour ça...  
- Mais enf..  
- S'il te plait Bella!  
Il me regarda dans les yeux et prit une grande inspiration  
- Bella, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment, mais je te demande de me faire confiance, se contenta t-il de dire  
La dessus il se retourna et démarra pour me ramener chez moi. Arriver devant la maison, je sortis de sa voiture en silence, me contentant de lui faire un signe de la main en entrant chez moi, il fit de même et repartit.


	8. Chapter 8

AMOUR NAISSANT

Je fis mon entrée dans le salon, il était encore tôt... 6h30, je n'avais vraiment pas faim, même si mon estomac me disait le contraire, je commençais à sérieusement regretter d'avoir laissé ma Chevrolet au lycée, je devrais me lever plus tôt demain pour y aller à pied.

Je montais prendre une douche et décida de vite me coucher, Charly m'avait laissé un mot disant qu'il dinerait chez Sam, je n'avais donc pas besoin de préparer le diner.

Après la douche, j'enfilais un short, un haut et me glissais dans mon lit, Je repensais à ma journée, à ma rencontre avec cette incroyable famille et moi qui avait espéré en savoir plus, je n'avais que plus de questions, leurs teints blafards, leurs yeux... étaient-ils vraiment des enfants adoptés? Comment pouvaient-ils autant se ressembler si c'était le cas? J'entendis quelque chose cogner la fenêtre de ma chambre, je me redressais sur mon lit pour me rendre compte que ce n'était pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un...

- Edward?

Je me levais et ouvris ma fenêtre.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Tu vas te blesser!

- Ne t'inquiète pas! Me fit-il avec un grand sourire! Je voulais juste te dire que j'avais ramené ta voiture

Il me tendit les clés.

- Mais comment?

- Désolé, je les aie prises dans ta poche tout à l'heure, heu, sans vouloir t'embêter, je peux entrer? Quelqu'un risquerait de me voir dans cette posture...

- Oui...

J'étais un peu gêné vu ma tenue, ce qui ne manqua pas de remarquer

- Cette tenue te va très bien, me dit-il

Là je sentais mes joues chauffées, je plaquais mes mains dessus comme pour cacher l'évidence

- Arrête! J'ai horreur de rougir...

- Ça aussi, ça te va bien!

Cette fois-ci je rougissais jusqu'aux oreilles et lui ne put s'empêcher de rire, vexée, je me reculai pour m'assoir sur mon lit, manquant de me casser la figure, il m'attrapa le poignée d'une main pour m'empêcher de m'étaler, j'eus la surprise de sentir que sa main était gelée...

- Tes mains sont si froides! M'exclamai-je

Sans réfléchir, je les attrapais essayant de les frictionner, mais il se recula subitement comme gêné par mon geste, je remarquais également que ses yeux n'avaient plus leur magnifique couleur d'or liquide, ils étaient sombre, presque noirs...

- Il est temps que j'y aille, passe une bonne nuit Bella

Il me gratifia d'un grand sourire et sauta par la fenêtre, j'étouffais un cri de peur qu'il ne se blesse, mais lorsque je sortis ma tête dehors, il avait disparut

Mon cœur battait si fort, si vite, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce merveilleux garçon perdait son temps en prenant soin de moi, j'en étais flattée, mais en refermant la fenêtre lorsque je vis mon reflet dans celle-ci, je comprenais encore moins, j'avais l'impression qu'un gouffre nous séparait, il était si beau et moi si banale, je pensais alors que l'intérêt qu'il me portait devait être dû à mon étrange pouvoir et que de toute façon, j'avais une résolution que j'avais tendance à oublier chaque fois que j'étais face à lui, je m'en voulais de ressentir ce que je ressentais, je m'en voulais d'oublier quelle monstre j'étais à chaque fois qu'il me souriait.

Je me recouchais sur mon lit en repensant à ses mains froides, à ses yeux. Avait-il mit des lentilles? Je sombrais dans le sommeil en pensant à son magnifique visage...

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, me demandant si je n'avais pas rêver à sa visite

- Salut ma fille, alors cette soirée chez ta copine?

- Super! Mais en fait, je suis rentrée tôt, je ne voulais pas passer ma journée à dormir en cour, et toi?

- Et bien, nous avons regardé le match avec Billy, j'ai croisé Jacob, il m'a demandé de te rappeler la promesse que tu lui a faite, d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu lui a promis!

- Juste de passer le voir avant l'année prochaine! Lui dis-je en souriant

- Je suis heureux que tu commences à te faire des amis

- Moi aussi papa!

Je terminais mon bol de céréales, pris mon sac, mes clés, embrassa mon père sur la joue, ce qui eu le don de le surprendre et me dirigea vers ma voiture.

Là, je m'arrêtais net, Edward était là adossé à sa voiture de l'autre côté de la rue, il me fit signe de venir, je m'avançais donc vers lui...

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Je me disais que peut-être on pourrait aller en cour ensemble? Souffla-t-il timidement

- Heu..

- Heu, répéta t-il avec un grand sourire

- Edward, je te remercie pour l'aide que tu essayes de m'apporter, mais tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps avec moi, je vais bien, pas de crise à l'horizon et tu dois te douter que je ne dirais rien a personne te concernant...

- Désolé... ça n'a rien a voir avec ça, j'avais juste envie de...te voir

Alors là, je comprenais de moins en moins, envie de me voir...moi? Soit il délirait, soit...

- Edward, tu devrais peut-être changer tes lentilles?

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

- Tu porte bien des lentilles de contact?

- Non, pourquoi?

- Parce que tes yeux avaient une couleur différente hier soir!

- Ha...heu disons que c'est aussi une sorte de don

Je le regardais sans comprendre, dans ce cas peut-être avait-il peur que je fasse une crise en plein milieu du lycée?

Il m'interrompit dans ma réflexion...

- Allez, monte s'il te plait!

Je m'exécutai, ce garçon avait le don d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait de moi, sur le chemin, je me demandais pourquoi il avait été absent tout une semaine après mon arrivée au lycée.

- Puis-je te poser une question?

- Bien sur

- Tu as été malade pendant la semaine de ton absence?

Cette question eue l'air de le déranger, je regardais ses mains se crisper sur le volant

- Tu n'ai pas obligé de répondre, dis-je timidement

- Non, heu...oui j'ai été malade en quelque sorte...

Je n'insistais pas voyant qu'il ne souhaitait pas approfondir sa réponse. Nous arrivâmes très vite sur le parking du lycée où je vis ses frères et sœurs réunis devant une Mercedes noire. En me voyant, Alice se précipita vers moi

- Bella! Comment ça va?

- Très bien et toi?

- Mieux que bien en pensant à demain!

- Demain?

- Voyons Bella tu n'as quand même pas oublié que demain nous avons rendez-vous, je vais t'emmener dans des boutiques très chics!

J'avais complétement oublié qu'elle m'avait invité à aller faire du shopping...boutique très chics!

- Heu, Alice, les boutiques très chics ne sont pas vraiment dans mes moyens, alors je me contenterais de t'accompagner.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça! Bon il est l'heure d'aller en cour, on se voit au déjeuner?

- Heu...

- Bella, essayerais tu de me faire de la peine? Me lança la brunette

Je baissais les yeux, cette phrase, cette phrase...

- Celia me disait toujours ça, murmurai-je pour moi-même

- Dans ce cas j'aime déjà cette Celia! Me dit-elle tout sourire

Je baissais encore plus la tête, je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'avait entendu, sentant les larmes monter, je me retournais en avançant vers l'entrée du lycée et la laissait planté là avec Edward qui n'avait pas dû comprendre mon comportement.

J'allais à mon premier cour et vis Jessica me rejoindre dans le couloir

- Hé, Bella! Alors comme ça tu fréquente les Cullen? Qu'est ce que tu leurs à fait? Généralement ils ne parlent pas aux autres élèves!

- Disons, que nous avons...un ami en commun, j'éludais. Dis moi c'est bientôt les vacances, tu vas quelque part?

- Heu... oui je vais dans la famille de mon père pendant dix jours, ils habitent Los Angeles

- Super!

- Et toi?

- Moi je reste à Forks...

- Ha!

Je m'installais à ma table et le cour commença, j'avais bien senti que Jessica aurait voulu m'en demander plus, mais pas question de répondre à ses foutues questions!

La matinée passa très vite, j'avais retrouvé Angela à la cafétéria, lorsque les Cullen firent leurs entrée, je décidais de ne pas poser le regard sur eux, je me doutais qu'Alice m'en voudrait de ne pas être venu les rejoindre, mais j'avais trop peur qu'elle me pose des questions sur Celia, je terminais mon repas rapidement et sortis faire un tour dans la cour, je sentais bien le regard d'Edward me suivre, mais je préférais pour ma part éviter de le croiser.

Une fois dans la cour, je sentais une fois de plus les larmes monter, je fis l'effort de les ravaler, pris une grande bouffée d'air et repartis vers mon prochain cour, à la fin de celui-ci, je me dirigeais rapidement vers le parking afin de rentrer chez moi au plus vite, mais lorsque j'y arrivais, je me souvins que j'ai venu avec Edward ce matin...

- Merde! me dis-je

- Bella! Aurais tu oublié que je t'ai accompagné ce matin? Me dit-il avec un petit sourire

- Oui, dis-je un peu honteuse d'avoir osé oublier cela

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais prévus de te ramené

- Merci

Il m'ouvrit la portière passager, je montais silencieuse

- Est-ce que ça va Bella?

- Oui...oui, super, mentis je

- On dirait pas! Alice m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle viendrait te chercher à 10h demain matin

- Mais...je pensais qu'elle ne viendrait que l'après midi!

- Tu sais, pour Alice, une journée ne suffit pas vraiment lorsqu'il s'agit de dévaliser les magasins...

- Ok, j'ai promis après tout

- Si tu n'a vraiment pas envie d'y aller, je peux lui expliquer, ne t'inquiète pas

- C'est pas vraiment ça, elle a l'air adorable ta sœur...

- C'est quoi alors? Je te le répète, Bella, tu peux vraiment tout me dire!

- ... c'est juste...heu...que j'ai un peu peur qu'elle me pose des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas envie de répondre...

- Comme qui est Celia par exemple?

S'en était trop, même si j'avais essayer de me retenir, je commençais déjà à pleurer comme une petite fille, je tournais mon visage vers la vitre en me fustigeant d'être si sensible, espérant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas, mais raté...

- Bella! Pardon, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine! Excuse moi...

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas ta faute, t'inquiète pas, parlons d'autre chose veux-tu?

- Oui...et bien je voulais justement te dire, j'ai parlé de toi à Carlisle et il souhaiterait te voir demain lorsque tu en aura fini avec Alice...

- Carlisle?

- Ho, pardon, c'est mon père

- Très bien, dis-je pas très convaincu par l'aide qu'il pourrait m'apporter

Nous arrivions devant chez moi, il arrêta la voiture. Je me tournai alors vers lui sans pour autant le regarder.

- Pourrais-tu s'il te plait, demander à Alice d'éviter de me poser des questions demain?

- Bien sur Bella, je lui en parlerais

- Merci beaucoup, passe un bon weekend Edward!

- Tu veux dire à demain?

- Ha? D'accord... à demain...

Sur ce, je rentrais chez moi et lui reprit la route...

- Salut ma fille!

- Salut, papa ça va?

- Oui, mais j'ai pas trop compris ce matin quand j'ai vu que ta camionnette était resté ici et pas toi!

- Ho! un ami m'a accompagné au lycée

- Hum...ma fille serait-elle amoureuse? Me dit-il en ricanant

- Non, pas du tout

- Ta Chevrolet n'a pas voulu démarrer?

- Non, c'était juste comme ça. Bon, je vais prendre une douche et je redescends faire le diner...

J'avais hâte d'en finir avec cette conversation gênante, je pris donc ma douche, m'habillais et redescendais faire le diner.

- Au fait, je vais faire les boutiques toute la journée demain avec Alice Cullen, une copine du lycée, ça ne te dérange pas?

- Pourquoi veux tu que ça me dérange? J'en suis même plutôt ravi et puis de toute façon, je suis en service toute l'après midi jusque tard dans la nuit

- Très bien, veux tu que je te prépare quelque chose pour quand tu rentrera?

- Pas besoin...mais merci de me demandé, par contre j'aimerais bien que tu pense à passer à la réserve...

- J'irais dimanche...

- Parfait

Après avoir diner, je souhaitais une bonne nuit à mon père prétextant l'envi de bouquiné, une fois dans ma chambre, je pensais à ...Edward, ces derniers jours, j'avais l'impression de ne penser qu'à lui, j'étais tiraillé car cela me rendais presque, heureuse, malgré ça, je savais que je n'avais pas le droit au bonheur, de plus jamais un être tel que lui ne pourrais s'intéressait à une banalité comme moi! Ce garçon me fascinais, et plus je pensais à lui, plus je me posais de questions, sur son étrange physique, son étrange comportement, surtout envers moi, son étrange famille...mon père avait-il raison? Étais-je vraiment tombé amoureuse de lui? J'avais la sensation qu'il me manquait chaque fois que je n'étais pas avec lui et c'est en pensant à cela que je finis par sombré...

Je me réveillais en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, avant d'ouvrir les yeux j'avais eu la sensation de quelque chose de glacé sur mon front, mais quand je les ouvraient...rien! Le réveil indiquait 4h50, me doutant qu'il me serais difficile de me rendormir, je décidais d'aller prendre ma douche, de m'habillai et d'aller faire un tour dans les bois, j'écrivais un mot à mon père au cas où il se réveillerait:

_Papa, _

_Je me suis endormi tôt hier soir, donc réveillé très tôt ce matin_

_J'ai envi d'aller admiré le lever du soleil..._

_Je serais de retour pour préparer ton petit déjeuner_

_Ta fille..._

Sur ce, je montais dans la Chevrolet et parti vers le bois, arriver à destination, je décidais de m'enfoncer un peu que d'habitude histoire de me trouver un endroit dégager pour admiré le ciel, j'avais pris soin de prendre une petite couverture pour ne pas me geler les fesses, Cela faisait cinq bonne minutes que je marchais et je fini par tombé sur une sorte de clairière...j'étalais ma couverture sur le sol et je m'étalais sur la couverture, il faisait encore nuit, et pour le moment c'était les étoiles que j'admirais, Nous faisions souvent ça avec Celia dans le jardin de la maison de ma mère, regarder les étoiles en chantonnant... je me disais que peut-être Celia était devenu une étoile, même si cette idée me paraissais quelque peu ridicule, elle était un ange de son vivant alors peut-être qu'elle vivait au milieu des étoiles maintenant, n'était-ce pas là la place des anges? Je voulais croire à un ailleurs magnifique pour elle, je devais y croire...

- Je te promet d'expier jusqu'à la fin de ma vie...

Une voix interrompit mes supplications que fort heureusement je m'étais contentais de murmuré

- Bella?

Je me redressais aussi sec...

- Edward? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Et à une heure pareil?

- Je te retourne la question

J'essuyais mes yeux du mieux que je pus, espérant que l'obscurité cache mon état, après tout je voyais à peine son visage, je n'avais reconnu que sa voix

- Et bien, je me suis réveillé très tôt, je n'avais plus envi de dormir alors je me suis dis que j'allais venir admirer le lever du soleil... et toi?

- Pareil...

Je ne relevais pas bien trop préoccupé par le fait de cacher ma tristesse

- Je peux m'assoir avec toi? Demanda t-il

- Heu... oui, oui bien sur!

Il vint s'installer juste à côté de moi, il est vrai que la couverture était vraiment petite, je me rallongeais et repris ma contemplation du ciel

- Qu'elle magnifique spectacle! Soufflais-je tout bas pour moi-même

- J'ai déjà vu plus beau! Répondit-il d'une traite

Mince, il avait vraiment l'ouïe fine, m'avait-il entendu tout à l'heure?

- Bella, puis-je te parler sérieusement?

- Sérieusement?

- Puis-je? Répéta t-il

- Je t'écoute...

- Qu'est ce qui te rends si triste Bella?

- Je ne suis pas triste répondis je, sans hésitation

- Tu ment si mal...

Je ne savais quoi répondre... il garda le silence quelques minutes, silence que je me décidais à rompre

- Puis-je moi aussi te poser une question?

- Bien sur

- Pourquoi êtes vous si prévenant avec moi ta sœur et toi?

- Humm... faisons un marché, je réponds à ta question si tu réponds à la mienne...

J'étais tiraillé, certes j'avais vraiment envi de savoir, d'un autre côté pas question de lui avoué la raison de ma souffrance, j'optais pour une réponse des plus simples

- Je pensais à quelqu'un qui me manque, réponds maintenant!

- Tu triche Bella! Mais je veux bien te répondre...tu connais mon don, et bien ma sœur en possède un également, elle à des vivions de l'avenir et elle a vu que vous alliez être les meilleurs amis du monde d'après ses propres dires...

Je toussais en avalant ma salive de travers, une fois de plus je sentais les larmes arrivaient, mais je les empêchaient de coulées, il me fixait à présent et voyait bien l'effort que je devais faire pour ne pas exploser en sanglot...

- Je voudrais tellement que tu es confiance en moi...

- Et pourquoi? Répondis-je, pourquoi faire?

- Heu...et bien, disons que je m'inquiète pour toi, dit-il dans un souffle

- Quoi? Ne te fiche pas de moi Edward! Je n'ai aucun besoin de ta pitié!

- Il ne s'agit en aucun cas de pitié...c'est juste que je t'apprécie et...

- Tu ne dois pas avoir les yeux en face des trous! Le coupais-je, je ne suis...rien...

- Mais enfin Bella! S'emporta t-il, pourquoi te déteste tu à ce point? Je veux savoir!

Là, il avait touché le point sensible et là, j'explosais en sanglot...

- Pardon, je suis vraiment un imbécile

- C'est pas ta faute, c'est moi. Oublie ça!

Il avait sursauté en entendant ces mots et me prit dans ses bras, je me calmai rapidement, j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras, trop bien, j'aurais pu rester comme ça une éternité, mais pas question! Je le repoussais...

- Bella, si tu savais vraiment qui je suis tu saurais que c'est moi le monstre, confessa t-il

Je ne comprenais pas ses paroles, mais je voulais comprendre

- Je ne crois pas mais dit toujours!

- Je voudrais vraiment que tu devine toute seule, mais je consens à te donner des indices, si toutefois tu pose les bonnes questions...

- Et bien, il est vrai que j'ai remarqué des choses assez étranges te concernant mis à part ton « don » bien sur...

- Je t'écoute...

- Tes yeux changent de couleurs, ta peau est blafarde, tes mains sont froides et j'ai également remarqué à la cafétéria que vous jetiez toujours vos plateaux sans jamais y avoir touché toi et ta famille...

J'avais énuméré toutes les questions que je me posai dès lors que mon regard s'était posé sur lui

- Wow, je ne pensais pas que tu avais remarqué autant de chose!

- Pourquoi ne mangez vous jamais à la cafétéria? Vous êtes...malade?

- En quelque sorte, mais nous ne sommes nullement contagieux...

- Et bien, sache que cela ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit...Que mangez-vous dans ce cas et pourquoi faite vous semblant de manger comme tout le monde?

- Pour que personne ne puisse savoir de quoi nous nous nourrissons...

- Et en quoi cela est-il secret?

- Dis moi Bella, tu ai quelqu'un de plutôt perspicace! Tu remarque les détails et te pose les bonnes questions...

- Je suis maladroite, mais pas complètement stupide! Réponds moi s'il te plait au lieu de changer de sujet et je voudrais aussi savoir qui est Tanya...j'ai aussi remarqué que ton amie... se déplaçait plus vite que Superman! Est-ce pareil pour toi?

Il pouffa en entendant « Superman »

- Oui, il en est de même pour moi et ma famille

Peau glacé, blanche, vitesse...non, je me trompe, ce ne sont que des mythes, d'un autre côté je ne m'étonnai plus de rien avec lui...

- De quoi vous nourrissez-vous Edward?

La dessus, il s'éloigna un peu de moi

- Veux tu vraiment le savoir? Je crains que tu me haïsse ou que tu ai peur de moi...ou les deux...

Le jour commençait à se lever et je remarquai qu'il avait baissé la tête..comme si... comme si il avait honte! La douleur, la honte qu'il avait l'air de ressentir, m'étais insupportable, je ne connaissais que trop bien ces horribles émotions... machinalement, je mis une main sous son menton et releva doucement son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux...

- Jamais je pourrais te haïr pour ce que tu ai, moi par exemple, je me hais pour ce que j'ai fais ou plutôt pour ce que je n'ai pas fais...

- Tu...te...hais?

- On étaient pas en train de parler de moi! Je me suis égaré, réponds moi s'il te plait! Crachai-je en me reculant. Edward! Arrête ça, réponds!

J'étais prête à tout entendre, surtout depuis quelques temps! Il avait baisser la tête, je baissais la mienne pour arriver à sa hauteur

- De...sang, finit-il par lâcher

- Du sang?

Bizarrement, j'étais juste rassuré de ne pas être totalement folle, j'étais belle et bien dans un monde que je ne connaissais pas...que les humains ne connaissaient pas...

- Et moi qui pensais que les vampires n'étaient qu'un mythe! Dis-je en souriant

- Comment peux tu prendre cela à la légère Bella, maintenant, tu sais, tu sais que c'est moi le monstre...

- Un monstre qui prends soin des autres, plaidais-je, se souci du mal qu'il peut faire avec de simples paroles, tu m'en fais un beau de monstre! Je pourrais te présenter des êtres humains bien plus monstrueux que toi! Tu sais, depuis quelques temps, je ne suis plus sur de grand chose, il m'a fallu remettre toutes mes croyances en question, ce dont je suis persuadé par contre, c'est que les « monstres » ne viennent pas au monde

- Mais j'ai voulu te tuer Bella! Objecta t-il. C'est pour ça que je suis partis, je n'ai jamais eu autant envi du sang d'un être humain, ça a été très dur et ça l'ai encore, malgré le fait que je me nourris de sang animal depuis bien longtemps, j'ai vraiment failli te tuer!

- Mais tu ne l'a pas fait... tu as préféré fuir plutôt que d'en devenir un! Et crois moi même si tu pompé jusqu'à la dernière goutte de mon sang, tu me rendrais peut-être plus service qu'autre chose...

- Comment peux tu dire une chose pareil? Dit-il comme offusqué, ta vie est si précieuse...

- ... ça tu n'en sais rien... maintenant faisons silence, le soleil se lève, admirons le spectacle!

Il s'était tût, plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que je prenne si bien la nouvelle, mais au point ou j'en étais...je comprenais mieux maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire par « je n'avais jamais rencontrer d'être humain avec un tel don » jusqu'ici pour lui, cela été réservé aux gens de son espèce...

Les premiers rayons du soleil, vinrent nous éclairaient, et là, une vision d'une beauté sans nom m'apparut...

- Edward! Ta peau! M'écriais-je, c'est magnifique, on dirait des milliers de diamants... je peux...heu

Il me souriait timidement comme gêné par ma réaction...

- Tu peux?

- Heu... désolé, je peux toucher?

Là il éclata de rire, prit ma main, et la mit sur son visage, j'étais émerveillé et surprise de pouvoir le toucher aussi facilement... il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre mon expression

- Heu...tu voulais toucher ailleurs? dit-il timidement

Alors, je caressais son visage, scrutant les pierres précieuses qui brillaient, il avait fermé les yeux, je continua le mouvement sur son cou, ce qui lui provoqua un frisson et pour moi ce fut comme un choc électrique...

Et là, j'eus une illumination...je l'aimais, je ne savais même pas que pareille émotion pouvait exister, je sentais que mon visage devait avoir prit une teinte cramoisi tant il me chauffer, je retirais brusquement ma main, il rouvrit les yeux, surprit

- Tu as peur

- Non ça n'a rien à voir...

Je me levais, il m'imita, j'attrapais la couverture et retournais vers ma Chevrolet

- Bella! Que ce passe t-il?

- Je dois aller faire le petit déjeuner pour mon père et...me préparer pour Alice

Il avait l'air torturé, il fallait que je le rassure, il n'y était pour rien après tout, essayant de rassembler le peux de courage dont je disposais, je me retournais vers lui...

- Edward, comment quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que toi peut ne serait-ce que poser le regard sur moi? Il allait répondre, mais je l'arrêtais d'un geste, je pris une grande inspiration et en fermant les yeux avant de reprendre. Tu as un autre don Edward. Tu arrive à me faire ressentir des choses que je refuse de ressentir! C'est ma punition. A partir de maintenant, évitons de rester seul tout les deux...

Sur ce, je tournais les talons et marchais le plus vite possible vers ma voiture.


	9. Chapter 9

PARDON

Je laissais Edward derrière moi, non sans mal, je démarrais pour partir aussi vite que mon véhicule me le permettais. Arrivé devant la maison, je respirais un bon coup, jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur histoire de m'assurer que j'étais présentable devant Charly mais soupira en remarquant que c'était limite.

J'entrais dans le salon et heureusement mon père dormait toujours, j'en profitais pour aller me rafraichir et retourna à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner, il mangeait rarement le matin, mais j'avais envi de lui faire plaisir, une demi heure plus tard, il se levait, son café et ses œufs étaient prêts.

- Bonjour ma belle

- Salut papa, je t'es fait de quoi être en forme toute la journée

- Je vois ça

- Il est déjà 9h, je dois aller me préparer, Alice ne va pas tarder...

J'allais reprendre une douche, j'avais besoin de m'éclaircir les idées, après m'être habillé, je réfléchissais musique dans les oreilles à ce que je pourrais dire à Alice, car même si j'étais ravis de l'affection qu'elle semblait me porter, je devais m'éloigner, pas seulement d'Edward, mais de la famille Cullen, je restais là allongé, perdu dans mes songes lorsqu'en me tournant vers la fenêtre, je vis le réveil afficher 10h11, je me relevais pour me précipiter en bas.

Alice était là, assise avec mon père à papoter, lorsqu'elle me vit, elle m'adressa un grand sourire

- Prête Bella?

- Oui, comment vas-tu ce matin?

- Très bien, j'ai hâte de dévaliser les magasins avec toi

Elle se leva, je fis un signe à mon père et nous dirigions vers la voiture

Sur le chemin, Alice me parlait d'une nouvelle boutique qu'elle avait repéré à Port Angeles

- Je sais que mon frère t'as parlé de mon don et je sais que là bas, il y a une robe faite pour toi!

- Alice, comme je te l'aie dit la dernière fois, je n'ai pas trop les moyens

- Et comme je te l'aie dit la dernière fois, tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter de ça!

- Bella, puis-je te poser une question?

- Heu... oui

- Ne t'inquiète pas Edward m'a parlé du sujet à éviter! Je souhaitais savoir ce que tu pense de mon frère?

- Il est très gentil

- Bella, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, n'élude pas s'il te plait!

- Que veux tu que je te dise Alice? J'espère qu'il trouvera quelqu'un à sa hauteur

- Moi je pense qu'il l'a déjà trouvé

- Et bien tu vois? Sujet clos dans ce cas!

- Mais c'est de toi dont je parle voyons!

Je me statufiais, outrageusement étonné

- Alice... tu m'as bien regardé? J'ai dit à sa hauteur! J'ai pas envi de faire un remake de la belle et la bête avec moi dans le rôle de la bête

- Ne sois pas ridicule Bella! Tu es très belle, de toute façon c'est trop tard!

- Qu'est ce qui est trop tard?

Elle soupira comme exaspéré

- Mon frère t'aime beaucoup! Ne l'as tu pas remarqué?

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça Alice, ce n'est pas drôle!

- Je sais que j'ai l'humour facile, mais je ne plaisanterais jamais avec les sentiments de mon frère!

- Alice, même si c'était le cas, je m'y refuse

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Humm...c'est en rapport avec les sujets à éviter

- Bella...j'espère que tu ne va pas m'en vouloir, mais je sais pourquoi tu te sens si mal et tu ne devrais pas te culpabiliser à ce point, ce n'est pas ta faute...

Elle sait! Elle sait ce que j'ai fais, je sentais brusquement les spasmes s'emparer de mon corps, voyant mon état, elle se gara sur une petite place près d'une station service et me prit dans ses bras

- Bella, il faut que tu comprenne quelque chose, tu sais ce que nous sommes maintenant, nous sommes tous « végétariens » mais sache que certains d'entre nous ont déjà tué des humains. Crois-moi, nous savons ce qu'est la culpabilité, certains d'entre nous, surtout Edward et Rosalie, détestent ce qu'ils sont, alors crois moi lorsque je te dis que nous sommes à même de te comprendre, tu sais que j'ai des visions, je voudrais vraiment que tu te confis à moi et que tu acceptes l'affection que j'ai pour toi...

J'éclatais en sanglot et la voiture commença à trembler toute seule...

- Alice, je n'ai, j'ai pas pu l'aider, je l'ai laissé seule alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi, elle voulait que je la sauve et moi j'ai rien compris, je suis arrivé trop tard, elle n'a pas d'avenir, tout ça à cause de ma bêtise, de mon égoïsme... je me hais tant pour ça, tellement si tu savais. Quel intêret pourrais-tu avoir à devenir mon amie?

- Bella, je suis solide, je suis immortelle, il ne risque pas de m'arriver la même chose, laisse-moi être ton amie, s'il te plait...

La voiture s'arrêta de trembler, elle avait réussi à calmer ma crise avec quelques mot...

- Merci

- Il est peut-être temps que tu te confis, Bella, je voudrais vraiment que tu te confis à moi...

Je la regardais à présent, elle avait l'air si sincère, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu s'attacher à moi, même à travers ses visions, mais je voulais me débarrasser de cette culpabilité qui me rongeait un peu plus chaque jour, j'en avais tant besoin

- J'avais à peine 14 ans, je connaissais Celia depuis la primaire, nous étions inséparable, nous faisions des tas de choses ensemble, elle ne m'invitait que rarement chez elle et je ne m'étais jamais posé de question à ce sujet, en faite je n'avais jamais rencontrer ses parents... et je ne me posais jamais de question sur rien. Un samedi, elle m'avait invité chez elle ce qui était plutôt rare, elle m'avait demandé de venir à 11h du matin pour qui nous puissions manger ensemble...

Je fis une pause, j'étais submergeais par mes souvenirs, elle me prit la main et me demanda de continuer

- Pour faire court, je suis arrivé avec plus d'une demi heure de retard, par ce que... avant de partir je voulais regarder mes mails, tu te rends compte? Juste pour regarder ces saletés de mails... lorsque je suis arrivé chez elle, j'ai sonné, encore et encore, aucune réponse, j'ai ouvert la porte pensant qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu, la porte n'était pas verrouillé, je me suis dirigé directement dans sa chambre et quand je suis entré, quand...

Je fondis à nouveau en sanglot, elle serra doucement ma main...

- Continu Bella, tu te sentira mieux après

- Elle.. elle était sur son lit, ho Alice! Il y avait tellement de sang, tellement, elle s'était entaillé les poignées... je me suis précipité pour appeler les urgence mais c'était beaucoup trop tard, j'entendais les urgentistes parler entre eux, disant que cela faisait déjà 40 minutes qu'elle... qu'elle était morte...

Je secouais la tête en essayant de ne pas m'effondrer de nouveau, je m'en voulais d'être si sensible, d'être aussi faible.

- Bella, me dit-elle doucement, ce que je vois surtout c'est qu'elle souhaitait que tu sois heureuse, elle t'aimait tant, je suis sur qu'elle voudrait que tu vive ta vie.

Elle me reprit dans ses bras, Celia voulait-elle vraiment que sois heureuse? Comment pourrais-je oublier cette vision d'horreur qui me hanter?

- Je ne sais pas Alice, j'aurais dû être là pour elle, j'aurais dû arriver à temps

- Comment aurais-tu deviné? Et si tu avais su, tu aurais tout fais pour la sauver, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir Bella, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, mais sois sur qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu que tu te torture ainsi, tu veux savoir ce que je pense... ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es apparut sur notre route, celle de mon frère, la mienne, il faut que tu te pardonne enfin, entouré de gens qui t'aime, pour que tu sois enfin heureuse...

Je réfléchissais à ses paroles, il est vrai que depuis que j'étais à Forks, je me sentais mieux, surtout depuis qu'Edward était entré dans ma vie et maintenant Alice voulait être là également... je la scrutais, elle avait l'air si sur d'elle, comme si elle ne doutait pas de cette vérité...

- Alice, je ne te garanti rien, mais je promets de faire des efforts

- C'est tout ce que je voulais et avec notre aide, tu vas voir que tout va aller mieux et je t'interdit de me redire un jour que tu ne mérite pas d'être heureuse! C'est totalement faux et je te rappelle également que j'ai les moyens de te faire plié à ma volonté, dit-elle en levant le bras, comme pour me montrer les muscles de celui-ci!

Elle était si drôle, une petite chose comme elle, ses muscles étaient insignifiant mais je savais qu'elle faisait référence à son état de vampire plus qu'à ses biceps, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à cette démonstration de force

- Alice si je ne savais pas que tu es un vampire, là, je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu m'arrêter de rire!

Elle me tira la langue et me fit un énorme sourire

- Maintenant écoute bien Melle Swan, si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, je t'attache en haut d'un arbre jusqu'à ce que tu cède! Maintenant, allons dévaliser ces fameuse boutiques et je ne veux pas entendre que tu n'a pas les moyens!

- Merci Alice, merci beaucoup, ça m'a fais beaucoup de bien de parler avec toi

- Je sais, j'avais vu notre conversation hier!

Je déglutis, elle démarra, elle savait déjà ce dont nous allions parler?

- Bella, je ne commande pas mes visions! Mais je suis heureuse de les avoirs, elles m'ont permis de rectifier le tir, dans la version d'hier, tu me demandais de te ramener chez toi, je n'avais pas trouvé les bons mots, mais c'est arrangé maintenant...

- C'est assez...déroutant...

- N'est ce pas? Regarde! C'est la boutique dont je te parlais!

Elle se gara sur le parking du centre commerciale, à peine sorti de la voiture, elle me traina par la main, comme une gamine traine sa mère vers le rayon bonbon...

Nous sommes resté plus de deux heures dans ce magasin où j'ai dû essayer une bonne cinquantaine de vêtements et bien sur, cette fameuse robe, mais je refusais qu'elle me paye quoi que ce soit, et ce, malgré son insistance.

Tout d'un coup, mon estomac me fit comprendre qu'il était temps de le nourrir, elle m'amena dans uns des restaurants du centre commerciale, me demanda de m'assoir et de commencer à mangé en l'attendant, prétextant souhait passer dans une bijouterie pour faire un cadeau à Jasper.

J'avais vraiment très faim, je commandais un club sandwich et commença à le dévorer en attendant Alice, vingt minutes plus tard, elle arriva les bras rempli de paquets...

- Ne m'en veut pas Bella, s'il te plait!

- Hein?

- Ben, c'est pour toi tout ça, je voudrais que tu évite de me vexé en refusant, ça me fais tellement plaisir et puis tu sais, depuis les décennies que moi et les miens vivions, nous avons accumulé une vrai fortune, tout cela ne représente pas grand chose, je t'assure et puis si tu refuse, je mets tout à la poubelle... ce serait un vrai gâchis, alors accepte s'il te plait, ça me fais tellement plaisir

- Et bien je vois que je n'ai pas le choix

- Ho merci, bon, c'est pas fini, si tu as fini de manger, il faut y aller...

- Quoi! C'est pas fini? On continu pour toi j'espère?

- J'ai des choses à acheter pour nous deux, je vais rapidement à la voiture pour y mettre tous les sacs et je reviens!

- Je t'attends...

Elle attrapa tous les sacs et parti vers la voiture, moi je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout cela, j'avais vu les prix des vêtements dans cette boutique et je me doutais du totale de la facture! Mais elle avait l'air si heureuse...

- C'est bon, on y va!

Et nous avons continué pendant au moins trois heures, magasins de chaussures, de produits cosmétiques, je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais mal au pieds et fini par lui dire:

- Alice, c'est bientôt fini? Par ce que là je sens que je n'ai plus d'énergie...

- Oui c'est bon pour aujourd'hui

- Alice, je t'adore, mais ce genre de journée ne va pas se reproduire avant un bon moment...

- Ok, si tu le dis...

Et enfin, enfin... la journée shopping prit fin! Elle me ramena chez moi afin de poser « mes » sacs, puis nous répriment la route pour aller chez elle.

Arrivé à la maison des Cullen, Edward était sur le perron, à attendre, je sortais de la voiture et il se dirigea aussitôt vers moi...

- Alors! Je vois que tu as survécus...

- Oui, mais ça n'a pas été facile, je suis vanné...

- Je me doute, viens je vais te présenter mes parents

Je le suivais dans le salon où là je découvris le docteur Cullen et une femme, qui devait être « sa » femme

- Bonjour, Monsieur, Madame, dis je poliment...

- Appel moi Carlisle et voici ma femme Esmée

- Ravis de te rencontrer Bella, cette maison est la tienne, je veux que tu t'y sente comme chez toi

- Merci Esmée, répondis-je gêné

- Mais je t'en pris voyons

Cette femme était d'une gentillesse sans tâche, elle arborait un sourire tout à fait sincère, Carlisle, quand à lui me fit signe de le suivre

- Bella, j'ai parlé avec Edward, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec toi s'il te plait, suis moi dans mon bureau

Nous passions une porte blanche et entrèrent dans un bureau qui devait faire trois fois la taille de ma chambre, il y avait toutes sortes de tableaux au mur et le mobilier était d'une autre époque...

- Edward m'a expliqué quelque chose d'assez surprenant, tu sais ce que nous sommes et même parmi les gens de notre espèce, les dons sont assez rare, alors que toi en étant humaine, tu sois capable non seulement de bloquer le don d'Edward mais en plus... de télékinésie, c'est tout bonnement incroyable...

- Ha bon...

- Oui, il m'a aussi expliqué que cela était récent et que tu avais des difficultés à contrôler ton pouvoir...

- Oui, il semble que « ça » réagit à des émotions fortes et lorsque Edward essaye de lire mes pensées, cela me provoque une douleur atroce au crâne, comme si quelque chose essayait d'entrer dans ma tête, sans pour autant réussir...

- Bella, si tu le souhaite, je peux t'aider à contrôler ton don

- Je vous en serais reconnaissante

- Alors c'est d'accord, mais cela va surement prendre un peu de temps, donc tu devra venir ici régulièrement de préférence le samedi, car je suis plus disponible. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je voudrais commencer aujourd'hui pendant une petite heure pour me faire une idée.

- Très bien que dois je faire?

- Nous allons commencer par provoquer tes émotions et comprendre exactement quel en est le déclencheur, par la suite je serais plus à même de t'expliquer comment le contrôler

La dessus, il me demanda de me mettre en colère, mais j'hésitais...

- Bella je t'assure que tu ne risque pas de me blesser, alors pense à quelque chose qui te met en rogne s'il te plait, s'il y a vraiment un problème Edward est en bas...

- Très bien.

Il n était pas difficile de me mettre en colère, il me suffisais de penser à ma « soirée » avec Peter, tous les meubles de la pièce se mirent à trembler brusquement... Carlisle me demanda de fermer les yeux et de ne penser qu'à ma colère, je m'exécutais, je sentais la rage monter en moi, je l'imaginais ayant réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait, je l'imaginais faire ça à une autre fille, incapable de se défendre, j'avais l'impression que tout mon corps était en feu, la haine me consumer et là, j'entendis toutes les fenêtres exploser, j'ouvrais les yeux, tous les meubles lévitaient autour de moi, toutes les fenêtres étaient brisées et Carlisle me regardait les yeux remplis de questions, l'expression de son visage s'était figé, j'avais beaucoup de mal à retrouver mon souffle, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer...

- Appelez Edward s'il vous plait!

En moins de deux secondes, je le vis ouvrir la porte, le mal de tête se fit sentir et tous les meubles tombèrent en même temps...

Et moi aussi, je m'écroulais...

Je me réveillais sur le canapé du salon, hébété, Calisle, Esmée,Alice, Jasper et Edward étaient tous autour de moi

- Désolé Bella, je t'en es peut-être un peu trop demandé pour une première, mais tu as une puissance incroyable en toi, il faut absolument que tu apprenne à la contrôler

- Oui, sans doute, avant d'avoir la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience, dis-je tristement, désolé pour le désordre dans votre bureau...

Ils se mirent tous à rire

- Je devrais peut-être rentrer chez moi maintenant...

- Ha non! C'est la fête ce soir, tu reste avec nous! Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'es pris cette robe?

- Par ce que tu es une acheteuse compulsive? Répondis-je en souriant

Là, le rire des Cullen redoubla d'intensité, comme une seule voix, ils avaient l'air d'accord avec moi, Alice leur tira la langue!

- Aller! tu ne restera pas tard...

- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive jamais à te dire non à toi?

- Mais par ce que tu m'aime bien sur! Me dit-elle tout sourire

Il est vrai que j'adorais littéralement cette fille, si gentille, si joyeuse, si douce...

- Bien, de toute façon je dois rentrer pour mettre cette fameuse robe...

- Je vais t'accompagner, intervint Edward

- Bonne idée, fit Alice tout sourire

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sur que...

- S'il te plait Bella, m'implora t-il

- Très bien...

- Merci

- Mais en quel honneur cette fête? Demandais-je

- Il nous arrivent souvent d'organiser des fêtes pour le plaisir, mais ce soir quelques amis d'Europe, viennent nous rendre visite, me répondit Alice

- On y va Bella? S'impatienta Edward

- Heu oui...

- Hé Bella! Contente toi de prendre les deux sacs rose et le noir!

- Alice... bon d'accord, me résignais-je

Edward attrapa ma main et m'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture, sur la route, je remarquais qu'il roulait plus lentement que d'habitude

- Est-ce que ça va mieux Bella?

- Hein?

- Je ne lis pas dans ton esprit mais celui d'Alice ne me pose pas de problème tu sais...

Je n'en revenais pas, il savait ce qui s'était passé, ce que j'avais dis à Alice...je déglutis en reportant mon attention sur la vitre

- Je n'ai vus que la fin de la conversation, me rassura t-il, j'espérais que tu aurais envi de m'en parler

- J'ai eu assez d'émotions fortes pour la journée, pour toute une semaine même..

- Je comprends, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose, veux-tu bien passer un moment avec moi ce soir?

- Hé bien, je serais chez toi ce soir Edward

- Je voulais dire... tous les deux...

- Ne t'es-je pas demandé quelque chose? Soupirai-je

- Alors tu ne supporte vraiment pas d'être seul avec moi?

- Ce n'est pas ça...

Nous arrivions chez moi, j'allais rapidement dans ma chambre prendre la robe, les chaussures et le sac contenant les produits de beauté et je redescendais aussitôt, laissant au passage un mot à mon père lui expliquant que je passerais une partie de la soirée chez Alice et je rejoignis Edward, en espérant qu'il me facilite un peu plus les choses...

- Tu as fais vite!

Il m'installa dans la voiture, mit mes sacs dans le coffre et nous nous miment en route...

DÉCLARATION

A peine Edward m'avait fait sortir de la voiture qu'Alice se précipita pour prendre les sacs et m'attrapa par la main pour m'amener directement à la salle de bain, il est vrai qu'il été déjà assez tard, en passant, je vis dans le salon, deux hommes et une femme que je crus reconnaître, mais je ne voyais pas son visage, il me semblait qu'ils avaient tous les mêmes caractéristiques physiques que les Cullen,je n'eus pas le temps de les observer d'avantage que je me retrouvais sur une chaise au milieu de la salle de bain et une Alice ravis de pouvoir s'occuper de mon cas!

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, Alice fini par me dire ce que j'attendais depuis le début...

- Fini!

- J'ai failli m'endormir, Alice, j'espère que mes cheveux sont encore en vies?

- Viens, viens, on est déjà en retard, on descends, éluda t-elle

Je descendais les marches me conduisant au salon qui était illuminés de dizaines de bougies, les lumières dansaient avec les ombres au gré de nos mouvements... c'était magique, là se trouvait toute la famille Cullen et les trois personnes de tout à l'heure, je pouvais à présent observer la jeune femme...Tanya! La déesse qui m'avait débarrassé de Peter

Soudain tous les regards furent à notre attention à Alice et moi, Edward lui, me dévisageait sans ménagement, ce qui eu le don de me réchauffé les joues.

- Bella, tu es magnifique! Me complimenta Esmée

- Heu... merci, répondis-je heureuse que la pièce ne fut éclairé que par des bougies

- Je te présente, Néo, John et Tanya

- Enchanté, me dit Néo

- Bella, je suis ravi de te rencontré, me salua John

- Bonsoir, me cracha Tanya sans même un regard

Je les saluais à mon tour et décidais d'en profiter pour la remercier convenablement, je me tournais donc vers elle

- Je souhaite te remercier pour la dernière fois...

- Je ne l'aie pas fait pour toi! Me balança t-elle avec un regard dédaigneux

Elle devait me détester autant que Rosalie, j'aurais bien voulu savoir pourquoi...

- Nous étions en visite chez Tanya en Alaska et nous sommes passé ici pour saluer nos vieux amis avant de repartir pour l'Europe, m'expliqua Néo qui avait l'air aussi gêné que moi de l'attitude de Tanya à mon égard.

La soirée avait commencée, Emmet vint me saluer et Rosalie se contenta d'un bref regard, Néo continua à me parler de l'Europe, de ses voyages, en fait, il ne me lâchait pas, je scrutais la pièce, cherchant Edward, il était sur le perron avec... elle. J'aurais préféré éviter ce tableau cela me rendait triste, d'un autre côté, c'est ce que j'avais voulus,Tanya était si belle, elle s'accrochait à son bras, ils avaient l'air bien, j'essayais alors de reporter mon attention sur autre chose et alla me servir un verre, car même si les vampires ne buvaient pas, ils avaient eu la gentillesse de préparer du puch et de quoi grignoter.

Alice était venu me rejoindre, elle ressentit le besoin de m'expliquer que Tanya faisait partie du clan des Denali, qu'ils vivaient en Alaska et qu'elle essayait désespérément d'avoir Edward, sans succès depuis pas mal de temps. Elle aimait dont Edward, mais pourquoi autant d'animosité envers moi? Je n'étais pourtant pas avec lui, je trouvais son attitude un peu exagéré, elle avait encore toutes ses chances, pourtant elle avait l'air de me détester comme si j'avais brisé tout ses espoirs. Je regardais à nouveau vers le perron et vis qu'ils avaient disparus, je finis par me dire qu'il avait eu raison de changer d'avis au sujet de cette déesse...

Le téléphone d'Alice sonna, elle était juste derrière moi et je n'eus aucune difficulté à écouter

- Allo?

- Ha! Mais t'es où?

- Bon ok, mais essaye de revenir vite

Elle raccrocha, je me doutais de qui il s'agissait et qui était avec lui, j'en avais mal au ventre

- Bon Alice, je ne vais pas tarder, le temps de saluer tous le monde et j'y vais...

- Ha non pas déjà! S'emporta-t-elle

- On s'était mise d'accord, je ne resterais pas tard

- Ho je t'en pris Bella, il n'est que 10h et puis Edward m'a dit qu'il revenait bientôt...

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Edward

- Et bien il m'a demandé de ne pas te ramener, d'attendre son retour...

- Écoute Alice, moi je pense qu'il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille avec son amie, ramène moi s'il te plait!

- Bella... bon attends juste une seconde, je vais chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre et on y va

- Ok...

Cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu'Alice était partit chercher son « quelque chose » dans sa chambre et je me demandais comment un vampire pouvait être aussi lent, me doutant qu'elle souhaitait gagner du temps, je pris mon portable et me dirigea vers le perron pour appeler un taxi, pas question de l'attendre pour le voir arriver main dans la main avec Tanya, je me retournais...

Et là, je vis Edward s'approchant de moi à grand pas...

- Je vais te raccompagner, Bella, me dit-il en me prenant la main pour m'entrainer vers la sortie

- Non merci, chuchotais-je

Il plongea ses yeux de miel et d'or dans les miens...

- Je t'en pris, me supplia t-il

- Edward... très bien...

Je saluai tout le monde en sortant, dehors, je vis Tanya qui était elle aussi revenu et qui me lança un regard à me faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête, je lâchais la main d'Edward comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, je ne voulais pas faire de peine à cette fille, elle avait l'air si éprise de lui, alors, devant la voiture, je stoppais net

- Edward, peut-être qu'Alice devrait me raccompagner?

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Ma présence n'a pas l'air de plaire à ta petite amie et je ne voudrais pas...

- Isabella Swan! Grogna-t-il, Tanya n'est et ne sera jamais ma « petite amie » comme tu dis, je n'ai jamais voulu d'elle et encore moins en ce moment...

Mais pourquoi s'énervait-il de cette façon? Il était pourtant resté avec elle toute la soirée...

- Mais elle a l'air si triste...

- Tu parle! Vu les pensées qu'elle se permet d'avoir, triste n'est pas vraiment le bon mot, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle s'il te plait, monte!

- Très bien, me résignais-je en soupirant

- Tu est magnifique Bella, désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, tu m'as... captivé

- Merci, mais s'il te plait évite les compliments, j'ai l'air ridicule quand je rougis

- Bella, si je te demande un service, voudras-tu essayer de me faire plaisir? Me demanda t-il avec une voix pleine de douceur

- Heu... si je peux, que puis-je faire pour toi? Demandais-je solennel

- Accepte le fait que je te trouve merveilleusement belle lorsque tu rougis et si possible... laisse moi te faire rougir

Je déglutis bruyamment, gêné outre mesure. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée du bois et se tourna vers moi

- Tu es si mignonne Bella! Murmura t-il avec un large sourire, comme tu peux le voir, je ne t'ai pas ramené chez toi, je voulais venir ici avant...

- Ne sommes nous pas prêt de la clairière?

- C'est tout à fait ça, tu sais avant c'était en quelque sorte « ma » clairière, j'y viens souvent pour réfléchir, je suis ravis qu'à présent ce soit la notre, de pouvoir la partager avec toi...

- Tu as décidé de me faire rougir toute la soirée?

Et c'était vrai, je ne m'arrêter pas de rougir, il fallait que ça s'arrête, ne pas me laissé emprisonner...

Il sorti une couverture de son coffre, me pris par la main et m'emmena vers ce qui était devenu « notre » clairière. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'eus peur qu'il s'arrête définitivement, j'avais peur... peur de ce que je ressentais, il s'arrêta, étala la couverture et m'invita à m'y allonger à ses côtés...ce que fis, il était assez rare que le ciel fut aussi dégagé et j'en profitais pour admirer les étoiles en essayant de mettre ma gêne de côté

- J'ai envi de te faire un autre compliment, mais j'ai un peu peur que tu te fâche!

- Me fâcher pour un compliment? Rougir sans doute...

- Tu as une voix magnifique

- Merci, mais... comment tu sais ça au juste?

- Je t'es entendu, la première fois, tu étais de l'autre côté du bois sur le capot de ta voiture, la deuxième est la première nuit ou nous nous sommes vus ici...

- Alors, je n'avais pas rêvé, j'avais bien sentis qu'il y avait quelqu'un...

Je pris conscience que s'il avait entendu ça, il m'avait également entendu parler... je décidais de changer de sujet

- Puis-je te poser une question?

- Oui, évidemment!

- Es-tu déjà entré dans ma chambre? Enfin, c'est peut-être une question stupide, il m'a semblé... laisse tomber c'est ridicule

- C'est vrai Bella, avoua-t-il, disons que depuis quelques temps, je... j'aime te regarder dormir, au début, je me contentais de regarder par la fenêtre, mais la nuit où tu as fais ce cauchemar, ça m'a inquiété, alors je...

Il baissait la tête honteux, attendant certainement que je me mette en colère, mais moi j'étais plutôt flatté, à un point qu'il ne pouvait imaginer, il est vrai qui si quelqu'un d'autre m'avais fait une telle confession, j'aurais certainement explosé de colère...

- Je suis heureuse de savoir que je ne suis pas totalement folle, lui dis-je en souriant

- Tu...t'es pas fâché?

- Et bien, à ma grande surprise pas vraiment, je suis peut-être folle tout compte fait...

- Je ne pense pas

- Il est vrai que je trouve étrange que tu perdes ton temps à me regarder dormir, mais n'en parlons plus, soufflais-je gêné

- Tu es vraiment à part Bella Swan! Dis moi, comment s'est passé la « séance » avec Carlisle?

- Et bien, tu as vu par toi même! Il m'a demandé de me mettre en colère, j'ai réussis assez facilement, admis-je

- Tu arrive donc à te mettre en colère sur commande? Rigola t-il

- Il m'a suffit de pensé à Peter, avouais-je honteusement, quelques secondes ont suffis

- Je voudrais savoir se qu'il t'a fait? Tu as dis que tu été venus ici pour lui échapper

Je replongeai instantanément dans mes souvenirs, je me sentais si sale. Après tout, j'étais responsable de cela, j'avais fini par accepter sa proposition sachant très bien que jamais je ne ressentirais quoi que ce soit pour lui, mais ce jour, ce jour ou il avait pleuré... il semblait si triste, il disait être désespérément amoureux de moi et il en avait l'air, j'avais eu peur, peur de lui faire du mal...

Edward prit ma main me ramenant à la réalité

- Bella, si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprends, je ne te poserais plus de questions, si tu le souhaite...  
Gêné, je récupérais ma main...

- Ce n'est en rien ta faute, c'est de la mienne, il faut que j'assume mes erreurs, je ne peux pas me contenter de fuir, soupirais-je. En fait, j'ai rencontré Peter au lycée, au début on se disait juste bonjour, nous avions des amis en commun, il nous arrivait de sortir en groupe de temps en temps, mais rien de particulier ne laissait présager quoi que ce soit le concernant et puis quelques mois plus tard, il m'a envoyé une lettre me disant qu'il était tombé amoureux, fou amoureux, c'est ce qu'il disait...  
Edward me fixait, je baissais les yeux, confuse et je poursuivais. Deux jours après, il laissait un énorme bouquet de roses devant ma porte avec un mot: Je veux que tu m'aime, tous les jours, j'avais droit à un petit mot, puis à des cadeaux, j'avais beau lui dire que je ne l'aimais pas, que je ne serais jamais amoureuse de lui, lui rendre ses présents, il n'abandonnait pas, et ce pendant plus de trois mois... Un soir alors que j'étais allé à l'anniversaire d'une amie où il était également, le frère de cette copine est venu me dire bonjour, il avait un peu bu et m'a enlacé, mais vraiment rien de méchant et Peter lui a sauté dessus. Je me suis tellement énervée contre lui, j'ai tellement hurlé qu'il n'avait aucun droit de faire ça que je n'avais plus de voix, je lui avais même dis que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir que j'en avais cassé ma voix. Mais bien sur, dès le lendemain, il était devant ma porte, au début, je l'est très mal pris, puis il s'est mit à pleurer, à me dire qu'il ne survivrait pas sans moi, qu'il fallait au moins que je lui laisse une chance de me prouver ses sentiments et que si après ça je ne l'aimais toujours pas, il me laisserais tranquille définitivement, en entendant ses paroles, j'ai eu peur, il avait vraiment l'air fragile ce garçon pour s'attacher à moi de cette façon, alors j'ai accepté de le voir régulièrement pendant un mois, tout en lui disant que je ne changerais certainement pas d'avis et précisant qu'il n'était pas question de contacts physiques...

Je fixais le ciel comme pour me donner du courage, je n'avais pas l'habitude de me confier...

- Et je l'ai fais, pendant un mois, je l'ai vu toutes les semaines, cinéma, restaurant etc... mais rien n'y faisait, ses parents sont riches, il espérait surement que cela ferait pencher la balance, mais c'est mal me connaître. Pour finir, deux jours avant la fin de « l'échéance » il m'a invité chez lui insistant sur le fait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il me voyait, quand je suis arrivé, il avait bu, il a voulut me faire boire aussi, mais j'ai refusé, et puis... il a...  
Edward me souleva doucement pour me prendre dans ses bras, pour me bercer, me consoler

- Comment peux-tu croire que c'est de ta faute? Tu as tout fais pour ne pas le faire souffrir, jusqu'à accepter son chantage, ce garçon était obsédé par toi, il est complétement dérangé, tu n'y es pour rien, même lorsqu'il est venu te voir au lycée, la seule chose qu'il avait en tête c'était de te... de couché avec toi, tu n'y es vraiment pour rien...

- Alors, c'est peut-être que j'ai juste la poisse...

Je me libérai de son étreinte et me remis sur le dos, face aux étoiles, si ce n'était pas de ma faute, alors j'avais vraiment la poisse ou j'étais maudite, faire régulièrement du mal aux gens sans jamais l'avoir voulu, c'est fort! Qu'est ce que ce serait si je le faisais exprès? Pas question de faire subir quoi que ce soit à celui qui s'était approprié mon cœur, il me fallait trouver une solution pour l'éloigner de moi et le visage de Tanya m'apparut aussitôt, avec une énorme boule au ventre, je me décidais à argumenter en sa faveur...

- Tanya est très belle Edward, tu devrais lui céder, elle a l'air de tenir à toi...

- Mais moi, je n'aime pas Tanya! Me répondit-il contrarié

- As-tu seulement essayé? Insistais-je

- Pourquoi me dis tu cela? Tanya n'est vraiment pas le genre de femme qui m'attire! Pour tout te dire, c'est plutôt toi qui tiens cette place.  
Les mots s'étaient surement échappés de sa bouche. Je préférais éluder, j'avalais difficilement ma salive en essayant de calmer les hurlements de mon cœur...

- Qu'est ce qui te déplais tant chez elle? Elle...

Il me fis taire en plaçant un doigt sur ma bouche et se redressa pour se pencher sur moi

- Elle n'est pas toi, dit-il dans un souffle. C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas toi...  
Il me regardait avec une telle intensité comme pour me laisser voir la vérité dans ses yeux, que répondre à ça?

- Edward, soupirais-je

Je tournais la tête sur le côté pour éviter son regard, qui avait tendance à m'hypnotiser

- Bella, dit-il avec un large sourire, n'as-tu pas dit toi même que je te faisais ressentir certaines choses? Pour ma part, depuis que je t'ai rencontré j'ai l'impression que mon cœur à reprit vie, cela faisait 90 ans qu'il me semblait avoir disparut, je me surprends même à avoir des rêves, des envies, des besoins...

- Avec ma poisse légendaire, je risquerais de te contaminer, de plus je n'ai pas le droit de ... je n'ai pas envi de souffrir, désolé, murmurais-je  
Il me fit assoir et se mis bien en fasse de moi, voyant que je baissais la tête, il releva légèrement mon menton, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire

- Bella, avant que tu arrive dans ma vie, j'étais si vide, je survivais tout juste, rien n'avait de sens, j'étais perdu dans ce corps, perdu dans cette immortalité, mort de l'intérieur et puis tu es apparus, au début, je t'es haï, tant j'avais envi de ton sang... tant j'avais peur de redevenir un monstre et puis très vite j'ai compris que même s'il m'étais difficile de résister à sa fragrance, ce n'était pas réellement ce que je voulais, je te voulais toi... en vie, j'ai compris que j'étais tomber éperdument et irrémédiablement amoureux de toi...

Je restais là, bouche bée, j'en oubliais même de respirer, comment une chose comme moi pouvait inspirer ce genre de sentiments à un dieu comme lui? C'était irréelle, impossible. Devais-je lui dire que je l'aimais aussi? Je semblais en être incapable. Je restais là, tétanisé à l'idée d'être en train de rêver, car si cela était un rêve, il ne fallait surtout pas que je bouge, je n'avais aucune envie de me réveiller...

- Bella, respire, enchaina t-il en élargissant un peu plus son sourire.

Dès que j'eus inspiré profondément, il plaqua ses lèves de neige sur les miennes, au début, je me contentais de rester immobile, surtout ne pas se réveiller, surtout ne pas se réveiller, me répétais-je, je voulais encore dormir...  
Puis brusquement, je m'accrochais à lui, comme à une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle on s'accroche pour ne pas se noyer pour lui rendre son baiser, de la façon la plus passionné qu'il me fut possible... très vite, je me reculais, gêné d'avoir été si entreprenante, je baissais les yeux, mes joues certainement rouge pivoine, je remerciais le ciel d'être en pleine nuit et voua un culte à la lune par la même occasion...

- Tu es sur de ne pas avoir peur de moi? Demanda t-il la voix tremblante...

Mon dieu, comment pouvait-il penser cela? Même s'il décidait en cette instant d'aspirer toute l'hémoglobine de mon corps, j'utiliserais le peu de temps qu'il me reste à vivre pour remercier le ciel d'avoir la chance de mourir de ses mains ou plutôt de sa bouche. Je pris son visage en coupe, en fermant les yeux, cela m'aidait à dire des mots que je n'avais pas l'habitude d'utiliser, malgré tout, ma timidité était très forte, je sentais une multitudes d'émotions me transperçant agréablement la poitrine, tentant de reprendre une respiration régulière, je réussis à souffler quelque chose...

- Je t'aime Edward, chuchotais-je

Non qu'est ce que je viens de dire? Tu ne peux pas, tu n'as pas le droit! Répliqua une petite voix dans ma tête

- Répète-le les yeux ouverts...

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- Me faire rougir ne te suffis donc pas? Veux tu que je m'évanouisse aussi? Je ne suis pas très résistante contrairement à toi...

Il embrassa mes yeux, doucement, délicatement...

- Répète-le s'il te plait, même les yeux fermés, je veux être sur de ne pas avoir rêvé

C'était décidément le monde à l'envers...

- Je t'aime, répétais-je un peu plus fort cette fois, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait prendre la fuite hors de ma poitrine...

- Ouvre les yeux maintenant...

Je me fis souffrance pour obtempérer, de toute façon, il me faudrait bien les rouvrir à un moment et là je vis des centaines de feuilles et de pétales de fleurs de la clairière qui tournoyaient autour de nous, éclairé par la lumière de la lune, c'était... sublime...

- Comment tu fais ça? Demandais-je émerveillé

- Mais moi je ne fais rien, me dit-il avec un grand sourire, mais maintenant je suis sur de ne pas rêver...

En entendant cela, mes joues me brulèrent jusqu'aux oreilles et tout retomba lentement au sol

- Je suis flatté de te faire un tel effet, mais si tu préfère rougir, ça me va aussi bien, désolé, mais tu es toujours aussi mignonne quand tu rougis, l'obscurité n'y change rien...

Je n'en pouvais plus, je ressentais une émotion si forte que j'eus l'impression que tout mon corps allait flancher

- Je crois que j'ai eu assez d'émotions fortes pour ce soir, dis-je timidement, il se fait tard, Charly va s'inquiéter...

Il avait l'air déçu, je ne supportais pas de le voir triste...

- Ais-je fais quelque chose de mal? Me demanda t-il

Une nouvelle fois, je repris son visage dans mes mains en évitant toutefois de croiser son regard, j'inspirais un bon coup...

- Ne crois surtout pas ça, j'ai besoin de reprendre mes esprits, c'est nécessaire pour préserver tous mes neurones dis-je en souriant, et tu dois comprendre que je n'ai pas l'habitude des démonstrations affectives, cela me demande beaucoup d'efforts, il me faut du temps pour assimiler, de plus, j'ai un père adorable, mais qui pose parfois trop de questions, merci pour ce merveilleux moment...

- Merci à toi, j'ai adoré le spectacle illustrant tes paroles...

- C'est très gênant de se trahir sois même sans s'en rendre compte, rétorquais-je presque vexé.

- Ne le sois pas! c'était magnifique...

Il prit ma main pour m'aider à me relever et sur le chemin du retour nous restions silencieux, lui se contentant de me caresser la joue ou de m'embrasser la main. J'étais aux anges, heureuse, je ne me souvenais pas avoir ressenti dans ma vie, ne serai ce qu'une infime partie du sentiment de plénitude qui envahissait tout mon être en cet instant, j'en frissonnais.

Au moment de sortir de la voiture, il avança son visage vers le mien

- Tu me manque déjà, me dit-il en caressant ma joue, aurais-je la chance de te voir demain?

- Je dois aller voir un ami demain après midi...

Son visage s'assombrit

- Un ami... important?

- Un ami de la famille...

Comment pouvait-il être jaloux?Était-il fou?

- Alors je viendrais te voir demain soir, si tu veux bien, proposa-t-il timidement comme prit par le doute...

- Je laisserais la fenêtre ouverte, promis-je

- J'ai hâte d'être à demain dans ce cas, bonne nuit, il mio cantante

- Pardon?

- Je t'aime, souffla t-il

Il démarra en trombe, me laissant là, le corps paralysé par les frissons, dès que j'eus récupéré mon souffle, je rentrais chez moi en ayant l'impression que mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol...


	10. Chapter 10

PLAINITUDE

Je rentrais chez moi, Charly était déjà couché, je décidais d'en faire autant, je restais cependant debout dans le salon pendant un moment, l'ensorcellement d'Edward n'avait pas l'air de lâcher prise...je finis par redescendre sur terre et m'orientais directement vers la salle de bain, cela faisait une heure que j'avais quitté Edward, cela faisait une heure qu'il ne quittait pas mes pensées. J'avais pourtant à contre cœur décidé de me garder ma journée malgré son souhait de me voir le lendemain, d'une part par ce que j'avais promis à Jacob de lui rendre visite dans l'après-midi, d'autre part par ce j'avais cruellement besoin de solitude.

Depuis mon arrivé, j'étais continuellement entouré, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, cependant, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'attirer à ce point l'attention, j'avais besoin d'apprendre à maitriser l'affut d'émotions dont j'étais sujette et qui semblait parfois vouloir m'étouffer, j'avais donc trancher pour un changement de plan, j'irais voir Jacob dans la matinée, et m'offrirais quelques heures de solitude durant l'après midi. Une fois dans ma chambre, j'étais pressé de flottais de nouveau, de retourné sur le nuage de mes pensées, pressé de rêver encore, me recroquevillant sur mon lit, j'amenais mon esprit à se concentrer sur le fautif de mon humeur...

Une implacable affirmation s'imposait à moi...j'étais heureuse... je n'avais jamais sus ce qu'était cette émotion, à présent que j'y avais gouté, et que j'en connaissais la source, il me semblais impossible de me passer de ce divin breuvage, il était devenu l'eau sans laquelle mon corps ne pouvait vivre, l'air dont mes poumons ne pouvaient se passer, son visage, un met exquis capable de me nourrir par sa simple vue. Mon esprit avait cependant beaucoup de mal à assimilé qu'une être aussi parfait en tout point puisse être attacher à moi, cela me paraissait irréel. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus l'impression d'être chanceuse, d'avoir gagné à la loterie. Bien sur, la voix de la culpabilité se faisait toujours entendre, mais elle devenait de moins en moins audible à mesure que je matérialisais le visage d'Edward dans mes pensées... Je savais cependant que cette souffrance avec laquelle j'avais grandit ne disparaitrait pas du jour au lendemain, malgré cela, je me promis de tenter de faire au mieux pour réussir à me pardonner. Avant d'arriver à Forks, mon esprit n'avait jamais prit le temps d'assimiler le traumatisme, du moins il ne le voulait pas, car à ce moment là, le déni était ma meilleur réponse, c'était la seule, le déni de mon affection, mon amour, de mon cœur, je ne voulais plus aimer, personne, plus jamais. Depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward et sa famille, depuis que je m'étais rapproché de mon père, les choses étaient différentes, j'avais à présent de très bonnes raisons de tout faire pour être heureuse,réalisant que mon bonheur avait des répercussion sur celui de ceux que j'affectionnais tant. Les paroles d'Edward continués à me tourmentait délicieusement l'esprit, le genre de tourment dont on espère faire les frais toute sa vie...je repensais à son visage, son regard, ses lèvres de neige... divines...et je m'endormais avec ce mirage...

Le lendemain, je retrouvais mon père dans la cuisine, un journal dans les mains, il devait être l'un des hommes les mieux informer au monde me dis-je amuser, télé, journaux, radio, internet, et réseau de la police...

- Bonjour chérif, comment va le monde ce matin?

- Moins bien que toi à ce que je vois ! Alors, ta soirée?

- C'était...intéressant, dis-je un sourire aux lèvres

- Un garçon?

- Peut-être...

- Tu l'aime?

- Papa! Ne commence pas!

- Ok, ok, je laisse tomber... pour l'instant!

Je laissais mon père à son monologue, et décampa au plus vite avant d'être assaillis par de nouvelles questions gênantes... direction la réserve.

Arriver devant la maison de Jacob, je découvrais une moitié de corps sortant du capot d'une vieille Audi, lorsqu'il m'entendit arriver, il releva immédiatement l'autre moitié, je m'avançais vers lui, le regardant, je me fis la réflexion qu'il avais tout sauf l'air d'un gamin de 15 ans, presque 16 comme il disait!

- Bella! C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai crus que la prochaine fois que je te verrais ce serais pour mon enterrement!

- Très drôle! Alors comment ça va?

- Bien, super même depuis cinq minutes, je m'attendais à te voir cette après-midi, mais toute la journée ça me va aussi...

- Désolé, je ne vais resté que ce matin, mais si tu veux on mange ensemble? On peut se commander des pizzas? Proposais-je

- Ok Viens on va s'installer dans le garage.

Nous parlions depuis plusieurs heures déjà, de tout, de rien, avec Jak, tout été simple, je ne me sentais nullement gêné, il était si drôle, il y avait parfois un tel contraste entre son physique d'homme et son immaturité d'adolescent que ce pouvait être à se tordre de rire! Je songea que, si j'avais eu la chance d'avoir un frère, j'aurais été heureuse, qu'il soit comme lui, simple et drôle.

Nous venions de nous faire livrer notre repas, que nous dévorions tout en continuant de papoté et ce jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi, jugeant qu'il était temps de m'octroyais ce moment de solitude dont j'avais tant besoin, je salué Jacob et lui promis de revenir pendant les vacances de noël qui débuté dès le lendemain.

Assise dans la Chevrolet, je me demandais où je pourrais bien aller...et j'optais pour la plage, ce qui tomber plutôt bien puisque celle de la Push se trouvé à quelques minutes de la maison de Jacob.

Je garais ma voiture, puis alla m'installer sur le sable, je m'allongeais pour réfléchir, tous y passèrent... bien sur Edward occupa la majeur partie de mes pensées, puis ce fut le tour d'Alice, mon père, le reste de la famille Cullen. J'eus également une pensée pour Katy, à qui j'avais envoyer un texto, lui expliquant simplement que j'étais chez mon père, et que j'avais besoin de réfléchir, elle se contenta de répondre de la contacté dès que je serais prête... je fus tiré de mes songes par le téléphone.

- Allo?

- Bella?

- Edward?

- Bonjour, mon amour

- Bonjour...

- Je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours sur le territoire Quilleute?

- La réserve tu veux dire?

- Oui...

- Mais comment tu le sais?

- Et bien... disons que depuis quelques temps, je te garde à l'œil à distance, histoire de m'assurer que tu vas bien...

- Tu me suis?

- Tu es fâché?

- Non, pas vraiment, disons que ça m'ennuie que tu perde ton temps à me suivre, au lieu de vaqué à tes occupations...

- Je ne perds pas mon temps et tu ai la plus belle des occupations. Je voudrais te voir lorsque tu auras terminé avec ton ami.

- Et bien, je suis seule depuis un moment, je suis à la plage, tu veux venir?

- Quelle plage?

- La Push...

- Désolé, je crains que tu doive me rejoindre, on se retrouve chez toi si tu veux?

- Heu..oui d'accord, je pars de suite

- A toute suite

Je raccrochais en commençant à marcher vers la Chevrolet tout en me demandant pourquoi me rejoindre était un problème, mais là, je ne vis pas le rocher dont une minuscule partie ressortait du sable, suffisent cependant pour que je me prenne le pied dessus et que je m'étale de tout mon poids ne manquant pas de me riper la main droite sur un autre rocher qui celui-ci, était beaucoup plus gros, bien que la blessure ne fut pas profonde, je saignais abondamment, je mis l'un de mes gants autour de ma main et continua mon chemin, montais dans mon véhicule, j'inspectais la blessure, et jugea que l'hôpital n'était pas nécessaire, puis je pris la route. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que je roulais, qu'en sortant de la réserve, je pris conscience qu'Edward serait là à m'attendre une fois arriver à destination et vu la quantité de sang qui s'échapper de ma main, il valait mieux le prévenir, je me mis sur le bas côté et pris mon téléphone.

- Allo

- Edward, je suis désolé mais j'ai eu un petit souci, il vaudrais mieux qu'on se voit plus tard

- Quel problème? me demanda t-il inquiet

- Rien de très grave! Je me suis blessé la main et...

- J'arrive!

- Allo?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il valait mieux soigner ma plaie avant de le voir, c'était pour lui une tentation bien trop cruelle...Je redémarrais donc pour aller chez moi au plus vite, mais je me sentis soudain très mal, je mis à nouveau mon véhicule à l'arrêt, et en sorti pour faire quelques pas, je n'avais fait un mètre qu'Edward apparut devant moi et je me borné à cacher ma main dans mon dos.

- Bella! Ça va ?

- Edward, ce n'était pas nécessaire, je me suis juste coupé, ne reste pas là à te faire souffrance...

- Montre moi! Je me contrôle!

- Je n'ai pas peur, c'est pour toi que je dis ça!

Il prit doucement ma main, mais voyant la quantité de sang, il s'affola

- Bella, tu saigne beaucoup!

- C'est bon, je vais...bien...

J'allais m'étaler, mais mon amour m'en empêcha, il m'installa délicatement côté passager, puis m'amena chez lui.

- Carlisle est à la maison, il va s'occuper de toi

- Ce n'est rien, un pansement et il n'y paraitra plus!

Du moins c'est ce que je pensais, car une fois sorti de la voiture, je m'évanouis dans les bras d'Edward.

Je me réveillai dans leur salon, un bandage à la main droite, et bien sur Edward à mes côtés

- Comment te sens tu? Demanda celui-ci

- Très bien, désolé pour ça...

- Arrête de t'excuser sans cesse pour rien, heureusement que je suis venu te chercher

- Oui merci, j'aurais pus provoquer un accident, si je m'étais évanoui au volant...

- Bella! Tu vas mieux on dirait ! S'écria Alice qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce

- Salut, l'acheteuse compulsive! Dis-je en riant

- Il faut que je te parle, m'informa mon amie et sans Edward

Celui-ci sortit du salon sans sourciller

- Que se passe t-il? Et ne me parle pas de magasin s'il te plait!

- En fait j'ai décidé que nous ferions une petite fête pour noël

- Les vampires fête noël?

- Pas vraiment, mais les humains, si...

- Et bien ça fait longtemps que je ne fête plus noël Alice...

- Bella, sois sympa!

- Ne le suis-je pas toujours avec toi?

- Oui, et j'adore ça, alors continu...mais j'ai un souci pour les cadeaux

- Quels cadeaux?

- Pas le tiens, pour toi c'est facile, mais pour nous...lorsqu'on veut quelque chose on se l'achète, c'est pour ça que je me demande ce que je pourrais offrir à chaque membre de la famille, sauf Jasper, pour lui aussi ce sera facile!

Je réfléchi un moment, qu'allais-je pouvoir offrir à Edward? Il avait déjà tout et mes faibles moyens ne me permettraient pas de faire grand chose... soudain une évidence m'apparus, concernant Esmée, faire plaisir à cette merveilleuse personne me semblé facile...

- Bella?

- Excuse moi, je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais concernant Esmée, je sais ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir!

- Ah oui! Et quoi dont? Me demanda Alice très intéressée

- Facile! Réfléchi, d'après toi, qu'est ce qu'elle aime le plus?

- A part Carlisle? Ben...nous! Fit-elle amusé, mais elle nous a déjà!

- Merci, je sais, justement! Moi je vois bien la scène d'ici...

- Aller, crache le morceau!

- Et bien, Rosalie et toi pourriez lui offrir un petit spectacle, je connais une magnifique chanson qui illustrerait parfaitement l'affection qui vous lui portez et qui rendrait hommage à son instinct maternel hors du commun...

- Mais c'est une merveilleuse idée! je suis sur qu'elle en sera très heureuse, mais je veux que tu y participe!

- Non Alice, mais je me ferais un plaisir de vous apprendre les paroles et la mélodie...

- Bella, elle t'adore littéralement

- Alice, n'insiste pas, je ne peux pas toujours dire oui, mais il va falloir se dépêcher un peu, la soirée est vendredi, si tu veux on commencera demain...si bien sur Rosalie peut toléré ma présence quelques heures!

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça!

- S'en faire pourquoi? Dit soudain Edward qui venait de revenir dans la pièce

- De rien! Répondis-je

- Ok. Mon cœur, est-ce que tu as faim?

- Non merci, je vais rentrer, mon père lui, doit vraiment avoir faim!

- Bon, très bien, répondit-il déçu

- Bella, il est encore tôt!

- Je ne peux pas resté là indéfiniment, et puis je dois revenir demain Alice!

- Pour me voir? Demanda Edward un sourire au lèvre

- Heu non...désolé c'est pour un truc de fille

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui dire? Me demanda Alice

- Bah... il saura bien assez tôt!

En fait, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'espionne, pendant que je répéterais avec les filles, ce serait trop gênant qu'il m'entende chanter...

- Bon je vais y aller!

- Je te ramène, mon ange

- Au fait, Bella! Je t'ai trouvé une robe, tu ne sera donc pas obliger de faire les magasins...jusqu'au jour de l'an...

- T'as dit quoi? Encore une robe!

- Rien, rien, éluda t-elle

Je me levais, et demanda où été Esmé, je tenais à lui dire au revoir.

- Elle est partie chassé, m'informa Edward

- Et Carlisle? Je voudrais le remercié pour ce magnifique bandage!

- Il est retourné à l'hôpital

- Dommage, dite lui merci de ma part

Je suivis Edward vers la voiture

- A demain! Me lança Alice

- Oui, à demain!

Puis je m'approchais d'elle, après avoir demandé à Edward de monter en voiture

- Pourrais tu s'il te plait garder secret ce que nous allons faire demain?

- Pourquoi?

- Et bien, j'ai une petite idée pour le cadeau d'Edward, je voudrais que ce soit une surprise pour lui, d'ailleurs, sais-tu ou nous pourrions trouver un piano? Autre que celui du salon bien sur

- T'as raison, j'aurais trop de mal à éloigner ton homme d'ici...je sais où nous pouvons aller! Il y a un studio de musique à Port Angeles, je vais téléphoner pour louer une salle, nous pourrons répéter tranquillement...

- Super! Je compte sur toi pour cacher tes pensées et aussi sur Rosalie...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'appellerais pour te dire à quel heure je viendrais te chercher demain.

- Ok!

Je montais dans la voiture, Edward n'avait pas l'air content de ne pas avoir été mit dans la confidence

- C'est quoi ces cachoteries?

- Un secret!

- Bella!

- Edward, fais moi plaisir et essaye de ne pas lire les pensées de tes sœurs s'il te plait

- Rien d'important?

- Mais non, c'est juste une surprise...pour Esmée

- Et pourquoi ne pas me mettre dans le secret?

- Par ce que... écoute tu auras la réponse à ta question très vite, sois patient quelques jours, pour moi...

- D'accord, à quelle heure veux-tu que je vienne te chercher demain?

- Ah, mais tu ne viens pas me chercher, c'est Alice, on doit aller quelque part.

- Et je te vois quand moi dans tout ça?

- Et bien, ce soir...si tu veux?

- Bien sur que je veux, dit-il retrouvant son sourire

Il me déposa devant chez moi, m'informa qu'il partait quelques heures chasser et qu'il me rejoindrait dans ma chambre en début de soirée, en rentrant dans le salon, une surprise m'y attendais.

RETROUVAILLES ET CONFIDENCES

Sur le fauteuil près de mon père se trouvé Katy, je fus si heureuse de la voir que je lui sautais au cou.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenu de ton arrivé? Me plaignais-je

- Je me suis déplacé à Seattle pour le travail, et j'aurais trouver ça dommage de ne pas en profiter pour te rendre visite, alors...surprise!

- C'est super, tu reste combien de temps?

- Je dois repartir demain matin, pour être à Miami en début d'après-midi

- Si vite?

- Heu...désolé de déranger mais...bonjour Bella, fit mon père vexé d'avoir été oublier

- Excuse moi papa, bonjour.

- Bon, je vais prendre une douche et je reviens, on a plein de chose à se dire et ne t'en fait pas papa, je vais cuisiné! Rajoutais-je

- Je ne bouge pas

Je montais rapidement car je voulais surtout téléphoner à Edward, je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe nez à nez avec Katy, du moins pas dans ma chambre.

- Bella?

- Edward, excuse moi, mais je vais devoir annuler pour ce soir, nous nous verrons demain

- Tu ne veux pas me voir?

- Ne dit pas de bêtise, une amie que je n'avais pas vue depuis longtemps...la sœur de Celia...

- Ho, je comprends, mais...ne voudrais-tu pas me la présenter? Nous pourrions aller faire un billard ou autre chose, Alice serait ravi...

- Je ne sais pas, elle repart demain...attends une seconde, je vais lui demander

Je posais le téléphone sur mon lit, sortis la tête de ma chambre et cria

- Katy tu veux aller faire un billard après diner?

- Oui, hurla-t-elle

Je repris le téléphone sur le lit.

- C'est bon, par contre, elle va certainement vouloir vous serrer la main!

- Ne t'en fait pas mon cœur, il n'y aura aucun problème

- Très bien, on se rejoint devant la salle vers 8h?

- Ok à tout à l'heure mon ange

Après ma douche, je m'habillais en me demandant pourquoi Edward souhaitait rencontrer Katy, non pas que cela me gêne, mais je craignais qu'à un moment de la soirée, la discussion s'oriente sur sa sœur, je ne me sentais pas prête à abordé ce sujet pendant une soirée et je savais que Katy n'avait aucune difficulté à parler d'elle, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre mon appréhension. Mais je n'avais pas envi de gâcher le peu de temps de sa présence à m'inquiétai pour une futilité, je redescendais donc rapidement pour rejoindre ma visiteuse.

Nous parlions pendant une bonne heure en majeur partie de son travail, elle était photographe pour une agence de voyage proposant des séjours aux étrangers dans les grandes villes américaines, elle parcourait donc le pays de long en large, il lui arrivait également d'aller à l'étranger et ses récits furent passionnants, après m'avoir montré ses derniers clichés, je me levais pour faire la cuisine, je préparer quelque chose de rapide afin de ne pas être en retard. Lorsque nous avions fini de manger, j'informais mon père que nous devions partir, pris mes affaires et entraina Katy vers mon véhicule.

- Wow! C'est à toi cet engin alors! Fit-elle moqueuse

- On ne se moque pas! Lui dis-je en souriant

- Elle est plutôt impressionnante! S'esclaffa t-elle

- N'est-ce pas? Au fait, nous allons rejoindre Edward devant la salle

- Qui est-ce?

- C'est vrai, je ne t'en ai pas parler c'est...mon amour...

- Non? C'est génial! Alors il est comment? Il a quel âge? Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps?

- Et bien c'est assez ressent, il a 17 ans tout comme moi...et il est parfait

- Bella, des détails...

- Tu sais bien que c'est pas mon genre!

- Bon, je vais voir de toute façon! Fit-elle boudeuse

Nous étions arrivé, Edward attendait déjà avec Alice et Jasper, ce qui ne fut pas pour me déplaire! Je remarquais qu'ils avaient tous prit soin d'enfilé des gants...

- C'est lui ton mec? Demanda t-elle étonné en me retenant dans la voiture

- Heu...oui...je sais...ne me demande pas ce qui lui a plu chez moi, je cherche encore...

- Arrête! S'emporta t-elle Tu es joli , tu as du charme, tu es intelligente, adorable et tu chante comme une déesse, ça me met hors de moi quand tu te rabaisse! Bon c'est vrai que tu perds des points à cause de ta maladresse...s'esclaffa t-elle

- Par pitié tais toi! La suppliais-je

- Ils sont de l'autre côté de la rue Bella, ils ne m'ont pas entendu!

Moi je n'en étais pas si sur, nous étions encore dans la Chevrolet mais j'avais déjà ouvert ma portière et je la refermais espérant qu'ils n'entendraient rien de ce que je voulais lui dire.

- S'il te plait, évitons de parler du passé devant eux, il faut que tu comprenne que les choses sont différentes maintenant!

- Comment as-tu pus te renfermer à ce point depuis sa mort? Bella!

- Écoute, on parlera de ça plus tard, maintenant essayons de passer une bonne soirée...

- Très bien...plus tard. Bon maintenant tu vas me dire si toi et ton Edward vous avez...

- Arrête, tu veux? Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel

- Mais laisse moi au moins poser ma question!

- Je la connait ta question! je ne t'ai pas oublier, tu sais!

- Ho, t'as toujours été trop timide, t'es pas drôle!

- S'il te plait... lui dis-je alors que nous avancions vers eux

- Bonsoir, ravis de te rencontrer, lui dit Edward en lui tendant la main

- Enchanté! Lança Alice

- Salut, Katy

Jasper se contenta de son légendaire hochement de tête, Edward vint me prendre par la main, m'embrassa et m'ouvris la porte de la salle, il nous mena vers une table juste à côté d'un billard dans un coin reculé.

- Mesdemoiselles, que désirez-vous boire? Demanda Edward à Katy, Alice et moi

Après avoir commander, les deux garçons allèrent chercher nos verres, pendant qu'Alice papotait avec Katy, je la revoyait deux ans plus tôt, elle n'avais pas changer, elle était toujours aussi extravagante, elle approchait de la trentaine mais avait l'air d'une adolescente, ce que je trouvais plutôt drôle. Edward déposa le verre de Katy devant elle et me donna le miens, puis m'embrassa doucement...

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous bécoter tout les deux, on pourrais peut-être commencer à jouer? S'esclaffa Alice, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire tout le monde.

Après la quatrièmes parties, je déclarais forfait, je voulais passer un dernier moment avec Katy, elle en avait besoin, moi aussi, je saluais Alice et Jasper, et embrassais Edward. En retournant vers la voiture, je me demander pourquoi il avait eu l'air si triste lorsque nous nous étions quitter. Une fois sur la route, je proposa à Katy de l'emmenait dans le bois près de chez moi, celui là même ou j'allais régulièrement...

- Avec plaisir, mais on risque pas de se faire attaquer par un ours ou un truc dans la genre?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste à côté de la maison, de plus je te promet que si on se fait attaquer, je me jetterais sur la chose pour te laisser le temps de t'échapper dis-je en rigolant

- Nous nous installions dans le coffre découvert de la Chevrolet...

- Bella, tu t'en veux toujours? Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, mais...

- Je vais mieux, ne t'en fait pas, mais ça ne peux pas être du jour au lendemain...je me rends compte, en particulier depuis Edward, à quel point...cela à eu un impacte énorme sur ma vie, sur ma personnalité, sur ce que je suis aujourd'hui...

- Il est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu depuis... mais tu as tellement changer, tu as l'air si renfermé...on dirait que tu t'attends au pire à chaque instant! Il est vrai que la dernière fois que je t'ai croisé à Phœnix, c'est à peine si tu alignais deux mots, je pensais que c'était le choc puisque ça venait d'arriver, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ça te traumatiserais à ce point! En même temps ce n'est pas par téléphone que j'aurais pus me rendre compte de ton état...

- Cette image me hantera toute ma vie Katy...

- Je suis tellement désolé que ce sois toi qui l'ai trouvé...

- C'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas être arriver à temps...

Je sanglotais à présent, Katy me prit dans ses bras, il est vrai que même si elles étaient sœurs, il y avait une grande différence d'âge entre elles, Katy était parti du foyer très tôt, elle vivait à l'étranger depuis plusieurs années, et ne revenait la voir que trois ou quatre fois par an, elle n'était donc pas aussi proche d'elle que je ne l'étais. J'avais envi de lui demander, de savoir ce qui lui était arriver au point qu'elle en arrive à décidé de mourir, je me douté que Katy avait dû vivre la même chose et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était partie si jeune de chez elle, j'hésitais...souffrirait-elle de cette question? Avais-je vraiment envi de savoir? Avais-je le droit, la force? Mais elle changea de sujet...

- Et avec ce garçon, ça se passe comment? Tu l'aime?

- Je suis très heureuse de l'avoir a mes côtés et je l'adore mais toute bonne chose à une fin et je ne peux empêcher d'appréhender la notre...

- Il a l'air de t'aimer pourtant! Et puis tu es jeune, tu devrais voir la vie autrement! Il faut que tu arrête de ne voir que le mauvais côté des choses, même si ça se termine demain avec lui, je suis sur qu'il sera un bon souvenir! On a pas toutes la chance de fréquenter un apollon, en plus, il a pas l'air de manquer d'argent!

- Katy! Tu me connais mieux que ça j'espère! Je me fiche de son argent! Et son physique est loin d'être la plus belle chose chez lui, ce ne sont plutôt que des gouffres qui nous séparent, il est si prévenant, attentif, et doux avec moi, je me sens tellement mal de ne rien pouvoir lui rendre de ce qu'il m'apporte...Il se rendra vite compte de l'erreur qu'il à fait en me donnant trop d'importance, je suis si...banal...

- Ho, Bella tu veux que je m'énerve? Tu n'es pas banale! Écoute, profite du moment présent! Il a l'air de tenir à toi... ne t'inquiète pas pour des choses qui ne sont pas encore arrivés et n'arriveront peut-être jamais..quand à Celia, je suis sur qu'elle aimerait que tu sois heureuse, alors arrête de te torturé...tiens chante moi une berceuse!

- Katy, soupirais-je

- Ne te fais pas prier! On est que toute les deux, et je ne suis pas manager, moi! Plaisanta t-elle, en parlant de ça, je me suis toujours demandé comment tu avais pu dire non à ce mec, tu pourrais être riche et célèbre maintenant!

- Beurk! Je t'ai dit que je me fichais de l'argent, de plus pas question d'attiré l'attention sur moi, ça me fait horreur! Même lorsque Sisi m'amenait à ses répétitions, je me caché derrière tout le monde... ça n'a jamais été dans mon caractère tout ça...

- Et ben pas ce soir! Je suis bien, allonger là face à ce ciel...nuageux, alors fais moi plaisir, tu veux?

Je commencer à chantonner, elle m'accompagnait sur les refrains, ces moments là de ma vie m'avais manquer...après une bonne heure, nous décidions de rentrer, mon père laissa sa chambre à mon amie

- Je part tôt au poste demain matin, je suis ravis de t'avoir rencontrer Katy, sache que tu peux revenir quand tu veux...

- Merci Charly...

Après ma toilette, je souhaita une bonne nuit à Katy et à mon père qui s'apprêtait à se coucher sur le divan, je lui avait proposer de m'y laisser dormir, mais il avait catégoriquement refuser, je pris donc le chemin de ma chambre, ou j'eus la surprise d'y trouver Edward assis sur le lit

- Edward! Mais mon père aurait pu dormir ici cette nuit, s'il t'y avait trouvé...

- J'ai entendu sa réponse, dit-il en souriant

- Bien, mais Katy pourrais rentré dans la chambre...on devrait se voir demain

- Je l'entendrais venir si ce n'est que ça...à moins que tu préfère que je parte, mais moi je n'en ai vraiment pas envi...

- Tu ne t'ennuie pas toute la nuit pendant que moi je dors?

- Pas du tout! J'adore te regardé dormir, c'est un magnifique spectacle!

- Moi j'ai l'impression de te laisser tout seul...chuchotais-je

Il m'amena doucement sur le lit, mit une main sur ma joue, ses yeux dans les miens...

- Je ne suis jamais seul quand tu es là, déclara t-il, de plus tu ne me laisse pas seul puisque tu m'appelle, même dans tes songes nous sommes ensemble...

- Pardon? dis-je en rougissant tellement que je tournais la tête par réflexe

Il ramena doucement mon visage face au sien

- Ne me gâche pas ce plaisir, susurra t-il

- J'y peux rien, c'est gênant, répliquais-je

- Je t'aime tant, je voudrais...

- Quoi? Demandais-je intrigué par son silence soudain

- Que tu arrête de pensé ça...

- Quoi ça?

- Ce que tu pense de nous, dit-il tête baissé

- Tu m'a suivi alors que j'étais avec Katy! M'écriais-je indigné

- Désolé...

J'étais vraiment en colère, c'était si difficile pour moi de partager cela, même avec Katy... J'aurais voulu qu'il respecte ma cadence, qu'il est la patience d'attendre que j'ai la force de lui avoué mes peurs moi même, au lieu de cela, il était resté pour m'épiai, il aurait pu partir, il aurait dû!

- J'en reviens pas que tu ai fait ça! J'en reviens pas, répétais-je déçu

- Bella je suis désolé, mais quand j'ai vus que vous alliez dans les bois en pleine nuit ça m'a inquiété...

- Ho je t'en pris de nuit ou de jour, tu serais venu! Laisse moi maintenant!

- Bella...

- Maintenant! Décrétais-je

Il n'insista pas plus et sorti par la fenêtre, je le savais triste, mais j'étais terriblement déçu et... gêné, j'étais loin d'être prête à lui avoué certaines de mes peurs, et lui en entendant cela était resté à nous épier, comment le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux? Ma timidité m'en empêcherait...je détestait cette facette de ma personnalité, mais elle était là, bien ancré, j'aurais préféré être de celles capables de tout partager, mais c'était beaucoup trop dur... j'avais grandi avec mon mutisme, ma culpabilité et ma peur de perdre ceux que j'aime et cela ne pouvait pas disparaître du jour au lendemain. Je souhaitais tout de même essayé de lui expliqué cela, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal, au fond je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir et je comprenais l'inquiétude que pouvais procurer une miss pied gauche comme moi. Je décidais de prendre mon portable, lui envoyé un message n'était pas le plus embarrassant , en revanche me plonger à nouveau dans le miel de ses yeux ne serait pas sans difficultés, à cet instant j'espérais juste le soulagé avec ces quelques mots

_Je ne t'en veux pas_

_Mais il faut que tu_

_comprenne certaines choses_

_Nous en parlerons demain soir_

_N'oublie pas ta promesse_

_concernant tes sœurs_

_Je t'aime_

Ce à quoi il répondit:

_Je suis désolé mon amour_

_Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal_

_Je veux te voir, juste pour te prendre _

_dans mes bras... je peux?_

Voilà que je me retrouvais dos au mur, comprenait-il toute la difficulté qu'était pour moi de rassemblé le peu d'assurance dont je disposais pour lui écrire ces quelques mots? Comprenait-il le combat qui se joué dans mon esprit à cet instant? tiraillé entre mes sentiments et ma peur... Comprenait-il à quel point je l'aimais? Je n'aurais pas pu répondre autrement...

_Oui_

Et il fut dans ma chambre en moins de cinq minutes, comme promis, il se contenta de me prendre dans ses bras et me berça en me répétant qu'il m'aimait...qu'elle ravissante façon de sombré...

Je me réveillais le lendemain, il était là, il déposa un baiser sur mon front, puis se leva brusquement

- Ton amie arrive, dit-il, on se voit ce soir mon cœur

- A ce soir! Chuchotais-je

En fait, me retrouver devant lui n'avait pas été si difficile que je le prévoyais, je me demandé s'il en serait de même lorsque nous aurions notre « conversation »..

Il venait de sortir de ma chambre, mais son visage lui était toujours présent. Mon dieu, avais-je le doit de penser que cette éternel émerveillement était à moi?

- Bella?

- Entre, Katy

- Je pars dans une heure...

- Cette visite fut trop courte, tu m'a manquer tu sais?

- Tu m'a manqué aussi, la prochaine fois c'est toi qui viendra me voir!

- Avec plaisir! Je prends ma douche et on va déjeuner

- Je t'attends en bas

Je pris rapidement ma douche, mis un jean et une chemise, et retrouva Katy qui s'activer à me préparé un petit déjeuner

- Ce n'est pas à l'hôte de faire ça? Demandais-je penaude

- T'inquiète, ça me fais plaisir! Affirma t-elle

- Je t'emmène?

- Non merci, j'ai loué une voiture, je dois la rendre avant de retrouvais un collègue pour prendre l'avion à Seattle

- Bon, d'accord

Nous discutions encore quelques minutes, puis elle se leva, m'embrassa et disparu comme elle était venu, lorsque je refermais la porte derrière elle, j'eus une peine immense. Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, je me changé les idées en m'occupant du nettoyage de la maison, lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit

- Allo?

- Bella, c'est Alice

- Salut Alice!

- On viens te chercher à trois heure tapante, sois prête!

- A vos ordres chef!

- A tout à l'heure ma belle

Je raccrochais et décidais d'aller faire un tour, il me resté quelques heures de solitude avant l'arrivé d'Alice et de Rosalie et la visite de Katy avait ramené tant de chose à la surface... je me secoué la tête, puis en constatant que j'avais faim, je me dirigea vers la cuisine pour y grignoté quelque chose, mon estomac remplit, j'attrapais une couverture et mon sac. Une fois dehors, je ne marchais que quelques mètres et m'allongea sous un arbre non loin de la maison.

Je repensais aux paroles de Katy, celles d'Alice, et bien sur...Edward, celui qui était entré dans mon néant et y avait repêcher mon cœur, mon esprit pouvait enfin commencé à guérir...

Je repensais à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis... ce jour funeste, les jours qui suivirent, les mois s'étant transformés en années, le combat qui se joué chaque jour entre moi... et moi...tout ces monologues, essayant de persuader mon cœur de reprendre vie, implorant mon esprit de revenir à la normal, mais je m'embourbai chaque jour un peu plus, tout comme chaque nuits, hanté par des cauchemars teintés de rouge, scènes d'un enfer que j'avais ramené dans ma réalité, le pire des enfers, celui où l'on assiste indéfiniment à la mort de ceux qu'on aime, juste spectateur...inutile et impuissant.

A présent, je voulais arrêter d'imaginé des drames, arrêter de les appréhendés, c'était le plus difficile à faire, depuis sa mort, mon esprit avait tellement imprimé cette effroyable image, qu'il avait fini par élaborer des jeux pervers, il m'envoyait des visions horribles, m'obligeant chaque fois à revivre cet instant où mon cœur s'était figeait dans la néant... la même scène d'horreur avec toutes les personnes peuplant ma vie, parfois le décor différé, selon les personnalités de chacun, j'avais imaginé mon père une arme sur la tempe, ma mère empoisonné par l'alcool et les médicaments, Liz suffoquant dans sa voiture un tuyau reliant le pot échappement à la vitre à peine ouverte...Katy pendu au bout d'une corde... moi...sautant d'une falaise...

J'en étais presque arriver à me persuadé que si je poussais une porte avec l'un de mes proches derrière, je n'y trouverais qu'un regard figé à jamais dans le vide, un visage pétrifié, une expression agonisante...J'aurais milles fois préféré mourir à sa place que de devoir subir les perpétuels assauts de mon cerveau malade.

Mon corps était en vie, mais mon esprit stagnait ce néant, attendant certainement que mon cœur refasse surface pour redémarré, il en avait besoin... ce cœur perdu était son carburant, son énergie, son souffle, l'un ne pouvait existé sans l'autre. Bien sur, je vivais... en apparence, mais, je ne voulais plus rien, je n'avais envi de rien, je ne cherchais rien...

Cela avait été ma vie, pendant plus de deux ans et demi.

Mais depuis que mon éphèbe avait illuminé mon existence, mon cœur perdu dans cette vision de sang avait entre aperçu une lueur qui avait mué en étincelle.

Avec lui, j'étais une autre personne, peut-être celle que j'aurais dû être? J'espérais tant que la lumière que m'apporte son affection envahisse ma vie, m'envahisse toute entière, détruise mes peurs à tout jamais... cette lumière si douce, si prodigieusement belle, il était comme un diamant illuminé par les rayons du soleil...cette lumière...bien que sur sa peau, moi c'est en lui que je la voyais, comme si elle émanée de son être au lieu de s'y reflété... m'y noyer serait une bénédiction, alors peut-être aurais-je la chance de redevenir moi-même? De redevenir normal, de l'aimait comme il le mérite...

Je sursautais en entendant un coup de klaxon, je me relevais, attrapant mes affaires, et m'avança vers la voiture de Rosalie.


	11. Chapter 11

MESSAGE

Je montais dans l'habitacle, Rosalie fit l'effort de me dire bonjour, je lui rendis bien volontiers, le trajet ne dura pas longtemps, puis elle stoppa à hauteur d'un petit bâtiment blanc.

- On y est! Déclara Alice

Je commencer à réfléchir à l'interprétation qu'elles pourraient faire toutes les deux, je ne doutais pas que ce cadeau serait une vrai réussite, concernant Edward, il devra se contenter d'un cd qui je lui enregistrerai.

Passé la porte, je remarquais qu'à part un jeune homme à l'accueil, le studio était vide, je me doutais qu'Alice avait dû jouer l'extravagante en louant tout le bâtiment, par curiosité, je m'en assuré

- Alice, c'est normal qu'il n'y est personne?

- Ben comme ça on est tranquille!

- Elle exagère toujours! Déclara Rosalie

- Il me semble en effet, riais-je doucement

- Les filles, voilà c'est cette salle! Nous informa Alice en pointant une porte blanche du doigt

Une pièce blanche, juste la couleur du parquet pour faire contraste, un piano à queue noire, trois micros alignés les uns à côté des autres et un sur l'instrument, j'inspirais bruyamment comme pour me donner du courage, étant incapable de lire les notes, je devais me remémorer tout ce que Celia m'avait appris, elle en avait mis du temps à m'enseigner ces quelques mélodies, je devais lui faire honneur et je devais aussi trouvé le courage de penser à elle sans me mettre à pleurer, Alice qui devait se demander pourquoi je stagnais devant le tabouret, me pris la main et m'y installa.

Je passais légèrement mes mains sur les touches, repensant à ce jour ou j'avais dû observer des heures le déplacement de des doigts de mon amie avant de réussir à reproduire parfaitement la mélodie, je l'entendait dans ma tête, et là, mes mains commencèrent à jouer, puis les paroles accompagnèrent la musique... ce ne fut pas sans quelques fausses notes, mais je m'en était souvenu parfaitement et j'en étais heureuse.

Dès que j'eus finis, Alice me prit dans ses bras

- Bella, tu avais l'air d'un ange! Me complimenta mon amie

- Merci

- C'était magnifique Bella! S'exclama Rosalie à mon grand étonnement

- Merci Rosalie

- Tu devrais le faire avec nous! Insista Alice

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas!

- Elle a raison! Rajouta Rosalie, j'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui t'en empêche?

- Non

- Bella, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas aussi sociable qu'Alice, mais la raison pour laquelle j'ai été distante avec toi, c'est que je commence tout juste à supporter ton odeur...désolé, mais il est vrai qu'elle est alléchante, fit-elle presque honteuse

- Je te remercie de me le dire, il est vrai que j'ai vraiment crus que tu ne m'aimais pas, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je refuse, j'ai besoin de temps pour accepter la place que vous m'offrez, bon maintenant à vous

Rosalie au piano, Alice au micro, elles reproduisirent parfaitement le morceau, aucune fausse note, les voix simplement parfaites, elles étaient déjà prête.

- C'est parfait! Déclarais-je, j'ai hâte de voir le visage d'Esmée

- J'ai vus à quel point elle sera heureuse, Bella, tu as eu une excellente idée! S'exclama Alice

- Merci, je...je...

- Bella? Ça va? M'interrogea Alice

J'étais là, sans être là, je l'entendais mais tout était flou, abstrait, pas comme si j'allais m'évanouir, c'était...différent, je ressentais une sorte d'insertion dans mon corps, c'était très étrange...

- Bella! S'écria Rosalie en me secouant par les épaules

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Demanda Alice

- Il faut l'amener à Carlisle et vite! Répondit Rosalie

Je sentis deux bras qui s'emparaient de mon corps, malgré mes yeux ouverts, j'étais parfaitement incapable de savoir s'il s'agissait d'Alice ou de Rosalie, comme si, certaines connections dans mon cerveau ne fonctionnaient plus... mais une fois installé dans la voiture, je repris « conscience » comme se réveiller alors qu'on a déjà les yeux ouverts...vraiment étrange...

- Que s'est-il passé? Demandais-je en me redressant sur le siège arrière

- Bella! Tu nous a fait peur! Ça va mieux? Demanda Alice

- Oui, je vais bien...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Tu t'es évanoui les yeux ouverts?

- Alice! Personne ne s'évanouit les yeux ouverts! Rétorquais-je

- Et bien toi tu peux on dirait! S'énerva t-elle

- J'étais parfaitement consciente, l'informais-je

- Ben alors pourquoi tu n'a pas répondus? Hurla t-elle

- Désolé Alice, mais je n'y arrivais pas, je ne comprenais à peine ce que vous disiez...

- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, je ne devrais pas élever la voix, mais j'ai eu tellement peur!

- C'est surement un coup de fatigue ne t'inquiète pas

- Bella, ce n'est pas ça un coup de fatigue! Déclara Rosalie visiblement énervé

- C'est vrai, que tu avais l'air... figé, renchérit Alice

- On est arriver, Carlisle va t'examiner, m'informa Rosalie

Elle gara sa voiture devant la maison, Alice ne me laissa pas le temps d'en sortir, qu'elle me prit dans ses bras, et insista pour me porté jusqu'au bureau de Carlisle sans se soucié de mes protestations, sur le perron, elle s'arrêta un instant devant Esmée qui en me voyant eu l'air paniqué.

- Que se passe t-il? Demanda Esmée, inquiète

- Elle a eu...une sorte d'absence, lui expliqua Rosalie

- En parlant d'absent où est Edward? Continua celle-ci

- Il est partie chasser avec Emmet et Jasper, lui répondis Esmée

- Je vais le chercher dans ce cas...

Je lui demandais de ne pas le déranger pour si peu, elle se contenta de me sourire et disparut, Carlisle venait de sortir de son bureau

- Bella, ça ne va pas? Demanda t-il

- Alice, s'il te plait pose moi! J'ai juste eu un coup de fatigue Carlisle, rien de bien méchant!

- Et depuis quand es tu médecin? Rétorqua celui-ci, suis moi!

Il referma la porte de son bureau, avec un air mécontent que je ne lui connaissait pas

- Bella! Ne prends pas ta santé à la légère! Explique moi ce qui se passe et en détail je te pris

- Mais je ne la prends pas à la légère! Rétorquais-je vexé

- Dans ce cas ne me dis pas que ce n'est rien comme s'il n'était pas nécessaire de t'examiner Bella, reprit-il avec calme, tu es si fragile...

- Désolé

- Bon, qu'as tu ressenti au juste?

- Et bien, il m'a semblé que...

Mon « absence » me reprit brusquement, j'avais la sensation de ne plus avoir le contrôle de mon corps ou partiellement, c'était très étrange, très effrayant aussi

- Oui?

- …

- Bella?

- Il faut que je sorte! M'écriais-je

Je me précipitais sur la porte mais Carlisle voulu me retenir

- Suivez-moi si vous voulez mais laissez-moi sortir! Avais-je hurlé

Hors du bureau, je passais devant Esmée et Alice aussi étonné l'une que l'autre par mon comportement, je courais jusqu'au jardin suivi par Carlisle qui fut vite rejoint par les deux femmes... je ne comprenais pas, j'avais la sensation qu'une énergie étrange envahissait mon corps, qu'elle s'apprêtait à éclore de mon être, incontrôlable, elle semblait vouloir exploser, je me postais près d'un gros chêne, Carlisle tenta de m'approcher mais je le suppliais de ne pas le faire, il est vrai qu'en temps normal les vampires ne risquaient rien face à moi, mais là c'était différent, quelque chose était différent, je sentais le chêne auquel j'étais adossé trembler comme s'il s'agissait d'une branche, je tentais de me calmer, sans succès.

Lorsque je pris conscience que les voitures de Rosalie et Carlisle flottaient de façon instable au dessus du sol, je pris mes jambes à mon cou pour m'enfoncer dans la foret toujours suivi par trois Cullen affolés. J'étais incapable de répondre à leurs questions, qui à ce moment là, paraissaient n'avoir aucun sens, je m'arrêtais en tombant à genoux, j'essayais de me contenir au mieux mais tous les arbres autour de moi tremblaient au rythme des spasmes qui parcouraient mon corps, j'observais avec horreur le spectacle qui se jouer sous mes yeux... puis enfin, mon sauveur arriva, suivi par Jasper, Emmet et Rosalie, tous stoppèrent à quelques mètres en voyant la scène, tous sauf Edward, il s'approchait doucement et même si ses paroles m'étaient incompréhensibles, je remercié le ciel qu'il fut à mes côtés, j'attendais avec impatience la douleur, celle-là même que je ressentais chaque fois qu'il tentait de forcer mon esprit, mais rien... me contenir devenait de plus en plus difficile et ma vision se troubla et je fus plongé dans le noir...

Je me réveillais sur l'un des divans du salon, Edward et le reste des Cullen me regardaient les yeux remplis de questions, je voulais parler, mais je n'avais plus le contrôle de moi même, je fus soudainement prise de panique, lorsqu'il m'apparus que j'étais comme emprisonné dans mon propre corps

J'entendis Edward se plaindre à Carlisle

- Je n'arrive à rien! Grogna t-il, en général, lorsque je tente de lire ses pensées, la douleur semble calmer la crise, mais là, rien... il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de crise, que se passe t-il Carlisle? Elle ne bouge plus, elle semble amorphe...

Et là, je sentis mon corps se redresser tout seul, Carlisle avait tenté de m'aider à me lever, mais en croisant mon regard, il se ravisa, comme.. terrorisé?

Comment pouvais-je inspirer de la peur à un vampire, moi faible mortel? Je les scrutais les uns après les autres tentant de comprendre, arrivé au visage d'Esmée, je n'eus pas le temps de l'observer avec attention que je me retrouvais aveugle... le noir complet, j'aurais voulus parler, le dire, hurler ma peur, mais rien ne sortait, mes lèvres refusaient de s'ouvrir et lorsqu'elles le fit, une voix étrange s'en échappa.

- Il est temps, ceux qui auront la force de lutter pourront survivre, tous les autres disparaîtront, aspiré par la lumière divine ou par les ténèbres sans fin...

Et mon corps s'écroula sur le divan.


	12. Chapter 12

EMERVEILLEMENT

A mon réveil, seul Edward était auprès de moi, je levais les yeux sur lui

- Mon dieu! Quel heure est-il? Charly va s'inquiéter...

Puis la mémoire me revint, j'avais été aveugle? Mais maintenant, je voyais très bien.. et cette voix...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura Edward, Alice à téléphonée à ton père pour lui demander la permission de te garder pour une soirée pyjama, il a dit oui

- Je ne suis plus aveugle! dis-je heureuse, je venais de me rendre compte de l'horreur que cela aurait put être de garder cet état

- Aveugle? Comment ça? Paniqua-t-il

- J'ai certainement dû rêver...oublie ça! Me réfrénais-je

- Bella! Je t'en pris parle moi, supplia t-il

Je fermais furtivement les yeux, peiné de ne pas pouvoir comprendre moi-même ce qui avait pu m'arriver et pris conscience qu'à cette instant, je n'avais pas besoin de penser, mais juste d'être rassuré, cajolé...

- Prends moi plutôt dans tes bras, suppliai-je

Ce qu'il fit aussitôt, prenant soin de m'envelopper dans le plaid étalé sur moi, il m'entoura doucement de ses bras et me berça en embrassant mes cheveux. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui expliquer ce que j'avais pus ressentir, il avait déjà l'air si perturbé, d'un autre côté, j'avais terriblement peur et je ressentais le besoin de partagé ça avec lui...

Il m'a semblé avoir été aveugle quelques instants tout à l'heure, mais tout va bien maintenant, me pressais-je de rajouter

- Bella, susurra t-il, j'ai eu tellement peur, on a tous eu peur...

- Edward, j'imagine à quel point ce doit être...impressionnant, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit si grave que ça

- Ah, par ce que pour toi, ce qui s'est passé n'est pas très grave! S'emporta t-il

- Je t'en pris, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulus dire, ça me fait très peur si tu veux tout savoir, lui avouais-je le visage enfuit contre son torse

- Pardonne moi, je devrais être plus fort, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, je perds tous mes moyens, je me sens si impuissant...

- Ce n'est qu'une transition, murmurais-je

- Pardon? Que veux tu dire par là?

- Par là quoi?

- Par « ce n'est qu'une transition »!

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel! M'exclamais-je sans comprendre de quoi il parlait

- Bella, c'est ce que tu viens de dire! J'entends trop bien pour ne pas en être sur

- Je...je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens même pas l'avoir dit! M'affolais-je

- Je vais chercher Carlisle!

- Non! S'il te plait, je voudrais oublier ça pour le moment, je lui en parlerais plus tard. Où est le reste de ta famille?

- Et bien, dans la mesure ou tu dors ici cette nuit, ils ont tous préféré retourné chasser... sauf Carlisle, il est dans son bureau et essaye de comprendre ce qui t'arrive

- Je comprends, j'ai l'impression de déranger tous le monde...

- Ne dis pas de sottises! Ils sont tous inquiets pour toi

- Pourquoi n'es tu pas aller avec eux? Tu as été interrompu tout à l'heure...à cause de moi

- Je ne veux pas te laisser...

- Je vais bien, vas-y, je vais en profiter pour parler avec ton père puisqu'il est resté ici...

- Je préfère attendre dans le salon pendant que tu lui parle

- S'il te plait vas-y, insistais-je, lorsque tu reviendras, je serais là...

Il me toisa un moment, comme pour être sur que je comptais bien l'attendre

- Sur? Demanda t-il

- Certaine! Rétorquais-je

- Très bien, mais ce soir, tu reste avec moi! Précisa t-il un large sourire aux lèvres

- D'accord

Il m'embrassa un bon moment, ce qui eu le don d'affoler mon cœur, il se détacha doucement de moi pour me laisser reprendre mon souffle, embrassa mon front, puis disparut après m'avoir promis de revenir vite.

Seule face à moi même, je prenais de plus en plus conscience de ce qui m'étais arrivé, c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé à ma place, avec ma bouche, mais sans ma voix... comme si quelqu'un avait utilisé mon corps pour délivrer une sorte de message dont les paroles étaient de plus en plus clair dans mon esprit sans pour autant devenir compréhensibles, cette pensée m'effraya et je ne compris pas pourquoi cette vérité me parus d'une évidence sans faille

Je me levais du divan, il fallait que j'en parle à Carlisle, je n'avais pas fait trois pas, qu'il apparut devant moi

- Bella, tu veux me parler?

- En effet...

Je me réinstallais sur le divan, il fit de même sur celui d'en face, je le fixais un moment, me demandant comment aborder un tel sujet mais il me devança

- Dis-moi Bella, te souviens tu de ce qui s'est passé?

- Oui...pas au début, mais là, tout paraît clair...

Comment lui dire? Comment dire que quelque chose avait prit possession de mon corps? Cette idée, même si je la savais vrai, me paraissait d'un ridicule...

- Bella! ça va? Demanda t-il

Carlisle s'approcha de moi pour prendre mon pouls

- Oui, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment aborder la chose...

- Fait-le le plus simplement possible

- Très bien, je pense que j'ai été possédé Carlisle... je sais que ça à l'air fou, mais je me suis senti comme emprisonné dans mon corps, je me souviens qu'il s'est redressé tout seul, je sais aussi que vous avez eu peur de moi, je l'ai vus dans vos yeux, puis je suis devenu aveugle, le noir total...et j'ai entendus cette voix. Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment, mais maintenant, tout est évident, ne me demander pas comment, mais... mais..quelque chose avait une sorte de message à délivrer...

Je pleurais maintenant, j'avais peur et m'écouter en parler ne me rassurait pas le moins du monde, Carlisle me regardait dubitatif...

- Bella, j'ai bien réfléchi, j'ai contacté quelques vieux amis, tous aussi incapable que moi d'expliquer qu'une humaine puisse posséder un tel don, pour cela, je n'ai aucune réponse... en revanche concernant ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je ne vois qu'une explication, certainement un membre de notre espèce...le message semblait être à notre attention...

- Je m'en doutais un peu...

- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette...personne t'utilise au lieu de venir nous voir, c'est très étrange...

- J'aimerais bien comprendre...c'est très éprouvant, je me demande si cela à un quelconque rapport avec ce trop-plein d'énergie que j'ai ressentis cette après midi

- Comment ça?

- J'ai eu l'impression, que quelque chose... c'est difficile à exprimer, comme si on avait branché mon pouvoir à une prise électrique, j'ai dû me contenir pour éviter de faire des dégâts...

- Bella, dit-il en souriant, tu as tout de même déraciné quelques arbres...

- Pardon? J'ai fait quoi?

- Juste avant de t'évanouir, les quelques arbres autour de toi n'ont pas tenus le coup, Edward t'a attrapé avant que l'un d'entre eux ne s'écrase sur toi...

- Il m'a sauvé! Il faut que je le remercie! Mais ça va paraître bizarre, tout ces arbres déracinés?

- On les as remis en place, ne t'en fait pas, si un humain passe dans le coin, il ne se rendra compte de rien. Je me demande s'il ne serait pas plus prudent que tu reste un moment ici, j'ai la forte impression que notre petite famille de vampires ne sera pas de trop pour te protéger...

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger et puis je ne saurais quoi dire à mon père...

- Bella, je voudrais que tu comprenne que tu fais partie de notre famille maintenant, tu ne nous dérange pas...

- C'est très gentil à vous, j'irais voir mon père demain pour lui demander si je peux rester quelques jours chez vous, j'espère juste que ce laps de temps suffira pour trouver une solution,...

- Nous allons tout faire pour ça! Me dit-il avec un large sourire, bon maintenant dis-moi, est-ce que tu as faim?

- Je meurs de faim!

- Bien! Dans ce cas, je vais à la cuisine te préparé quelque chose, pendant ce temps si tu veux tu peux aller prendre une douche dans la salle de bain d'Alice, elle m'a dit t'avoir laisser des vêtements sur son lit...

- Excusez-moi...

- Oui!

- Où se trouve la chambre d'Alice?

- Ho, excuse moi, il est vrai que lors de la soirée, vous aviez utiliser la salle de bain en bas! C'est le couloir de gauche, troisième porte à droite, me dit-il en désignant le couloir du doigt

- Merci...

Je me dirigeais donc vers la chambre de mon amie, qui visiblement avait penser à tout, j'ouvris la troisièmes portes de droite, pour tombé sur une pièce incroyablement décoré, les murs étaient marron et blanc, les meubles tous de style baroque noir... une porte dans le fond de la pièce était entrouverte, donnant sur la salle de bain, celle-ci était incroyable, une douche pouvant contenir au moins cinq personnes et une baignoire tout aussi conséquente. J'aurais voulus prendre un bain, mais mon estomac me fit clairement comprendre qu'il valait mieux choisir le plus rapide...je pris donc ma douche, une fois terminé, j'enroulais mon corps dans une serviette et retournais dans la chambre. J'attrapais les vêtements qu'elle avait prit soin de plié sur son lit. J'enfilais les sous vêtements auxquelles elle avait également pensé, mis la chemise blanche qu'elle m'avait choisi...les collants, et attrapa ce que je pensais être un pantalon noir, mais qui se révéla n'être qu'un short, lorsque j'eus soulevé celui-ci, je vis qu'elle m'avait laissé un mot sous le tas de vêtements...

_Bella, _

_Fais moi plaisir, enfile tout ça sans discuter_

_Et n'oublie pas les bottes, merci_

_A tout à l'heure!_

- C'est pas vrai!

Je n'avais pas le choix, et elle avait dût le voir, j'avais mis mes vêtements en boule dans mon sac, impossible de les remettre, je scrutais les « choses » en question...un short...des bottes à talons, j'en revenais pas qu'elle ose me faire porter ça! Après avoir enfilé le fameux short et les bottes assortis, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir horriblement ridicule, mais je n'osais pas fouiller dans sa penderie pour y chercher autre chose, et ça aussi elle le savait!

Pourtant, sur la chaise de son bureau, je trouvais un long gilet en laine, très beau et qui surtout, après l'avoir fermé, cachait une bonne moitié de mon corps, rassuré, je retournais vers la cuisine où une odeur alléchante n'attendait que moi...

- Et bien Alice a très bien choisi tes vêtements! Complimenta Carlisle en me voyant

- Je ne sais pas, j'aurais préféré un vrai pantalon au lieu de ce morceau de tissu, heureusement que j'ai trouvé un gilet, sinon, je ne serais jamais sortis de la chambre!

Il pouffa en me désignant un tabouret devant lequel, un plat de pâtes tout a fait appétissant m'attendais, et que j'avalais comme si je n'avais pas manger depuis deux jours

- Merci, c'était délicieux

- Tu m'en vois ravis! Comment te sens tu?

- Très bien! Parfaitement bien même! Dis-je pleine d'entrain

Et je me sentais effectivement très en forme, il ne manquait qu'une chose... Edward, j'avais une folle envie de le voir. J'étais toujours assise sur mon tabouret, lorsque je sentis une paire de bras dur comme le granit enlacés ma taille

- Ho! fis-je

- Je t'es fait peur mon amour?

- Non, du tout, même si je ne t'es pas entendu venir, c'est juste que tu es arrivé juste au moment ou je pensais à toi, c'est drôle, souriais-je

- Et à quoi pensais-tu? Murmura t-il à mon oreille tout en collant son torse contre mon dos

- Juste que j'avais envi de te voir, avouais-je à demi mot

- Alors, je tombe très bien! Fit-il en embrassant l'oreille en question

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais tu tombe toujours bien! Merci de ne pas avoir laissé l'arbre m'aplatir!

- Comment pourrais-je laisser quoi que se soit te blesser? Tu m'es bien trop précieuse!

- Edward, je dois retourné à l'hôpital, ne laissez pas Bella seule, lança Carlisle avant de disparaitre

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répondit mon éphèbe

Je me détachais d'Edward pour me lever de mon tabouret, à peine m'étais-je retourné qu'il m'attrapa par les poignées et se recula légèrement

- Mais elle te va très bien cette tenue! S'exclama t-il en souriant

Je baissai la tête consciente de la teinte de mes joues, il essaya de déboutonner mon gilet...

- Ha non s'il te plait, c'est ma seule protection!

Il stoppa net

- Contre moi? Demanda t-il visiblement blessé

- Contre la honte! M'écriais-je

- Quelle honte? Tu es magnifique!

- C'est beaucoup trop court, j'ai l'air ridicule! Marmonnais-je

Il mit une main sur ma hanche, l'autre sous mon menton et passa lentement, langoureusement sa langue sur chacune de mes lèvres, j'étais totalement figé sous les frissons, à sa merci...

- Je préfèrerais en juger par moi même si tu veux bien, il semble que nos avis diverges sur une chose importante

- Quoi dont? Demandais-je curieuse

- Toi...tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es belle...

- Salut les amoureux, s'écria Emmet en entrant dans la pièce

- Sa..salut, bégayais-je pitoyablement

Edward était visiblement déçu d'avoir été interrompu, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice firent également leurs entrés, Alice s'avança vers moi l'air peiné

- Bella, tu ne veux rien me dire? me dit-elle tête baissé

- Te dire quoi?

- Bella, si c'était très grave, j'aurais vus quelque chose, c'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas... ou alors tu passe ton temps à changer d'avis... j'en sais rien ça me perturbe, je ne vois vraiment rien...

- Alice, je n'y comprends rien! M'énervais-je

- Je ne vois plus rien te concernant Bella! Rien, j'ai beau me concentré...

Une fois de plus, j'avais l'impression de ne plus être maître de moi même, je lui soulevais le visage d'une main afin de voir ses yeux et cette voix se fit à nouveau entendre

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Mary Alice Brandon...

Puis je retrouvais de suite le contrôle de ma personne, j'entendis un drôle de sifflement, qui ne fut cependant pas agressif, cela ressemblait plus à de la surprise, elle me toisait avec effroi et j'entendis du même coup Edward derrière moi

- Que se passe t-il?

Consciente que je venais de bouleverser Alice sans le vouloir, je sortais de la pièce sans un mot mais Edward me retint par la main

- J'ai besoin d'être seule Edward, plaidais-je,désolé pour ce que je t'es dit Alice...

Je ne m'en souvenais même pas, mais elle avait l'air si dépité

- Tu n'as rien fait Bella...comment connais tu mon nom d'humaine? Je ne m'en souvenais pas moi même! je l'ai reconnu lorsque tu l'a prononcé

Tout deux se regardèrent, Edward lisant dans l'esprit de sa sœur, eut l'air tout aussi décontenancé

- Je ne sais pas Alice, me contentais-je de dire sans quitter la porte des yeux

Il fallait que je sorte, j'essayais de me libérer de la poigne d'Edward, qui été resté de marbre, il semblait contempler l'horizon

- Edward! Lâche moi il faut que je sorte!

- Je viens avec toi! Me dit-il, il me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena dans le jardin

- Ou veux tu aller?

- Il me faut être seul un moment, soufflais-je

Je sentais une drôle de sensation, pas vraiment comparable à une crise, mais quelque chose de très troublant.

J'avançais dans le bois, bien sur Edward me suivait, puis une violente douleur vint me traverser le crâne...

- Edward arrête! Hurlais-je persuadé qu'il tentait de lire mes pensées

- Bella! je ne fais rien...

- Quoi?

Mais d'où venait cette douleur dans ce cas? Soudain mes jambes me firent défauts et je tombais à genoux, Edward qui était à quelques mètres derrière moi, bondit pour me rejoindre, mais lorsqu'il essaya de me toucher, il fut violemment projeté contre un arbre, il se releva, se rapprocha à nouveau de moi...

- Ne t'approche pas! Lui intimais-je, ça va aller

Et effectivement, mon esprit commença à se concentré sur la douleur, j'imaginais une douleur ressemblant à une sorte de brouillard noir que je me contentais de repousser par la pensée, rien n'était plus abstrait à présent, rien n'était plus flou, tout me parut naturel, normal... alors je posais les yeux au sol remarquant une sorte de gros rondin de bois, je le matérialisais dans mon esprit en train de tourner sur lui même, au début en fermant les yeux, puis je les ouvris, fixant le rondin, je l'imaginais cogner sur les arbres telle une bille de flipper, ce qu'il fit immédiatement, un bruit sourd accompagna sa course, puis il arriva à toute vitesse sur moi, Edward se précipita devant pour me protéger, mais le morceau de bois s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, parfaitement immobile, il n'avait pas comprit que j'avais toujours le contrôle.

- Tout va bien, mon amour, tentais-je de le rassurer

Je n'en revenais pas que ces mots soient sortis, mais je devais le rassurer, je ne comprenais pas tout, la seule chose dont j'étais sur c'est que je n'aurais plus de perte de contrôle, je compris à cet instant que ce pouvoir faisait parti de moi à part entière et qu'essayais de le contenir ne m'avais pas rendu service. Je m'avançais jusqu'à celui qui était resté à mes côtés, lui caressa la joue

- Je t'aime, soufflais-je

- Bella, j'ai peur pour toi, je ne veux pas te perdre, j'ai l'impression que tu m'échappe, je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive et ça me rends fou!

- Je t'aime répétais-je, si tout se passe bien, tu ne me perdra pas, dis-je sans comprendre mes propres paroles

- Quoi? Que veux tu dire?

Il hurlais à présent et je fus sur que s'il avait eu le loisir de pleurer, il aurait fondu en larmes, pour seule réponse, je l'embrassais

Il se détacha de mes lèvres, me regardant intensément, comme pour me faire comprendre quelque chose

- Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre, Bella, dis moi ce qui se passe, je t'en prit.

- Sincèrement j'en sais rien Edward, dis-je en respirant profondément, j'en sais vraiment rien, c'est assez confus, parfois c'est moi qui parle, parfois quelque chose semble prendre possession de mon corps, tu as d'ailleurs déjà été témoin de cela, et maintenant je me rends compte qu'il m'arrive aussi de dire des choses étranges alors que c'est toujours moi qui parle, que j'ai toujours le contrôle de mon corps mais... je ne comprends pas ce que je dis, comme si...j'avais des informations en moi dont je ne connais pas la signification, dont je ne comprends pas le sens et puis une seconde après j'oublie ce que j'ai dis, en générale cela me reviens au bout de quelques heures...

- J'ai vraiment peur pour toi Bella, je me sens si impuissant!

Il avait l'air anéantis. Il restais sans bouger, silencieux, se contentant de plonger son regard dans le mien, pour ma part, je rougissais terriblement et je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser la tête, je voulais lui dire certaines choses, parfois les paroles sortaient d'elles mêmes, spontanément, mais là, elles ne sortaient pas...

J'avais tellement envi de lui dire, qu'il était devenu toute ma vie, que je ne voulais que lui, que mon cœur s'était retrouvé, que mon esprit commençait à guérir, et ce grâce à lui, que les frissons ne me quittaient jamais lorsqu'il était à mes côtés, qu'à la seconde où j'eus plongé mes yeux dans les siens, je m'étais engouffré dans une vague de sentiments dont j'ignorais jusqu'ici la magnificence, à quel point, je lui était reconnaissante de m'avoir fait découvrir pareille émotions...

- Bella, souffla t-il à mon oreille. Je t'aime tant...

Il embrassa mon front, caressa mon visage du bout des lèvres et le prit en coupe

- D'un amour sans limite, sans fin, sans défauts, me dit-il en fixant avec une telle intensité que je crus perdre pied.

Là, je voulus à nouveau lui dire ce qui resté bloquer dans ma gorge, l'intensité des sentiments que je lui portait, je baissais la tête, triste que les mots ne sortent pas...

- Je voudrais tellement te dire, murmurais-je

- Dis-moi...

Il n'avais pas compris la nature des mots que je souhaitais partager avec lui, alors, je relevais légèrement la tête pour croiser furtivement son regard, puis fermais les yeux me rappelant que la dernière fois que j'avais réussi à lui confesser mes sentiments, il avait adoré l'illustration, il avait le visage rayonnant de bonheur, il est vrai que j'avais ressenti cette émotion lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux en pensant que c'était lui qui m'offrait ce spectacle, alors je comprenais l'excitation qu'il avait dû ressentir lorsque mes sentiments pour lui se concrétisèrent en tourbillon de fleurs à quelques mètres autour de nous, je rouvris les yeux et avança ma bouche jusqu'à son oreille

- Ferme les yeux, lui intimais-je, il n'avais pas l'air de saisir, il pencha la tête légèrement sur la droite, l'air confus...

- S'il te plait, insistais-je

Il s'exécuta et là je regardais autour de moi, réalisant que le sol n'était jonché que de vieilles feuilles, je fus déçus de ne pas être dans la clairière...

- Bella?

- Chut, garde les yeux fermés, s'il te plait...

J'avais fermer les miens et je visualisais "notre" clairière qui n'était qu'à quelques minutes en voiture, je visualisés les pétales se trouvant au sol et le chemin pour venir jusqu'à nous...maintenant je savais qu'elles étaient là...je me concentré sur elles, créant une dizaine de petits tourbillons autour de nous...

- Bella?

- Je crois que tu peux ouvrir les yeux, j'espère! Dis-je sans conviction

- Ho! S'écria t-il

- Alors? Lui dis-je en gardant les yeux fermés

Le spectacle n'était pas terminé, je posais les mains sur son visage, je voulais sentir ses changements d'expressions à défaut de pouvoir les voir, je me concentrai à nouveau...

- Il faut que tu vois ça, Bella!

- Attends

Là, je transformais les tourbillons en un seul, je figeais les pétales dans les airs afin de les rassembler les une aux autres en formant une sorte de cocon qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de nous, lorsqu'elles furent à quelques centimètres, j'entendis ma raison de vivre s'émerveiller devant le spectacle, je touchais ses lèvres et fut ravis d'y trouver un large sourire, j'ouvris les yeux, il regardait le voile de pétales violette qui nous entourait tout deux avec les yeux d'un gamin, il baissa le regard, en attrapant mes poignées, mes mains toujours sur sa bouche

- Je n'ai jamais rien vus d'aussi beau, après toi, murmura t-il, son front ayant rejoint le miens

- C'est l'expression de mon amour pour toi, répondis-je en souriant

- Tu rougis, tu es si belle quand tu rougis

- Je t'offre les deux ce soir, le spectacle et mes joues roses!

Je me fondis sur ses lèvres, une vague d'excitation traversa mon corps, je m'emparais de sa bouche avec une telle avidité que j'en fus la première surprise, lui resserra son étreinte, jouant avec mes cheveux, il détacha sa bouche de la mienne, souleva doucement mon visage du doigt et replongea sa bouche sur ma clavicule, je sentais sa langue glacé parcourir mon cou, j'en frissonnais, puis soudain, il stoppa net et se recula, ce qui eu le don de faire tomber toutes les pétales qui jusqu'ici étaient restés en lévitation autour de nous

- Qui a t-il?

- J'ai peur de te faire du mal me dit-il honteux

- Edward, dis-je exaspéré, n'avait-il pas vus ce que j'arrivais à faire? Je suis capable de me défendre...

- Dans ce cas, repousse moi comme tout à l'heure pour m'en assurer...

Je me concentrais, mais là survint cette étrange douleur, dont je savais à présent qu'Edward n'en étais pas la cause, j'essayais de la repoussé, mais je me sentais épuisé, mes genoux me lâchèrent, Edward m'attrapa juste avant qu'ils atteignent le sol

- Bella, ça va? S'affola-t-il

- Oui...je...

Une fois de plus, je m'éffondrais


	13. Chapter 13

SECRET

Une fois de plus, me voilà allongé dans le salon, le soleil commençais à éclairé la pièce, il devait être très tôt.

Edward était assit par terre et me tenait la main, quand aux autres Cullen, ils étaient tous installés sur les divans du salon, tous me fixèrent en silence, Carlisle fut le premier à s'exprimer

- Bella...

Il avait l'air désemparé, tout comme le reste de la famille, ils semblaient accablés par leurs impuissance.

- Je vais bien, cette fois Carlisle je vous promet que c'est la fatigue, j'en ai fait un peu trop, je crois …

- Comment tu te sens mon ange? Questionna Edward en me serrant doucement la main

- Bien, reposé...

- Je vais prendre ta tension, dit Carlisle en me prenant le bras, peut-être devrais-je t'amenai à l'hôpital faire quelques examens?

- Il n'en est pas question! M'égosillais-je, je suis juste fatigué, et je suis sur que vous ne trouverez rien

- Il serait préférable de s'en assuré, objecta Esmée

- Je comprends votre inquiétude, dis-je en me redressant pour leurs faire face, mais je n'irais pas à l'hôpital, ce n'est pas nécessaire

- Comment peux tu dire ça? S'emporta Edward, il faut vérifié que tout va bien

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répétais-je, je commence à comprendre ce qui m'arrive...

Effectivement, je commençais à comprendre, mon dernier malaise n'était dû qu'à la fatigue, mon trop-plein d'énergie, ma prise de contrôle, et mon petit cadeau pour Edward, tout cela faisait beaucoup dans une même journée, et celle d'hier fut particulièrement éprouvante. Mais même s'il me semblé évident que mon esprit avait totalement assimilé mon pouvoir, je savais également que plus je l'utiliserais et moins mon corps ne le supporterait. Il me fallait absolument éviter d'en faire usage, car à coup sur je finirais par en mourir. De nombreuses informations m'étaient apparus durant mon sommeil, je décidais cependant de taire une grande partie de mes découvertes...pour le moment, je voulais juste rassuré les sept personnes devant moi et dont le regard quémandait des réponses...

- Je sais que je n'aurais plus de perte de contrôle...

- Comment peux tu en être si sur? Demanda Carlisle

- Je le sais, c'est tout...

- C'est vrai, intervint Jasper, je l'ai sentis hier, elle contrôle son pouvoir comme son cerveau contrôle sa respiration, il semble que cela soit devenu instinctif, cependant, je suis incapable de lire ses émotions depuis quelques heures...

- Et pour mon pouvoir? Sais tu pourquoi je ne te vois plus? S'égosilla Alice

- Et bien...j'hésitais, devais-je leurs dire que j'étais devenu totalement imperméable aux pouvoirs des vampires? Sachant que j'étais incapable de leurs expliqués pourquoi et comment...

- Et bien? Insista Alice

- Je ne sais pas comment mais je suis sur que tu ne me verra plus dans tes visions...

- Mais comment? S'écria Alice en se levant, c'est impossible!

- Alice, dis-je calmement, je viens de dire que je ne sais pas comment, certaines choses me paraisses évidentes et je suis sur d'être devenu totalement imperméable à vos pouvoirs

- Incroyable! S'exclama mon éphèbe qui cependant affichait toujours une expression déconfite

- Je voudrais aller voir mon père, passer un moment avec lui, Edward, peux tu me conduire chez moi s'il te plait?

- Bien sur... mais, tu reviens ce soir?

- Oui, si personne ne voit d'objection, j'ai accepté la proposition de Carlisle de demeurer ici quelques jours

- Géniale! S'époumona Alice qui avait retrouver toute sa bonne humeur

- Je vais passé la journée chez moi, je reviendrais ce soir, informais-je

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de te laissé seul avec ton père...peut-être qu'Alice devrait venir avec toi? Intervint Esmée

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, n'avez vous pas écouter ce que je vous ai dit? Il ne se passera rien pendant un moment! Lâchais-je par inadvertance

- Comment ça pendant un moment? Tu sais autre chose Bella! M'accusa Edward

- Et bien, soupirais-je, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il ne se passera rien pendant quelques temps...

- Ce qui revient à dire qu'il arrivera autre chose par la suite! Renchérit celui-ci

- Je ne sais pas, je voudrais juste profiter de ce moment d'accalmie, je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous, mais la seule chose que vous pouvez faire pour m'aider, c'est arrêter d'affiché de tels expressions sur vos magnifiques visages, s'il vous plait, essayaient de faire ça pour moi...

Tous se regardèrent comme pour constaté de la réalité de mes paroles, puis, tous acquiescèrent, comprenant le sentiment de culpabilité qui devait me rongé en les voyant ainsi.

- Très bien, maintenant, je vous laisse toute la journée pour vous entrainer à sourire! M'esclaffais-je

- Elle a raison! Intervint Emmet, peut-être qu'elle vit une évolution normal...pour elle du moins ou alors elle se transforme en sorcière! Ricana t-il

Toute la famille lui lancèrent un regard assassin, Rosalie, lui balança une tape sur l'arrière du crâne et je crus l'entendre le traité de crétin, mais moi, je trouvais cela plutôt drôle, tellement même que je finis par me tordre de rire

- Ne faite pas cette tête! Il a raison, enfin pas quand il dit que je deviens une sorcière, pouffais-je, mais quand même! Vous m'imaginez venant vous rendre visite sur mon balai, accompagner de mes amis les elfes?

Tous s'esclaffèrent avec moi, c'est tout ce que je voulais, faire disparaître leurs inquiétudes

- Bon, on y va, Edward?

- Oui, répondit celui-ci en me prenant la main

Je me levais et après avoir salué tout le monde, je sortais de la maison suivi par Edward. Après m'avoir installé côté passager, il se mit au volant et nous nous mimes en route. Il resta particulièrement silencieux, un peu trop à mon goût

- Ça ne vas pas? Demandais-je

- Si, désolé mon amour...

- Pourquoi t'excuse tu?

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet, de plus j'ai le sentiment que tu me cache quelque chose

- Edward, je t'en pris, j'ai vraiment besoin que...je voudrais juste que tu essaye de te détendre, ça va aller, je t'assure, et ça me fait tellement mal de te voir dans cet état...

- Dis moi d'abord ce que tu me cache!

- Rien de grave...

- Donc, tu me cache bien quelque chose! S'exclama t-il

- Pas vraiment, il me manque beaucoup d'information, je sais que mon pouvoir est sous mon contrôle, mais j'ai la conviction que j'ai encore des choses à apprendre...

- Peut-être pourrions nous contacter Eleazar? Se questionna t-il, Pourquoi je n'y est pas pensé avant? Eleazar va surement pouvoir nous aider!

- Eleazar? Répétais-je

- Oui, il fait parti du clan des Denali, ils vivent en Alask...

- Je sais, le coupais-je... contente toi de me dire qui est Eleazar, s'il te plait

- Et bien, son don lui permet de percevoir ceux des autres... il suffit pour lui de te voir et il sais de quoi tu es capable

- Géniale! Il faut que je le vois!

Il doit passer avec son clan pour la soirée de demain

- Une soirée?

- La soirée de Noël d'Alice!

- Ah, j'avais complétement oublier! M'exclamais-je affolé

- J'espère que tu aimeras mon cadeau...

- Edward, ce n'est pas nécessaire, tu es un cadeau à toi tout seul

C'était tellement vrai, il était mon cadeau, un cadeau qui m'émerveillai chaque fois que je posais les yeux dessus et dont je serais incapable de me lasser...

Il se gara devant la maison, se tourna vers moi en me prenant les mains

- C'est vrai ça? Demanda t-il

- Bien sur! Comment peux tu douté de mes sentiments? N'as tu pas confiance en moi?

- Si, mais... je m'en veux tellement d'être aussi impuissant, de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, je s...

- Tait toi! Ordonnais-je, es tu inconscient? Le fait de ne pas lire mes pensées te perturbe donc à ce point?

- Bella...

- Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais certainement déjà disparu! Avouais-je

- Comment ça? Que veux tu dire?

- Oubli! On se voit ce soir, éludais-je en ouvrant ma portière

- Non Bella! S'exclama t-il, en me retenant dans l'habitacle

- Edward, oubli ça, ce n'est plus d'actualité...

- Je t'en pris! Je veux savoir!

- Je pensais de plus en plus à mourir, avant que tu n'entre dans ma vie, crachais-je, écœuré de lui avoir avouer... à ce soir!

Je sortais de la voiture, alors que lui, restait assis sans bougé, je me contentais de répéter, « à ce soir » sans me retourné, je venais de lui avoué quelque chose que j'aurais préféré garder pour moi.

Lorsque j'entrais chez moi, il n'était pas encore parti, je tentais de prendre une mine enjoué en pénétrant dans le salon...

- Salut papa, ça va?

- Très bien, tu t'es bien amusé?

- C'était géniale! J'adore Alice, elle est devenu une très bonne amie...mais qu'est ce que tu fabrique?

- Heu...ben des œufs...

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tes œufs ressemble à...à...à rien! Ça ressemble à rien! Comment tu fais? Il suffit de les laissés cuire, comment fais tu pour transformé des œufs en ça! Lui dis-je en m'esclaffant

- Te moque pas de moi...

- Bon! Tu sais quoi? On va aller mangé dehors et ensuite je vais te ridiculisé au bowling! Qu'es-ce que t'en pense?

- Toi! Me battre? Je t'en pris ma fille, c'est parfaitement impossible! Rigola t-il

- Je vais prendre une douche et me changer, ensuite, je redescends et on va voir si tu va continuer à faire le malin!

Je montais dans ma chambre toujours hilare, cela faisait longtemps, que mon père et moi n'avions pas eu ce genre d'échange, mais la tristesse repris vite sa place dans mon esprit Je voulais en profité, je risquais fort de mourir, il me resté plusieurs mois, et je n'étais pas sur qu'éviter de faire usage de mes pouvoirs aller me sauver. La seule solution répugné Edward, il me l'avais dit, pas question de me sauver la vie en le laissant me transformé. Avec un peu de chance, je survivrais, mais en attendant de savoir, je tenterais de passé le temps qu'il me reste en essayant d'être heureuse.

Après avoir pris ma douche et m'être vêtus, nous partions donc mon père et moi, d'abord prendre un petit déjeuner, et ensuite faire un bowling, où effectivement, contre lui, je n'avais aucune chance. Il me ramena en début d'après midi pour se rendre au poste. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour préparé le cadeau d'Edward, je décidais donc de retourné au studio de Port Angeles pour y enregistré ma chanson, en espérant que cela lui convienne.

Après un peu plus d'une heure au studio, ayant repris le morceau à plusieurs reprises, je ressortais avec le cd plutôt satisfaite du résultat, puis, je pris le chemin du retour, lorsque je fus de nouveau prise d'une violente douleur à la tête, par sécurité, je m'arrêtais sur le bas côté.

- Isabella

Quelqu'un avait dit mon prénom? Impossible, il n'y avait personne...

- Isabella...tu dois savoir que nous ne te voulons pas de mal...

- Qui êtes vous?

- L'heure n'est pas aux confidences!

- Et pourquoi pas maintenant? M'écriais-je, las ce petit jeu

- Bella?

Je me retournais ayant reconnu la voix d'Edward

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait là? Crachais-je

- Je...je t'es suivi...à qui parlais tu?

- Personne!

- Je t'ai entendus, Bella, ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance, c'est pire que tout!

Pourquoi? Comment peux-tu m'aimer? M'époumonais-je brusquement

- Bella, que se passe t-il? Pourquoi cette question? S'affola t-il

- Désolé, dis en me calmant, je... suis juste un peu fatigué

- Pourquoi t'es tu arrêter ici?

- J'ai eu mal à la tête...

- Encore! Mais tu avais dit avoir le contrôle!

- De mon pouvoir, m'énervais-je, j'ai jamais dit que je contrôlais ce qu'ils me...

- Continue! Ordonna t-il également avec colère

- Ce qu'ils me font...

- Qui ça?

- Je ne sais pas...ne parlons plus de ça, s'il te plait

- Bella, comment puis-je t'aider si tu ne me dit rien? S'écria t-il

- Mais quand vas tu comprendre? Quand vas tu comprendre que tu ne peux rien faire?

Il restait figé comme si je lui avais annoncer la fin du monde, il voulait m'aider et moi, je le repoussais...

- Edward, pardonne moi, je sais que tu veux m'aider, mais ce n'est pas possible, la seule chose que tu peux faire, c'est être là et c'est largement suffisent, c'est même bien plus que je ne mérite...

- Je suis là! Me dit-il, écoute, je pense qu'on devrait aller voir Eleazar au plus vite, être là ne me suffit pas, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire! On doit au moins pouvoir comprendre dit-il en sanglotant

Lorsque je te vois comme ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu aurais dû être avec Tanya, elle ne te ferait pas souffrir, elle...

- Ne redis jamais ça! Tu ne me fait pas de mal, j'ai juste peur pour toi...

Je m'avançais vers lui, lui caressa la joue

- Viens, lui dis-je, allons chez toi, j'ai besoin que tu m'aide pour quelque chose

- Tout ce que tu veux...

- Sais-tu jouer d'un instrument?

- Piano, dit-il simplement sans comprendre le rapport avec la discutions

- Et je ne le savais même pas! M'exclamais-je

- Désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était important pour toi...

- Tout ce qui te concerne m'importe!

- Je suis heureux que tu me dise ça...

Je me retournais, m'adossant à la Chevrolet, pour réfléchir quelques secondes, je voulais essayer de me mettre à sa place, et je compris à quel point je me sentirais torturé de le voir dans ma situation et ne pas pouvoir l'aidé. Lui me fixait, attendant que je partage mes pensées avec lui

- Je suis tellement désolé d'être aussi égoïste, je comprends que ce doit être difficile pour toi d'être spectateur de mes tourments, j'aimerais cependant que tu comprenne à qu'elle point ta présence m'apporte réconfort et soutient, ainsi que celle de ta famille. Tu es beaucoup trop bien pour moi...

- Trop bien pour toi? Bella, je n'ai pas d'âme, mon cœur ne bat plus...

- Edward, je te pris de croire ce que je m'apprête à te dire, peux tu faire cela pour moi, sans condition?

- Oui...

- Qu'est-ce que avoir une âme pour toi? Si ce n'est avoir une conscience, crois tu vraiment en être dépourvu?

- Tous les vampires en sont dépourvus...

- Tu te trompe Edward! Et bientôt je vous le prouverais, avais-je répondus avec une assurance sans faille

- Que veux tu dire? Comment pourrais tu nous prouver cela?

- Rentrons chez toi, éludais-je

- Bella! Explique toi

- Je n'ai pas d'explication Edward, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de me croire sans condition, mais on dirait que tu en es incapable, rentrons maintenant

Sur la route, le silence s'était installer, il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées, peut-être prenait-il mes paroles en considération? Quelque chose en moi me disait que j'avais raison, mais encore une fois, j'affirmais cela en étant incapable de me justifié, j'aurais voulu pouvoir lui prouver que je disait vrai, mais ça m'était impossible, et j'en été terriblement frustré.

Devant la maison, il me fit descendre du véhicule, Esmée attendait sur le perron, je me fis la remarque que cette femme ne pouvait être privé de son âme, toute cette famille en avait une, j'en été sur...

- Bella, je t'attendais! Murmura Esmée

- Et que me vaut cette honneur, lui dis-je en souriant

- J'étais inquiète pour toi, répondit-elle

Je m'approchais d'elle, la prenant dans mes bras, puis me détacha et sans vraiment saisir le sens de mon geste, je pris son visage dans mes mains en essayant de me concentré sur elle, je voulais voir son âme...Et l'évidence m'apparut tel la clarté du cristal, je me détaché légèrement...

- Elle est bien là! Déclarais-je

- Bella! Tes yeux! Ils sont noirs! Complétement noirs! S'écriat-elle

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur, la rassurais-je en l'embrassant sur le front

Je me détachais d'elle pour entrée dans la maison, elle et Edward me dévisageaient sans comprendre, puis elle sortit de sa torpeur

- Bella! Qu'est ce qui est là? Me demanda t-elle

- Votre âme, me contentais-je de répondre en souriant, tu viens Edward?

Il me suivit dans le salon, tout aussi choqué par ce qui venait de se passer que sa mère, je me dirigeais vers la pièce où se trouver le piano de la famille que j'avais entre aperçus dernièrement. Edward me suivais toujours...

- Que s'est-il passer? Me demanda t-il

- Je ne sais pas répondis-je simplement, de toute façon il n'est pas nécessaire d'en parler, tu ne me croiras pas tant que je ne pourrais te le prouver.

- Tes yeux ont repris leur couleur...

- Veux tu jouer pour moi? Éludais-je

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en s'asseyant devant l'instrument

Il commença à jouer, moi j'écoutais la mélodie, tout en me remémorant ce que j'avais vus en tenant Esmée dans mes bras, j'aurais voulus lui dire, mais je savais qu'il refuserait de me croire, ses croyances étaient bien trop ancré, et depuis bien trop longtemps... mais moi, je savais, j'avais vus le halo de lumière qui entourait ma deuxième mère, elle avait toujours son âme, en voyant cela, j'en fut certaine.

Mon amour arrêta de jouer lorsque Alice fit son entré dans la pièce, suivit par Jasper

- Bella! S'écria t-elle, je suis tellement contente que tu sois là, ton père à dit que tu pouvais resté combien de temps?

- Aussi longtemps que je le souhaite, j'ai de la chance, il adore Carlisle!

- Géniale! Je voudrais te montrer ta robe pour demain

- Plus tard, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais passer un moment avec Edward

- Mais il est déjà tard! Objecta mon amie

- Tu lui montrera demain, répondit Edward, apparemment ravis de ma réponse

- Bon, d'accord, demain matin

- Promis Alice demain, je suis toute à toi!

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça! Fit-elle un sourire diabolique aux lèvres

- Viens, me dit Edward en me prenant la main

- Tu ne lui a pas montrer? Lui demanda Alice

- Non, dit-il en m'emmenant hors de la pièce

- Montrer quoi? Demandais-je

- Je me suis fait livrer quelque chose de très utile cette après midi

- ah oui, quoi dont?

Il me prit dans ses bras pour monté l'escalier, et m'amena dans sa chambre à une vitesse inhumaine

- Ho, tu as acheté un lit?

- Oui, plus question que tu dorme sur un divan, répondit-il solennellement

- Heu...merci

- C'est pour nous deux! Déclara t-il en m'y installant

Il s'allongea près de moi, et devint tout d'un coup très entreprenant, il embrassa d'abord une oreille, puis mon cou, puis balada sa langue sur le contour de mon visage, je laissé échappé un soupir, c'était si bon, mais je craignais qu'il s'arrête comme à chaque fois, ce qu'il fit...

- Je vais te faire couler un bain, dit-il en se relevant

- Tu as toujours peur de me faire mal? Demandais-je

- Bella, il suffirait d'une seconde, que je te morde une seconde...

- Je comprends, dis-je à contre cœur

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, puis en sortit rapidement

- Je reviens, dit-il

- Tu vas où?

- Voir ma folle de sœur! Dit-il en riant

- Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait

- Ce n'est pas méchant, se défendit-il

- Je sais Edward, mais si tu connaissais son passé...

- Comment ça?

- Et bien...elle a été enfermé dans un asile lorsqu'elle était humaine, mais je t'en supplie, ne lui dit rien

- Comment tu le sais?

- Je le sais, c'est tout, soupirais-je, ne lui dit rien, ce fut une période atroce pour elle

- Je ne lui dirait rien, promit-il confus, bon, j'arrive

Il revint en quelques secondes, avec plusieurs vêtements.

- Il y a un peu de tout, tu pourras choisir cette fois! Rigola t-il

- Merci

Je pris le tas de vêtements avec moi dans la salle de bain. Cela faisait une bonne demi heure que j'étais dans l'eau de mon bain, Edward, lui m'attendait dans la chambre, et je ne sais pas ce qui me pris, je me mis à pleurer... pourquoi fallait-il que tout cela m'arrive? Comme si ce n'était pas assez problématique d'aimer un vampire qui avait peur de me toucher, il fallait que...

La voix de mon amour me fit redescendre sur terre

- Bella?

- Oui?

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Bien sur, mentis-je

- Je ne te crois pas! Laisse moi entrer

- Quoi! Pourquoi faire? Me voir nu alors que tu ne peux pas me toucher, je ne vois pas l'intérêt, marmonnais-je

- J'ai entendus! Fit-il en ouvrant la porte

- Laisse moi prendre mon bain tranquille!

- Pourquoi tu pleure? Demanda t-il, par ce que je ne veux pas te toucher?

- Non

- Pourquoi?

- C'est un secret entre moi et moi...

- Et entre vous deux, n'y aurait-il pas une petite place à me faire?

Je ne répondis pas, il s'avança doucement, prit une éponge et me frotta le dos délicatement, il embrassa mon cou, ce qui me procura un doux frisson

- Je t'attends dans la chambre, me dit-il, ensuite nous irons à la cuisine, tu dois avoir faim?

- Oui merci, me contentais-je de répondre

Je sortis de mon bain, enfila une longue robe noire qu'Alice m'avait prêté, les autres vêtements me paraissaient trop « osé » puis rejoignis Edward, qui était assis sur le lit.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique...

- Merci

- Viens, on va aller te nourrir

- Si tu cuisine aussi bien que ton père, j'ai hâte!

- Mieux que lui même!

Il me fit à diner, et je dois bien avouer que ce fut comme promis excellent, nous terminions la soirée, dans le salon avec le reste de la famille, Edward et Alice devant un échiquier, était un spectacle très distrayant, l'un lisant dans les pensées, l'autre voyant les prochains coups... distrayant mais sans fin... j'avais fini par m'endormir sur le divan.

Je me réveillé le lendemain dans la confortable couche qu'Edward avait choisi, et surtout dans ses bras, mais je n'eus pas le temps de profité de ce moment. Alice devait attendre que je me réveille frappa à la porte

- Toc toc vous deux, Bella t'es réveillé?

- Oui Alice...ça fait environ cinq secondes

- Bon très bien, alors lève toi! Tu m'as fait une promesse hier, donc embrasse ton homme et dis lui à ce soir

- Quoi? Toute la journée? M'exclamais-je à moitié endormi

- Promis, Alice, demain je suis toute à toi, ce sont tes paroles! Je te laisse cinq minutes

- C'est pas vrai! Murmurais-je

- Si je ne l'avais pas arrêter elle t'aurait tiré du lit il y a plus d'une heure! M'informa Edward en riant

- Tu m'as sauver alors! Dis-je en me serrant contre lui

- Toute la journée! Répéta t-il, je vais donc allé chasser pour ne pas devenir fou...

Il m'embrassa et je me levais à contre cœur, avant qu'Alice devienne vraiment diabolique. Elle s'occupa de moi toute la journée, et j'avoue avoir vraiment souffert...après avoir pris le petit déjeuner, elle me pria de l'accompagné pour faire les boutiques, et moi je n'arrêter pas de me promettre de ne plus jamais lui faire de promesse. Nous rentions en fin d'après midi, les bras charger de cadeaux pour tout le monde. Il est vrai que choisir des présents pour une famille qui n'a besoin de rien avait été laborieux, j'avais fini par suggéré de choisir selon la personnalité de chacun, et le résultat fut assez comique, un miroir pour Rosalie, des altères pour Emmet, un kit du parfait docteur pour Carlisle, Esmée une chaine en argent avec une sorte de petite plaque sur laquelle était gravé « on t'aime maman », Alice n'avait rien voulu prendre pour Edward, sans m'en expliqué la raison, elle avait choisi une montre pour Jasper, magnifique, avec un bracelet en or. Elle voulais me prendre un bijou, mais je lui avais formellement interdit, vu tout ce qu'elle m'avait déjà acheter lors de notre dernière sorti.

- Bon maintenant Bella, il faut se préparer, les invités ne vont pas tarder

- Je vais dormir debout Alice! Soupirais-je

- Mais non, aller viens!

Ah! torture quand tu nous tiens, j'étais réellement épuisé, je dois cependant dire que la robe qu'elle m'avait choisi était magnifique, une longue robe blanche, sur laquelle était cousu des voiles bleu nuit, une fois prête, Alice partit mettre sa robe, Rosalie vint nous rejoindre, une fois qu'elles furent toutes deux prêtes, nous descendîmes au salon. J'appréhendais de revoir Tanya, me demandant si elle allait accepter de me dire bonjour. Edward dès qu'il m'aperçut, se précipita sur moi, et entreprit après m'avoir embrassé, et m'avoir susurré à quel point il me trouver belle, de me présenter aux invités

- Voici Kate, me dit-il sans me lâcher la taille

- Enchanté Bella, dit-elle poliment

- De même, répondis-je

- C'est un réel plaisir de faire ta connaissance, m'interpela une femme près de nous, moi c'est Carmen, j'avais hâte de rencontré celle qui a réussi à faire chaviré le cœur d'Edward

- Heu..bonsoir, fis-je embarrasser

- Eleazar, viens dire bonjour à la jolie Bella, lui dit Carmen

Celui-ci ne me lâcher pas des yeux, il restait coller contre le mur, sans bouger...

- Et bien Eleazar! S'impatienta Carmen, que se passe t-il?

- Bonsoir Bella, dit-il doucement en s'avançant

- Bonsoir! J'avais hâte de te rencontré, l'informais-je

- Oui, Carlisle, m'en a parlé, pour tout te dire, je suis perplexe, je ne saurait te décrire, quelque chose d'étrange émane de toi

- Étrange? Répétais-je, et bien, j'espère que cela ne nous empêchera pas de nous entendre?

- Non, bien sur que non, cependant, si tu veux que je puisse t'aider, j'aurais besoin que tu me donne un peu de ton temps, je devrais te voir en action..

- Et bien, je viendrais vous voir dès que possible chez vous, si vous le voulez bien

- Avec grand plaisir, j'ai le sentiment, que tu es pleine de surprise...

- La vrai surprise, c'est de la voir avec Edward! S'exclama Tanya qui entrait dans le salon

- Tanya, arrête de suite! Lui intima Edward

- Non, laisse, si elle a besoin de se défouler, qu'elle le fasse

- Tu n'es qu'une sale humaine, tu n'as rien à faire avec nous! Cracha t-elle

- C'est tout?

- Edward, je veux te parler, dit-elle en le fixant

- Pas question! Répondit l'intéressé

- Vas-y Edward, je t'attends...

- Mais, je ne veux pas! Se défendit-il

- Elle ira peut-être mieux ensuite, vas-y s'il te plait

- Je n'irais mieux que lorsque tu auras disparus! Lança Tanya à mon attention

- Vas-y Edward, dis-je sans prêter attention aux paroles de Tanya, et ne te fâche pas, elle est triste c'est tout!

Edward suivi Tanya à contre cœur et ne resta avec elle que quelques minutes, il revint donc très rapidement, Tanya quand à elle ne revint pas de la soirée.

Après avoir offert nos cadeaux à la famille, ce qui soit dit en passant avait provoqué les rires de tout le monde, je me tournais vers mon amoureux et lui tendis le miens, en lui demandant de l'ouvrir lorsque je ne serais pas là

- Pourquoi? Fit-il

- Par ce que, répondis-je en souriant

- Bon et bien moi je préfère que tu ouvre le tiens devant tous le monde! Dit-il fièrement en me tendant une petite boite

- Très bien...

J'ouvris la petite boite noire et argent, pour y trouver un pendentif tout à fait magnifique, et assez imposant, je fus persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un diamant, il était de forme ovale, et pendait au bout d'une chaine en argent, je fus gêné, d'un tel présent...

- C'est beaucoup trop Edward! Mon cadeau à moi est ridicule, dis-je en faisant la moue

- Ne dis pas de sottises mon amour, c'est un bijoux de famille, je tenais à te l'offrir et je sais que ton cadeau est bien plus magnifique!

- Tu ne sais quand même pas ce que je t'offre! Je l'ai fait exprès de le mettre dans une grosse boite pour que tu ne comprenne pas de suite!

- Désolé, c'était le cadeau d'Alice...

- Quoi! Alice m'a vendu?

- Pas du tout Bella, je ne lui ai rien dit, mais il a dû deviné avec « mon » cadeau

- Comment ça?

- Et bien Alice m'a offert des pensées tout à fait merveilleuses et je lui suis reconnaissant pour ce présent

- Alice! M'exclamais-je en devinant de quoi il s'agissait, tu n'as pas fait ça?

- Te fâche pas Bella, je savais à quel point ça lui ferait plaisir...

- Traitresse!

- Bon, les enfants! Lança Rosalie, c'est l'heure du cadeau d'Esmée

- Ah oui, aller viens Bella! Proposa Alice

- Pas question! Tu veux que je meure de honte ou quoi? Fiche moi la paix, moi je regarde

Elle se résigna pour mon plus grand bonheur. La suite de la soirée fut incroyable, les filles chantèrent la chanson pour Esmée, qui j'en suis sur, regretta de ne pouvoir pleuré, puis ce fut au tour d'Edward de passer derrière le piano, pour mon plus grands plaisir. Les Denali rentrèrent chez eux et je promis à Eleazar de venir le voir prochainement, mais même si je voulais savoir ce qu'il pourrait m'apprendre, je savais aussi que je devrais faire usage de mon pouvoir, trop dangereux, me dis-je à moi même, je ne tiens pas à raccourcir ma vie.

Edward et moi terminions la soirée enlacé dans notre clairière, moi bien emmitouflé dans une couverture, lui me couvrant de baisers et de mots doux jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Je passais trois jours avec les Cullen, et fini par rentré chez moi, ne voulant pas laissé mon père seul trop longtemps alors que je venais à peine de le retrouver.

Les vacances se terminèrent, les cours reprirent...


	14. Chapter 14

VERITÉ

Cela faisait trois mois qu'aucun incident n'était survenue pour mon plus grand plaisir, je menais une vie de parfaite lycéenne, Edward à mes côtés, était plus merveilleux, plus magnifique, plus adorable chaque jour, en imaginant que cela soit possible, j'étais tenter de croire que je l'aimais peut-être un peu plus chaque jour, mais cela aussi me paraissait impossible. Mes rapports avec mon père étaient au beau fixe, et j'étais ravis d'avoir une seconde famille.

Je n'avais pas vus Edward depuis deux jours, il était parti à la chasse la première journée et la deuxième, c'est moi qui avais promis mon après-midi à Jacob. Je rentrais donc chez moi, ne sachant si je le trouverais dans ma chambre.

Après avoir battu mon père dans une courte partie d'échec, je montais donc dans ma chambre avec l'espoir de le voir et fut plus que ravis qu'il ait la gentillesse d'exhaussée mon vœux sans même sans rendre compte.

- Bonsoir mon ange, Chantonna t-il

- Salut! Tu es là depuis longtemps?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'entends ton cœur et ta voix lorsque je suis ici, je ne suis jamais seul prêt de toi, que tu dorme ou pas...

Je m'avançais vers lui, mais il me devança comme si je ne parcourais pas assez vite les quelques mètres qui nous séparés, il m'enleva pour m'amenais sur le lit en 1 seconde. Assis l'un en fasse de l'autre, je levais la main, pour lui caressé le visage, d'un effleurement du doigt, doucement, délicatement, le plus lentement qu'il me fut possible, il fermait les yeux, et je l'entendit rugir de plaisir sous les frissons. Je m'étais habitué à ça, ces séances de caresses, douces, langoureuses, pouvait duré des heures, surtout lorsque c'était lui qui m'en faisait profiter, s'effleurer du doigt de cette façon sur le visage, le cou, le torse, était d'une tel extase! Un plaisir inconcevable, même s'il était évident que lui comme moi aurions a mainte reprises souhaitaient aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin. Mais à ce moment là, c'était « notre » façon de faire l'amour à nous, et il n'y avait rien de plus beau, il n'y avait rien de meilleurs...

Je terminé la soirée sur le ventre torse nue et m'endormis sous les caresses et les frissons dont mon dos était l'heureuse victime.

Je rêvais, c'était la première fois que mon rêve ne fut pas teinté de rouge, ou peut-être que je ne me souvenais pas des précédents.

J'étais seule, dans ce qui semblait être une foret, puis « la voix » se manifesta

- Isabella, il est temps pour toi de comprendre

- Qui êtes vous? Demandais-je effrayé

- Et bien dans ta langue, notre nom pourrait se traduire par « les anciens », tu peux nous considérer comme les vampires les plus âgés de ce monde

- Comment ça? Je croyais que les Volturi tenaient cette place!

- Les Volturi feraient figure de bambins à nos côtés, ils ont tous les trois un peu plus de 3000 ans, pour ma part, j'en ai plus de 11000

- Vous... vous fichez de moi? Lançais-je

- Les humains sont très ignorants de leur histoire et encore plus de l'histoire des créatures qui peuple ce monde, répondit-il calmement .Veux tu que je te raconte notre histoire? Ce que nous sommes vraiment?

Dans mon rêve, là, au milieu de cette foret un fauteuil apparut, comme par magie

- Assied toi Isabella, invita la voix

- Heu...merci, répondis-je en m'installant

- Il y a bien longtemps, commença t-il, alors que l'homme était très différent de par sa nature et son mode de vie, naquit le premier vampire, il répondait au nom de Zaher, l'histoire raconte qu'il se serait soudainement fait mordre par une créature étrange tomber du ciel, cependant même lui se voit totalement incapable de décrire ce que serait cette créature. Bien sur, après transformation, Zaher tua bon nombre d'humains, à l'époque, ils étaient loin d'être aussi nombreux, au fil des années, il en transforma également, je fut d'ailleurs le 3eme à subir cela, je me nome Yahel et je naquis sur le continent que les humains appel à présent Russie. Nous n'étions que huit, mais cela avait suffit pour qu'en l'espace d'un siècle, une grande partie de la population humaine soient décimés, car malheureusement, à notre stade, nous étions incapable de nous contenir, il y eu très vite trop de vampires pour trop peu d'humains et par notre faute, en tuant et en transformant à profusion, votre race à bien faillit s'éteindre. Constatant cela, nous avons alors été contraints de nous réfréner et d'anéantir tout les vampires incapables d'en faire autant, pendant longtemps, nous avons vécu loin des humains et nous avons réussi en apprenant à nous contenter du sang des animaux. Avec le temps, nous avons fini par devenir civilisé, à tel point qu'ils nous semblaient monstrueux de recommencer à chasser des êtres pensants. Le temps passait et l'ennui nous ronger mon frère et moi. Nous étions las, fatigué de cette vie...alors un jour nous avons décidé de rester à jamais dans notre domaine et de ne plus en bouger, nous nous sommes assis, pour ne jamais nous relever.

- Attendez, vous vous êtes laisser mourir? Dis-je affolé

- Chère Isabella, l'amour que tu partages avec l'un de mes frères vampires est d'une rareté que tu ne peux imaginer, de ma vie faite d'infinie, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de connaître pareille attraction...ni mon frère d'ailleurs! Nous n'avions rien, pour nous raccrochait à cette vie, cette éternité...en arrêtant totalement de nous nourrir, nous pensions disparaître comme nos frères vampires qui furent brulés, mais au fil du temps nos esprits se détachèrent de nos corps, pour ne plus jamais les réintégrés... cependant nous ne sommes pas malheureux de notre état, nous ne connaissons plus la faim, nous pouvons posséder le corps de n'importe quel humain, nous pouvons tout voir, tout entendre...

- Je ne comprends pas! Où êtes vous?

- Géographiquement, nos corps sont en Russie, mais nos esprits, eux, sont partout, il me suffit de vouloir être près de toi, pour m'y rendre instantanément...

- Incroyable! M'exclamais-je, mais pourquoi me dire tout cela à moi?

- Pour que tu sauve les humains et les vampires de la folie des Volturi...au début lorsqu'ils sont apparurent, nous pensions que ce serait une bonne chose, qu'ils établiraient certaines règles utiles pour la survie de tous et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait, mais depuis quelques décennies, ils ont commençaient à craindre votre technologie. Nous les observions en espérant qu'ils se contenteraient de continuer à vivre dans le secret, mais dernièrement nous avons remarqué que quelque chose avait changé... ils souhaitent annihilé les humains et assoir leurs pouvoirs sur le monde vampirique par la même occasion

- Mais... c'est impossible!

- Imagine, Isabella, les dégâts que provoquerait une poignée de vampire dans une ville comme New York, par exemple, grâce à leurs vitesse, ils pourraient « contaminer » un grand nombre d'entre vous, qui par la suite, en contamineront d'autres...

- Ils ne peuvent pas! Ils n'auront plus rien pour se nourrir...à moins que...

- Malheureusement, comme tu l'as compris, la science des hommes a fait de nombreux progrès, additionné à l'intelligence d'un vampire...il suffirait de garder quelques spécimens d'humain, de vous cloner... autant de solutions...ils auraient alors un pouvoir sans limites sur les nôtres, marchandant leurs obéissance contre du sang...

- Mais comment voulez-vous que je fasse pour les arrêter?

- Il faut que tu comprenne que tu n'est pas la seule humaine à posséder un « don », cette particularité chez vous est d'une telle rareté que nous avons mis presque un siècle pour trouver les humains en questions et nous n'en avons trouver que six en 98 ans de recherche, lorsque nous sommes tomber sur toi, tes pouvoirs ne s'étaient pas encore déclarés, nous sommes donc intervenus pour que tu vienne à la rencontre de la famille Cullen

- Que voulez-vous dire? Ce qui m'a amener ici, c'est...

- Nous... désolé, nous avons le loisir de manipuler les humains contrairement aux vampires, nous n'avions pas le choix, nous ne pouvions pas attendre, cela faisait de nombreuses années que nous ne trouvions plus personne, nous allions abandonnés et essayer avec l'un des cinq premiers humains que nous avions déjà, mais...par un pur hasard, nous sommes tomber sur toi...tu a été choisi également pour ta capacité à aimer les deux camps... tu sauras être juste, c'est pour cela que nous n'avons pas peur de partager nos pouvoirs avec toi.

- Partager vos pouvoirs? Comment ça?

- Et bien, grâce à tes capacités...naturels, nous pouvons te transmettre une grande partie de nos pouvoirs, ceux-ci combinés aux tiens deviendraient sans limites. Nous avons déjà commencé une partie du processus, cependant ta condition d'humaine nous pose quelques problèmes, ton corps est trop fragile...

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas choisir un vampire?

- Impossible! Le réceptacle doit être humain. Tu devras donc acquérir tes pouvoirs en étant humaine, ensuite il te faudra être très rapidement transformer pour rester en vie

- Je ne peux pas être transformé! M'écriais-je

- Alors, tu mourras très vite après la bataille...pour le moment tu ne souffres que de grosses fatigues, mais lorsque tu auras acquis ta pleine puissance, sache que ton corps ne tiendra pas une heure, cependant, si tu le souhaites vraiment Isabella, nous te transmettront le reste de ta puissance qu'au moment propice, il serait toutefois dommage de faire ça à cause des préjugés de celui que tu aimes...

- Quoi qu'il arrive, je respecterais son choix, il ne veut pas que je sois transformé, je resterais donc humaine jusqu'à la fin...

- C'est très regrettable...

- Que va t-il se passer exactement? Que vont faire les Volturi et dans combien de temps?

- Nous savons que si personne ne les arrêtes dans moins de deux ans, ils lanceront une grande offensive contre tous les clans ainsi que tous les nomades, ils s'y prépare déjà depuis longtemps, ils ne se contente plus de trouver des vampires ayant certaines capacités, à présent, ils vont jusqu'à transformé des humains possédant des « talents », c'est pour cela qu'ils ne doivent pas te trouver. Lorsque le temps sera venu, ils anéantirons tout ceux refusant de se joindre à eux, tous seront éradiqués.

- Êtes vous sur que je pourrais les arrêtés?

- Tu auras assez de puissance, mais il va falloir attendre le bon moment et nous te protègerons en attendant...

- Et je dois vous croire sur paroles?

- Au fond de toi tu sais très bien que nous ne te voulons pas de mal...désolé, je dois te laisser à présent...

- Attendez! Je voudrais savoir ce que sont les vampires... je veux dire, vous avez encore votre âme?

- Lorsque tu te réveillera, tu sauras tout de nous, la seule chose que je te demande, c'est de ne pas parlé de la guerre aux Cullen, tu risquerais d'être repéré...mais tu pourras leurs dire tout ce que tu auras appris sur notre race...à bientôt, Isabella

- Atten...

Je fut soudainement submergé par un flot d'images, d'évidences... puis j'ouvris les yeux

- Bella, ça va?

- Edward? Il faut aller chez toi de suite!

- Comment ça?

- Je t'expliquerais une fois là bas, lui lançais-je en me levant

Sans plus discuter, il me mit sur son dos, et me ramena chez lui en quelques minutes

- Bonsoir Esmée, dis-je alors qu'elle venait de sortir de la maison

- Bella, je suis ravis de te voir, mais il est si tard, il ne se passe rien de grave au moins?

- Est-ce que tout le monde est là? Éludais-je

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de répondre que toute la famille l'avait rejoint sur le perron

- J'ai une question à vous posez

- Nous t'écoutons, Bella, murmura Carlisle, visiblement troublé

- Voulez-vous savoir ce que vous êtes? Demandais-je

- Quoi! Comment ça? Hurla Carlisle, que sais tu?

- Tout ou presque, répondis-je simplement

Carlisle me pris la main pour m'amener jusqu'au divan, pressé que j'expose mes découvertes, toute la famille s'installa, tous, sauf Rosalie, je la vis repartir vers le perron

- Rosalie, l'interpelais-je, c'est ton choix et je le comprends, mais sache qu'à ta place, je resterais...

- Tu n'es pas à ma place Bella, tu n'es pas à la nôtre... je suis désolé, mais j'ai trop peur de ce que je pourrais entendre, dit-elle avant de se mettre à courir à toute vitesse vers les bois, Emmet s'était levé pour la suivre

- Je préférais mille fois, murmurais-je pour moi-même

- Comment ça? Demanda Edward

- Peu importe...répondis-je, en me remémorant ce que je ne devais pas dire

- Nous t'écoutons, Bella, intervint Alice aussi impatiente d'écouter mes révélations

- Sachez d'abords, que les plus vieux vampires de ce monde, ne sont pas ceux que vous connaissez sous le nom de Volturi, ils se disent être les « anciens » et ont plus de 11000 ans, oui je sais, l'histoire raconte que nous sommes apparu bien plus tard, mais il semble qu'une précédente civilisation ait existé et que ces premiers hommes, nos ancêtres ont bien faillit disparaître, leurs civilisation fut détruite, obligeant les survivants à régressés. A cette époque, les premiers vampires responsables du carnages décidèrent de s'exiler loin de la tentation et furent obligés d'apprendre à se nourrir de sang animal, après un long moment, lorsque la population humaine revint à la normale, eux décidèrent de ne plus se nourrir d'humain, tout comme vous. Par la suite, les deux anciens vampires continuèrent à vivre à l'écart des autres et par manque d'amour, par ennui, ils décidèrent de se laissé mourir. Les années, les décennies, les siècles passèrent et leurs corps restèrent figé comme des statues, aujourd'hui, seul leurs esprits vagabonde en ce monde librement, ils ont apparemment plusieurs pouvoirs, peuvent être instantanément partout sur terre et peuvent posséder n'importe qui n'étant pas vampire...

Je regardais les Cullen qui m'écoutaient avec grande attention, m'attardant sur chacun de leurs visage, tous affichaient une expression indescriptibles tant l'histoire était invraisemblable... je me doutais qu'ils auraient du mal à me croire, ils se pensaient des monstres, des mort-vivants sans âmes depuis si longtemps...

- C'était donc eux! Lança Edward haineux

- Ils avaient leurs raisons Edward!

- Mais...

- C'est loin d'être terminé, ne veux tu pas savoir qui tu es?

- Continue, continue, me pressa Carlisle

- Le premier vampire portait le nom de Zaher et celui qui m'a parlé se nome Yahel, il semble qu'une bête étrange, tomber du ciel selon ses propres dires aurait transformé Zaher, qui devint le premier vampire...

- Quand t'as t-il parlé? Intervint à nouveau Edward

- Dans mon rêve tout à l'heure, il a pensé que je serais moins perturbé qu'en me possédant, d'autant qu'il avait beaucoup de chose à me dire...

- Continue, supplia Carlisle

- Il m'a donné des informations par le biais d'image, je vais essayer de vous expliquer ce que vous êtes devenu...

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux avançant leurs visages vers moi comme pour être sur d'entendre...

- Sachez d'abord, que contrairement à ce que vous pensez, vous avez une âme, c'est indéniable!

- Comment? Fit Alice

- Chut! Lui intima Carlisle

- Pour expliquer la transformation... il faut...visualiser une sorte de ciment liquide, bouillant, pour représenter le venin, lorsque vous avez été mordu, c'est comme si on vous avez injecter un ciment bouillant, qui pendant le temps de la transformation s'est insinué lentement en vous, ce qui explique la douleur... ce ciment s'est durci pour devenir... comment dire? Comme si le ciment se transformait en glace, tous vos organes, votre peau et vos os, ce sont comme figés, cryogénisés en quelque sorte, votre cœur n'est pas mort, il est... congelé, tout comme le reste et comme le venin est éternel, votre état l'est aussi. Concernant vos capacités cérébrales, c'est là encore un effet du venin, mais le point le plus important, c'est votre âme, sachez que comme n'importe quelle créature pensante, vous en possédez une, c'est incontestable, votre conscience, votre capacité à différencié le bien du mal en est la preuve...

- C'est incroyable, nous ne sommes donc pas des monstre? Marmonna Carlisle

- Vous n'êtes pas des monstres...vous avez subit une sorte de mutation et les « végétariens » comme vous sont l'évolution de cette espèce, mais je vous assure que vous n'êtes pas morts...car si le venin n'était pas éternel, dès que son effet prendrait fin, vous redeviendriez humains...

- C'est pas possible! Incroyable, souffla Esmée

- Trop incroyable? Rétorquais-je, Alice, Edward, venez, je veux vous montrer ce que j'ai vu...

Tout deux s'approchèrent, interloqués, je souhaitais leurs montrer les quelques images que Yahel m'avait transmises, une sorte d'illustration... la transformation vu de l'intérieur, voilà entre autre ce que permettait l'état actuel de ces « anciens »...voir l'invisible. Je prenais alors la main d'Alice dans la mienne, les images lui parvint en rafale, Edward quand à lui, se figea presque instantanément, comme hypnotisé par les yeux de sa sœur. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, puis les deux Cullens se fixèrent longtemps, incapable de se défaire du choc...

- Est-ce que ça va? Demandais-je inquiète

- Nous...commença Alice

- ...ne sommes pas des montres, termina Edward

Edward se tourna alors vers Carlisle, le fixa intensément en lui répétant cette phrase, il savait que son « père » avait toujours espéré cela, puis tout en ne lâchant pas le regard de son père, il s'avança vers moi, ses lèvres affichèrent un sourire béat...

- Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, répéta t-il à mon attention sans quitter Carlisle des yeux

Son père était lui, totalement impassible, perdu dans les yeux de son fils, Esmée avait l'air de sangloter de joie, Alice et Jasper se regardaient en se tenant les mains, toutes expressions ayant également disparu de leurs visages...

- Si cela est vrai, alors pourquoi est-ce aussi difficile de ne pas s'attaquer aux humains? Reprit Carlisle

- La souffrance est présente en tout être vivants, expliquais-je, que ce soit pour les humains ou pour vous, tout à un prix, combattre vos instincts est le prix à payer pour l'immortalité...du moins, on peut le voir comme ça

- Quelle est la créature ayant mordu Zaher?

- Il n'y a pas de réponse à cette question même pour lui

- Et où sont-ils en ce moment? Questionna Edward, tout juste sortit de sa transe

- Je ne sais pas, leurs corps sont quelque part en Russie, c'est tout ce que je sais...

- Pourquoi ont-ils choisi une humaine pour transmettre ces informations? Demanda Jasper, en reprenant vie

- Et bien...

Je ne voulais pas mentir, mais ne pouvais dire la vérité, je me décidais toutefois à leurs en donner une partie...

- Il semblerait que je sois assez...rare et ils avaient besoin d'un être humain...

- Besoin d'un être humain? Ne peuvent-ils pas prendre contact avec nous? Renchérit Carlisle

- Je ne sais pas, il faut croire que non, désolé de changer de sujet, mais je souhaiterais aller voir Eleazar

- Mais Bella! S'exclama Carlisle, qui avait encore bon nombre de question à poser

- Je sais, Carlisle, mais je dois aller voir Eleazar au plus vite

- Pourquoi aussi soudainement? Intervint Edward

- Je dois avoir des réponses, j'en ai besoin rapidement

- Tes pouvoirs ont-ils quelque chose à voir avec ces « anciens »? Me questionna Carlisle

- Je ne sais pas, mentis-je, je sais juste que d'autres pouvoirs se sont développés chez moi, il me faut les découvrir, je vous laisse, je passe chez mon père pour lui dire que je part quelques jours, puis je me mettrais en route pour l'Alaska, Carlisle, pourriez-vous les prévenir, je vous prie?

- Bien sur Bella, je les appelles de suite

- Merci, on se revoit dans quelques jours...

Je m'approchai d'Edward pour l'embrasser, mais celui-ci se recula, me fixant, un regard sombre empreint de colère

- Que se passe t-il? Demandais-je vexé

- Tu ne compte pas partir sans moi? S'emporta t-il

- Je dois y aller seule Edward, je reviens dans deux ou trois jours...

- C'est beaucoup trop long! Rétorqua t-il la voix tranchante

- S'il te plait, ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais jamais revenir! Plaidais-je

- Bella, soupira t-il la colère ayant laissé place à la résignation

- Prête moi ta voiture s'il te plait

- Tiens, dit-il en me tendant les clés

Je l'embrassais furtivement, le quitter me faisais suffisamment de mal, je ne voulais pas voir sa peine, je saluais tout le monde de la main et me dirigea vers la voiture de mon amour, aussi stupide soit-il, garder sa voiture pendant notre séparation, était un vrai réconfort...

Je passais voir mon père, je savais que la seul façon pour lui d'accepter de me laissais rater les cours, était un gros mensonge, soit être malade, soit lui dire que quelqu'un d'important pour moi l'était...bien que cette idée me dégouté, j'utilisais Katy, et un sois disant accident de voiture, prétextant vouloir lui rendre visite à Phœnix.

Une fois sorti de la maison, je m'en voulais horriblement, je restais un moment dans la Volvo, les doigts crispés sur le volant, puis je pris mon téléphone pour appeler Carlisle

- Allo?

- Carlisle, c'est Bella, avez-vous contacté les Denali?

- Oui Bella, ils t'attendent...

- Où dois-je aller?

- Rien de plus simple, tu suis l'autoroute, lorsque tu auras passer la frontière de l'état, tu verras une foret vers le nord, contente toi de longer la route qui mène à cette foret pendant 8km, tu remarqueras une barrière immense à ta droite, celle-ci cache leur domaine, gare toi devant, ils viendront te chercher

- Très bien merci, dernière chose, Tanya va t-elle me posé un problème?

- Je ne pense pas, il semble qu'elle soit parti lorsqu'elle a su que tu venais, désolé, mais ne t'inquiète pas, les autres vont t'accueillir à bras ouverts...

- Merci pour tout Carlisle, dite à Edward que je l'aime et que je reviens au plus vite

- Bien sur Bella, reviens nous vite

Je raccrochais les larmes aux yeux, et me mis en route pour l'Alaska, je devais en apprendre plus. D'une certaine façon, j'étais ravis, ma vie allait servir à quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, sauver ceux que j'aime. Yahel m'avait dit que pour le moment je ne risquais rien, si ce n'est être fatigué, je devais en apprendre plus sur la nature de mes nouveaux pouvoirs, je savais que mon « don » de base était la télékinésie, mais Yahel m'ayant affirmait avoir commencer à me transmettre les leurs, je me doutais que j'avais encore beaucoup à découvrir.


	15. Chapter 15

VISITE

Je roulais depuis pas mal de temps, probablement plusieurs heures, jusqu'ici bizarrement, je parvenais à me vider la tête, m'efforçant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la route, les panneaux, voir le paysage...et me voilà avec un nouveau mal de crâne, mais celui-ci était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, merde! J'avais l'impression d'être complétement sonné, comme si je venais de ma prendre la plus terrible des baffes, comme si je revenais à la réalité. Il y a encore quelques mois, j'étais juste Bella, une ado normale, avec d'horribles souvenirs, comme beaucoup, j'avais souffert, mais j'étais normale. Aujourd'hui, toutes mes croyances, mes certitudes étaient réduites à néant...vampires, pouvoirs, esprits, si toutefois je peux réellement définir Yahel et Zaher comme tel, si quelqu'un m'avais raconté une histoire pareille, je lui aurait ri au nez et de bon cœur! Mais de toutes les personnes vivants en ce monde, c'est sur moi que c'était tombé! Comme gagner au loto, mais dans une version perverse du jeu, au lieu de gagné des millions, c'est comme si je devais les payer...

Ho oui! J'avais gagné! Gagné le droit d'être traumatisé par une image sanglante toute ma vie, gagné le droit de mourir avant d'avoir 20ans, gagné le droit d'aimer en sachant que ça n'allait pas durer, gagné des pouvoirs qui finiraient par me consumés...quel drôle de loterie!

Je venais juste de passer le panneau « Bienvenue dans l'état d'Alaska », je ne devais plus être très loin, je m'arrêtais rapidement dans une station service longeant l'autoroute, histoire de refaire le plein, d'aller aux toilettes, de boire quelque chose, et je repartais aussitôt. J'essayais de me remémoré ce que Carlisle m'avait dit, ce n'était pas le moment de contacter un Cullen...surtout ne pas penser à lui, je ne dois surtout pas faire demi tour! J'avais mal au ventre maintenant, de mieux en mieux! Tout ce que je voulais c'était repartir, retrouver Edward, n'être qu'avec lui jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ma fin. Malgré ce que je lui avait appris à lui et sa famille, même si maintenant il savait qu'il n'était pas un horrible monstre, tout droit sorti des légendes humaines, une petite voix au fond de moi ne cessé de me répété que si j'étais transformé, il ne voudrais plus de moi, je le dégouterais, il ne m'aimerais plus, que sans ma condition d'humaine, sans mon odeur, sans mes joues roses, sans un cœur qui bat, je n'aurais plus aucun intérêt...j'avais eu un soupçon d'espoir en le voyant réagir à la nouvelle ou plutôt à la preuve, car ce n'est qu'une fois les images concrétisées dans son esprit que le doute eut enfin disparut de son visage, j'avais presque espérer qu'il finisse un jour par me le proposer lui même de me mordre, mais...non, il ne le fera pas, il ne le fera jamais. Alors, il valait mieux me faire à l'idée que j'allais mourir, de toute façon, il est vrai que je n'avais pas spécialement envi de devenir vampire, une humaine contaminé par un poison indélébile, froide, congelé de l'intérieur, devant lutté chaque seconde pour ne pas tuer, seul mon amour pour Edward pouvait me faire supporté cette idée, il était la seule raison, ma seule excuse, pour accepter pareil transformation...

Je devais être dans la lune depuis au moins trente minutes, il me semblé plus qu'étrange de ne pas avoir trouver cette fameuse demeure, certainement trop occupé avec ma névrose, je faisais donc demi tour. Après une bonne quinzaine de kilomètres, j'aperçus enfin une barrière très imposante, je me contentais de me garé devant comme me l'avait conseillé Carlisle, je sortais de la Volvo et m'installais sur le capot en me demandant si Edward serait d'accord en me voyant prendre ainsi mes aises.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'installer confortablement que j'entendis un grincement derrière moi, je me retourné, la barrière s'ouvrit lentement laissant apparaître une femme qui me semblé être Kate

- Bella!

- Kate?

Je n'entendis aucune réponse et en une seconde la barrière fut totalement ouverte, dévoilant une demeure d'un autre âge, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le passé...

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir Bella, rentre ta voiture, je referme la barrière derrière toi

- Oui, tout de suite, me contentais-je de répondre

Je démarrais pour suivre le petit chemin de terre menant à l'entrer de la maison, le jardin figurant devant celle-ci était tout à fait charmant, il y avait une sorte de petit labyrinthe au milieu, plusieurs fontaines autour et deux bancs près des marches conduisant à la porte d'entrée. Je n'étais pas encore sorti de la voiture que Kate m'attendait déjà sur le perron.

- Merci de me recevoir Kate, je ne vous dérangerez pas longtemps

- Bella, voyons, tu ne dérange pas! Nous comprenons notre sœur, soit, mais nous ne sommes pas du tout de son avis te concernant, je suis ravis de te recevoir

- Oui, et bien...merci

- Et bien, et bien chère sœur, voici donc « notre protégé »! s'exclama Carmen, qui venait de nous rejoindre

- Bonjour Carmen, je suis ravis de te revoir, merci de m'accueillir...

- Ne t'inquiète pas de cela joli Bella, cette maison est la tienne le temps que tu le souhaite...

- Merci beaucoup de votre accueil, Eleazar n'est pas là?

- Il est parti chassé, il a pensé que ce serait plus prudent, dans la mesure où nous allons vivre avec toi quelques temps, il souhaite ne prendre aucun risque, il paraît être très sensible à ta fragrance...

- Et bien, charmante Bella, suis moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre! Intervint Kate

- Je te suis, vous avez une maison tout à fait extraordinaire, j'ai l'impression de visiter le passé

- Merci, cette demeure à plus d'un siècle, nous l'avons faite retaper il y a quelques années, elle tombée en ruine, mais j'ai voulu garder le style de l'époque, je suis très heureuse qu'elle te plaise, voilà un premier point commun, dit-elle en souriant

- Dis moi Bella, tu as l'air bien fatigué! S'exclama Carmen

- Oui...j'ai eu une nuit...mouvementée

- Voici ta chambre, j'ose espéré que celle-ci te plaira

- Elle est parfaite, répondis-je

- Tu peux utiliser cette salle de bain, je t'attends en bas...

Machinalement, je lui attrapais le poignée

- Merci, lui dis-je, vous, vous êtes..

- Bella? Bella ça va?

- Oui... pardon, j'ai eu une absence, qu'est ce que je disais?

- Merci, mais tu allais dire autre chose.. détends toi, prends un bon bain, je reste en bas, si tu as besoin, appel, j'arriverais dans la seconde!

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, je rangeais mes quelques affaires dans l'armoire mise à ma disposition, et me dirigea dans la salle de bain, qui était presque aussi grande que la chambre...

Après une bonne heure, je décidais de rejoindre mes bienfaitrices, elles m'attendaient assise sur un des divan du salon.

- Tu es détendu? Me demanda kate, tu veux boire? Manger?

- Je vous remercie, je veux bien un verre s'il vous plait

- Jus de fruits, eaux, soda...

- Un jus de fruits, merci

- Je te ramène ça de suite, fit-elle en se levant

- Bella, je ne te cacherais pas que Carlisle nous a dit que tu avais fait des révélations étonnantes à lui et sa famille, il n'en a pas précisé la nature, cependant, j'aimerais comprendre

- Carlisle à parlé de ça! M'exclamais-je, c'est pas vrai!

- Désolé Bella, fit Carmen gêné, il ne pensait pas à mal, mais je te rassure, il n'a rien précisé

- Ce n'est que de ta faute, j'aurais dû lui dire de garder ça pour lui...je m'excuse il faut que je téléphone, je reviens de suite

Je montais rapidement dans ma chambre avant que Carlisle ne colporte mes déclarations, je prenais mon téléphone dans mon sac, et... un message...Edward!

_Mon ange_

_Tu n'es partis que depuis quelques heures _

_et je ramasse déjà les morceau brisé de mon cœur_

_Quand vas tu revenir?_

_Quelques jours? Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir tenir..._

Mon dieu, je l'aime tant! J'étais si heureuse de ce message, pourtant, le lire fut une vraie torture, j'avais envi de me sauver en courant vers lui tel une gamine, mais je ne pouvais pas...pas toute de suite du moins. Je composé le numéro de Carlisle, que je connaissais à présent par cœur, tout comme celui d'Alice et de mon amour...

- Allo, Bella?

- Carlisle, désolé de vous déranger à nouveau

- Bien sur que non!

- Pardon?

- Que tu ose penser que tu me dérange, c'est un sacrilège! Tu es bien arriver?

- Oui, sans problème, Kate et Carmen sont charmantes en plus d'être belles

J'entendis des rires venant du salon...

- J'en suis ravis, Edward tourne comme un animal en cage, tu devrais l'appeler

- Oui, je vais le faire, mais je ne vous appel pas pour ça

- Que se passe t-il Bella? Ça va?

- Oui, Carmen m'a dit que vous lui aviez vaguement parler de notre conversation...

- Et bien oui, je pense que les Denali seront ravis d'apprendre cette merveilleuse nouvelle! Tu n'as pas idée Bella, de ce qui a changer en nous, de l'espoir que tu nous a insufflé, cela nous encourage à continué dans notre mode de vie, comme si nous n'avions plus d'efforts à faire, comme si la souffrance face au sang humain devenait une douce sensation...

- Je suis vraiment ravis d'avoir enfin pu vous prouver ce dont j'ai toujours été sur, cependant je vous demande de n'en parler à personne! Le moment n'est pas encore venu Carlisle, je vous en ai parlé à vous par ce que je tiens à votre famille, mais vous devez absolument garder cela secret pour le moment, on est d'accord?

- Bien sur Bella, désolé, mais peux tu m'expliquais pourquoi?

- Pas encore... Carlisle, j'aimerais vous en dire plus, mais pour votre sécurité et la mienne, vous devrez attendre

- Comment ça pour ta sécurité? Quelqu'un te veux du mal Bella! S'exclama t-il affolé

- Non, mentis-je, puis-je vous faire confiance Carlisle?

- Oui, tu peux être sur de pouvoir me faire confiance, mais s'il arrive quelque chose d'important, je veux que tu m'en parle, d'accord?

- Marché conclut! Autre chose, puis-je faire confiance aux Denali?

- Humm... Eleazar, sans problème, mais je ne suis pas sur que les filles pourront garder cela pour elles...

- Très bien, merci, à bientôt!

- A très bientôt Bella!

Bon, une bonne chose de faite, tant qu'à faire, autant assuré mes arrières, j'envoyais un message à mon père lui expliquant que Katy ne souffrait que d'une légère commotion, et avait une jambe cassée, puis j'envoyais un message à katy lui disant que je l'avais utilisé comme alibi, je ne pensais pas que mon père la contacterais, mais avec un flic, on est jamais trop prudent!

Je composais alors le numéro de mon cœur

- Allo! Bella!

- Coucou mon ange!

- Tu reviens quand?

- Edward, je suis partis ce matin et...

- Bella, c'est déjà trop long, je tourne en rond

- Je sais ton père me l'a dit...

- T'as eu mon Carlisle? Pourquoi?

- Heu...j'avais un renseignement à lui demander...tu me manque horriblement, éludais-je

- Alors laisse moi te rejoindre!

- Écoute, si tu veux, je t'appelle dans quelques jours et tu viendras me chercher...

- Quelques jours...bon, très bien...je t'aime, tu le sais? Demanda t-il prit par le doute

- Je me demande toujours comment, mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime, tu le sais?

- Je me demande toujours comment, mais oui, mais tu me manque tellement...

- Je t'appelle très vite...

- Je compte les minutes, reviens moi vite mon amour...

Je le savais, je le savais que j'en aurait mal au ventre...je reposais le téléphone, et redescendais au salon...

- Bella, ça va? Me demanda Kate

- Oui, excusez moi, mais je préfère attendre quelques temps avant de parlé de certaines choses avec vous...

- Nous comprenons, ne t'en fait pas...me rassura Carmen

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et enfin celui que j'attendrais avec impatience fit son apparition, cependant en s'avançant vers moi, il avait l'air très perturbé et je semblais en être la cause

- Eleazar, bonjour!

- Bonjour, Bella, j'espère que tu as fait bonne route? Demanda t-il en restant près de la porte

- Oui, merci...

- Eleazar? Que ce passe t-il? S'emporta Carmen

- Je suis désolé, ai-je fais quelque chose de mal? Demandais-je inquiète

- Non, pas du tout Bella, mais... il y quelque chose de différent chez toi, je...ça me perturbe

- J'ai découvert que j'avais d'autres pouvoirs, mais je ne sais pas lesquels, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour le découvrir

- Comment sais-tu que tu as de nouveau pouvoirs, si tu ne les as jamais expérimentés? Me questionna Kate, intrigué

- Et bien, disons que je le sais de source sur...c'est...compliqué

- Si tu veux que je t'aide, il va falloir que tu m'accorde un peu de ton temps, viens avec moi

- Je te suis...

Eleazar passa la porte d'entrée, puis se dirigea à l'arrière de la maison, vers un chemin qui menait directement vers la foret

- Ici, nous devrions être tranquille, me dit-il en s'arrêtant au milieu des arbres

- J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi je perturbe ton pouvoir...

- Et bien Bella, c'est la raison de ma réaction de tout à l'heure, je suis...confus, il semble qu'il émane de toi une puissance tout à fait extraordinaire, je n'ai jamais ressenti cela, même chez l'un des notre, cependant, je suis incapable d'en connaître la nature, et c'est cela qui m'a tant perturbé, mon don ne m'aide pas beaucoup dans ton cas...

- Dommage...

- C'est justement pour cela que j'ai besoin de voir concrètement ce que tu es capable de faire, j'espère que cela pourra m'aider à te comprendre

- Je ne suis pas sur de réussir à faire tout ce que j'ai pus réalisé jusqu'ici, mais je vais essayer, déclarais-je

Je fermais les yeux, en visualisant l'arbre face à nous, je me concentré dessus, je voulais simplement qu'il tremble, juste pour lui donné une idée, cependant il semble que j'eus mis un peu trop de conviction dans la concentration car il se déracina

- Je suis désolé, pardon, je ne voulais pas... attendez une seconde dis-je en refermant les yeux

Je me concentrais une fois de plus sans savoir si ce que je voulais faire aller fonctionné, mais je réussis facilement à remettre le tronc en place, et décida qu'il serait moins dangereux pour les pauvres arbres environnant de me contenter de créer quelques tourbillons de feuilles

- C'est incroyable! S'écria Eleazar

- Mon pouvoir de base est la télékinésie, mais depuis peu, je suis sur d'être devenu hors d'atteinte des dons de Jasper et Alice, quand à Edward il n'a jamais réussi à lire mes pensées...

- Bouclier! S'écria t-il, en plus de ça, tu possède un bouclier...mais il y a autre chose, j'en suis sur

- Il semblerait.. il est arriver quelque chose d'assez étrange, Edward en essayant de me toucher à été violemment projeté contre un arbre pendant une de mes crises...

- Tu as projeté un vampire avec ton esprit? Incroyable, je n'ai jamais vu cela en plusieurs siècle de vie...une humaine plus puissante que nous!

- Je ne suis pas plus puissante, contrais-je gêné, ma force physique est ridicule comparé à la votre...

- Si tu n'as pas besoin de toucher ton ennemi pour le vaincre, cela n'a aucune importance! S'exclama t-il

- Et bien, et bien, une réunion dans les bois et je n'ai pas été inviter! Lança Kate

- Tu tombe bien, kate, viens ici s'il te plait, demanda Eleazar

- Je crois deviné ce que souhaite essayer Eleazar! Mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de faire mal à Bella! Fit Carmen qui venait de nous rejoindre

- De quoi parlez-vous? Demandais-je intrigué

- Vois-tu, continua Carmen, Kate à le pouvoir d'électrocuté quiconque la touche..

- Je ne peux décemment pas faire cela à une humaine! Intervint Kate. C'est déjà très douloureux pour un vampire, je n'ose imaginais la douleur que ressentira cette jeune femme!

- Je sais, je voulais suivre un raisonnement, mais il est vrai que si j'ai tort cela pourrais être dangereux...

- Je veux le faire! M'écriais-je

- Bella...cela va être très douloureux...je n'ai aucune envi de te faire du mal!

- Je suis sur que ça va bien se passer Kate, je t'en pris, je suis certaine de ne rien sentir, vas-y, s'il te plait

La jeune femme obtempéra d'un signe de tête, elle s'approcha de moi, et malgré cette fausse assurance, je n'en menais pas large...elle prit ma main

- Prête?

- Oui...

J'attendais quelques secondes...

- Je suis prête, répétais-je

- Je viens de t'envoyer deux décharges, tu aurais dû ressentir quelque chose!

- Extraordinaire! S'exclamèrent en cœur Carmen et Eleazar

- Oui, personne avant toi n'avait réussi à résisté à mon don, renchérit Kate

- Alors? Demandais-je à l'intention d'Eleazar

- Bella...je suis désolé, il semble qu'il y ai quelque chose qui me bloque, certainement ton bouclier... je sais juste que tu as plusieurs dons, mais leurs natures...je n'arrivent pas à les lires...la télékinésie est évidente, le bouclier aussi, mais pour le reste...

- Peut-être que si je te touche...

- Je m'avançais vers lui, il se recula légèrement

- Bella, je ne préfère pas, je suis végétarien mais ta fragrance est...vraiment particulière, je ne voudrais pas te blessé...

- Fait moi confiance, répondis-je en continuant d'avancer

- C'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance Bella, répondit-il gêné

- Je te demande de me faire confiance, tu ne me fera rien! M'exclamais-je sur de moi

une fois de plus les mots s'échappaient de ma bouche, seulement maintenant, je savais qui était derrière ces paroles, quel était celui qui me guider, et j'avais nettement moins peur, je le fixais intensément, lui avait arrêter de reculé,il semblait perdu, je pris sa main en fermant les yeux...me concentrant, je voulais qu'il ressente la sensation qui parcourait mon corps lorsque j'utilisais mon pouvoir

- Incroyable! Murmura t-il à nouveau

Je rouvrais les yeux, lui avait fermé les siens

- Qu'avez vous vus? Le suppliais-je

- Une puissance...phénoménale, du moins, je l'ai ressentis, et pour la première fois de mon existence, j'ai également ressenti les émotions d'autrui...

- Comment ça? Intervint Carmen

- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop comment te l'expliquer, n'importe qui aurait peur de tant de pouvoir entre les mains d'une si jeune femme, humaine de surcroit, mais, il m'a semblé apercevoir, de l'amour, de la compassion, de la compréhension pour nous, du moins pour notre espèce...

- Je pensais que tu ne pouvais voir que les dons? Questionnais-je curieuse

- Moi aussi! C'est une première... ne ressentir aucune peur face à nous pourrait être interpréter comme un don pour beaucoup de gens...redonne moi tes mains, je vais essayé de t'aider à te concentrer

- Je...

- Oui?

- Puis-je vous faire confiance? Je veux dire...vous ne parlerez à personne de ce que je vais vous dire?

- Je te fait la promesse solennelle que tu peux avoir confiance en mon clan Bella, déclara Eleazar

- Je...j'ai vus l'âme d'Esmée...du moins je suis certaine que c'était son âme...

- Bella, ma douce, nous en sommes malheureusement dépourvus, m'informa Kate attristé

Je me rapprochais alors de Kate, qui me regardait dubitative...

- Laisse moi te prendre dans mes bras Kate...

Elle me fit un signe de tête, me donnant son approbation, je continuais à avancer vers elle, la serra dans mes bras, et focalisa toute ma concentration sur ce petit bout de femme, et tout comme avec Esmée, je vis une sorte de halo brillant scintillé tout autour de son corps, sachant que leurs réactions viendrait plus de mon apparence que de mon geste, je la repoussais légèrement pour la regardé dans les yeux ou plutôt pour qu'elle voit les miens

- Incroyable! Ses yeux! Regardez ses yeux! S'exclama Kate

- Bella! Que t'arrive t-il? S'affola Carmen

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais rien de grave je vous rassure, il semble que mes yeux prennent cette teinte lorsque je me concentre intensément sur l'un d'entre vous et j'arrive à voir...une sorte de halo autour de vous, je sais que vos certitudes sont bien ancrés, mais je suis absolument certaine de mes dires, ce ne peux être que la représentation physique de votre âme...

- Bella...ce que tu dit est...parfaitement impossible, dit Carmen, le visage torturé

- Quel dommage! Quel dommage qu'aucun d'entre vous n'est un pouvoir similaire à celui d'Alice, ils m'ont cru lorsque je leur ai montré...

- De quoi parle tu? Demanda Eleazar

- De...de rien oublions ça! Tu voulais m'aider à me concentré?

- Et bien...oui, viens, dit-il en tendant les mains

Je les saisissaient, fermant les yeux, et en me focalisant sur moi, de longues minutes passèrent et je sentais mon énergie croitre de façon exponentiel, mes mains tremblées dans celle d'Eleazar...

- C'est pas vrai! S'exclama Carmen

- Mais...comment? Renchérit Kate

- Bella, ouvre les yeux! M'ordonna Eleazar

Et lorsque je les ouvris, Eleazar et moi, étions en lévitation, j'en fus si surprise que nous retombions tout deux au sol

- Et bien, me dit Eleazar, tu est réellement extraordinaire!

- Cela n'était jamais arrivé...

- J'ai l'impression que...tu n'es pas au maximum de ta puissante, m'informa Eleazar, comme si...comme si il en manquer une partie...

- Je...je …

- Bella?


	16. Chapter 16

SAUVER LES MIENS

Et pour ne pas changer, je m'écroulais de nouveau comme une masse, je crus cependant sentir des bras me rattraper avant de sombrer...

Me réveillant dans les bras de Carmen qui semblait être sur le point de me conduire dans ma chambre, je souhaitais m'excuser, j'avais honte de déranger des personnes tout à fait charmantes que je connaissais à peine.

- Je suis désolé, lui dis-je dans un souffle

- Ne t'en fait pas jolie Bella, nous sommes ravis de t'avoir avec nous...je pense que tu as besoin de te reposé...

- Oui, merci, je vais dormir un peu

- Désires-tu manger quelque chose avant?

- Non merci, je vais juste dormir

- Très bien... si tu te réveille et que je ne suis pas là, sache qu'il y a de quoi grignoté dans le réfrigérateur

- Merci...

Elle me posa doucement sur le lit, puis sorti de la pièce, il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour m'endormir.

Je me réveillai le lendemain, Kate assise sur une chaise près de mon lit

- Bella! S'écria t-elle, tu nous a fait peur!

- Quoi?

- Cela fait deux jours que tu dors et refuse de te réveiller, nous avons crus à un coma... nous allions appeler Carlisle...

- Ho! Deux jours? Je devais être très fatigué, désolé de vous avoir inquiéter.

- Ne t'excuse pas... Carmen? S'écria t-elle

Le porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit en moins de deux secondes, Carmen était devant moi

- Bella! Si j'avais eu un cœur encore en vie, j'aurais pus faire une crise cardiaque en voyant que tu ne te réveillé pas

- Pardon...

- Tu peux te lever? Il faut que tu mange, ma jolie, dis Kate

- Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai très faim!

Elles m'emmenèrent dans la cuisine et me préparèrent un vrai festin, je dévorais mon repas, puis me tournais vers mes deux infirmières

- D'où vient cette étrange certitude que les vampires n'ont plus d'âmes? Leur demandais-je

Elles se regardèrent interloqué, ma question avait l'air de ne pas avoir de réponse

- Et bien, commença Kate, nous ne savons pas vraiment, en faite cela est une juste une certitude dans le monde vampirique...un fait... mais te dire d'où viens cette certitude, nous n'en savons rien, cela est juste une évidence...

Elle avait l'air horriblement blessé par cette « évidence »

- C'est faux! M'écriais-je

- Comment pourrais tu le savoir, continua Kate, sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es qu'une humaine, tu ne connais rien à notre monde...

Mon corps se souleva soudain de la chaise où il était installé, et s'avança vers elle, comme à chaque fois, je voyais ce qui se passer sans pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de celui-ci, je me posté devant elle, qui eu l'air... effrayé, ce qui m'ennuya réellement, je pris sa main droite dans la mienne, fixant ses yeux qui cherchaient une raison à mon comportement

- C'est faux! Répétais-je avec la voix de Yahel

- Mais... comment? Me susurra Carmen, tandis que Kate ne lâchait pas mon regard

- Qui est tu? Me demanda Kate

- Heu... Bella! Pourquoi cette question? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit cette fois?

- Cette fois? Cela t'arrive souvent? Me demanda Carmen

- Et bien, de temps en temps, mais ce n'est pas grave, les rassurais-je

- Il y a quelque chose de particulier chez toi...il faut que j'en parle avec Eleazar, je vais le rejoindre...nous informa Carmen

- Puis-je aller faire un tour? Demandais-je

- Où veux tu aller? S'affola Kate

- Juste dehors, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez une impressionnante collection de livres, j'ai juste envi de lire un peu dehors...

- Très bien aucun problème, je préfère juste savoir où tu es...

- Je comprends, je vais prendre une douche et je reviens

Après un long moment dans la salle de bain, je m'habillais et redescendais dans le salon afin de me choisir un livre, j'en choisissais un au hasard, et me rendais dans leurs gigantesque jardin, puis je m'installais sur un banc, essayant de me détendre au mieux. L'après-midi se passa calmement, et lorsque je décidais de me lever, je fut rejoint par Kate.

- Est-ce que ça va? Me demanda t-elle

- Oui, merci, je suis un peu perturber par tout ce qui arrive mais étrangement je tiens le coup!

- Un peu? Si j'étais à ta place je serais dans tout mes états! M'assura t-elle

- Mais je le suis...j'ai peur, et je suis fatigué...

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Yahel se fit entendre

- Isabella...

- Yahel?

- Bella? Intervint Kate interloqué, qui est Yahel?

- C'est pas le moment! Criais-je

- Isabella, désolé mais...

- Bella! Ce n'est pas le moment de quoi? S'affola Kate

- Je ne suis pas seule! Dis-je à l'intention de Yahel

- Isabella...bon, tu l'auras voulu! Fit la voix de l'ancien

Et mon corps se releva tout seul, Kate, qui se trouvait toujours près de moi commençait vraiment à avoir peur, mais Yahel, ne souhaitait apparemment pas attendre que je sois seule. Je fus entouré d'une sorte de bulle lumineuse, voyant cela, je décidais de m'éloigner en courant. Mais je fus vite rejoint par Kate qui se précipitait sur moi, suivi de Carmen et Eleazar, je leurs hurlais de ne pas venir, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre

- Ne voyez-vous pas la lumière qui m'entoure? Leur demandais-je

Ils se regardèrent sans comprendre, puis Yahel se fit à nouveau entendre

- Je dois te prévenir Bella

- De quoi? Demandais-je, comment vais-je expliquer ce qui se passe à mes hôtes?

- Tu trouvera bien une excuse... il va se passer quelque chose, je ne saurais t'expliquer quoi, mais tiens toi prête, je te ferais signe d'une façon ou d'une autre dès que j'en saurais plus

- Mais...

Mais plus de réponse...

Puis je vis Eleazar s'approchait dangereusement de ma bulle, trop proche, mais malgré mes cris, il continua à avancer, et fut projeter avec une tel force, que son corps alla s'écraser contre la véranda à l'arrière de la maison qui fut du même coup en grande partie détruite. Carmen et Kate assistèrent au spectacle sans comprendre, elles semblaient tout à fait déboussolé

- Bella, s'écria Carmen, que se passe t-il?

Je me retournais, pour voir Kate et Carmen totalement affolés, Eleazar, quand à lui avait repris sa place initiale, le halo de lumière avait totalement disparut, je m'avançais donc vers eux sans crainte

- Tout va bien, les rassurais-je, c'est terminé

- Mais qu'est ce qui est terminé, à qui parlais-tu Bella? Que disais tu?

- Vous n'avez pas entendu? Lançais-je surprise

- Non, m'informa Kate, nous pouvions voir tes lèvres bougées, mais aucuns sons n'avait l'air d'en sortir

- Que s'est-il passé? Me questionna Eleazar

- Et bien...je ne sais pas trop... ce n'est pas encore le moment d'en parler, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que quelqu'un avait un message pour moi, je suis vraiment désolé Eleazar, j'ai essayé de vous prévenir...

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça! S'exclama t-il, ce n'est pas l'important, peut-être devrions nous contacter Carlisle?

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, rétorquais-je, dite moi, j'ai remarqué un billard dans une pièce près du salon, si nous allions jouer un peu?

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, ne comprenant pas la transition, moi je souhaitais juste calmer leur inquiétude et la mienne par la même occasion...

- Bella, tu es sur que ça va, insista Carmen

- Oui, merci, ne parlons plus de ça, s'il vous plait, il n'y a pas à s'en faire, allons jouer...

- Très bien, se résigna t-elle

Nous passions alors la majeure partie de l'après-midi et de la soirée à jouer au billard, puis Kate m'appris à jouer au poker, plus tard, lorsque je fus trop fatigué pour continuer, je m'excusais auprès d'eux, et montais me coucher.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin comme une fleur...en pensant à Edward, j'eus un pincement au cœur, il me manquer tant, j'avais l'horrible sensation qu'une grande partie de mon esprit avait reprit sa place dans le néant, celui là même d'où mon amour m'avais sauvé. Après ma douche, je pris conscience que je ne l'avais pas rappeler depuis plus de deux jours, j'avais tellement était perturbé par les ressens évènements que cela m'était totalement sorti de la tête, je pris mon portable et composa son numéro

- Bella, Bella, c'est toi?

- Oui, bonjour! Dis-je timidement

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas rappeler?

- Désolé, je..je n'ai pas pus...

- Ne peux tu pas rentré? Je n'en peux plus Bella, ne pas te voir est une vrai torture, je t'en pris, rentre, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps sans venir te chercher...

- Edward, tu me manque atrocement, mais j'ai encore besoin de quelques jours et je reviens...

- Est-ce vrai?

- Quoi dont?

- Que je te manque? Cela à l'air si..facile pour toi, notre séparation...

- Comment peux tu dire cela? C'est juste que je suis un peu...perturbé, mais tu me manque vraiment et je t'aime, soit en sur!

- S'est-il passer quelque chose? Pourquoi es-tu perturbé?

- Disons que j'ai compris certaines choses...

- Comme quoi? Demanda t-il inquiet

- Comme à quel point je t'aime, éludais-je

- C'est vrai?

- Hum... où es-tu?

- Tu n'as pas répondus!

- Je vais le faire, où es-tu? Répétais-je

- Dans notre clairière...

J'eus un petit rire malicieux et plein de satisfaction, je ne savais pas s'il m'étais possible de faire cela à une tel distance, mais je voulais essayé, je me concentrais sur la clairière, sur les feuilles uniquement ne voulant pas faire disparaître la totalité des fleurs qui rendaient ce lieu magique...

- Bella?

- A quel endroit es-tu exactement?

- Près du gros chêne, répondit-il sans comprendre

L'exercice était un peu plus compliquer que d'habitude, d'une part à cause de la distance et d'autre part, par ce que je voulais réussir à former des mots

- Bella! C'est toi qui fait ça?

- Oui, est ce que ça marche?

- Si tu voulais me dire que tu m'aime, ça marche très bien! S'exclama t-il, incroyable à cette distance!

- En effet, à quelques heures en voiture, je n'étais pas sur d'y arriver...

- Tu me manque tellement...

- Toi aussi, tu n'as pas idée à quel point..., je dois te laisser, dis-je à contre cœur, je reviens très vite

- Promis?

- Oui, promis

- Je t'aime...

- Et moi dont. Je te rappel demain

- Bon, d'accord, à demain mon amour

La dessus, je raccrochais pour aller rejoindre mes hôtes.

- Bonjour Bella, bien dormis? Me demanda Carmen

- Oui, merci

- Tu as faim?

- Oui, mais je peux me débrouiller, je ne veux pas vous déranger d'avantage

- Tu plaisante? C'est trop drôle de cuisiner!

- Bon, dans ce cas, avec plaisir

- Nous pensions t'emmener près d'ici aujourd'hui, il y a des paysages incroyables en Alaska, peut-être aimerais tu les voir?

- Avec grands plaisir, merci à vous...

Après un copieux petit déjeuner, je suivais les deux déesses, Kate me proposa de monter sur son dos, ce que je fis et elle m'amenèrent à différents endroits tous aussi magnifiques...Après cette incroyable randonnée, nous rentrions pour me nourrir et exténuer par cette journée, je montais rapidement me coucher.

Ma nuit fut épuisante, je passais mon temps à me retourner dans le lit, me réveillant régulièrement, vers 7h du matin, j'abandonnai l'idée de dormir... quelque chose n'allait pas, je le savais, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus...

Pov Edward

Quatre jours, quatre jours qu'elle était partie, qu'elle m'avait laissé, son absence devenait insoutenable, elle était partie juste après avoir transfiguré chacun d'entre nous, je supportais enfin mon état, ma...vie, ma transformation, mais malgré cela, je me sentais horriblement vide sans elle...mort. Je passais toutes mes nuits dans sa chambre à humer son odeur, je ne pouvais tenir sans cela, j'avais tellement peur pour elle, mais malgré mon envi d'aller la cherché, je me ravisais voulant respecter son choix, je ne savais cependant pas combien de temps il me serait possible de le faire, je me sentais si... vide, à nouveau vide...sans elle.

Je sortais discrètement de sa chambre et pris le chemin de la villa, en voulant toutefois passer par la clairière...la sonnerie de mon portable retentit

- Edward?

- Que veux tu Alice? J'allais rentrer, crachais-je

- Viens vite à la maison, j'ai eu une vision, reviens immédiatement!

Elle me raccrocha au nez,comprenant son inquiétude, je me précipitais vers la villa le plus vite qu'il me fus possible, j'atteignais le perron en quelques minutes, toute la famille m'attendais

- Que se passe t-il?

- Jane, Alec et deux de leurs gardes arrivent dans moins de deux heures! S'écria Alice

- Quoi?Hurlais-je, mais pourquoi? Tu n'as rien vu avant?

Elle me regardait, hésitante...

- Alice!

- Et bien, il semble que Tanya les aient prévenus qu'une humaine était dans le secret, j'ai pus voir la conversation avec Aro, l'un de ses gardes à le pouvoir de repérer quiconque, c'est un traqueur, mais il semble qu'il n'arrive pas à voir Bella, ils ont donc pensé qu'il leurs suffirait de repérer l'un d'entre nous pour savoir où elle se trouve, nous pouvons nous réjouir qu'elle ne soit pas là, cependant... Alec et Jane viennent aussi pour nous tués...tous

Je restais là, fouillant les pensées d'Alice, effectivement, nous allions mourir...malgré l'horrible vision, je remercié le ciel que Bella ne m'ait pas écouté et sois resté loin de moi...

- Et fuir ne servirait à rien, lançais-je résigné, ils ont emmené le garde capable de nous trouver, c'est la fin...attendre, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre...

Pov Bella

Je n'étais pas à l'aise...j'essayais de me détendre dans mon bain, mais l'inquiétude montait en moi, et j'étais vraiment agacer de ne pas comprendre, je commençais à m'endormir dans l'eau lorsque...

- Les Cullen! M'écriais-je

Aussitôt, mes trois nouveaux amis débarquèrent dans la salle de bain

- Bella, que se passe t-il? S'écria Kate

- Les Cullen, répétais-je, il faut aller les sauvés...

- De qui dont? Demanda Carmen

- Je ne sais pas! sortez d'ici, je m'habille, quelqu'un peu t-il m'y amener?

- S'il s'agit des Cullen nous y allons tous! Déclara Kate

Il me laissèrent seule, je me précipitais hors de mon bain, m'habillant sans prendre le temps de me sécher, dévala les escaliers...

- Allons y vite, ça presse!

Carmen m'aida à ma monter sur son dos, je m'y accrochait fermement sachant qu'elle irait à une vitesse difficile à supporté pour moi, et ce fut le cas, j'eus un mal fou à respiré, j'avais froid...mais peut importe, ils étaient en danger, j'en étais sur, je ne savais pas qui leurs voulait du mal, mais ce dont j'étais certaine c'est que si nous n'arrivions pas à temps, ils mouraient...tous.

Carmen me demandait si j'allais bien, mais impossible de répondre, je me contentais de serrer son cou, pour qu'elle comprenne que j'étais encore en vie, après une bonne demi heure de course infernale, je commençais à distingué leurs villa au loin... quelques minutes de plus suffirent pour l'atteindre et là dehors, une vision d'effroi... tous les Cullen étaient cloués au sol à se tordre de douleur, une petite blonde teigneuse, les regardant avec un méprit non dissimulé, elle souriait à ce spectacle, puis elle tourna le regard vers nous, j'étais toujours sur le dos de Carmen, qui s'écroula en premier, suivi par Eleazar et Kate, je me relevais, tétanisé en les voyant tant souffrir

- Voilà l'humaine, dit la blonde en serrant les dents

- Finissons en maintenant avec eux, puis gardons le dessert pour la fin, lui répondit le jeune garçon près d'elle

- Arrêtez! ordonnais-je

- Saleté d'humaine, ne me donne pas d'ordre! S'énerva la teigne

Je sentis la rage envahir totalement mon corps, alors que je fixais Edward, par terre, tétanisé par la douleur, son regard était vide...je me retournais vers la peste, je voulais qu'elle meurt, c'est elle qui leurs faisait ça...je la fixais, et soudain, et pour mon plus grand plaisir, ce fut elle qui se retrouva par terre à se tordre de douleur, alors tous les Cullen ainsi que mes nouveaux amis d'Alaska se relevèrent

Le jeune garçon et les deux gardes ne riaient plus du tout à présent, ils me regardèrent sans comprendre, me concentrant sur la blonde, je ne vis pas de suite, ce que le garçon faisait, puis tournant la tête vers les Cullen et les Denali, je remarquais qu'ils avaient tous l'air statufiés, ils ne bougeaient plus...et les deux gardes tentèrent de leurs sautés dessus, je me concentré du mieux que je pus pour gardé la blonde sous ma coupe, tout en arrêtant les gardes, qui se figèrent en plein saut dans les airs, comprenant que je garderais le contrôle, je m'adressais au gamin à gueule d'ange

- Toi! Si tu n'arrête pas maintenant, je te promet les pires souffrances avant de te tuer!

Il s'exécuta comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire, et de nouveaux tous mes amis furent libéré

- Qui êtes vous? Demandais-je

- Nous faisons parti de la garde Volturi! Répondit-il fier comme un paon

- Pourquoi les attaques-tu? Crachais-je furieuse

- Ils ont violé la loi, ils doivent mourir! Rétorqua le garçon

- Et qui sont les Volturi pour s'autoproclamer juges et bourreaux?

- Nous sommes ceux qui faisons respecter la loi et ce n'est pas à une simple humaine de...

Soudain, il tombait à son tour au sol, ce garçon n'était que trop peu respectueux et ce n'était pas le moment de me tenir tête, je fis disparaître la douleur des quatre affreux, j'avais besoin de toute leur attention.

- Vous aller porter un message à votre maître, dite lui qu'il n'a aucune autorité pour prétendre rendre la justice et que s'il se permet de s'attaquer à nouveau à mes amis ici présent, je m'occuperais personnellement de lui arracher la tête. Dite-lui également que lorsque le temps sera venu, il devra répondre de ses crimes, maintenant disparaissez!

Ils ne se firent pas prier, j'entendis la voix d'Alice dire qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, pour le moment en tout cas, je me retournais alors vers ma seconde famille, ils me regardaient tous avec stupeur, puis Edward cria mon nom et se précipita vers moi... et je retombais dans le néant.


	17. Chapter 17

ABANDON

Je me réveillai chez moi...seule, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les Cullen m'avaient ramener chez moi, je regardais le réveil... 3h30, j'allumais ma lampe et juste à côté de celle ci, je trouvais une enveloppe

Je m'assis sur le lit, me secoua la tête, puis regarda tout autour de moi comme pour m'assurer qu'il n'était vraiment pas là. Je ne comprenais pas! Pourquoi me ramener ici? Pourquoi Edward n'était pas à mes côtés? Je venais de les sauver et j'en étais heureuse, mais me retrouver seule dans mon lit fut une sensation d'abandon me labourant la poitrine. Je regardais l'enveloppe et je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer, je pris la lettre et lus ces mots

_Bella, _

_Ton absence et tout ce qui s'est passé m'ont permis de réfléchir...je suis désolé, je ne crois pas t'avoir vraiment aimé, je ne peux plus joué ce rôle...j'ai envi d'autre chose..._

_Il est vrai que l'expérience fut enrichissante, je n'aurais jamais crus que je pourrais te fréquenter sans finir par... j'ai repoussé mes limites..._

_Désolé d'avoir laissé les choses aller si loin, mais nous partons ma famille et moi, être près de toi est devenu trop dangereux..._

_Adieu_

_Edward_

J'eus la sensation que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre, ce ne pouvait pas être ces « anciens » puisqu'ils ne pouvaient manipuler l'esprit d'un vampire, Edward avait donc prit sa décision lui même...je restais là sans bouger...incapable de me mouvoir pendant des heures...

- Bella? Je peux entrer?

Je n'arrivais même pas à répondre, je mis machinalement la lettre sous le lit et mon père poussa doucement la porte, je restais assise, regardant le mur face à moi, je ne voulais rien dire, rien faire, rien ressentir...

- Bella? Ça va chérie?

Je restais assise, incapable de bouger, je savais que si je bougeais, j'allais m'effondrer, mon père s'avança jusqu'au lit en continuant à m'appeler, sa voix devenant de plus en plus inquiète à mesure qu'il approchait, il s'assit face à moi, me prit par les épaules et me secoua légèrement

- Bella? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu me fait peur...Bella?

Je devais fixer le mur, il le fallait, j'étais sur que si je tournais la tête vers mon père pour le regarder, je craquerais et là je ne contrôlerais plus rien, je devais regarder ce mur, il était mon seul échappatoire à la folie...

- Je vais appeler un médecin!

Mon père se précipita dans sa chambre, certainement pour téléphoné, moi je continuais à fixé ce mur, sur le moment il semblait être tout ce qui importait, même quand mon père revint dans ma chambre en hurlant, je continuais à scruté mon mur, même lorsque j'entendais descendre les marches pour ouvrir la porte, même lorsque le médecin arriva dans ma chambre se mettant face à moi pour examiné mes pupilles, même comme ça, je voyais le mur...

- Que s'est-il passé? Fit la voix du médecin

- Je ne sais pas, elle était partie quelques jours en Floride pour rendre visite à une amie et hier soir, elle était là, elle dormait, je ne l'aurais même pas vus si la porte de sa chambre n'avait pas été ouverte... je suis entrée ce matin et je l'aie trouvé assise, elle ne bougeait pas, ne me répondait pas, elle n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis presque une heure

- Mademoiselle? Mademoiselle Swan, vous m'entendez?

- Bella, réponds ma belle, réponds je t'en pris, me supplia mon père

J'étais...j'étais...morte, vide de tout, je les entendais bien sur! Mais peu importe... ce qui m'importais à ce moment précis, c'était ma douleur, je comprenais que je n'étais pas en colère, ce qui me permettais de penser que peut-être je ne risquerais pas de faire une crise, il est vrai que j'avais plus de contrôle à présent mais là...je n'étais plus sur de rien...

- Un choc, je ne vois que ça pour la mettre dans un tel état

- Mais quel choc?

- A t-elle vécu quelque chose de traumatisant dernièrement?

- Pas dernièrement! Répondit mon père

- Quand?

- Il y a presque trois ans, le suicide d'une amie

- Ce n'est pas ça...

- Melle Swan, vous êtes en sécurité chez votre père, vous ne risquez rien ici, quelqu'un vous a t-il fait du mal? Demanda le médecin

- Bella! Quelqu'un t'as fait quelque chose? Chérie, dis le moi

Le médecin demanda à mon père de se calmer, il n'avait pas supporté l'éventualité que quelqu'un puisse me faire du mal, les yeux dans le vides...trois mots sortirent de ma bouche

- Il est partit, murmurais-je

SOUFFRANCE

Un mois plus tard:

Je n'allais plus en cour, non pas que je ne voulais pas, mais les mots refusaient de sortir de ma bouche, depuis que j'avais informer mon père qu'il m'avait quitté, je n'étais plus qu'un corps vide, après une semaine de catatonie, dont j'avais fini par sortir lorsque j'entendis mon père parler d'hospitalisation, mon corps s'était remit à bouger, mais mon esprit était comme coincé...refusant de se remettre en marche...je n'avais aucuns pouvoirs, je ne connaissais pas de vampires, je n'entendais aucunes voix...si ce n'est celle de ma démence.

J'avais fini par me dire que j'avais atteint le summum de la folie, j'avais tout imaginer, maintenant, j'en était sur, ces derniers mois n'avaient été que l'expression de mon délire, j'avais sombré, sombré à un point que mon cerveau ne refaisait plus surface et lorsqu'enfin il se décida, ce fut pour ne voir que la réalité sur le rivage. Je n'avais plus que ces souvenirs créés par mon imagination, ces images qui envahissaient mon esprit, là bas dans mon délire, j'avais crus découvrir ce que voulait dire aimer, j'avais crus avoir une deuxième famille, une mère... je me sentais si chanceuse d'avoir le privilège d'être auprès d'eux, je ressentais de la fascination, de l'admiration, malgré toutes les mises en gardes de mon éphèbe sur la sauvagerie dont pouvait faire preuve les vampires, moi, je les adorais...ils étaient si bons, si accueillant, compréhensibles, protecteurs... humain dans le meilleurs sens du terme, à vrai dire, je ne connaissais que très peu d'êtres humains capable de tant de bonté, d'autant plus qu'ils supportaient la douleur de leurs retenus face à notre sang...se torturer délibérément pour ne pas faire de mal... voilà la source première de mon profond respect envers les Cullen, bien sur leurs personnalités à chacun ne faisait que mettre en valeur les différentes facettes de cette famille, et je ne pouvais que les aimés d'avantage. Sur leurs peau reflétant les diamants, chacun d'entre eux brillaient avec un éclat différent, mais toujours la même signification...bonté...aussi différents soit-ils, c'est cela qui les avaient réuni, cette conscience, cette capacité extraordinaire qu'avait chacun d'entre eux à aimer, c'est cela qui faisait de ces êtres une famille, un même corps, une même entité, un être à part, respectable et bon.

Mais mon cerveau au lieu de se contenter de cette jolie histoire de « gentils » vampires aimant, avait préféré se jouer de moi, me torturer, il m'avait offert le rôle principale d'une fiction des plus étranges. Une pathétique humaine se découvrant d'extraordinaires pouvoirs, tombant amoureuse d'un vampire d'une gentillesse sans pareil, pas très logique le cerveau! Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je devais bien évidement mourir dans cette histoire...je ne suis que folle à enfermer!

Pourtant une partie de moi, infime, avait tenté d'envoyer des signaux, de me mettre sur la piste, j'entendais une voix, même dans le délire de mon imagination, j'étais folle, même dans ce rêve, j'étais folle, mais je n'avais rien compris, je m'étais contenté de plonger dans le scénario que j'avais moi même créer.

Les premiers jours, ma démence avait tenté de me persuader que toute cette histoire était la réalité...ça faisait des semaines que deux parties de moi se faisaient la guerre, l'une souhaitant rester dans sa folie, l'autre se débattant pour en sortir, je n'entendais que la moitié de ce que les gens disaient autour de moi, heureusement un jour j'avais réussi à capté le mot « hospitalisation », m'obligeant à réagir physiquement, depuis, je pouvais faire tous les gestes du quotidien, c'est un automatisme, mais ma voix elle, elle n'avait plus rien à dire...mon esprit s'était replongé dans ses abysses, encore plus profondément, cette fois il s'était enlisé, j'avais enfin compris qu'il n'en était jamais sorti, contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé pendant des mois. Un être comme lui ne pouvait existé, une famille comme la sienne non plus, pendant ma période de doute, j'avais voulus relire la lettre qu'il m'avait soit disant écrit, mais je ne remis jamais la main dessus, nouvelle preuve... des mots que j'avais certainement dû écrire moi même, essayant de m'échapper de mon propre rêve...

Maintenant je savais que ce n'était qu'un rêve, une douce illusion...


	18. Chapter 18

REVEIL

Plus de deux mois que j'avais été extirpé de mon monde imaginaire, ma réalité actuelle n'avait pas de sens, je regardais mon père s'activer autour de moi, me parler, j'entendais bien un son...mais delà à comprendre le sens à ses paroles...

De mon côté, je m'étais mise d'accord avec moi même, il était certain que j'étais cinglé, de nombreuses preuves incontestables illustrés cette certitude, plus aucunes traces de ses merveilleux messages, ni du pendentif, la lettre de rupture n'avait également jamais existé, je l'avais soit imaginé, soit écrite moi même... peut-être l'avais-je inconsciemment jeter? Et personne ne semblé vouloir m'apporter une preuve du contraire. Je ne voyais plus mes quelques amis du lycée, qui à force, en avaient eu marre d'être rembarré par mon père, en fait, je ne voyais plus personne, mon état semblait rendre la plupart des gens mal à l'aise. Ma vie n'était peuplé que par mon père et parfois par un homme d'un certain age, sans doute médecin, qui tentait de pénétrer mes pensées avec de longs monologues incompréhensibles, méthode, qui soit dit en passant, se révéler totalement inutile tant il m'ennuyait par sa seule présence.

Nous étions en mai, mon père m'avais comme tous les matins réveillé et m'avait disposé des vêtements sur mon lit, j'étais devenu incapable de choisir une simple tenue, il m'avais à plusieurs reprises fait remonter dans ma chambre pour rajouter ou changer quelque chose. Une fois douché et habillé, je descendais donc, comme tous les matins, je m'installais à table, je me fis la remarque que Charly était particulièrement bruyant aujourd'hui, il me semblais pourtant ne pas avoir fait d'erreur, dans ma tenue, encore moins dans mes gestes répétitifs, que mon corps s'évertuer à faire.

Alors que je fis l'effort d'avaler les œufs qu'il m'avait préparé, puis j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte...

- Maintenant ça suffit! S'écria une voix qu'il me semblé reconnaitre

- Jacob! S'énerva mon père, elle est trop fragile, laisse la!

Jacob, Jacob...oui Jacob...

- Pas question! Vous voulez qu'elle reste combien de temps dans cet état? C'est maintenant qu'il faut agir! Laissez-moi entrer!

Mon père finit par obtempérer et Jacob se précipita vers moi

- Bella! Réponds! S'écria t-il en me secouant par les épaules, je te promet que tu vas te réveiller! Viens avec moi

Pourquoi était-il à ce point en colère? Il me tira par le bras, m'obligeant à me lever, puis voyant mon manque d'entrain pour avancer, il me porta, et m'emmena dehors. Malgré les protestations de mon père, il me mit dans sa voiture comme un paquet, puis se tourna vers lui

- Lorsque je vous la ramènerais, elle reparlera, ayez confiance!

Jacob, me conduisit jusqu'à la plage en silence, puis il gara la voiture, m'en fit sortir et me porta quelques minutes puis me fis assoir sur le sable, il se mit à genoux devant moi, et commença un étrange monologue

- Bella! Ça suffit maintenant! Dit-il de sa voix grave

- …

- Il faut que tu en parle avec quelqu'un et je suis le seul avec qui tu puisse le faire! Il déglutit difficilement, je parle de tes amis les sangsues! Tu entends Bella? Tes vampires! Je sais qu'ils sont parties, c'est depuis ce jour que tu n'es plus la même! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait Bella? Dis le moi! Ils t'ont fait du mal?

Sangsues? Vampires? Que voulait-il dire par là? Comment connaissait-il le sujet de mes hallucinations? Je ne comprenais plus rien, peut-être étais-je à nouveau plongé dans mon délire? Cette idée me plaisait bien...

- Bella, je suis au courant de leurs vraies nature, je sais qui ils sont! Tu m'écoute?

- …

- Bella, parle moi, je t'en pris, parle moi de ce qu'ils t'ont fait... dis-le moi!

Il est courant? Au courant! Mais j'ai rêvé, j'ai imaginé tout cela... est-ce une autre perfidie de mon esprit malade?

- Charly ne sait plus quoi faire Bella, il a tellement peur pour toi, tu dois te ressaisir, il le faut! Parle moi Bella, si tu ne veux pas que ton père meurt de chagrin, parle!

Que Charly meurt de chagrin?

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc, mon père avait déjà tellement souffert par ma faute...le pauvre, je continuais à le torturé sans m'en soucié...

- Charly, murmurais-je

- Mon dieu, Bella! Continue à parler! M'encouragea Jacob

- Pardon...

Jacob me prit dans ses bras...

- Je...peux plus..res...respi... Jacob!

- Je suis si heureux! Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'occuper de toi

Il me berça longtemps en me posant des questions auxquelles je n'arrivais pas à répondre, je me sentais plus perturbé encore, alors la famille Cullen excisait? Il existait? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avais-je aucun pouvoir? Pourquoi n'avais-je aucune nouvelles de Yahel? Pourquoi ne retrouvais-je rien de mes souvenirs, même les tenues d'Alice avaient disparut... et la lettre?

Alors dans ce cas c'est peut-être juste qu'il ne m'aimais pas, c'était certainement amusant, mais je devenais dangereuse selon lui, alors, j'avais bien rencontré ces Volturi! Il avaient dû avoir peur que d'autres gardes ne reviennent, après tout ils avaient vraiment failli mourir. Je vais dont devoir accepter ça, il ne m'a jamais aimer...je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser emprisonné dans sa toile, jamais je n'aurais dû l'aimer.

Jacob demanda une nouvelle fois ce que les Cullen m'avaient fait, je me contentais de répondre qu'ils ne m'avaient rien fait, que celui que j'aime m'avait quitté, il dû facilement comprendre de qui je parlais dans la mesure ou il était le seul célibataire de la famille. Jacob et moi restions plusieurs heures sur la plage, puis il me demanda si j'avais la force de rentré chez moi pour voir père,

- Oui, me contentais-je de répondre

Mon ami me ramena donc chez moi, pour faire face...pauvre Charly, je commençais tout juste à comprendre ce qu'il avait dû vivre...

Sur la route, je ne me sentais plus aussi prête à parler à avoir une conversation, il me fallait un peu de temps, juste un peu, pour digérer la réalité de ma folie, et pour préparé mes mots qui avaient encore du mal à se faire entendre.

- Jacob...

- Oui?

- Tout compte fait, je ne pense pas être prête à parler à mon père...

- Tu viens avec moi alors, dit-il, on va à la réserve et on appellera ton père en arrivant

Je devais une fière chandelle à Jake, heureusement qu'il avait réussi à me « réveiller ».

- Jake?

- Oui? Fit-il en tournant la tête pour me sourire

- Merci

- Mais je t'en pris ma belle, tu nous a vraiment fait peur, Charly refusait que je vienne te voir, je suis heureux d'avoir insisté

Nous roulions une vingtaine de minutes, puis il engagea la voiture sur le chemin menant à sa maison.

Jacob avait appelé mon père lui expliquant que je rentrerais le lendemain, il s'était occuper de moi toute la soirée, allant jusqu'à me border, il s'assied sur le lit, et me caressa les cheveux.

- Ça va aller Bella, tu verra, maintenant tout va aller pour le mieux, susurra t-il

Mais je sentais alors une autre douleur, différente de la précédente...l'abandon, il ne s'agissait plus d'un délire créer de toute pièces par une quelconque maladie et dont j'avais l'impression d'être sorti à contre cœur, un rêve dont je ne voulais pas me réveillé. Non, maintenant ils étaient parti, après avoir osé me faire croire que j'étais importante pour eux...à présent, je ne peux que les haïr!

PRISE DE CONCIENCE

Me voilà devant la maison, je suis maintenant prête et Charly m'attend de pied ferme, Jacob m'avait proposé de venir avec moi, mais je n'avais pas préféré, il était donc repartit à la réserve me laissant seule devant la porte.

- Bella! S'écria mon père en sortant de la maison

- Papa...je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais...

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'amena jusqu'au canapé du salon

- Ma puce, je suis si heureux qu'enfin tu sois sorti de cet état! Je ne sais pas ce que Jacob à fait mais je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissant

Il avait effectivement l'air heureux, ce qui était loin d'être mon cas, mais une fois de plus je lui avait fait du mal, et je m'étais juré que ce serait la dernière.

- Papa, j'imagine ce que tu as dû vivre ces derniers mois, je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais! Dis-je en sanglotant

- Bella, le principale c'est que tu aille mieux, c'est tout ce qui compte, je n'en reviens pas que cette rupture t'es fait autant de mal, même ta mère à essayer de te joindre plusieurs fois...

- Je t'en pris, le coupais-je, je ne veux pas parler de …son départ, et pour ce qui est de maman, je connais ses discours et je n'est aucune envie de les entendre, dis lui que je vais bien maintenant, que c'est fini...

- Sur? J'ai un peu de mal à croire que tu sois sorti de ton état, de ta dépression aussi vite et...

- Papa! Tu as sans doute du mal à le croire, mais c'est la vérité, maintenant tout ce que je veux c'est oublier, ne plus jamais penser à ça, s'il te plait

- Très bien, ma belle, sujet clos, on n'en reparlera plus...

Et cela à été le cas, pendant plus de deux semaines, jusqu'au jour où, ayant décidé d'un commun accord avec mon père qu'il serait bon de retourner en courafin de me donner une chance d'obtenir mon diplôme, j'eus la malchance de croiser Jessica

- Hé, Bella! De retour en cour?

- Salut Jess, oui comme tu vois

- Alors, il paraît qu'Edward t'as quitté et que tu as pété un câble?

Comment osait-elle avoir aussi peu de retenu? Elle m'avait posé cette question, un sourire narquois, limite sadique collé aux lèvres, je suis sur qu'elle aurait prit plaisir à me voir fondre en larmes, mais je ne lui ferait pas ce cadeau, je voulais resté calme, Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que sa stupidité devait lui procurer d'atroces douleurs...je ne pouvais avoir que de la peine, et je me jurais alors de ne jamais atteindre son niveau. Elle s'était adossé sur les casiers dans le couloir et nous n'étions que toute les deux puisque la majeur partie des élevés étaient déjà à la cafétéria. Je la regardais essayant de trouver une réponse en restant aussi calme et sereine que possible, seulement...je ne pus m'empêcher de fantasmé, imaginant la porte de son casier se rouvrir toute seule pour s'encastrer sur son visage de garce, et à ma grande surprise c'est exactement ce qui arriva, celui-ci venait de s'ouvrir violemment, et se plaqua à la droite de son crâne.

En voyant cela, j'eus un soubresaut, depuis leur départ, mes dons avaient comme disparut...

- Aiiiee! S'exclama la garce

- Jessica, ça va? Demandais-je une louché d'hypocrisie dans la voix

- Saleté de casier! Comment il a fait pour s'ouvrir tout seul?

- Ouai, c'est bizarre...bon, je dois y aller, salut! Lançais-je en étouffant un fou rire

- Tu vas pas en cour tout à l'heure?

- Non, j'ai mal à la tête

- C'est moi qui viens de me prendre la porte de mon casier en pleine tronche et c'est toi qui à mal à la tête?

- C'est par ce que je ressens une profonde empathie pour ta douleur, dis-je en souriant

La dessus, je m'éclipsais avant d'avoir une réelle envie de meurtre, je voulais m'isoler, je devais comprendre pourquoi mes dons avaient réintégrés mon corps aussi soudainement, j'avais pourtant essayer à plusieurs reprises, mais je n'arrivais à rien, j'avais également essayer de contacter Yahel en hurlant bêtement son nom en pleine foret, mais là aussi, rien...

Je pris donc la route vers mon petit coin de tranquillité près de la clairière, je devais vérifié...

Je sortis du pickup, pour m'enfoncer un peu plus dans la foret, pour éviter d'être surprise. Je me plaçais alors en face de l'arbre le plus proche de moi, et réitéré la concentration dont j'avais jadis besoin pour utiliser mes dons, je fermais les yeux et j'entendis les branches s'agitaient de plus en plus fort, j'étais vite à bout de souffle, malgré mes efforts je n'arrivais pas à en faire plus, c'est la sonnerie du téléphone qui me coupa dans mon élan

- Oui, crachais-je

- Bella, c'est Jacob, ça va?

- Oui Jacob, et toi? Dis-je en soupirant

- Tu viens à la réserve ce soir?

- Jacob, j'en ai très envi, mais après la conversation que nous avons eu il y a deux jours...

- Bella, je ne reviendrais pas la dessus, je t'aime et je n'y peux rien, mais on ne va pas arrêter de se voir pour autant!

- Je ne sais pas...j'en ai pas envi mais peut-être devrions-nous s'éviter quelque temps, histoire de prendre du recul

- Tu plaisante? S'écria t-il indigné. Je viens te chercher à 8h, je sais que tu as besoin de temps...et je t'en donnerais, les loups ont autant de temps qu'ils le souhaitent! Alors sois gentil, tu sais que je ne t'obligerais à rien, mais reste auprès de moi, je t'en pris...

- Très bien, Jacob, je te dis à tout à l'heure alors

Je ne pouvais pas dire non à Jacob, il avait été mon pilier, ma béquille, un ami comme beaucoup rêverait d'en avoir, oui mais, il était également amoureux de moi, et pour ajouter à ma surprise, depuis pas mal de temps.

Nous avions parler longtemps un soir, de lui, de ce qu'il était, des vampires, je ne lui avait toutefois jamais expliqué l'implication que j'avais dans leurs histoire, cela n'avait plus d'importance et n'ayant plus de nouvelle de Yahel, je m'étais dit qu'ils avaient certainement trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, et c'était tant mieux. C'était également ce soir là, que Jacob s'était décider à me déclarer sa flamme, j'avais été scotché, mon ami avait vraiment du culot, mais même si je ressentais une profonde affection pour lui, je n'avais aucune envi de retomber amoureuse de toute ma vie, le garçon aux yeux d'or avait été et sera toujours mon unique amour, et ce, même si je lui voué à présent une haine sans borne.

J'étais rentré chez moi, et après ma douche, je m'évertuer à choisir la pire tenue, un jean trop large, un polaire et une casquette, j'aurais bien mis un sac poubelle, mais mon père aurait rappelé le médecin aussi sec. Je voulais être la sœur de Jacob, pas sa petite amie, et l'idée, l'éventualité de pouvoir lui plaire me mettais vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Bella! Jacob t'attends! Hurla mon père

- Oui, j'arrive...

Je soufflais un bon coup, puis descendais, pour découvrir un Jacob toute dents dehors, et j'appréhendais vraiment la suite de la soirée.

- Salut ma belle! Me dit-il en me trainant vers sa voiture

- Jacob, je t'en pris, si tu veux qu'on continu à se voir, arrête!

- Bella, laisse moi m'occuper de toi

- Jak, c'est ridicule, même si je tombais amoureuse de toi, tu vivras un jour ton imprégnation et alors que se passera t-il à ce moment là? Je finirais comme Leah! Et je ne veux plus jamais souffrir, jamais!

- Parlons d'autre chose, je n'ai pas voulu te faire de mal, désolé, je vais essayer de me contrôler

- Merci, bon allons-y

Nous avions donc passé la soirée à la réserve avec toute la meute, et j'avais vraiment passé un bon moment, d'ailleurs tant que je n'étais pas seule j'allais plutôt bien puisque je m'efforcer de ne pas réfléchir. Ah! Jacob, je l'adorais, j'avais besoin de lui...il le savait, et il s'en servait...il ne m'avais pas lâcher de la soirée, et j'avais fini par lui demander de me ramener la fatigue ayant eu raison de moi, il me fit cependant promettre de venir le voir dès le lendemain. Je rentrais chez moi, lui, retournait à la soirée.


	19. Chapter 19

SOUVENIRS

Le lendemain matin, je décidais d'aller me balader, j'avais cruellement besoin d'air, d'être seule au moins quelques heures avant d'aller voir Jacob. Je roulais pendant un long moment sans vraiment faire attention au chemin sur lequel je m'étais engager et je me retrouvais là, devant leur maison. Je ne bougeais plus, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'avais amener ici, je sortais de mon véhicule, m'avança jusqu'à la porte, celle-ci n'était pas verrouillé et je pénétrais alors dans le salon, celui là même où j'avais passer tant de bon moments avec eux, avec lui. Bien sur les larmes ne se firent pas attendre, mes joues en étaient inondées. J'avançais doucement vers les escaliers, je ne savais pas si j'aurai le courage de monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Tout été si vide, plus aucun meuble, plus de tableau, plus rien...je tombais à genoux, et je restais là longtemps, à pleurer. Je fini tout de même par réussir à ma relever et je montais difficilement les marches une à une. Le couloir, ce couloir où il m'avait déjà embrassé, où j'avais ressenti ces frissons qui parcouraient mon corps de longues minutes, un effleurement de sa part suffisait amplement à m'exalter, je l'aimais tant que j'avais la sensation que mes émotions me consumé de l'intérieure lorsque j'étais en sa présence, de douces flammes qui léchaient la glace qui emprisonné mon cœur, détruisant ma peine, il m'avait fait vivre la renaissance de mon esprit, mes retrouvailles avec mes émotions, mon amour, mes sentiments. Avec lui, je m'étais découverte, je lui en étais si reconnaissante. J'aurais tout fait pour lui, j'aurais donné ma vie pour lui, j'aillais d'ailleurs le faire sans hésitation aucune, pourvut que lui puisse vivre. J'avais tellement cru en ses mots, j'avais voulu le croire, j'avais eu un mal fou à le laisser s'approcher, mais il avait réussi à détruire toutes mes défenses, pourquoi avait-il voulu à ce point se mêlé de ma vie, si c'était pour me repousser ainsi? Je me sentais terriblement coupable de l'attaque des Volturi dont ils avaient bien faillit ne pas réchapper, mais je ne pouvais leur pardonner cet abandon, pas cette façon de faire, je pensais en particulier à Edward qui aurait dû avoir le courage de me parler, et Alice, elle m'avait tellement déçu, c'est elle qui avait voulu être mon amie, être une sœur pour moi, elle n'avait pas hésité à utiliser Celia pour y parvenir et elle m'avait abandonné comme lui du jour au lendemain...

Enfin, j'étais devant sa porte, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'avait fallu autant de temps pour l'atteindre, la porte était entre-ouverte, je la poussée légèrement, peut-être avais-je peur de l'y trouver? Comme dans toutes les autres pièces, il n'y avait plus aucun meuble, quelques traces au sol témoigné de leur précédente occupation des lieux, mais plus de livres, plus de cd, plus de vêtements, sa chambre était aussi vide que moi. J'aurais tant voulu humé son odeur, touché ses livres, quelque chose, n'importe quoi lui appartenant, mais tout avait disparu avec lui, alors je m'allongeais par terre pour continuer à pleurer.

- Le soir ou tu m'as avoué tes sentiments, je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas souffrir, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça? Je t'aime tellement, murmurais-je

Qu'avais-je espéré en venant ici? Peut-être de les voir, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais c'était loin d'être le cas, la maison était vide et moi aussi, et mes moments de solitudes étaient les seules où je pouvais être moi même, ne pas faire semblant, si ça n'avait pas été pour mon père, je n'aurais jamais fait cet effort, je ne serais d'ailleurs certainement plus là aujourd'hui, soulagé enfin de toute cette horrible souffrance, enfin libéré, mais j'aimais bien trop mon père pour lui faire ça, à présent, je respirais pour lui.

Je m'endormais à même le sol pour me retrouver dans un lieu que je pensais ne jamais revoir...

CONTACT

Je me retrouvais dans cette foret, je n'en revenais pas! Ça faisait des mois que je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de Yahel, mais au-delà de la surprise, la colère...ma colère! Je ne voulais plus entendre parlé des vampires. Après m'avoir convaincus de me sacrifié à leur cause, ces « anciens » m'avaient eux aussi abandonné...

- Isabella...

- Va t'en! Crachais-je

- Je suis désolé, nous...

- Ferme là! Je veux sortir d'ici! Laisse moi me réveiller et ne reviens jamais!

- Nous n'avions pas le choix!

- Moi je l'ait!

- Ils t'auraient retrouvé...

- Je m'en fou! Qu'ils me retrouvent!

- Je t'en pris...

Je fermais les yeux, je ne savais pas comment faire pour me réveillé, mais il y avait surement un moyen, je me visualisé en train de dormir, « réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi » me répétais-je et la seconde d'après, je me retrouvais sur le sol de la chambre d'Edward, je me relevais difficilement et me mis à courir vers la sortie. Mais mon corps stoppa sa course pour se figeait devant la porte... il prenait le contrôle, et pas question que je le laisse faire, je me mis à genoux, la tête entre les mains

- Laisse moi! Hurlais-je

Je sentais son insertion, mais de toutes mes forces je tentais de le repousser, il me fallait être plus forte que lui, et même si ce ne fut pas facile, après de longues minutes de bataille psychique, je réussi à l'extirper de mon esprit. Je me mis alors à courir vers la Chevrolet, démarra en trombe pour foncer vers la réserve.

Mais sur la route

- Isabella, nous avons besoin de toi...

- Je m'en fiche!

- Tu ne peux pas refuser

- Ho que si! Lançais-je en me garant sur le bas côté

- Isabella! Beaucoup vont mourir si tu refuse

- Tous le monde doit mourir un jour!

- Ton père en ferra parti...

Touché!

- Je...

- Sois raisonnable, Isabella, il reste moins d'un an

- Laisse moi du temps... reviens dans quelques mois, je ne veux pas parler maintenant, je ne suis pas prête...

- Très bien... je reviendrais, se résigna t-il

Que faire? J'aurais voulu qu'ils me laissent tranquille, mais il semble que je n'avais pas le choix, je devrais donc mourir, bientôt, très bientôt. Cette pensée était loin de me déplaire, au fond, je voulais juste que tout s'arrête, seul mon père m'en empêcher. J'échangerais donc ma vie contre la sienne, contre celles de tout ceux qui étaient censé mourir bientôt. La sonnerie de mon téléphone se fit entendre...Jacob

- Oui Jacob? Soufflais-je

- Coucou ma belle, ben je t'attends, tu viens dans combien de temps?

- Heu...je suis sur la toute, dis-je la voix tremblante

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, il s'est passé quelque chose?

- Non, ça va, mentis-je, j'arrive

J'avais besoin de voir Jacob, j'avais besoin de son soutiens, pas question de le mettre dans la confidence, mais sa seule présence suffirait à ma calmer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais devant chez lui, il m'attendais, assit sous le porche.

- Salut toi!

- Salut Jacob, dis-je en tentant de ne pas tomber en pleure dans ses bras

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella? T'es toute drôle

- Rien...tu...tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras un moment s'il te plait? Juste un moment

Il me regardait dubitatif, mais ne mit que quelques secondes à réfléchir, il m'entoura de ses bras

- Que se passe t-il Bella?

- Rien, j'avais juste besoin d'un câlin, murmurais-je

- Tu as les larmes aux yeux ma belle, dis-moi ce que tu as, supplia t-il

- S'il te plait Jacob, contente toi de me prendre dans tes bras

Mais là, il me souleva pour me porter

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait?

- Je t'emmène à l'intérieur, ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai aucune arrière pensée

Il me porta jusqu'au garage, et me déposa sur le vieux canapé qui servait à recevoir ses amis, puis il me prit dans ses bras

- Pleure ma belle, tu en as besoin, laisse toi aller ça ira mieux ensuite

Et je m'effondrais alors, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, pendant qui lui me berçait, m'assurant que tout irait bien. Nous restâmes longtemps comme ça, puis Leah fit son apparition devant nous

- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda t-elle inquiète

- S'il te plait, laisse nous un moment, lui demanda Jacob

- Mais les autres vont arriver Jacob!

- Je vais bien, je vais y aller, informais-je en me levant

- Pas question! S'exclama Leah, je vais t'aider à te refaire une beauté, il ne faut pas que tu reste seule Bella, viens avec moi...

- Bella, Leah à raison, renchérit Jacob, passe la soirée avec nous, tu verra, tu te sentira mieux que si tu reste seule

- Très bien

Je suivais alors Leah jusque chez elle, j'aimais bien cette fille, elle avait beaucoup souffert à cause de son ex, Sam, elle comprenait ce que je vivais, et je n'avais pas envie de resté seule. Moi qui avais jadis, tant aimer la solitude, celle-ci me paraissait à présent insupportable, et je la remercié silencieusement de m'avoir proposé son aide. Une fois dans sa salle de bain, elle me passa une lotion sur le visage, puis elle me maquilla, essayant surtout de cacher toutes traces de mes larmes.

- Bella, je sais que ça doit être très dure, je te comprends tellement, je me doute que ça te paraît impossible aujourd'hui, mais tu verra, avec le temps, ta souffrance va s'atténuer, m'assura t-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres

- Je sais, me contentais-je de répondre

Je ne pouvais pas me confier et je le regretté terriblement, j'en avais tellement besoin, besoin d'avouer, de dire que ma souffrance ne disparaitra que lorsque je disparaitrais moi même, mais je ne pouvais rien dire, à personne, alors je me contentais de lui sourire.

- Voilà, tu es parfaite! Maintenant allons rejoindre Jacob, les autres ont surement dû arriver, me dit-elle en me prenant la main

- Merci, Leah

- Je t'en pris, ce soir, oublions ce qui nous brise le cœur et essayons de nous amuser!

- Il faut que je prévienne mon père pour ce soir...

- Je l'appelais tout à l'heure

- S'il te plait, ne lui dit rien, pour lui je vais parfaitement bien, et je veux que ça continu

- Je comprends, ne t'en fait pas

Je la suivit jusqu'au garage, toute la meute venait d'arriver, et je sentis la main de Leah se serré dans la mienne en voyant Sam tenir fermement sa femme contre lui.

FAILLE

Remarquant que Leah était loin d'être à l'aise, je tirais légèrement sa main pour attirer son attention, lui chuchotant un « ça va aller » à l'oreille , elle me sourit timidement, je voyais l'effort qu'elle fournissait pour ne pas pleurer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si j'aurais préféré sa situation à la mienne, si j'aurais supporté de voir mon amour serrant une autre femme dans ses bras, au moins Sam avait une bonne excuse, excellente même! Il n'avait pas le choix, il était soumit à sa condition de loup. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas rencontré l'objet de son imprégnation, il serait toujours avec Leah, alors que pour moi, tout était bien différent, il ne m'avait jamais aimé, j'avais juste été l'amusement, le jouet de deux vampires et de leur famille.

Jacob s'avança vers nous, un regard sur Leah lui suffit pour comprendre la situation

- Venez, nous dit-il, on va à la plage!

Nous le suivions en silence, elle n'avait aucune envie de resté là, et moi non plus d'ailleurs, Jacob me pris la main, nous marchions un bon moment sur la plage tous les trois avant de se décider à s'assoir sur le sable. Leah s'installa à côté de Jacob, qui lui, me tendit les mains pour me faire assoir sur ses genoux, je les pris aussitôt, j'avais besoin de tendresse, j'avais besoin de sa présence. Nous passions plus d'une heure à discuter tous les trios de tout, de rien, puis Leah se leva pour rentrer se coucher.

- Tu te sens mieux? Murmura t-il à mon oreille

- Oui, merci, c'est grâce à toi

- J'en suis très heureux, tu m'as inquiété tout à l'heure, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il t'es arrivé?

- Rien...en fait, plus le temps passe et plus je prends conscience de certaines choses...

- Comme quoi?

- L'état dans lequel je me suis retrouvé pendant plusieurs mois, je me suis crus folle et mon père à aussi faillit le devenir à cause de moi. J'étais sur que la mort de Celia m'avais tellement traumatisé que j'avais fini par délirer depuis mon arrivé ici. Et puis tu es arrivé et tu m'a sorti de ma léthargie. Je ne t'en serais jamais assez reconnaissante, que serait devenu Charly s'il avait dû supporter ça plus longtemps?

Jacob me serra dans ses bras, il me titilla l'oreille avec sa bouche brulante, et malgré mes protestations intérieurs je ne pus m'empêcher d'adorer ce contact.

- Que te serait-il arrivé à toi? Susurra t-il doucement

- Peu importe ce n'est pas le plus important, répondis-je, moi je n'ai pas d'avenir...

- Tu es tout ce qui importe pour moi et nous pourrions avoir un avenir, tout les deux...

Je fus heureuse qu'il ne me voit pas pleurer, j'adorais Jacob, mais il me semblait impossible d'oublier Edward. J'avais cependant accueillis ces paroles d'une façon qui m'étonna, cela me faisait plaisir, même si je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, Jacob était merveilleux, beau, drôle, adorable et je me sentais en sécurité avec lui.

- Jacob, suppliais-je

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de balader ses lèvres sur mon oreille, puis sur ma joue, à peine un effleurement, sensuel et brulant

- Laisse moi t'embrasser Bella, si tu n'aime pas, je ne recommencerais jamais, c'est une promesse, murmura t-il

Il ne recommencera jamais...est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne voudra plus me voir? Pas question! Je ne pourrais jamais supportais de le perdre lui aussi, je me retournais alors vers lui, et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes, il resta figeait un moment, puis fourrageant mes cheveux d'une main, il devint plus entreprenant et me rendit mon timide baiser avec une passion démesuré. Il décolla ses lèvres, embrassa le bout de mon nez...

- Je t'aime Bella

Je ne savais comment réagir, je ne pouvais pas lui rendre sa déclaration, mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, il replongea sur ma bouge et m'embrassa goulument...

Je me détachais de Jacob en m'excusant

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, au contraire, je suis heureux, tu n'avais pas l'air de détester, je n'aurais pas besoin de tenir ma promesse

- Jacob...je..je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, je tiens toujours à lui...

- Si tu savais comme je le hais de t'avoir fait du mal! Grogna t-il

- Moi aussi Jacob...

- Tu le hais? Me demanda t-il dubitatif, mais dans ce cas, tu ne l'aime plus...

- Non, si je ne l'aimais plus, je n'aurais pas besoin de le haïr, mais je le hais autant que je l'aime, ma haine est donc très puissante, dangereusement puissante...

- Tu verra ma belle, dans quelques temps, tu l'auras oublier, et alors, tu pourras reprendre une vie normal et...et voir à quel point je t'aime, dit-il en collant ses lèvres sur ma nuque

- Jacob! S'il te plait!

- Pardon, dit-il en se reculant légèrement, tu auras tout le temps dont tu as besoin, pendant ce temps, je me contenterais de te prendre dans mes bras

- Jacob, je ne te garanti rien...

- Je sais, mais j'ai envi d'espérer...

Je restais un moment à le regarder, puis je me levais

- Je suis fatigué, je vais rentrer...

- Déjà? Mais il est très tôt et Leah a dit qu'elle appellerait ton père de chez elle...

Je vais quand même y aller, je suis épuisé, j'ai besoin de dormir, de plus, lundi, c'est les examens et je voudrais passer le reste du weekend à bosser

- Je comprends, se résigna t-il, je te ramène

- Pas la peine, Jacob, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, s'il te plait

- D'accord, dit-il en se relevant, mais tu m'appelle demain!

- Promis, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers ma voiture

Je rentrais chez moi, trouvant mon père devant le poste de télé

- Salut papa!

- Salut ma belle, dis moi, tu rentre tôt! Leah m'a dit que tu resterais à la réserve toute la soirée

- J'étais fatigué, tu as mangé?

- J'ai grignoté...

- Tu veux que je prépare quelque chose? Je n'ai pas encore mangé

- Comment pourrais-je refuser? Moi je vais mettre la table alors, dit-il en souriant

Je préparé des lasagnes et après les avoir mis au four, je montais rapidement pour prendre ma douche. Je rentrais dans ma chambre avec le même espoir, à chaque fois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher m'imaginer le trouver derrière la porte, paradoxalement, je me disais que si je le trouvais, ce pourrait être dangereux pour lui...la haine et l'amour.

Je redescendais au salon, vérifia rapidement la cuisson du repas, et profita du temps qu'il restait pour envoyer un message à Katy, elle aussi avait de nombreuses fois contacter Charly pour avoir de mes nouvelles, je m'en voulais d'avoir été si égoïste, je lui envoyais donc un message en lui disant que j'allais mieux, mais qu'elle s'était trompé, il n'était pas devenu un bon souvenir...

Lorsque nous avions terminer de manger, mon père me demanda de m'installer sur le divan, chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il avait à me parler sérieusement.

- Ma puce, tu n'as pas rappeler ta mère depuis ton arriver, elle m'a téléphoner cette après-midi, elle veut que tu l'appelle

- Pourquoi faire? Demandais-je interloqué

- Elle veut surement prendre de tes nouvelles, chérie, appelle là, c'est ta mère

- Ma mère! Heu...et bien, je vais l'effort de lui téléphoner si ça peut lui faire plaisir, mais à mon avis ce n'est pas juste pour prendre de mes nouvelles

- Tu verras bien!

- Bon, je vais me coucher, à demain!

- Bonne nuit ma puce

Je m'écroulais sur mon lit repensant à ma journée, à la nouvelle prise de contacte de Yahel, et moi qui croyais que tout cela était derrière moi...je repensais aussi à Jacob, je l'aime tellement, mais j'étais sur que je serais incapable de lui offrir l'amour qu'il mérite, Edward hantait toujours mon esprit, et j'étais incapable de m'en défaire. Mon cœur, du moins ce qu'il en restait, livré une guerre permanente entre amour et haine, raison et folie, résignation et espoir...je voulais tant l'aimer , mais je rêvais également de me venger...de ce garçon au yeux d'or que de toute façon je ne reverrais jamais...


	20. Chapter 20

LOUP

Je venais de sortir de la salle d'examens, j'avais bossé tout le weekend et j'étais sur d'avoir réussi, mes notes ne seraient pas brillantes, mais j'aurais mon diplôme.

En rentrant chez moi, je trouvais Jacob qui m'attendait devant la porte, et même si j'en fut surprise, j'en étais également heureuse. La seule personne capable de me faire sourire était devant moi, et j'en avais grand besoin, la journée ne fut pas des plus agréable, la plupart de mes amis du lycée, n'osaient plus me parler, à part Angela qui était ravis de me revoir, Mike, qui lui était ravis de mon retour au célibat, et Jessica qui elle était ravis de me balançait des piques dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, pour tous les autres, j'étais transparente. Je les comprenais, mais leur attitude me rappelais en permanence se qui s'était passer, ce que j'avais perdu et ce que j'aurais voulus oublier. Alors que je regardais Jacob en garant ma Chevrolet, un curieux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres

- Jacob? Qu'est-ce que tu fait là? Demandais-je en sortant de ma voiture

- Ben je suis venus pour savoir si tu t'en était bien sorti avec tes examens et...j'avais envi de te voir, me dit-il le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

- Et bien, je pense avoir réussi, j'en suis même sur, je n'aurait pas de très bonnes notes, mais j'obtiendrais la moyenne sans problème, malgré mes semaines d'absences, je m'en sors bien...

- Géniale! On va aller fêter ça alors! S'exclama t-il. J'ai retapé une moto, elle est à la réserve, je t'emmène et on va faire un tour?

- Heu...ben pourquoi pas, je vais d'abord prendre une douche et me changer, viens...

Je le laisser dans le salon, et je montais rapidement dans ma chambre, je trouvais cette idée de balade en moto tentante, ça me permettrais de me changer les idées, j'avais fait un cauchemar atroce la nuit dernière, certainement un petit cadeau de Yahel souhaitant me renseigner sur le mode de vie et la cruauté dont faisait preuve les Volturi, j'avais de suite reconnu la peste qui avait torturé les Cullen et les Denali, elle et plusieurs de ses amis dans un endroit lugubre...et moi simple spectatrice des exécutions toutes aussi monstrueuses les unes que les autres, j'aurais préféré que l'ancien m'évite cela. De toute façon ma décision été prise, j'avais mainte fois imaginé la scène, une poignée de vampires lâchés dans les plus grandes villes du monde, une journée suffirait amplement à transformé et tué toute la population d'une ville comme New York, comme me l'avait dit Yahel, leur incroyable vitesse accélèrerait les choses, puis très vite, des nouveaux nés qui s'occuperaient du reste, tout aussi rapidement, les humains n'auraient même pas le temps de réagir. Depuis le nouveau contact de l'ancien, je m'évertuais à vivre ma vie le plus normalement possible, je ne voulais pas passer mon temps à pleurer et c'est pour ça que j'avais tant besoin de voir Jacob, il était le seul à pouvoir me faire penser à autre chose qu'à...l'autre et à la peine de Charly lorsqu'il me saurait morte.

Je finissais de m'habiller lorsque j'entendis Jacob beugler qu'il s'ennuyait tout seul au salon. Je descendis rapidement pour le retrouver, il était allongé sur le canapé.

- Bella, j'ai crus que tu t'étais endormi sous la douche, j'ai faillis monter te voir! Lança t-il en se levant

- Heureusement pour toi que tu ne l'as pas fait!

- Je serais resté derrière la porte, je suis un gentil garçon, se défendit-il

- Oui, bien sur! Ricanais-je. Aller viens, on va essayer ta moto

Je partais donc avec Jacob à la réserve, il avait rangé la moto dans son garage, il était très fière du travail qu'il avait fait dessus, et m'en avait parlé pendant tout le trajet. Il est vrai qu'elle était comme neuve

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en pense? Demanda t-il fier comme un coq

- Elle est super Jacob, mais je ne l'ai pas vus avant, je ne sais pas à quoi elle pouvait ressemblait...

Il ouvrit un tiroir de la commode près du canapé et en sortit une photo

- Elle ressemblait à ça, me dit-il en me mettant la photo sous le nez

- Effectivement, elle était bonne pour la casse! M'exclamais-je

- Et c'était vrai, la moto était dans un piteux état, rouillé, et il lui manquait une roue, alors que dans le garage, c'était une moto cross rouge qui semblait tout droit sortie de l'usine.

- Attrape un casque s'il te plait, je vais la sortir...

- Tu ne mets pas de casque toi? Demandais-je

- Bella! Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai besoin d'un casque? Rigola t-il

- Oui, pardon, j'ai tendance à oublier...

- Hé! Salut Bella ! S'exclama Seth en accourant vers nous

- Salut Seth! Ça va?

- Ouai, super! Qu'est ce que vous faites? Demanda t-il

- Tu vois bien, on va faire un tour, balança Jacob

- Ha non pas maintenant!

- Et pourquoi pas? S'énerva mon ami

- Ben, ma cousine Jill arrive, je t'en ai parlé, je voulais lui présenter tous le monde, venez!

- Je préfère aller faire un tour avec Bella, on aura tout le temps de se présenter à ta cousine...

- Ho, s'il te plait Jacob, vous dites juste bonjour...Bella, ça te dérange pas?

- Seth! S'écria Jacob

- Non, c'est bon, allons lui dire bonjour Jacob, on ira après...

- Bon, d'accord, elle est chez toi?

Elle a téléphoner de l'aéroport il y plus d'une heure, elle va arriver dans quelques minutes maintenant

- Quoi! Elle est même pas encore là!

- Jacob, c'est pas grave! Lançais-je, on va aller l'attendre chez Seth

- Cool, aller venez! S'exclama Seth, heureux d'être arrivé à ses fins

Seth nous conduisit chez lui, et assis sur le divan, nous discutions une bonne demi heure principalement de Jill, enfin notre hôte et moi, car Jacob n'avait pas l'air très content de la tournure des évènements et resté silencieux. En à peine une demi heure, nous savions que Jill vivait avec sa mère en Californie, qu'elle avait seize ans, qu'elle devait rester à la réserve deux semaines, ses gouts, son histoire... Seth avait l'air...plus amoureux qu'autre chose.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une jeune femme de mon âge, blonde, petite, et incroyablement souriante, un charme fou, suivit par son oncle, le père de Seth. Je me levais alors de ma chaise pour la saluer, tentant de lui rendre son sourire comme il se doit.

- Salut, Bella, me présentais-je, heureuse de faire ta connaissance

- Moi c'est Jill, ravis de te rencontrer, me dit-elle en élargissant son sourire

- Salut le Schtroumpf! S'exclama Seth en l'enlaçant

- Te moque pas de moi! Plaisanta t-elle, j'ai pris au moins deux centimètres depuis l'année dernière

- Bon, tu connais déjà Bella, je te présente Jacob et les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver

- Bonjour Jacob! Dit-elle en souriant

- Sa..salut, bégaya t-il

Je me tournais alors vers lui, surprise, il n'était pas du genre à bafouiller. Il fixait Jill avec une telle intensité que je crus qu'il allait faire une sorte de malaise, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu avec cette expression. Ils restèrent tous les deux à se regarder pendant un long moment, si long que ça en devenait gênant, Seth se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler notre présence. Ils paraissaient gênés, c'est alors que tous les membres de la meute firent leur apparition et vinrent tour à tour saluer la jeune femme. Moi, je restais assise à observer Jacob, qui lui, ne la lâchait pas du regard, d'une façon qui me faisais penser que pour lui, plus rien d'autre n'excisait sur cette terre à part Jill. Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour définir son état, un mot pour expliquer ce regard...

- Imprégnation, murmurais-je pour moi-même

FUREUR

Personne ne m'avais entendu, ils étaient bien trop absorbé par leurs conversassions assourdissantes pour me remarquer. Profitant du brouhaha, je m'éclipsais discrètement, avant que mon cœur n'éclate en milles morceaux et que je ne perde la tête. Dès que je fut hors de la maison, je courais aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient, m'avançant vers les bois sans même m'en rendre compte, je tombais nez à nez avec un loup, que je reconnus immédiatement comme étant Leah. Je tentais de la détourner mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir me laisser partir Je devais être seule, pour pleuré, pour hurlé, pour me défoulé et si Leah ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille, c'est elle qui en ferait les frais...

- Laisse moi partir, Leah, lançais-je en serrant les dents

Elle avança doucement vers moi, par sécurité je me reculais, la colère envahissait tout mon corps, me coupant le souffle. Il me fallait me débarrasser de ce trop plein, avant que je ne puisse plus me contrôler, je percevais un désir troublant s'insinuant lentement en moi, et j'en avais peur...peur de cette envie de tout détruire sur mon passage

- Leah! Crachais-je, tu ne sais pas ce que je pourrais te faire, je te supplie de me laissé passer...

Elle s'assied tranquillement devant moi, à moins d'un mètre de distance en penchant légèrement la tête, l'air d'attendre une explication à mes paroles qui pour elle, n'avaient aucun sens puisque je ne représentais aucun danger en apparence. Alors que ma fureur prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, ne laissant que très peu de place à mon esprit, mes mains commencèrent à tremblaient, et mon corps tout entier fut prit de convulsions. J'étais totalement noyé dans ma haine, à sa merci, à peine la force de ne pas m'en prendre à mon amie. Je fut étonné de constater à quel point je ressentais le désir de lui faire du mal et de la difficulté que j'avais à ne pas m'en prendre à elle, car une partie de moi en avait envie, et pas des moindres. J'essayais de fixer l'arbre derrière elle, ma conscience bataillant comme une lionne pou ne pas déchiqueté son corps de loup, il valait mieux que ce soit le chêne qui fasse les frais de ma hargne, celui-ci se mit à tremblé dangereusement, Leah, qui avait entendu un bruit étrange dans son dos, fit vole face pour se retrouvais devant un tronc s'agitant frénétiquement de gauche à droite. Elle se recula surprise, s'éloignant de l'arbre en question, j'en profita alors pour reprendre ma course, mais elle me rattrapa en quelques secondes en bondissant devant moi.

- Je t'en pris Leah, dis-je le plus calmement possible, je crois que tu ne comprends pas! Je n'ai jamais eu à ce point envi de tuer quelqu'un...quitte à choisir, je ne préfère pas que ce soit toi!

Elle s'agitait nerveusement, faisant les cents pas, comme si elle était partager entre deux choix. Dans un dernière effort je fis apparaître le halo autour de mon corps espérant être incapable de l'attaquer au travers, puis le lui tournais le dos, en serrant les points et en fermant les yeux.

- Leah, transforme toi, je veux te parler

C'était ma dernière option, lui expliquer, je m'étais retourné d'une part par ce qu'elle allait sans doute apparaître nue, et d'autre part, par-ce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme ça, pas avec ses yeux d'humaine en tout cas.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, c'est toi qui a fait ça avec l'arbre? S'écria t-elle

- Les loups garous et les vampires ne sont pas les seules à connaître des tours, dis-je amer

- Quoi?

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, j'ai besoin d'être seule un moment, il faut que tu me laisse...

- Pas question! Que sait-il passer pour que je vois autant de haine dans tes yeux? J'ai crus devoir te sauter dessus...

- Je ne veux faire de mal à personne et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'être seule, je t'en pris, laisse moi, implorais-je

- Dis moi d'abord ce qui se passe!

- Jacob...s'est imprégné, me contentais-je de répondre

Je me remis alors à courir, mais là, elle ne me suivait plus, elle comprenait. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je fuyais, mais lorsque je m'arrêta, je m'étais totalement perdu, je me laissais tomber à terre, et enfin, je pus hurler de toute mes forces, pleuré toutes mes larmes, ne retenant plus rien, ni ma peine, ni ma haine, j'avais l'impression que tous les arbres de la foret dansaient aux rythmes de mes convulsions, pendant que les feuilles jouaient leur concert.

Encore une fois, je perdais...encore une fois j'étais abandonné, je connaissais la réponse à ma question maintenant, non, je n'aurais jamais pus supporter de voir celui dont j'étais toujours amoureuse dans les bras d'une autre femme, il m'aurais fallut fuir. Même si mon amour pour Jacob était très différent, la douleur n'en était pas moins abominable, je savais qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais malgré cela, je lui en voulais de s'être déclaré à moi, de m'avoir aimer, d'avoir voulut me séduire, de m'avoir susurré ces mots...

Je savais depuis le début que ça arriverait, et je l'avais rembarré bon nombre de fois en utilisant cet argument, pourtant lui préféré pensait qu'il ne la rencontrerait jamais, pas à la réserve en tout cas et effectivement, elle n'y vivait pas. J'étais témoin depuis pas mal de temps du phénomène qu'est l'imprégnation chez les loups, et à chaque fois, celle-ci était irrémédiable, passionnelle et éternellement inébranlable, une fois que l'objet de l'imprégnation apparaît, plus rien d'autre ne compte et ce, jusqu'à la mort du loup.

En fait c'est ce que j'avais voulus, que Jacob soit avec quelqu'un...mais là, il n'aurait plus de temps pour moi, plus jamais, pas avec cet étrange lien qu'il venait de créer avec Jill en un regard, mais il y avait plus, sans être amoureuse, j'avais des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour lui, il avait d'ailleurs tout fait pour. Je prenais ma tête entre mes mains, me frappant le crane comme pour faire sortir tous mes mauvais souvenirs. Je devais me reprendre, je ne pouvais pas m'effondrer, je n'en avais pas le droit, je respirais profondément à plusieurs reprises pour retrouver un semblant de sérénité et je rassemblais le peu de courage dont je disposais, pour mon père, car pour lui, je tiendrais.

Après une bonne heure, j'avais fini par me calmer, je pris mon portable pour appeler Leah en espérant qu'elle soit rentré, elle était la seule que je pouvais contacter.

- Allo?

- Leah, c'est Bella, dis-je doucement, est-ce que tu veux bien venir me chercher?

- Bien sur, où es-tu?

- Ben en fait, c'est un peu le problème, j'en ai pas la moindre idée...

- Quand tu es parti tout à l'heure, as-tu changé de direction?

- Non, je suis allé tout droit, du moins, je crois, répondis-je peu sur de moi

- Bon, tu es parti depuis plus de deux heures, tu as continué à marcher tout ce temps ou tu t'es arrêté?

- Cela fait au moins une heure que je suis assise...

- Ok, je vais venir, je pense savoir où tu es, au pire je te retrouverais grâce à mon flair, ne bouge pas j'arrive le plus vite possible

- Merci...

- A tout de suite

Je fus heureuse qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas, par ce que moi, je m'en voulais. Comment avais-je pus envisagé de la tuer? Comment avais-je pus désirer une chose pareil? Je me secouais à nouveau la tête, essayant de faire sortir cette odieuse facette que je ne me connaissais pas.

Je n'ai attendus que quelques minutes, puis Leah apparut devant moi

- Je suis désolé, dis-je tête baissé

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Bella, tu m'as...surprise

- Oui, s'il te plait, n'en parle à personne...je m'en veut tellement Leah, j'ai vraiment faillis m'en prendre à toi

- Tu plaisante? On ne tue pas un loup aussi facilement! Lança t-elle

- Je crois que si, répondis-je honteuse

- Bella! S'exclama t-elle, tu fais bouger des arbres, je ne pense pas que ça aurait put me tuer!

- Heu...tu as sans doute raison, mentis-je

- Aller viens, j'ai garé ma voiture près de la route, je vais te ramener chez toi

- Merci Leah

- Dis moi, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Jacob? Me dit-elle en avançant

- Moi aussi c'est ce que je pensais, c'est sur, je ne l'aime pas comme l'autre mais je sais maintenant que je l'ai perdu pour toujours et ça me brise le cœur, il ne pourra même plus être mon ami, de plus, assister à une imprégnation en direct, c'est assez... troublant...

- Je suis désolé, je sais à quel point c'est douloureux...

- Ho, Leah, sanglotais-je, lui aussi va disparaître de ma vie! Pourquoi dois-je perdre tout ceux que j'aime?

Elle me prit dans ses bras, alors que je pleuré à chaudes larmes, me demandant si j'allais devoir souffrir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, qui elle, devait s'achever très prochainement, pas assez à mon goût sur le moment. Leah m'amena chez moi, me conduisit jusqu'à ma chambre et me coucha dans mon lit.

- Veux-tu que je reste avec toi? Me demanda t-elle

- Non merci, je vais dormir, il n'y a que ça à faire pour le moment, merci de m'avoir raccompagner

- Pas de souci Bella, je t'appelle demain, repose toi bien...

Puis elle s'éclipsa, heureusement Charly était encore au poste, il ne me verrait pas dans cet état et j'en fus soulagé. Je me sentais étourdis, fatigué, apeuré, ne pouvant rien dire à personne, ne pouvant me réfugier nulle part...

En l'espace de trois ans, j'avais tour à tour perdu ma meilleurs amie, mon amour, ma sœur, ma deuxième famille et maintenant la seule personne encore capable de me faire sourire. J'étais anéantis, l'impression d'être coincé dans un cauchemar, tentant de trouvais une porte qui n'existait pas pour en sortir. Était-ce cela mon destin? Souffrir jusqu'à la fin...

Un avenir bien sombre se profilé dans mon horizon, je devais juste attendre, attendre qu'on me fasse signe, aller là où on me dirait d'aller, acquérir le reste de mes pouvoirs, me battre et mourir, voilà à quoi se résumerais le reste de ma vie...à attendre.

Une nouvelle léthargie me tendait les bras, j'aurais tant voulus me replongé dans mon néant, là où avait dérivé mon cœur, là où je l'avais rejoint toute entière pendant des semaines, là où personne ne pouvait m'atteindre, mais mon père était à présent la seule personne dont la souffrance m'importait plus que la mienne, le seul qui m'aimait vraiment et qui ne m'abandonnerait pas, pour lui, je serais forte, pour lui, je me battrais...


	21. Chapter 21

SANS ELLE

Edward

Nous étions partie depuis quatre mois, deux jours, douze heures et vingts six minutes et si ça n'avait pas été pour la sauver, je n'aurais jamais pus supporter cette situation. Je ne voyais qu'elle, même avec la distance, je ne voyais qu'elle, même le temps qui passe ne pouvait m'empêcher de ne voir qu'elle. Nous nous étions débarrasser de toutes nos affaires le jour de notre départ, je n'avais gardé qu'une chose, le plaid dans lequel elle avait l'habitude de dormir. J'avais besoin de son odeur, c'était ce simple plaid qui m'empêcher de courir vers les gardes Volturi qui nous poursuivaient afin de les supplier de me tuer. Je ne parlais pratiquement plus, laissant le reste de la famille se contenter de hochements de tête, oui, non...je n'avais rien à dire, depuis que ce Yahel, m'avais convaincus de m'arracher à elle comme un voleur, tout était dit, et tout le serait tant que je ne l'aurais pas récupéré. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à me répéter en boucle cette journée, où je crus la retrouver pour mieux l'abandonner...

Flashback:

Nous attendions tous l'heure fatidique dans le salon, nous allions mourir et rien ne pourrait déjouer les plans des Volturi. Carlisle tenait Esmée dans ses bras, la berçant doucement, Alice et Jasper étaient monté dans leur chambre pour se dire adieu, Emmet et Roslie également et moi...moi, je restais assis à penser à Bella, celle qui avait changé ma vie, celle qui m'avait fait redécouvrir des émotions que je pensais perdu pour toujours, des sentiments que j'étais sur de ne jamais pouvoir gouté. Elle me les avaient offerts sans effort, naturellement, elle avait sauvé mon cœur que je croyais mort et depuis peu, mon âme que je pensai perdu, et je ne l'avais même pas remercié, j'avais le sentiment que mon amour pour elle ne suffirait pas, que ce n'était pas assez, elle méritait plus, tellement plus. Mais à chaque fois que j'avais émis un doute, elle m'avait rassuré, ce qui me permettais d'espérer un avenir ensemble, de toute façon, je n'en voyais aucun sans elle, elle alimentait les battements de mon cœur, car en sa présence congelé ou non, je le sentais battre à tout rompre et cette sensation, je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer...

Soudain, des cris m'arrachèrent à ma douce rêverie, me faisant instantanément redescendre dans l'horreur de la réalité

- Venez vite! S'écria Jasper depuis sa chambre, Alice a une vision

Tous le monde se précipita dans leur chambre, Alice était assise sur son lit, couverte d'un simple drap, les yeux perdu dans le néant

- Il y a une possibilité! Dit-elle, peut-être une chance pour nous de survivre

- Mais, je ne vois pas quoi! Alice! Comment? M'exclamais-je en cherchant une réponse dans son esprit

- Je ne sais pas Edward, dans la première vision, nous sommes tous morts, dans la seconde nous sommes debout devant la maison, je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu nous sauver, les Volturi n'ont pas l'intention de faire marche arrière, et face à Jane et Alec, nous n'avons aucune chance!

- Peut-être les loups? Proposa Carlisle

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est plausible, c'est sans doute pour ça que je ne vois pas se qui se passe

- Je me demande si les loups sont insensible à leurs pouvoirs, rajoutais-je

- Ils arrivent! S'écria Alice

Nous sortîmes alors de la maison, nous espérions tous que la nouvelle vision d'Alice se concrétiserait, j'avais un espoir de la revoir, et tout mon être s'y accroché fermement. Jane apparut alors sur la route menant à la demeure, suivi de son frère Alec et de deux gardes que je n'avais jamais vu.

Nous nous mettions instinctivement en position d'attaque tout en sachant que cela serait parfaitement inutile face à leurs pouvoirs.

- Nous sommes ici pour rendre la justice! Déclara Jane, vous avez partagé notre secret avec une humaine et vous ne l'avez ni transformé, ni tué...

En entendant ces mots, un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge, je fixais cette peste que nous avions l'air de dégouter

- Et bien ma sœur, ricana Alec, ils ne se défendent pas, ils reconnaissent donc leur faute, nous allons pouvoir vous châtiez comme il se doit, mais avant ça, dites nous où est l'humaine

- Elle n'est pas avec nous, elle ne vit plus ici, déclara Carlisle

- Nous la retrouverons, d'une façon ou d'une autre! Cracha Jane en serrant les dents

- Jamais! Criais-je

Soudain, Jane se tourna vers moi, et en une seconde, je m'écroulais en me tordant de douleur, suivi par toute ma famille...

- C'est si facile! S'esclaffa le monstre blond

Nous étions tous à terre, il semblait que Jane souhaitait faire durer la torture, elle prenait un réel plaisir à nous faire endurer ça. Et j'entendis des pas, plusieurs, puis... les pensées de... de Kate!

_J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard_

Le clan Denali était là? Mais comment? J'aurais préféré qu'ils se contente de veillé sur Bella, mais je ne voyais pas comment eux pouvaient nous sauver ils n'étaient pas plus puissants que nous face à nos tortionnaires, une pensée me traversa l'esprit, s'ils étaient là, Bella était certainement venu avec eux...non, ils avaient pas pu faire une bêtise pareil! Bella avait peut-être des pouvoirs, mais face à quatre vampires, elle ne ferait pas le poids, il est vrai qu'elle disait ne plus être sensible à nos dons quels qu'ils soient, mais il suffit d'une seconde à un vampire pour tuer et là, il y en avait quatre et j'étais incapable de l'aider.

J'entendis un cri, puis de suite ma douleur s'envola, je me relevais ainsi que les membres de ma famille et les Denali, pour voir Jane se tordre de douleur par terre alors que mon amour, une expression de fureur sur le visage la fusillé du regard. Alec regardait Bella sans comprendre comment une humaine pouvait représentait un quelconque danger. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter

_Comment cette simple humaine fait ça? Aro tuerait pour l'avoir! Il faut que je me débarrasse des autres d'abord, pensa t-il_

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous figés par le don d'Alec, nous étions aveugle, plus aucun son, plus aucune sensation, plus rien, sauf mes pensées, sauf leurs pensées...

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a fait? Pensa l'un des gardes, je ne peux plus bouger_

_C'est pas vrai! S'énerva Alec, je ne peux rien faire contre elle, cette humaine est trop puissante_

Et tous nos sens revinrent, Bella avait figeait les deux gardes dans les airs, elle regardait Alec avec méprit, et Jane était toujours par terre

- Qui êtes-vous? S'écria ma bien aimée

- Les Volturi! Répondit Alec

- Pourquoi les attaquent tu? Demanda mon amour en nous désignant

- Ils ont violé la loi, ils doivent mourir! Rétorqua Alec

- Et qui sont les Volturi pour s'autoproclamaient juges et bourreaux?

- Nous sommes ceux qui faisons respecter la loi, ce n'est pas à une simple humaine de...

Et Alec n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva également au sol, souffrant milles morts, ma Bella n'avait pas dû apprécié qu'il lui parle de cette façon. Quelques secondes après, les quatre Volturi se relevaient, j'eus peur que Bella ne parvienne plus à les retenir, mais elle prit la parole

- Vous aller porter un message à votre maître, dite lui qu'il n'a aucune autorité pour prétendre rendre la justice et que s'il se permet de s'attaquer à nouveau à mes amis ici présent, je m'occuperais personnellement de lui arracher la tête...dite lui également, que lorsque le temps sera venu, il devra répondre de ses crimes...maintenant disparaissez!

Elle était belle, fière, déterminé merveilleuse, puissante et elle nous avait sauvé. La garde d'Aro disparurent rapidement, je me tournais alors vers celle qui m'avais tant manqué.

- Ils ne vont pas revenir, lança Alice, pas maintenant en tout cas...

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que mon soleil avait réussi à faire, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle fut si puissante et tous les membres de ma famille, ainsi que les Denali la regardèrent dérouté par le spectacle qu'elle venait de nous offrir, je vis soudain son corps flanché et je la rattrapais avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

Je la portais alors jusqu'à ma chambre suivi par ma famille et les trois Denali. J'étais si heureux de la revoir, tout en regrettant que ce fut dans de telles circonstances, elle avait l'air si fatigué, je me doutais de l'effort qu'elle avait dû fournir pou nous débarrasser des quatre Volturi, je m'assied à côté d'elle, lui caressant les cheveux, bénissant l'existence de chaque parcelle de son corps. Carlisle avait prit sa tension, et avait vérifier les battements de son cœur, puis il était redescendu au salon en emmenant tout le monde avec lui. Alors, je restais là près de mon amour, je l'avais retrouvé, je me sentais à nouveau entier...

Je restais là quelques heures, puis la sonnette de la porte d'entrer se fit entendre. Qui pouvait bien nous rendre visite? Nous ne fréquentions pas les humains, si ce n'est Bella, par curiosité, je descendais pour surprendre Carlisle avoir une étrange conversation avec l'homme se tenant devant lui

- Vous devez partir, c'est la seule solution! S'exclama l'humain

- Nous ne la laisserons pas! Objecta Carlisle

Comprenant qu'ils parlaient de Bella et étant incapable d'entendre la moindre pensée venant de l'humain, je m'interposa

- Que se passe t-il Carlisle? Demandais-je en fixant l'homme dans l'entrée

- Je suis Yahel, répondit celui-ci, il vous faut partir pour protéger Isabella, si vous restez avec elle les Volturi la retrouverons...

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous bon sang! M'énervais-je

- Je ne peux pas vous donnez de détails, mais il faut absolument protéger cette humaine, si vous partez, les Volturi vous suivrons en pensant qu'elle est avec vous, ils vont la rechercher surtout avec ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, Aro va la vouloir à tout prix, et il l'aura si vous restez près d'elle

- Attendez! Vous êtes en train de me dire que je dois quitter Bella alors que je viens à peine de la retrouver! Et il faudrait vous croire sur parole?

- J'ai... emprunté ce corps pour venir vous parlez, et oui, je vous demande de laisser l'humaine si vous voulez qu'elle vive bien sur, car elle est trop puissante, Aro préfèrera la tué, s'il ne réussit pas à la contrôler

- Êtes vous sur que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix? Demanda Carlisle, résigné

- Mais enfin Carlisle! Protestai-je

- Si c'était le cas, je vous assure que je préférais ne pas la faire souffrir, mais la garde Volturi est de plus en plus puissante, ils vous retrouverez très facilement et même si Isabella à put vous sauvez aujourd'hui sans problème, s'ils étaient revenu quelques minutes après son évanouissement vous seriez tous mort et elle aussi...

J'acquiesçai, il avait raison, et ça me rendait malade. Elle n'aurait jamais survécu à un nouvel assaut. J'avais la sensation que le sol s'effondrait sous mes pieds...

- Combien de temps? Murmurais-je

- Quelques mois, peut-être un an, je vous préviendrais, répondit Yahel

- Que devons nous faire exactement? Demanda Carlisle

- Vous devez la ramener chez elle et lui faire croire que vous l'abandonner...

- Quoi! Gronda Alice

- Écoutez, soitt vous faite ce que je vous dis, soit elle meurt, et je n'ai vraiment pas envi que cette petite disparaisse...

- Très bien, me résignais-je, si vous me garantissez que nous la retrouverons dans quelques mois, nous allons partir, mais si dans un an nous avons pas de nouvel...

- Tu l'as reverra Edward, m'assura t-il, votre lien est bien trop puissant, mais à ce moment là, il te faudra prendre une décision pour elle, j'espère que tu fera le bon choix...

- Quel décision?

- Il n'est pas temps pour cela, maintenant ramenez là chez elle avant qu'elle ne se réveille, débrouillez vous pour qu'elle soit sur d'avoir été abandonné car sinon, elle vous cherchera et ce sera tout aussi dangereux pour elle, effacez toute trace de votre existence dans sa vie, ensuite jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous cherchez, il vous faudra fuir, car soyez sur que les Volturi vous poursuivrons sans relâche...

- Elle ne comprendra jamais! Plaida Alice, vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous nous demandez? L'abandonner du jour au lendemain, alors qu'en plus, elle viens de nous sauver! Elle va tellement souffrir...

- Je sais, enchaina l'ancien, mais sa vie est trop précieuse, nous n'avons pas le choix, le moment venu, elle comprendra, je dois vous laisser à présent.

Et il s'évapora, nous laissant tous sous le choc, nous devions disparaître, lui faire croire que nous l'abandonnions pour qu'elle ne nous recherche pas, et attendre. C'était cruel, mais Bella faisait confiance à ce Yahel, et moi j'avais confiance en Bella. Si la seule façon de la garder en vie était de lui faire cela, alors...

Je me précipitais dans ma chambre, la contempla quelques minutes essayant de rassembler mon courage, puis je m'assis à mon bureau afin de lui écrire une lettre, lui faire croire que je ne l'avais jamais aimé, qu'elle devenait trop dangereuse pour notre famille...

_Bella, _

_Ton absence et tout ce qui s'est passer m'ont permis de réfléchir...je suis désolé, je ne crois pas t'avoir vraiment aimé, je ne peux plus jouer ce rôle...j'ai envi d'autre chose..._

_Il est vrai que l'expérience fut enrichissante, je n'aurais jamais crus que je pourrais te fréquenté sans finir par... j'ai repoussé mes limites..._

_Désolé d'avoir laissé les choses aller si loin, mais nous partons ma famille et moi, être près de toi est devenu trop dangereux..._

_Adieu_

_Edward_

J'avais l'impression que mes doigts me brulaient, que cette simple feuille pesait très lourd, je n'aurais jamais imaginé devoir lui écrire des horreurs pareils, un mensonge aussi honteux...je savais que je serais incapable d'en faire plus, incapable de la laisser dans son lit en me contentant de partir, j'appelai alors ma sœur

- Alice! Hurlais-je en sanglotant

Celle-ci fit éruption dans la chambre en une seconde, elle sanglotait également

- Peux tu la porter jusque chez elle et laisser cette lettre près de son lit s'il te plait?

- Je...je suis désolé Edward, j'en suis incapable...

- Je vais le faire! Déclara Rosalie en entrant dans la chambre, je prendrais également tout ses cadeaux, vêtements... tout ses souvenirs et lorsque je serais sur qu'elle a lu la lettre, je la prendrait également, vous, occupez-vous de notre départ...

- Merci, Rosalie, chuchotais-je, je..je ne sais pas si je vais survivre à ça, je...

- T'inquiète pas mon frère, souffla Alice qui sanglotait toujours, nous la retrouverons, j'en suis sur, nous devons être fort

Elle me prit alors dans ses bras, pendant que Rosalie emporta le corps endormi de ma bien aimée, ainsi que la lettre. Je restais presque une heure à sangloter sur l'épaule de ma sœur, je savais qu'elle souffrait aussi de cette situation, elle adorait littéralement Bella, en fait, tous les membres de la famille la chérissait bien plus maintenant qu'elle avait transformé nos existences à jamais. Même Rosalie qui n'avait jamais supporter d'être devenu vampire, rayonnait de bonheur lorsque nous lui avions rapporté les déclarations de Bella concernant notre espèce. Je me demandais si un jour enfin, celle qui avait changé ma vie pourrait vivre heureuse entouré de gens qui l'aime, en paix, pourquoi devait-elle vivre tout cela? Elle avait bien assez souffert, je trouvais cela terriblement injuste, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que cette histoire cachait autre chose...quelque chose de plus important... que Yahel avait préféré taire...

Après avoir vidé la maison, nous nous réunissions dans le salon

- J'ai parlé aux Denali ils vont venir avec nous, déclara Carlisle, nous allons commencer par le Mexique et nous devrons continuer notre périple jusqu'à ce que Yahel reprenne contact avec nous, nous devrions également garder à l'esprit que les Volturi nous poursuivrons sans relâche...

- Je suis sur que Bella aura besoin de nous lorsque le temps sera venu de la retrouver, continua Alice, nous devons absolument survivre...

Rosalie venait de rentrer dans la pièce, elle semblait accablé...

- C'est fait, finit-elle par lâcher

- Et? Demanda Alice

- Et elle est sous le choc, admis Rosalie

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas l'abandonner de la sorte! Grondais-je

- Edward! Protesta Carlisle, nous devons le faire, crois moi, je suis également horrifié de devoir partir de cette façon, mais je veux qu'elle vive et je sais que toi aussi, nous le voulons tous... allons rejoindre les Denali chez eux maintenant

- Au fait! S'exclama Rosalie, Tanya n'est toujours pas rentré?

- Eleazar n'a plus de nouvelles d'elle, elle est sans doute resté en Italie

- Si je la croise, je jure de lui arracher la tête, fulminais-je

Tous le monde se mit alors en route. J'étais effondré, mon esprit semblait tomber en morceau à mesure que je m'éloignais de la femme que j'aime pour la sauver...

COURAGE

(Bella)

La remise des diplômes était dans quelques jours, bien qu'inutile, je tenais à recevoir le fruit de mes efforts et mon père était plus que ravis à mesure que ce jour approchait. Je ne voyais plus du tout Jacob, il m'avait appeler, mais je n'avais pas préféré lui répondre et depuis que j'avais demandé à Leah de lui parler, il avait comprit qu'il était plus sage de me laisser seule. Mon état d'esprit avait changé... ne me préoccupant plus que de ma prochaine bataille avec les Volturi. Je m'efforçai de ne penser qu'à ça, c'est ce qui me permettais de tenir... mourir était devenu ma raison de vivre. Je m'entrainai presque tous les jours dans la foret ce qui m'avais permis de récupérer la totalité de mes pouvoirs, bien sur à plusieurs reprises, je m'étais évanoui d'épuisement et Leah m'avait retrouvé inconsciente à plusieurs reprises, mais j'avais toujours refusé de lui en expliquer la raison. J'avais également reçus la visite de Sam en tant que chef de meute, mon amie n'avait pas put cacher ses pensées et l'information que son esprit avait laissé échapper parut suffisamment importante pour que le chef de meute se déplace. Je l'avais tout bonnement envoyé se faire voir estiment que cela ne le concerné en rien et me contentant de lui assurer que je n'étais pas un danger. Leah était venu s'excuser, mais je ne lui en voulais nullement, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait eu le choix... j'aurais voulu lui en dire plus, si seulement j'avais pu...

La veille de la remise des diplômes Angela m'avait invité à passer la nuit chez elle, j'y avais emmené Leah histoire de lui changer les idées, la pauvre était à présent la seule de la meute à ne pas être imprégné et elle le vivait très mal.

Il était presque 7h, et nous venions de rejoindre Angela dans un restaurant de Port Angeles

- Salut Angela! M'exclamais-je en m'approchant de sa table

- Salut! Répondit-elle en souriant

- Je te présente Leah, elle vit à la réserve

- Ravis de te rencontrer Leah

- Pareil! Répondit celle-ci

- Bon, vous tombez bien, je meurs de faim! Déclara Angela

- Alors dans ce cas, on va commencer par le menu...

- Je suis stressé pour demain, la remise des diplômes et puis le commencement de l'université! Quel changement! Tu as choisi la tienne Bella?

- Heu...oui, je vais en Alaska...

- Tu veux rester dans le froid le reste de ta vie ou quoi? Me demanda Leah

- Faut croire

J'avais opté pour le choix le plus simple afin éviter que Charly ne se pose de question, pourquoi perdre du temps à envoyer des candidatures sachant que je ne mettrais jamais les pieds dans une université?

Nous mangions, papotions une bonne heure, puis décidions de rentrer nous coucher afin de ne pas être trop fatigué le lendemain.

Les parents d'Angela étaient vraiment adorable, ils nous avaient très bien accueillis Leah et moi, nous invitant à revenir dès que l'envie s'en ferait sentir.

Le lendemain, Angela se réveilla comme une fleur, cette fille était toujours de bonne humeur, souriante, toujours agréable, Leah, elle, avait eut un mal fou à se lever. Nous avions essayé de la réveillé, mais elle nous avait baragouiné qu'il ne s'agissait pas de « sa » remise de diplômes et qu'elle nous rejoindrait lorsqu'elle aurait fini sa nuit. Quand à moi, je n'avais pratiquement pas dormis, chaque jour je m'approchai un peu plus de la fin...partagé entre peur et soulagement, j'étais malgré tout devenu maître dans l'art de ressembler à une adolescente tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, aux yeux de mon père n tout cas.

Nous attendions en rang d'entendre notre nom pour passer sur l'estrade prendre ce document qui marquait la fin de nos années de lycée. Lorsque le miens retentit, je me précipitais sur la scène, chuchota un merci et disparut aussi vite que possible. Charly n'avait pas pu venir, il avait dû rester au poste et m'avais envoyé un message d'excuses, promettant de se faire pardonner.

Je m'avançais vers mon véhicule, lorsque j'entendis Leah hurler mon prénom

- Bella! Beugla t-elle

Je m'arrêtais pour l'attendre...

- Leah, tu es venu nous voir alors?

- Heu... là, je voulais surtout te prévenir, il est là et il veut te parler

- Jacob? Non! Pourquoi il fait ça? Demandais-je paniqué

- Ben...

- Bella! S'écria Jacob en nous rejoignant

- Bon, ben je m'éclipse! Fit Leah en grimaçant

- Jacob, laisse moi tranquille, s'il te plait

- Bella, je pensais qu'on pourrait quand même parler...

- Et bien tu pense mal! Crachais-je

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas voulu ça Bella, je t'es vraiment aimé, d'ailleurs une partie de moi t'aimera toujours, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je...

- Stop! Hurlais-je

- Je t'en pris, ne m'en veux pas...

- Une fois de plus tu ne pense qu'à toi Jacob Black! Heureusement nous n'avons jamais été ensemble! Je t'avais dit que cela finirait par arriver et maintenant au lieu de me faciliter les choses en te contentant de disparaître tu préfère venir jusqu'ici pour que je te pardonne! Je ne t'en veux pas si ça peut t'aider à vivre, je suis même heureuse pour toi, mais à partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais te voir

Je montais dans mon véhicule et quitté les lieux rapidement. Je serré le volant pour me calmer, je ne voulais pas le voir, il aurait dû respecter mon choix. Je me reprenais, j'avais acquis plus de facilité pour me détacher des événements douloureux, j'arrivais à les chasser de mon esprit plus rapidement. Je rentrais chez moi et entrepris de consulté mes mails, ça faisait des mois que je ne l'avais pas fait. Une multitudes de messages s'étaient accumulées, dont un mail de ma mère, lorsque mon père m'avait demandé de la joindre, je m'étais exécuté à contre cœur, mais n'arrivant pas à la joindre, j'avais abandonné. Et là, j'avais la confirmation qu'elle ne chercher pas à prendre de mes nouvelles, elle souhaitait simplement m'informer qu'elle partait vivre au Mexique pendant un an avec Phil...pas plus d'explication. J'effaçais le mail, puis ouvris celui de Katy, et celui-ci eu de le don de me faire grandement plaisir, elle avait d'après elle rencontré l'homme de sa vie, je lui répondais que j'étais ravis pour elle, que j'espérais qu'elle me le présenterais prochainement. Je quitté mon bureau pour m'installai sur le lit pour ma séance... sans Carlisle

J'arrivais à présent à léviter assez facilement, toutefois ce n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sol, rien à voir le jour ou j'avais emmené Eleazar dans les airs, j'arrivais également à allumer ma lampe en la touchant du doigt. Je n'avais pas encore essayé avec ma Chevrolet mais j'étais presque sur de pouvoir la démarré sans problème, chaque jour j'apprenais à développer ma concentration et mes pouvoirs par la même occasion. J'étais prête, j'avais réussi à accepter ce destin, la seule chose qui arrivait encore à me faire pleurer c'était lorsque je pensais à Edward, et malheureusement, ça arrivait pratiquement toutes les nuits...ma seule faiblesse. La marque qu'il m'aura laissé restera indélébile, et quelque soit mes effort pour l'oublier je resterais marqué au fer rouge et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le haïr pour ça, car même le temps ne m'apportait pas son aide.

Je m'endormais, me retrouvant non pas dans la foret mais au bord d'une rivière, un fauteuil m'attendais déjà et je compris alors qu'il était temps, Yahel était revenu pour me donner ses instructions.


	22. Chapter 22

INSTRUCTIONS

Je m'installai dans le fauteuil avant même d'avoir entendu la voix de l'ancien, j'avais hâte, j'étais impatiente, l'attente était devenu presque insoutenable, je voulais savoir ce qu'il allait se passer...

- Yahel! Hurlais-je excédé par le silence

- Isabella! Finit-il par lâcher, je suis ravis de pouvoir converser de nouveau avec toi, tu parais plus sereine que la dernière fois, comme tu as dû le deviner il est temps de t'expliquer certaines choses

- Combien de temps me reste t-il? Demandais-je

- Nous avons dû reculer l'échéance...

- Pourquoi dont? Protestais-je. Plus vite ce sera fait et mieux ce sera pour tous le monde!

- Ce n'est pas si simple Isabella, tu dois comprendre que les Volturi ont récolté de nombreux pouvoirs depuis quelques décennies, cela est devenu leur principale activité, ils ont dans leur rang, plusieurs vampires très puissants, tu en as d'ailleurs rencontrer trois, Jane, Alec, et Sebus qui lui est le plus talentueux des traceurs, capable de retrouver n'importe qui...sauf toi, expliqua Yahel

- Trois des plus puissants? Ils ne m'ont pas paru si fort! Objectais-je. Et pourquoi ce Greg ne peut-il pas me retrouver?

Lorsque nous t'avons transmis une partie de nos pouvoirs, cela à renforcer ton bouclier, c'est la raison pou laquelle tu n'est plus sensible aux dons des vampires. Quand aux Volturi que tu as rencontré, tu as pus en venir à bout facilement, mais tu ne les a pas tuer, s'ils étaient revenu alors que tu étais évanoui, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Depuis quelques temps, nous avons beaucoup de difficultés à te protéger à cause d'un nouveau venu à Voltera, il se nome Greg et il est capable de développé les pouvoirs, de les décuplés...

- Décupler? Que voulez-vous dire?

- Disons qu'il les améliores...je te donne un exemple avec Aro, qui est l'un des trois Volturi...

- Attendez! Intervins-je, ils ne sont pas que trois!

- Et bien, ceux qui se considèrent comme les rois, ceux que tu devras absolument tuer ne sont que trois, Aro, Marcus et Caïus, il y a ensuite la garde rapprochée, qui elle compte plusieurs vampires ayant tous des dons, d'ailleurs leur nombre augmentent de façon inquiétante, il y a aussi les vassales, mais eux non aucun pouvoir... et plusieurs sont également dispersés à travers le monde, chargé de s'assurer que les lois sont respectées. Pour en revenir à ce Greg, il nous est devenu très difficile de te protéger, nous tentons de brouillé son pouvoir, mais sans succès...

- Qu'arrive t-il à faire exactement? Demandais-je intrigué

- Je vais te donner un exemple, le Volturi se nommant Aro est capable de lire l'esprit de n'importe qui, de lire toutes les pensées, les secrets, les moindres désirs qu'un être ait pu avoir tout au long de son existence, il lui suffit pour ça de tenir la main de la personne en question, lorsque Greg active son pouvoir sur Aro, celui-ci n'a alors plus besoin de contact physique pour lire l'esprit, ça c'est le développement, mais Greg à également la possibilité de manipulé les dons...par exemple, si il activait son pouvoir sur Aro et...disons Alice en même temps, celui-ci pourrait alors connaître toutes les intentions futur d'une personne et ce jusqu'à la fin de son existence, qu'en à Alice, elle pourrais choisir de voir l'événement qu'elle souhaite qu'il appartienne au passer ou au futur...et il s'entraine sans relâche avec toute la garde rapprochée...

- C'est effectivement impressionnant, mais ça n'a pas d'importance puisque j'y suis insensible? Ils ne peuvent même pas me retrouver...

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, Greg s'entraine chaque jour avec Sebus, ils finirons par percé ton bouclier...j'ai bien peur que grâce à ce Greg ils finissent par réussir à te faire du mal, c'est pour cela que nous avons dû prendre certaines mesures en attendant que tu obtienne tes pleins pouvoirs...

- Alors autant attaquer au plus vite! Plaidais-je

- Non! Protesta Yahel, si tu ne veux pas être transformé il va nous falloir attendre le dernier moment, je te l'ai dit, ton corps d'humaine est trop faible il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Tu devras tuer les trois Volturi et bien sur, tout ceux qui tenterons de t'en empêcher et ce, très rapidement.

- Alors que dois-je faire? Demandais-je peu amène

- Pendant les deux prochains mois, tu dois totalement arrêter tes entrainements, il te faut préservé ta résistance psychique, puis tu iras en Italie où nous te transmettrons le reste de ta puissance et alors tu attaquera Voltera...

- Quel programme! Ricanais-je, mais je vais encore devoir attendre, ça deviens difficile de mentir à mon père, à tous le monde...

- Désolé, la raison pour laquelle nous t'avons demander de ne pas parler de la guerre à qui que se soit, c'est que Réis l'un des gardes est lui capable de deviner n'importe quel intentions néfastes à l'encontre de ses maîtres, peut importe la distance de l'ennemi. Aro ne se sépare jamais de lui, depuis qu'il à été enrôler, les Volturi ont pu éliminer tout ceux qui ont eu l'intention de leur nuire, ils étaient peu nombreux et n'auraient certainement eu aucune chance d'y parvenir, cependant Aro ne veut prendre aucun risque...

- En effet, je comprends mieux maintenant...

- Les Cullen...

- Stop! Grognais-je, je ne veux pas entendre parler d'eux!

- Écoute Isabella, objecta l'ancien

- Non! C'est vous qui allez m'écouter, il y a un an j'étais quelqu'un de tout ce qui a de plus normal et mes pouvoirs sont apparus par ce que j'ai cru que Peter avait voulu me violé, alors que c'était vous qui l'aviez manipulé pour me faire fuir à Forks, ensuite j'ai rencontré...j'ai rencontré Edward et sa famille, j'ai gouté au bonheur et il m'ont abandonné du jour au lendemain! Alors j'ai accepté de me sacrifier pour sauver mon père et tout ceux qui ne sont pour rien dans cette histoire mais je vous interdit de me parler d'eux à nouveau, cela me torture juste un peu plus...

- Très bien, mais tu devras les revoir et...

- Pas question! Il n'ont rien à voir avec ça! J'irais seule à Voltera, je tuerais les trois fous et je mourrais comme convenu, la seule chose que je vous demande c'est de veiller sur mon père une fois que je ne serais plus...

- Je t'en pris Isabella, deviens l'une des nôtres...supplia t-il

- Pourquoi faire? M'énervais-je, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre éternellement, tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est que ça s'arrête au plus vite, je suis fatigué, usé. Alors je vais débarrasser le monde de ce clan et ensuite ce sera terminé...

- Isabella, souffla l'ancien

- Et je veux que tu m'appelle Bella

- Isabella est un prénom exquis il est regrettable que tu tienne autant à l'estropier, soupira t-il

- Bon fait comme tu veux, au point ou j'en suis maintenant

- Je te fait la promesse de veiller sur ton père pendant la bataille, il ne souffrira pas...

- Merci, c'est tout ce qui m'importe

- Je viendrais te chercher et t'accompagnerai en Italie, m'annonça t-il

- Comment vous allez faire?

- J'emprunterai un corps donc ne sois pas surprise quand je viendrai te chercher...

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! M'écriais-je, que va devenir l'humain?

- Je ne prendrai son corps que quelques jours, lorsqu'il reprendra conscience , il ne se souviendra de rien, il sera sur d'avoir prit un mauvais coup et d'être la victime d'une amnésie

- Très bien, me résignais-je, tant qu'il ne souffre pas...

- Je voudrais te dire que Zaher et moi te sommes reconnaissant pour ce que tu vas faire, nous savons que tu as beaucoup souffert ces derniers temps, et malgré cela, tu t'es relevé plus forte et plus déterminé, nous sommes conscient de ton sacrifice et c'est pour cela que je demande d'utilisé le temps qu'il te reste pour reconsidéré l'éventualité d'une transformation...

Même lui ne comprenait pas qu'en fait je voulais surtout mourir, il m'avait juste offert une bonne excuse...

- Yahel, soupirais-je

- Ne réponds pas maintenant, réfléchi s'il te plait, je vais te laisser à présent, je dois retourner surveiller les Volturi, à bientôt Isabella

- A bientôt Yahel

Quand je me réveillé il faisait déjà jour, j'avais l'impression de m'être endormi depuis quelques minutes, pourtant je dormais depuis presque dix heures. Il me faudrait encore attendre, et cela été loin de me réjouir, je sentais que ma souffrance ne demandait qu'à sortir, pas seulement ma peine mais aussi ma colère, c'était surtout cela qui été usant. Deux Bella dans le même corps, celle voulant se laissée guidée par sa haine, et l'autre tentant de contenir cette inquiétante facette.

ENFER

Quelques jours après mon dix huitième anniversaire, alors que j'attendais désespérément la visite de Yahel, c'est l'enfer qui frappa à la porte...

J'avais été si naïve de penser que le pire était passé, que la pire de mes souffrances avait été le suicide de mon amie d'enfance, celle grâce à qui j'avais pu supporté ma relation chaotique avec ma mère et l'absence de mon père... elle avait été là, toujours prête à écouter mes plaintes avec patience, toujours souriante, forte, je ne me souvenais même pas l'avoir déjà vu pleurer. Moi, je n'avais jamais pris la peine d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, trop occuper à me plaindre...

Après sa mort, je n'avais pas réussi à reprendre une vie normal, trop choqué par la vision de son corps inerte, le sang s'échappant de ses poignées ne quitté plus mon esprit, ni mes rêves. Elle m'avait laissé un mot grâce auquel je pu comprendre qu'elle avait espéré que j'arrive à temps, et qu'enfin je lui prête l'attention dont elle avait tant besoin. Pour ne pas déroger à mes habitudes, j'étais en retard, me condamnent à une culpabilité oppressante et éternel.

Plus de deux ans après sa mort, j'avais dû soudainement fui Phœnix pensant que ce pauvre Peter avait voulu m'agresser, je lui en avais tellement voulu alors qu'en fait il n'avait été qu'une marionnette, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, mon pouvoir s'était déclaré le même soir, comme l'avait prévu ces anciens. Après ma fuite et alors que je me croyais être au plus mal, j'avais rencontré un ange, d'une gentillesse sans égale, doux, prévenant, sensible, fort et intelligent, un être qui n'aurait logiquement jamais dû exister. Il avait voulu que je lui fasse confiance, que je le laisse m'aimer, que je le laisse prendre soin de moi. J'y avais cru...du moins j'avais voulu y croire, très rapidement je compris qu'il aurait une emprise éternel sur mon être, c'est comme si j'avais rencontré une partie de moi que je ne connaissais pas, avec lui, je me sentais enfin vivante, entière, j'avais retrouvé tout ce qui était mort en moi en même temps que mon amie...

Mais c'était trop beau, après avoir appris que j'étais condamnée, prise malgré moi au milieu d'une guerre entre des êtres dont je ne soupçonné pas l'existence, j'avais fini par me résigné et accepter mon destin. Je me trouvai chanceuse, mourir pour sauver ceux auxquelles je tenais tant, le sacrifice en valait la peine. Mais les choses devenaient compliquées, je devenais dangereuse, et ma nouvelle famille avait fini par se dire que je ne valais pas la peine de prendre de tels risques, et ils m'avais fuis, ma moitié, ma sœur...

J'étais assise par terre depuis des heures à ressasser le passer, tout ces souvenirs se mélangeaient dans ma tête, c'était trop, beaucoup trop pour une simple humaine. À présent, j'avais tout perdu, tout ce qui après leur départ m'avais maintenu en vie, Charly venait de succomber à un grave accident de voiture, comment la vie pouvait-elle s'acharner à ce point sur quelqu'un? Je n'avais plus de raison de supporter tout ça, je n'avais plus rien...

J'avais décidé de me battre uniquement pour mon père, mais cette guerre, cette mission, je n'en voulais plus, elle n'avait plus de sens. Si toutes les personnes que j'aimai devaient mourir, pourquoi pas le reste du monde?

Je roulai depuis des heures sans quitter le Canada, par pure hasard puisque je ne prêtai pas attention aux panneaux, puis je sursautai en entendant mon téléphone sonné... je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au nom du correspondant... Gary, mon patron, je balançai le téléphone sur le siège passager. J'aimais ce boulot de serveuse, il m'arrivais même parfois de pousser la chansonnette, j'y avais travaillé presque tout l'été, d'une part par ce que j'avais cruellement besoin de me changer les idées, et d'autre part pour agrémenter mon scénario aux yeux de tous...ou presque, j'allais entrer à la fac et je devais faire des économies pour payer les frais. Je continuais donc à travailler tous les Weekend à Port Angeles, et je repartais chaque lundi en Alaska, seulement au lieu d'aller à la fac, j'allais travailler à la bibliothèque municipale. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que mon manège avait commencé que je trouvais en rentrant un soir un message du shérif adjoint de Forks, me demandant de le recontacter au plus vite.

Flashback

Je me doutais qu'il été arrivé quelque chose, je n'avais pas pour habitude de recevoir des appels des collègues de mon père...

- Allo? Fit une voix masculine

- Dites...dites moi que ça va, sanglotais-je

-Bella Swan? C'est toi?

- Oui...

- Puis-je venir te voir?

- Pourquoi faire? Dites le moi! Dites le moi, maintenant! Hurlais-je en pleurant

- Je suis désolé...il y a eu un accident, sa voiture est sortie de la route...

- Où...où est-il?

- Bella, laisse moi venir, je resterais avec toi, tu ne dois pas être seule...

- Dite le...

- Il a sauté du pont... il n'a pas survécu

Je raccrochai, tremblante, je fis quelques pas en titubant, laissant tomber mon téléphone par terre, puis me laissant tomber...

Fin du flashback

Les premiers rayons du soleil traversaient la fenêtre de la cuisine et j'étais resté je ne sais combien de temps à me noyer dans mes souvenirs assise par terre lorsque quelqu'un tambourina à la porte...

- Bella? Bella! C'est Leah, ouvre la porte...

Aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de ma bouche...

- Bella! Hurla mon amie. Ouvre ou je la défonce!

Elle n'attendit pas un minute que la porte se retrouvait à terre cassé en deux...elle se précipita vers moi, me pris dans ses bras en me berçant

- Bella, je t'en pris ne te laisse pas aller, il n'aurait pas voulut ça, Bella parle moi, s'il te plait! supplia t-elle en pleurant

- Leah? Chuchotais-je, est-ce que mon père est vraiment mort ou est-ce que je suis dans un cauchemar?

- Bella, je suis désolé, viens avec moi, dit-elle en me soulevant

- Laisse moi! Objectais-je

- Non! Tu dois venir avec moi

Consciente que j'étais incapable de la repousser physiquement, c'est mon bouclier qui se chargea de le faire, elle s'étala de tout son poids contre l'un des murs de mon minuscule studio. Je murmurai un pardon, attrapa mon sac et mes clés pour m'enfuir au volant de ma Chevrolet.

Maintenant, tout m'était égale, je roulais, j'avais même pensé à en finir grâce à un accident de voiture, mais je ne souhaitais blessé personne d'autre que ma misérable carcasse, je commencer d'ailleurs à être très fatigué, ne tenant pas à m'endormir au volant, je décidais de m'arrêter au prochain motel.

Je fus tout de même contrainte de faire une pause dans une station service afin d'une part de boire un café, et d'autre part demander où été l'hôtel le plus proche. Après avoir un avalé mon stimulant et pris les infos, je roulais encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour arriver devant l'hôtel en question, je pris une chambre, m'allongea sur me lit, et sorti un somnifère de mon sac. Ayant de plus en plus de difficultés à dormir j'avais cru bon de me faire prescrire cela lorsque j'avais commencé à travailler. Je me servis également un verre provenant du mini bar, l'homme à l'accueil n'avait pas prêté attention à mon age, tant mieux...

je m'étais toujours senti seule, du plus loin que je me souvienne, mais là, la sensation était concrète comme si elle était devenu soudainement palpable

Je restais là sur ce lit à attendre les effets de mon mélange. Puis je me relevai soudainement et entrepris de vider mon sac, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, trouver une solution plus rapide sans doute...

Et la solution était là devant moi... un canif...bien sur il ne s'agissait pas pour moi de me poignardé avec un objet aussi ridicule, mais le petit couteau suffirait à coup sur à me trancher les veines, je grimaçais à cette idée, j'avais espéré trouvé une solution moins douloureuse... pour me donner du courage, je me servi un deuxième verre, plus fort. Je me rallongeai sur le lit, en pensant à tout ce qui s'était passer ces dernier mois, Edward, à qui je n'en voulais pas de ne pas m'aimai, en revanche je le haïssais de m'avoir fait croire le contraire, Alice qui après avoir appris ce qui été arriver a Celia, c'était servit de ma souffrance pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait... je n'avais été qu'un jouet entre les mains de deux vampires qui s'ennuyaient ferme.

Charly... je m'étais tellement rapprocher de lui depuis mon retour, j'avais encore tant besoin de mon père, avec toutes les bizarrerie qui faisait à présent partie de ma vie, un simple accident de voiture venait de m'achever... je souriais à l'idée de bientôt le rejoindre ainsi que mon amie, du moins j'espérais avoir cette chance...

Lorsque l'effet de mon mélange se fit sentir, il était alors temps de faire preuve de courage, j'attrapais le canif puis en fermant les yeux et je tranchais très vite les veines de mon poignée gauche, j'étais déjà à moitié dans dans le flou et je n'eus pas la force d'en faire autant pour le droit... je sombrai dans l'éternel...


	23. Chapter 23

SAUVER MON AMOUR

Edward

Depuis note départ, je ne vivais plus, comme à mon habitude je me terrais dans ma chambre d'hôtel n'en sortant que pour chasser ou lorsqu'il été temps de repartir...

- Edward! Hurla Jasper depuis la chambre voisine

Je me précipitai dans leur chambre, toute la famille m'y avait rejoint, un homme tout ce qui a de plus humain était en pleine conversation avec Alice

- Edward? Dit l'homme en se tournant vers moi

Je le regardai avec insistance, je savais de qui il s'agissait et j'attendais tant de cette visite...

- Elle ne doit pas mourir! Enchaina t-il

Ce fut comme un électrochoc, je savais de qui la "voix" de Yahel voulait parler, mais j'avais besoin d'une confirmation

- Qui? Demandais-je inquiet

- La femme qui tu aime, déclara t-il, Isabella ne doit pas mourir!

- Je croyais qu'elle devait être en sécurité loin de nous! C'est ce que vous aviez dit! M'énervais-je

- Je vais vous aidez à la trouver, mais faite vite!

Puis l'humain prit les mains d'Alice qui à son contact sembla avoir une vision

- Maintenant vous savez, déclara l'homme, je dois aller la retrouver, dépêchez vous!

Puis il disparut...

- Edward! Hurla Alice, je l'ai vus!

- Qu'est ce que tu as vus Alice? Où est-elle?

Je ne voyais que le numéro d'une chambre d'hôtel dans l'esprit d'Alice...

- Bella...Bella! Répéta t-elle

Elle sanglotait à présent

- Bella, Bella va se suicider

- Quoi? S'écria Esmée

- Pas le temps, allons-y!

- Où? Demandais-je

- A la frontière Canadienne

Nous partions à pieds pou aller plus vite bien que nous risquions de nous faire remarquer, cela nous importé peu, il fallait la sauvé, ma princesse voulait mourir, elle m'avait déjà confessé avoir eu ce désir bien avant notre départ, j'aurais dû me douter que tout cela était trop difficile pour elle, je m'en voulais tant d'avoir accepté d'écouter ce Yahel. Heureusement après avoir sillonné l'Europe, nous étions revenu au Mexique, il nous faudrait peu de temps pour atteindre le Canada.

Deux heures suffirent pour arriver devant le motel de la vision de ma sœur, je me dirigeai rapidement vers la chambre 402, défonça la porte et ce que j'y trouva derrière m'horrifia. Mon amour était livide, aussi blanche que moi, Carlisle se précipita sur elle

- Elle est encore en vie, déclara t-il

- Sauve-la Carlisle, pitié sauve la, suppliais-je

- Elle a besoin d'une transfusion, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital au plus vite, enchaina Carlisle

Il parvint à stopper hémorragie, la prit dans ses bras et nous nous précipitions tous vers l'hôpital. Après presque une heure d'attente un médecin vint enfin nous annoncé qu'elle été sauvé, Alice voulut la voir de suite seulement l'infirmière lui rappela que seul sa famille pouvait entrer alors qu'elle était toujours inconsciente, ils nous faudrait donc attendre son réveil...

Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle est fait ça, était-ce à cause de notre départ? Je m'en voulais tellement, mais enfin j'étais près d'elle et je me juré de ne plus jamais la quitter...

INCONSCIENCE

Quel endroit étrange, est-ce cela la mort? Une plage? Je meurs et me retrouve sur une plage! Pourquoi pas? J'avais beau balayer cette plage du regard, je ne voyais Charly et Celia nulle part mais ça aurait pu être pire...

- Isabella...

- Ah non! Pas ça! Pas lui! Paniquais-je. Même dans la mort je ne peux pas avoir la paix ou alors je suis en enfer, condamné à être harcelé par ce personnage et à me souvenir de ce qui m'avait conduit ici pour l'éternité...

- Isabella, je ne te laisserai pas mourir, souffla la voix que je connaissais trop bien

- Je suis morte! Protestais-je

- Pas encore...

- Laisse moi tranquille! C'est mon choix!

- Désolé, il n'est pas question que tu meurs! Objecta t-il

- Tu ne peux rien faire! Grognais-je

- Bien sur que si, d'ailleurs c'est déjà fait, tu es trop importante...

- Je me fiche de cette guerre! Crachais-je. Je ne ferais rien!

- Isabella, je sais que tu souffre et j'en suis terriblement peiné, tu as le sentiment que la fatalité s'acharne sur toi...

- C'est le cas! Le coupais-je

- Il y a sur terre, enchaina t-il, des êtres humais comme toi qui passe leur vie à souffrir, de leur naissance jusqu'à leur mort, ils ne vivent qu'une succession de malheurs, mais il ne se suicide pas pour autant...

- A chacun sa solution, répliquais-je, ceci est mon choix

- Isabella, tu à maintenant une excellente raison de livrer cette bataille, m'annonça t-il

- Comment ça? M'énervais-je excédé

- Ton père n'a pas eu un simple accident...

- Qu'essaye tu de me dire au juste?

- Ils sont venu te chercher à Forks Isabella, mais heureusement tu étais au Canada...

- Quoi! Hurlais-je en sanglotant, tu veux dire que c'est eux?

- Ils sont venu à six pour te tuer, ils ont trouvé ton père, il a essayé de s'enfuir mais...

- Et pourquoi ne l'as tu pas aidé? Grondais-je

- Je suis désolé, j'étais en Italie avec Zaher, nous pouvons atteindre un lieu instantanément mais nous ne pouvons être à plusieurs endroits en même temps, je ne suis concentré que sur toi Isabella, c'est pour cela que j'ai pu voir ce que tu avais l'intention de faire...

A cette seconde, une idée germa dans mon esprit, et si je les tués tous? Ils ne pourraient plus jamais faire de mal! Je les haïssais tant, ils avaient volé ma vie en me sacrifiant à leur cause et mon père en était mort, pourquoi devrais-je me battre pour les défendre?

- Très bien, je vais vivre...mais ce ne sera que pour exterminé les tiens! Fulminais-je

- Ne te laisse pas guider par la colère Isabella...

- Ferme la et laisse moi sortir de ce cauchemar!

- Nous avons autant droit d'exister que n'importe quel humain, plaida Yahel

- Vous tuez les humains, répliquai-je

- Moi je ne tue plus personne comme bon nombre des miens, et n'oublie pas que les humains sont aussi cruel que nous si ce n'est plus sans avoir besoin de souffrir de l'effet du venin...

- Laisse moi sortir! Je peux te repousser Yahel, mais je préférerai éviter de me fatiguer pour rien...

- Très bien, se résigna t-il

Je me réveillai groggy, il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser que je n'étais pas morte et pour me souvenir de mon entrevu avec l'ancien, j'arrachais machinalement la perfusion plantée dans mon bras, ce qui eu le don d'affoler un des moniteurs près de moi, quelques secondes après une infirmière se précipitait dans ma chambre

- Mademoiselle, que faites-vous? vous aller vous blesser!

- Je ne veux pas de ce truc dans mon bras répondis-je dans un souffle

Voyant son regard paniqué je pris conscience que si je voulais sortir au plus vite d'ici, il me fallait prendre sur moi et adopter la bonne attitude...

- Désolé, repris-je, j'ai pris peur en me réveillant... qui m'a amener ici? Il faut que je remercie cette personne, j'en reviens pas d'avoir fait ça! Dis-je d'un trait

Pour un mensonge, s'en été vraiment un gros! La seule chose que je regrettais c'était d'être encore en vie... bonne attitude, me répétais-je, maintenant mourir n'étais plus ma priorité, je devais sortir d'ici au plus vite pour me rendre en Italie.

C'est le docteur Cullen qui vous à amené ici, il a réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, vous avez eu de la chance...je vais aller chercher votre médecin, il y a également deux personnes qui souhaiteraient vous voir, Edward et Alice si mes souvenirs sont bons, ils attendent dans le couloir depuis votre arriver...dois-je leurs dire qu'ils peuvent entrée?

Je n'en revenais pas! Les Cullen, c'était eux qui m'avaient sauvés? Pourquoi étaient-ils revenus? Que voulaient-ils encore me faire endurer? Cette bande de traitres! De quel droit s'étaient-ils mêlé de ma vie? C'était trop tard pour ça!, Beaucoup trop tard...j'aurai voulu me débarrasser d'eux au plus vite mais je ne pouvais rien leur faire à l'hôpital, cependant ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre!

Je ne comprenais pas comment ils avaient pu savoir ce que j'allais faire, Alice était censé ne plus avoir de vision de moi... Yahel! Il me l'avait avoué pendant notre « conversation »...

- Non!Hurlais-je. Je ne veux pas les voir, ils ne sont pas de ma famille, ils ne sont rien! Je voudrais juste être un peu seule s'il vous plait...

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier pour quitter ma chambre, après toutefois avoir mit un pansement là où la perfusion manquait...

J'attrapais mon sac pour appeler Gary, je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre, si j'avais essayé de me sauver seule, ils m'auraient facilement rattrapé et j'étais de toute façon bien trop fatigué pour me battre...

- Gary, c'est Bella!

- Tu fais quoi Bella! On a besoin de toi ici! S'énerva -il

- Oui, je suis vraiment désolé, je suis à l'hôpital, j'ai eu... un petit accident... je vais bien mais j'ai besoin d'un service, pourrais-tu venir et m'attendre sur le parking s'il te plait?

- Pas de problème! Je suis là dans environ deux heures... tu veux pas que je vienne te chercher dans ta chambre?

- Non ça va, gare toi près des ambulances et attends moi...

- Ok Bella, à tout à l'heure

- Merci Gary

Je raccrochais, il ne me restais qu'à attendre, ce que je fis pendant plus d'une heure mais malheureusement Alice déboula dans ma chambre malgré les protestations de l'infirmière...

- Bella! Cria-elle

Elle allait me prendre dans ses bras, je me tournais vers la fenêtre...

- Ne me touche pas! Crachais-je. Veux tu bien sortir de ma chambre je te pris?

Je lui balançai cela sans même un regard, une deuxième personne fit son entrer dans la pièce, devinant de qui il s'agissait, je concentré d'autant plus mon regard vers la fenêtre, pas question que je leurs fasse le plaisir de pleuré ou de leur porter une quelconque attention.

Il se tenait devant la porte ouverte, mais n'osait pas entrer, l'infirmière quand à elle commençait à me casser les oreilles avec ses hurlements qu'ils ne semblaient vouloir écouter ni l'un, ni l'autre...

- Ne vous en faites pas madame, puisqu'elle veut me parler, je vais l'écouter. Mais lui, dis-je à l'intention d'Edward sans lui adresser le moindre regard, qu'il dégage de suite!

L'infirmière sorti de la chambre en entrainant Edward avec elle

- Que veux tu Alice? Grondais-je

- Bella, je suis tellement désolé d'être partie comme ça sans rien te dire, on a pas eu le choix...je ne voulais pas mais Edward à dit qu'il valait mieux l'écouter, c'était pour ton bien, pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien...

- Ferme là! Mon bien ou le votre? Ne te cache pas derrières des excuses aussi minables!

- Bella, j'avais tellement envi de te revoir, de te parler... mais Edward...

- Depuis quand Edward est-il ton maitre? Hurlais-je, depuis quand notre histoire et ce que je pensais être notre amitié sont-elles liés au point que si l'une meurt l'autre aussi? Et de quel droit vous êtes vous mêler de mon existence? C'est trop tard maintenant... beaucoup trop tard...

- Bella, Yahel est venu nous voir et...

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupirais-je, mais ce n'étais pas une raison pour lui obéir sans vous souciez de ce que j'allais ressentir...et vous revenez maintenant pour m'arracher à la seule chose qui pouvait me soulager...

- Mais Bella, on ne pouvait pas te laisser mourir! Pense à ton père...

Là, j'eus l'impression que j'allais vomir, j'eus envie de me sauver en courant en sentant les spasmes envahir mon corps, jusqu'ici, le fait d'être aussi faible physiquement m'avais empêcher de laissé libre cour à ma colère, mais là! Elle n'avait pas du voir l'accident de Charly...

- Pauvre idiote! Dis-je haineuse

J'essayai au mieux de me contrôler, je ne pus malheureusement pas empêcher la télévision accroché au mur d'exploser, j'avais peur, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire trop de dégât en plein milieu d'un hôpital même si l'envi se faisait sentir. Alice essayait de ma parler mais je ne l'écoutais plus... Je regardais autour de moi cherchant un échappatoire, j'avais remarqué que ma chambre ne se trouver qu'au 1er étage, en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre je vis Gary adossé à sa voiture garé comme convenu près des ambulances... je me tournais alors vers Alice...

- Laisse moi maintenant!

- Bella!

- Ma patience à des limites Alice, je suis fatigué mais je suis sur d'avoir le force de me débarrasser de toi et je ne veux pas faire ça ici! Alors je te conseil de sortir d'ici sans plus attendre! Fulminais-je

- Je t'en pris Bella, ne nous repousse pas, supplia t-elle

- Dégage maintenant, lançais-je attristé par ses paroles, il faut que je me calme...

Elle obtempéra à contre cœur, certainement de peur que je fasse exploser tous les appareils près de moi, aussitôt je me levais, pris mon sac, mes vêtement, ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta.

Même si ce n'était pas très haut, je m'étais tout de même fait mal au bras...je courrais aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient vers un Gary, au visage déformé, le pauvre devait se demander pourquoi je ne passé pas par la porte comme tout le monde!

- Aller, on bouge, lui dis-je

Edward, Jasper et Alice étaient déjà à l'entrée de l'hôpital, mais comme je le pensais, trop de témoins, entre les ambulanciers et Gary, j'étais tranquille du moins pour un moment

- Mais que se passe t-il Bella? Pourquoi t'as fait ça? T'es pas recherché par la police au moins? Demanda t-il visiblement inquiet

- Non t'inquiète, c'est juste que des gens que je ne voulais pas voir on voulu s'imposer à moi, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire sur le moment, ramène moi chez moi s'il te plait, il faut que je prenne quelques affaires, ensuite si cela ne te dérange pas de m'héberger quelques jours, ce serait gentil... le temps pour moi de me reposer...

- Pas de souci, on y va!

Je disparaissais alors de leur champ de vision, je me doutais qu'ils allaient me suivre et c'est pour cela que je voulais rester chez Gary quelques jours, le temps de me reposer, ensuite...ensuite je les anéantirait tous...


	24. Chapter 24

REGRETS

Je regardais Bella s'éloigner, elle avait tant souffert, elle avait cru être abandonné et nous réapparaissions dans sa vie du jour au lendemain. Voir son visage reflété tant de souffrance, tant de colère était intolérable, si j'avais pus échanger sa peine avec la pire des tortures, j'aurais mille fois préféré être baigné de force dans un fleuve de sang aussi attirant que le sien, la bouche soudée, et supporter cela durant des mois, pourvut que la tristesse s'efface des traits fins de son visage.

J'avais maudis tous les jours notre séparation, espérant que chaque jour était le dernier et maintenant qu'elle était là devant moi, elle me fuyait, elle avait voulut mourir et me haïssait mais malgré la douleur que sa haine envers moi pouvait m'infliger, il n'était pas question que je la laisse, je préféré encore mourir. Mais il fallait que je comprenne ce qui s'était passé durant notre absence... je ne voyais personne d'autre que Jacob pour me renseigner.

Je me tournais vers Alice

- Suis-là à distance avec Jasper...

- Mais ou vas tu? Demanda t-elle

- Je dois parler à Jacob, il semble que quelques informations importantes t'ont échappés Alice, il faut que je comprenne ce qui est arrivé à Bella

Sachant qu'il ne m'étais pas possible de passer à la réserve, je décidais de contacter Jacob par téléphone et ce, malgré le risque qu'il me raccroche au nez...je me ferais donc passé pour Carlisle, cela facilitera surement l'échange

- Allo?

- Dr Cullen à l'appareil, je parle bien à Jacob Black?

- Ouai, que voulez-vous? Demanda t-il peu amène

- Et bien... je suis revenus pour régler quelques affaires et j'ai croisé Bella, elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien, tu es son meilleurs ami, je me suis dis que tu pourrais m'aider à comprendre?

- Elle ne va effectivement pas bien alors ce serait mieux que vous la laissiez tranquille, vous et votre famille lui avez fait assez de mal! Cracha t-il

J'étouffai un sifflement, ce garçon commençait vraiment à m'agacer, je n'avais pas le temps d'écouter ses plaintes

- Que s'est-il passé exactement? Demandais-je le plus calmement possible

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai entendu parler d'un accident de voiture...

Apparemment il ne tenait pas à m'informer

- Bella ne t'as pas expliqué ce qui s'était passé? Insistais-je

- Je ne l'as voit plus aussi souvent maintenant, répondit-il

- Je m'inquiète vraiment Jacob, s'il te plait que lui est-il arriver exactement?

- Après le départ de l'autre vous voulez dire? Ne me dites pas qu'il et revenu?

- Non, mentis-je

- Et bien, soupira t-il, après votre départ, Bella à littéralement péter un câble, et puis tout s'est enchainé..

- Comment ça?

- Elle est resté des semaines sans dire un mot, elle n'allait même plus en cour, j'ai réussi à la sortir de sa léthargie...elle allait mieux mais...

- Continu Jacob, s'il te plait

- Charly a eu un accident de voiture hier, Bella l'a apprit alors qu'elle était en Alaska, elle va à l'université là bas...

- Ne me dit pas que Charly est mort? Demandais-je affolé

- Bon je crois que vous avez prit assez de renseignements, je vous demande de la laisser tranquille Carlisle, fichez lui la paix une bonne fois pour toute!

Je restais figé telle une statut, ces derniers mois, elle n'avait fait que souffrir, l'expression de son visage ne m'avait pas mentit, elle m'avait perdu, puis Alice, le reste de la famille, ensuite son père...j'étais martelé par la douleur, je n'en revenais pas d'avoir participé à son effondrement... puis une question me titilla l'esprit

- Jacob, vous n'êtes plus ami?

- ...

Silence de mort, ma question eue l'air de lui posé un problème de conscience...cela me mis en colère, lui qui s'était permis de lui demandé de s'éloigner de moi lorsque nous étions ensemble

- Jacob? Insistais-je

- Je me suis imprégné, se contenta t-il de répondre avant de raccrocher

Je ne comprenais pas en quoi son imprégnation l'empêchait d'être son ami, puis me vint à l'esprit toutes les pensées que j'avais jadis capté dans son esprit, il été amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps, et il avait dû profiter de mon absence pour essayer de prendre ma place...

Alors, je compris...son geste...elle avait tout perdu, en 18 ans de vie, elle n'avait fait que perdre les gens qu'elle aimait, je contenais ma colère contre moi même du mieux possible, mais un grondement s'échappa tout de même...

Elle avait vécu l'enfer, seule...

Je me mis alors à courir vers ma voiture pour rejoindre mon adoré au plus vite, lui demandé pardon, et reprendre notre histoire là où elle n'aurait jamais dû s'arrêter...

ACCALMIE

Après être passé chez moi, Gary me conduisit à son appartement dans la banlieue de Seattle, depuis que je le connaissais, il avait toujours été serviable, le cœur sur la main, un vrai St Bernard! Comprenant que ma vie était loin d'être simple, il m'avait assuré que si j'avais besoin d'aide, il serait là le soir ou il m'avait trouvé dans la réserve en train de pleurer. Gary était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avec une vie amoureuse très mouvementé, il semblait pourtant heureux, toujours prévenant et foncièrement gentil...

- Tu vas voir, c'est plutôt grand, me dit-il en ouvrant la porte

- Je te remercie de m'accueillir, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là!

- Bella, je t'avais promis d'être là si tu en avais besoin, je suis là! S'exclama t-il en souriant, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui s'est passer au juste?

Il me fit signe de m'assoir sur le divan rouge, il avait un appartement étonnant , plus de cent mètres carré sans aucune cloison si ce n'est pour la salle de bain et les toilettes, deux étages, et c'est un aquarium géant qui séparé la cuisine et le salon, c'était tout à fait incroyable...

Il me regardait avec insistance attendant une explication à tout ce manège...

- Je...je viens de perdre mon père, murmurais-je

- Ho, Bella, je suis tellement désolé, sache que tu peux rester ici le temps que tu veux, me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras

- Merci...

- C'est bon si je te laisse? Il faut que je retourne au bar mais je ne rentrais pas tard promis et si tu as le moindre problème appelle moi, je reviendrais aussitôt

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas! Désolé de te lâcher pour ce soir...

- T'en fait pas pour ça ma jolie, il y a un deuxième lit dans le petit salon là haut si tu veux dormir, il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo et la salle de bain c'est la porte verte...

- C'est parfait, merci

Il m'embrassa sur le front puis disparut, sa gentillesse me fit un bien fou sans pour autant me faire oublier le reste. Après avoir pris un bain je m'installai sur le lit , j'étais fatigué mais j'avais peur de m'endormir, peur que ces saletés de Cullen viennent jusqu'ici. Je devais trouver une solution, sachant que lorsque je repoussais mes limites j'avais tendance à m'évanouir, je devais me tester pour savoir jusqu'où je pouvais aller, connaître mon exacte limite avant épuisement . Sans cela, je ne ferais pas long feu, m'évanouir en plein combat été la pire chose qui puisse arriver! Je devrais m'entrainer afin d'atteindre plusieurs cibles en même temps, c'était ma seule chance! Réussir à en tuer le plus possible avec une seule attaque...et j'y arriverais...je m'endormais en méditant ma stratégie...

Après différents décors, me revoilà dans cette foutue foret...

- Tu as l'intention de me hanter à chaque fois que je vais fermer l'œil? Demandais-je à l'attention de l'ancien

- Je ne suis pas Yahel, répondit une voix légèrement différente de l'autre

- Tu es donc Zaher, déclarais-je sur un ton sarcastique

- Oui, nous avons pensé qu'avoir un seul interlocuteur serait mieux pour toi, mais les choses ont changé, Yahel m'a parlé de tes projets, tu ne dois pas faire ça Isabella

- Et pourquoi ça? Demandais-je

- C'est injuste et tu le sais, se contenta t-il de répondre

- Et ce que vous m'avez fait c'est juste peut-être? J'ai accepté de me sacrifier pour vous et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, par votre faute les Cullen m'ont abandonné et surtout j'ai perdu mon père! Alors question justice, je ne pense pas avoir de leçons à recevoir de votre part! Crachais-je

- Isabella, il ne s'agit pas de sauver quelques vies, mais le monde tel que tu le connais aujourd'hui...

- Justement! M'exclamais-je. Si je me débarrasse des vampires, les humains vivront enfin en sécurité!

- Les humains sont la première cause de mortalité chez les humains! Objecta t-il. Pour les protéger, il faudrait que tu les emprisonne! Désolé mais les mortels sont loin d'être des anges, tu devrais le savoir! Nous avons effectivement manipulé ce Peter pour que son attention se porte sur toi, mais c'est lui qui a tenté de te faire du mal pas nous...

- Je croyais que vous l'aviez manipulé?

- Nous ne voyons que de brèves parties du futur, tout ce que nous savions c'est qu'il serait la cause de ta fuite chez ton père, nous avons juste fait en sorte qu'il porte son attention sur toi, je regrette ce qui s'est passé, nous sommes arrivé juste au moment ou ton pouvoir s'est déclaré...désolé

- Pas autant que moi, dis-je en grimaçant

- Et pour les Cullen, nous n'avions pas le choix...

- Mais bien sur! Me laisser dans l'ignorance pendant des mois, me laisser me noyer dans la folie..c'était forcement la meilleurs chose à faire...

- Les Cullen ont passé les six derniers mois à fuir les Volturi, si Yahel leur a demandé de partir c'est pour éviter que tu te fasse repérer par le traqueur, c'est pour te trouver toi que les gardes se sont déplacé, ils les ont suivi en étant sur que tu serais avec eux...c'était la seule solution mais ils ont beaucoup souffert de cette situation crois-moi...

- J'aurais pu comprendre! M'énervais-je

- Non Isabella, protesta t-il, si nous t'avions dit la vérité, tu aurais couru vers l'ennemi pour protéger les Cullen et tu serais morte...

Là, je ne voyais pas quoi répondre, il avait raison si j'avais appris que les Volturi avaient essayé d'utiliser ma deuxième famille pour m'atteindre, j'aurais certainement voulu les attaquer...mais je ne pensais pas que ma santé physique soit beaucoup plus importante que ma santé mentale, de plus si j'avais été mise au courant de certaines choses, j'aurais pu sauver mon père...

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis...

- Tu n'est pas un monstre Isabella, je suis sur que tu ne tueras pas juste pour te venger, nous ne t'avons pas choisi par hasard! Déclara l'ancien

- Vous m'avez choisi pour mes capacités naturelles, c'est du moins ce qu'à dit Yahel

- C'est vrai, mais pas seulement, rentre également en ligne de compte ta jeunesse, ton ouverture d'esprit et ta bonté...

- Ma bonté? Répétais-je en ricanant, elle a disparut en même temps que mon père!

- Réfléchis s'il te plait, as-tu vraiment envie de laisser tous ces gens mourir juste pour avoir l'occasion de te venger? Je suis sur de ne pas m'être trompé sur toi à ce point, tu ne peux pas être si cruelle...

Je ne voulais plus l'écouter, je repoussai mon interlocuteur en me concentrant sur mon réveil et je me retrouvé aussitôt sur le lit. Il faisait encore nuit, Gary était rentré. Je décidais de prendre une douche et de sortir m'entrainer, je ne voulais pas me laisser à nouveau manipuler et les paroles de Zaher me faisaient douter, je devais éviter à tout prix de réfléchir, m'entrainer semblait être la solution.

A peine étais-je sorti de la salle de bain que Gary se précipita vers moi, ses yeux étaient étranges, comme si son âme avait disparu...

- Où va tu? Me demanda t-il sans croiser mon regard

- Heu...et bien je dois aller quelque part, mais je reviens tout à l'heure, baragouinais-je

- Isabella, tu devrais...

- Zaher? Le coupais-je

- Écoute moi je t'en prie, reprit celui-ci

- Sors du corps de Gary tout de suite!

- Il ne se rendra compte de rien...

- Où est son âme? Je suis sur qu'elle a disparut!

- Elle n'a pas disparu, soupira l'ancien, elle navigue dans mon monde...

- Comment ça dans ton monde? Même si tu n'es pas visible, tu partage ce monde avec nous!

- Pas exactement Isabella, Yahel et moi vivons à la frontière de la mort et lorsque nous empruntons un corps, son âme prends notre place dans l'invisible, nous sommes obligé de faire cela sinon l'âme de l'humain serait perdu et il mourrait..

- Mais il doit être effrayé! M'affolais-je, fiche lui la paix!

- Je consens à le laisser si tu accepte de m'écouter, marchanda l'ancien

- Très bien, me résignais-je, si tu le laisse tranquille, on parlera dès que je serais seule...

Puis les yeux de Gary reprirent leur éclat, il me donner l'impression de se réveillé

- Bella? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Demanda t-il en papillonnant des yeux

- Ben, tu ne te souviens pas? Tu t'es réveillé et en arrivant vers moi et tu t'es cogné au placard de la cuisine, je crois que tu as eu une absence, mentis-je

- Ah bon! Je me sens très bien pourtant...tu pars? Me demanda t-il

- Je...j'ai besoin d'aller à Forks aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs je voulais te demander si tu sais où je peux louer une voiture?

- Tu peux prendre la mienne, j'en ai pas besoin aujourd'hui, mais tu prends au moins le petit déjeuner avec moi?

- Désolé il faut que j'y aille, mais si tu veux on mange ensemble ce soir?

- Ok, on se voit ce soir, mais t'es sur que tu vas bien?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je vais mieux, à ce soir, lui dis-je en prenant ses clés

Je ne voyais pas où aller si ce n'est dans la foret près de chez moi, il fallait que je tente de me surpasser, aller au delà de mes limites, je me mis donc en route pour Forks et si les Cullen se mettaient sur mon chemin, alors ils me serviraient d'entrainement. Je ne voulais pas changer d'avis, je ne pouvais pas les laissait m'apprivoiser de nouveau, même s'il était vrai qu'ils avaient fui pour me protéger, cela n'atténua nullement ma colère, jamais plus je ne souffrirais par leur faute, me promis-je.

C'était à cause des vampires que mon père était mort, peut importe qui l'avait attaqué, pour moi ces anciens étaient tout aussi coupable, cependant je ne voyais pas comment les détruire, ça me paraissait totalement impossible, comment faire avec des êtres n'ayant aucune consistance, vivant dans un plan astral totalement différent du notre... rien à détruire physiquement du moins, mais refuser de faire cette guerre, vouloir détruire leurs « frères » ça c'était peut-être pire que la mort pour eux...


	25. Chapter 25

POURSUITE

Edward

Après avoir téléphoner à Alice, je me rendais à Seattle ou plutôt dans sa banlieue. Je trouvais Alice et Jasper garé devant un immeuble en briques, je les rejoignait dans la voiture...

- Où est-elle? Demandais-je en montant dans le véhicule

- Elle est monté avec le type qui est venu la chercher à l'hôpital, tu as appris quelque chose?

- Alice...c'est tellement horrible...

- Je vous avez dit qu'elle ne supporterait pas notre départ...

- Si c'était que ça...non seulement elle a très mal vécu notre départ, mais en plus elle vient de perdre son père, déclarais-je la voix tremblante

- C'est pas vrai! S'écria Alice, Charly est mort?

- Oui...

- Mais comment? Demanda Jasper

- Un accident de voiture d'après ce que Jacob m'a dit, elle est anéanti, c'est pour ça qu'elle nous a repoussé aussi violemment, je crois que ça va être difficile de s'approcher d'elle, dis-je sans entrain

- J'en veux vraiment à ce Yahel, déclara Alice, on aurait pas dû la laisser sans rien lui dire...

- Il semble en effet que nous avons fait plus de dégâts que nous le pensions, de toute façon pour le moment on ne peut qu'attendre...

- Oui, enchaina Alice, on peut pas entrer tant qu'elle est ici, de plus, même si pour l'instant les gardes sont retourné en Italie, je suis sur qu'ils vont revenir...

- Effectivement, ça devient de plus en plus compliqué, je suis sur que ce Yahel nous cache quelque chose, ils ont forcement un lien avec les pouvoirs de Bella, il se donne beaucoup de mal pour la garder en vie, déclarais-je

Nous restions dans la voiture un bon moment, puis l'homme qui accompagnait Bella sorti de l'appartement, Alice voulut aller la voir, mais je l'en empêché, il ne valait mieux pas prendre le risque d'être surprit, surtout si Bella nous donnait du mal comme je le prévoyais.

L'homme revint au milieu de la nuit, nous attendions toujours, même si j'avais hâte de la voir, j'appréhendais, j'avais peur de son rejet, alors que mon cœur semblait de nouveau tambouriné dans ma poitrine lorsque le médecin était venu nous dire qu'elle allait vivre. Mais quand elle s'était réveillé, elle nous avait rejeter avec tant de véhémence que je ne savais plus quel comportement adopter, j'aurais voulu me contenter de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, mais c'était exclu, il faudrait d'abord réussir à lui parler.

Carlisle était aller à la villa, nous avions décidé de nous y réinstaller, quand à Rosalie et Emmet, ils étaient resté au Mexique, nous espérions que les Volturi se demanderaient qui suivre.

Il ne faisait pas encore jour lorsque mon amour sorti à son tour de l'appartement, elle monta à bord d'une Audi noire. Maintenant qu'elle était seule nous pourrions enfin lui parler.

- On va la suivre en espérant qu'elle s'arrête dans un endroit tranquille, déclara Alice

- Et si on y arrive pas? Paniquais-je, et si elle nous repousse encore? Si elle refuse de nous parler?

- Edward arrête! Gronda Alice, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'elle nous pardonnera, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps...

Alice à raison Edward, elle a cru n'avoir aucune importance pour nous et on revient dans sa vie du jour au lendemain alors qu'elle allait si mal qu'elle avait décider d'en finir, la mort de son père, notre retour, ça fait beaucoup en peu de temps, c'est normal qu'elle soit récalcitrante...

Je pris une grande inspiration, bien que tout à fait inutile, cela m'aider à me calmer. Nous la suivions depuis plus d'une heure, elle retournait vers Forks, peut-être pour s'occuper de l'enterrement de son père...

Je pensais qu'elle allait chez elle mais à ma grande surprise et pour mon plus grand bonheur, c'est en foret qu'elle se rendait, elle s'arrêta et continua quelques mètres à pied, nous décidions de la laissé s'enfoncer dans la foret avant de la rejoindre...

CONFRONTATION

Je m'enfonçais dans la foret assez loin pour être tranquille mais pas assez pour me perdre, après avoir marché vingt bonnes minutes, je m'arrêter devant des broussailles. J'activais mon bouclier veillant à le garder invisible, au cas ou j'avais été suivi par les Cullen, quand je pense qu'il y quelques mois j'étais sur de faire partie de leur famille, je me surprenais à présent à parler d'eux comme étant de parfait étrangers. J'entendis un bruit venant des broussailles, un loup fit alors son apparition, je cru reconnaître Sam, mais je n'en étais pas sur d'autant plus que cet animal semblait menaçant, il avançait lentement vers moi en grognant, puis je vis un second loup s'avancer à son tour. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui se passer, je n'avais jamais fait de mal à un humain, pourquoi tant d'agressivité de leur part? Je décidais alors de prendre la parole

- Sam, c'est toi?

Il secoua la tête de haut en bas, ce qui a priori devait vouloir dire oui...

- Pourquoi cette attitude?

Les deux loups s'échangèrent un bref regard puis Sam disparut derrière les broussailles, il revint quelques secondes plus tard sous sa forme humaine, vêtu d'un simple jean

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? S'énerva t-il

- Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi? Demandais-je sur le même ton

- Ne fait pas comme si tu ne le savais pas! Nous aurions dû te surveiller lorsque nous avons appris que tu n'étais pas normal!

- Pas normal? Grondais-je, non mais tu t'es regarder? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Sam, mais tu commence à m'échauffer les oreilles, je te conseille de repartir d'où tu viens, tu n'es pas sur ton territoire ici...

- Peut importe, tu es dangereuse, tu dois mourir!

- Pardon! Parce que tu veux me tuer? Es-tu stupide? Je n'ai pas attaqué d'humain! Maintenant dégage!

- Je suis désolé pour ton père, mais ce n'est pas une raison, nous ne pouvons accepter cela, il n'est pas naturel que tu possède un tel pouvoir, tu finiras par tuer quelqu'un, nous devons protéger les humains. De plus, tu as attaqué Leah et ça je ne peux pas te le pardonner! Déclara t-il avant de se transformer

Puis le loup réapparut en une seconde, il se remit à avancer vers moi en grognant, le deuxième qui était resté en retrait reprit la marche également, ils semblaient sur le point de me sauter dessus. Sauf qu'à ce moment là j'étais tout aussi en colère que Sam, comment osait-il parler de mon père? Je n'en revenais pas...alors que lui attendait juste le bon moment de s'en prendre à moi, il avait eu peur, peur de ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Leah. Je l'avais apparemment blessé et je le regrettait, mais c'est une louve, elle guérit vite, de plus je lui avait demandé de me laissé tranquille, je comprends qu'elle est voulu m'aider mais elle n'avait pas choisi le bon moment pour s'opposer à moi, tout comme Sam d'ailleurs. Le voyant prendre une position d'attaque, je tentais une dernière fois de le raisonner.

- Si tu veux qu'on se batte, soit, mais sache que je n'ai pas voulu blessé Leah, j'ai perdu le contrôle, tu dois savoir ce que c'est, toi qui a laissé un joli souvenir sur le visage de ton imprégné? Le provoquais-je sarcastique

Et il me sauta dessus,j'allais l'envoyer valdingué dans les airs, mais quelque chose s'interposa entre l'animal et moi...

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Edward, il balança un monumental coup de pied à Sam qui s'étala contre un tronc, le deuxième loup se mit en position d'attaque à son tour mais je ne lui laissé pas le temps de sauter que je le cloué au sol en le figeant, puis gardant mon emprise sur la bête je me tournais vers Edward en prenant bien soin de ne pas croisé son regard

- Va t-en, je n'ai pas besoin de toi!

- Moi j'ai besoin de toi! Répliqua t-il

- Bella, s'il te plait, ne nous rejète pas! Quémanda Alice que je n'avais pas vu arriver

- Pour le moment, je suis occupé donc si vous pouviez partir pour que je puisse régler le problème des Quilleutes...

- Je ne te laisserais pas seule avec eux Bella! S'écria Edward que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas regardé

Ne voulant pas en écouter d'avantage, je plaquais Edward et Alice à l'aide de mon bouclier, mais alors que j'espérais pouvoir en profiter pour partir, Jasper fit l'erreur de me sauter dessus, a peine m'avait-il touché, que mon bouclier l'éjecta à au moins cent mètre et ce, sans que je fasse le moindre effort.

Des pas se fient entendre derrière moi, je fis volte face pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Esmée et Carlisle

- Bella, ne fait pas ça! S'écria Esmée

- Que faites vous là? Crachais-je

- Nous revenions de chasse, répondit calmement Carlisle

- Ah! Par ce que vous revenez vivre ici! Je trouve ça incroyable que vous reveniez comme ça en espérant que ce sera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé! N'était-ce pas « maman »? Crachais-je dédaigneuse, moi qui avait espéré vivre les quelques mois qu'il me resté auprès de vous! J'étais presque heureuse à l'idée de me sacrifier...

Puis je me mis à pleurer, je gardais toujours les trois Cullen dont celui qui avait été l'amour de ma vie prisonniers de mon bouclier, celui-ci s'était divisé en trois parties, empoignant fermement mes trois cibles par le cou, je ne voulais pas me fatigué en utilisant la télékinésie, l'utilisation de mon bouclier me demander beaucoup moins d'effort. Edward ne me lâché pas du regard, je pris alors conscience que j'étais totalement incapable de leur faire du mal...plus maintenant en tout cas...

J'aurais voulu partir mais Carlisle s'approcha de moi...

- Que veux tu dire par sacrifice? S'affola t-il

J'en avais trop dit sans même m'en rendre compte. Je relâchai alors mes victimes et pris la fuite. Edward me rattrapa très vite et se mit devant moi, je stoppais net

- Bella, ne part pas je t'en pris, supplia t-il

- Va t'en, soufflais-je sans le regarder

Je me sentais défaillir, me retrouver face à lui alors que je pensais ne jamais le revoir! Je venais juste de comprendre que l'ampleur de ma peine dépassé de loin celle de ma haine, ce que je ressentais à cette instant, je ne l'acceptais pas

- Bella, je t'aime tellement

J'arrivais par miracle à rester debout, je n'eus pas la même chance pour empêcher mes larmes de coulées de nouveau.

- Edward, je te conseil de partir! Fulminais-je en sanglotant

Je préfère que tu me tue plutôt que d'être de nouveau séparé de toi, déclara t-il, ça a été une vrai torture, je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça, plus jamais être séparé de toi, tue moi si tu ne m'aime plus! Mais ne me demande pas de m'éloigner de toi à nouveau, j'en suis incapable...

Pourquoi faillait-il que je l'aime toujours autant? La sensation qui parcourait mon corps était très troublante, une succession de frissons de bonheur intense et les spasmes d'une haine que je croyais toute aussi intense...j'étais totalement paumé c'était trop...

- J'ai besoin d'être seule, rentre chez toi, je passerais vous voir à la villa

- Non, je ne veux pas te laisser! Objecta t-il

- Edward, soi tu part de toi même, soi je te fait partir, je...je n''arrive pas à te faire du mal, lâchais-je, mais je peux très bien te cloué au sol et m'enfuir, alors contente toi de ce que je te propose et laisse moi...

- Dis moi ce que tu voulais dire par sacrifice?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires!

- Quand va tu venir à la villa? Enchaina t-il

- Je ne sais pas...

- Bella, me supplia t-il

Mais je me retournai de nouveau pour rejoindre ma voiture et comme je l'espérais il n'essaya pas de me retenir...

ESPOIR

Edward

Je regardais ma Bella s'enfoncer dans les bois, je retenais Alice qui une fois de plus aurait voulu lui sauter dessus

- Bon allons-y! S'exclama ma sœur

- Il faut attendre qu'elle soit loin de la route Alice, objectais-je

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va nous attaquer? Demanda t-elle

- J'en sais rien Alice, soupirais-je, elle est en colère contre nous, je ne veux pas prendre de risque, elle pourrais perdre le contrôle

- Edward à raison mon ange, rajouta Jasper, il faut être sur de ne pas se faire surprendre, si elle s'énerve on risque d'avoir des difficultés a la retenir et elle pourrait faire des dégâts

- D'accord, se résigna t-elle, mais j'en peux plus de la voir dans cet état, il faut qu'on l'aide...

Jasper la prit dans ses bras, Alice souffrait vraiment de cette situation, elle aimait Bella, et d'une certaine façon elle en voulait autant à Carlisle et moi d'avoir accepté de l'abandonner qu'à Yahel de nous avoir convaincu de le faire.

Nous attendions dix bonnes minutes environ puis nous suivions son odeur, j'entendis alors la voix de mon aimée, elle semblait parler à quelqu'un, j'accélérais pour la rejoindre, lorsque je vis un loup en position d'attaque sur le point de lui sauter dessus. Je fonçais vers ma belle pour m'interposer et je balançais un coup de pied à ce sale cabot qui alla s'étaler contre un tronc. Je remarqua alors un deuxième loup sur le point d'attaquer, mais Bella ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, elle plongea ses iris dans celles de l'animal et celui-ci sembla être cloué au sol. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au loup, puis en gardant son emprise, elle se tourna vers moi

- Va t-en, je n'ai pas besoin de toi! Cracha t-elle sans même un regard

- Moi j'ai besoin de toi! Contrais-je

- Bella, s'il te plait, ne nous rejète pas! Supplia ma sœur

- Pour le moment, je suis occupé donc si vous pouviez partir pour que je puisse régler le problème des Quilleutes...

- Je ne te laisserais pas seule avec eux Bella! Déclarais-je en cherchant son regard

Elle voulait à tout prix éviter mes yeux, et peut-être n'aurais-j pas dû chercher désespérément son magnifique regard, car lorsque je croisé celui-ci, je n'y trouva que de la fureur. Je sentis alors une force invisible me plaquer à l'arbre derrière moi, ainsi qu'Alice. Mais Jasper en voyant ma sœur en si mauvaise posture paniqua et fit une monumentale gaffe en essayant d'attaquer ma Bella par derrière, celui-ci fut éjecter avec une tel violence que je me surpris à m'inquiéter pour lui en voyant son corps s'écraser au sol.

Je fixai mon amour torturé, je ne pouvais faire que ça, le reste de mon corps étant totalement immobile puis apparu derrière elle Carlisle et Esmée. Elle se retourna pour leur faire face

- Bella, ne fait pas ça! Supplia Esmée

- Que faites vous là? S'énerva ma belle

- Nous revenions de chasse, lui répondit Carlisle

- Ah! S'emporta t-elle. Par ce que vous revenez vivre ici! Je trouve ça incroyable que vous reveniez comme ça en espérant que ce sera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé! N'était-ce pas « maman »? Balança t-elle en fixant Esmée. Moi qui avait espéré vivre les quelques mois qu'il me restait auprès de vous! J'étais presque heureuse à l'idée de me sacrifier...

Mais de quoi parlait-elle? Sacrifice? Je m'affolais, pourquoi disait-elle qu'il ne lui rester que quelques mois à vivre?

Soudain Bella se mit à fondre en larmes, elle avait l'air si désemparé, elle semblait s'être raccroché à sa haine pour survivre à tout ce qui lui était arrivé, et c'est comme si cette haine, cette bouée de sauvetage disparaissait de son être, elle était perdu. Puis Carlisle s'approcha doucement d'elle pour lui posé la question qui me brulé les lèvres

- Que veux tu dire par sacrifice? Demanda t-il en essayant de cacher son inquiétude

Elle avait l'air d'être encore plus déboussolé d'en avoir autant dit, elle nous relâcha Alice, Jasper et moi, et se mit à courir, je bondis pour la rattraper et me retrouva face à elle.

- Bella, ne part pas je t'en pris, suppliais-je

- Va t'en! Souffla t-elle

Elle semblait avoir des difficultés à tenir sur ses jambes, j'aurai voulu la prendre dans mes bras, mais « patience », me répétais-je

- Bella, je t'aime tellement, déclarais-je alors qu'elle évitait toujours mon regard

Elle se remit à pleurer et même si ses larmes me faisaient l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans mon cœur de glace, j'en étais presque heureux, ces larmes me laissaient enfin entrevoir un espoir, peut-être tenait-elle toujours à moi? Je comprenais alors qu'elle avait un mal fou à ne pas s'écrouler de chagrin

- Edward, je te conseil de partir! Cracha t-elle dans un dernier effort

- Je préfère que tu me tue plutôt que d'être de nouveau séparé de toi, plaidais-je, ça a été une vrai torture, je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça, plus jamais être séparé de toi, tue moi si tu ne m'aime plus! Mais ne me demande pas de m'éloigner de toi à nouveau, j'en suis incapable...

Elle semblait en guerre avec elle même, ne sachant plus comment réagir, partagé entre sa peine et sa colère...

- J'ai besoin d'être seule, rentre chez toi, je passerais vous voir à la villa, déclara t-elle

- Non, je ne veux pas te laisser! Grondais-je

- Edward, soi tu part de toi même, soi je te fait partir, je...je n''arrive pas à te faire du mal mais je peux très bien te cloué au sol et m'enfuir, alors contente toi de ce que je te propose et laisse moi...

- Dis moi ce que tu voulais dire par sacrifice? Insistais-je

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires!

- Quand va tu venir à la villa?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Bella, suppliais-je

Elle se retourna en prenant bien soin de ne pas me regarder dans les yeux, l'expression qu'arboré son visage aurait achevé mon cœur congelé si je n'avais pas été sur que son amour m'appartenait encore et que je la reverrait bientôt.

Je la laissé donc partir, triste mais heureux, j'étais impatient de regagner son cœur mais je devais être patient et me faire souffrance, Alice s'approcha de moi

- Elle ne nous a pas fait de mal! S'exclama t-elle en souriant

- Il n'est pas pour autant certain que ce sera pareil la prochaine fois! Déclara Jasper

- Mais tu ne comprends pas? Demanda t-elle outré, elle voulait nous faire du mal, elle me l'a bien fait comprendre à l'hôpital, mais elle en est incapable. Sa bataille intérieure se lisait sur son visage...

- C'est ce que je pense également, rajoutais-je, de plus elle me l'a dit, elle n'y arrive pas, il faut attendre quelle vienne nous voir à présent...

Alice et Jasper retournèrent chercher la voiture, pendant que Carlisle, Esmée et moi retournions à la villa à pied, j'attendrais puisque je ne pouvais faire que ça, j'attendrais qu'elle me revienne. J'aurais voulu pouvoir contacter ce Yahel, j'avais pas mal de choses à lui demandé, j'étais sur qu'il était lié avec les étranges paroles de Bella. Depuis le début je sentais qu'il nous caché quelque chose, pas question de laisser mon amour s'éteindre alors que je venais à peine de la retrouver et je me surpris alors à penser que j'étais près à la transformer de force si nécessaire...


	26. Chapter 26

PERDU

Bella

Je laissai Edward derrière moi, j'avais cru que ma haine serait solide que ça, mais me retrouvai face à lui eu le don de la faire disparaître. Il m'aimait, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait dit mais je ne savais plus quoi faire, plus quoi penser, je n'étais même pas sur de pouvoir le croire...

Cependant auprès de lui, c'était comme si toute ma souffrance n'avait jamais existé, comme si sa seule présence avait suffi à soulager tous mes maux, à faire fondre toute ma haine, à éponger toutes mes larmes.

Je retournais chez Gary et le temps du trajet me permis de réfléchir, j'avais beaucoup plus de contrôle sur moi même que je ne l'aurais imaginé, concernant les Cullen en tout cas, par ce que j'aurais bien botté les fesses de ce sale clébard de Sam, il l'avait bien cherché et ça l'aurait remit à sa place, lui et sa meute n'avait pas idée de la facilité avec laquelle j'aurais pu tordre leurs sales petits cous, mais j'étais tout de même heureuse de ne pas l'avoir fait, je suis sur que je l'aurait regretté.

Il fallait que je me décide, j'avais beau avoir voulu me laisser envahir par la haine, m-y être accroché, la laissé régir ma vie, je venais de découvrir que j'en étais parfaitement incapable, tuer par vengeance, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Dans ce cas, je revenais au plan d'origine, donner aux anciens ce qu'ils voulaient, que faire d'autre? Et puis autant que ma vie serve à quelque chose...

Le seule véritable interrogation maintenant était « dois-je aller les voir? » Comme je l'avais promis à Edward..., à quoi cela servirait-il? Leur dire au revoir?

Je m'arrêtai à la station service pour refaire le plein et je me garais ensuite sur le parking à proximité. Je voulais retourner à Seattle mais il fallait s'occuper de l'enterrement de Charly, choisir un cercueil, la date et le lieu de la cérémonie...quel horreur! Il fallait que je demande de l'aide à quelqu'un je téléphonai alors à l'adjoint de mon père. En composant le numéro, j'eus l'idée de demander à Esmée de s'en charger, elle était parfaite pour ça, peut-être accepterait-elle? Mais comme il n'était pas question que je la contacte, ce serait tout aussi bien si c'était la police qui faisait passer le message.

- Poste de police de Forks, annonça une voix féminine

- Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan, puis-je parler à l'adjoint du shérif s'il vous plait?

- Veuillez patientez Mademoiselle

- Allo, Bella?

- Salut... ça va? Demandais-je timidement

- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça! Où es-tu? S'affola t-il

- Ben, je ne suis plus à Forks, en fait, je vous appel car je...je ne me sens pas la force de m'occuper de l'enterrement de mon père, serait-il possible que vous demandiez à Mme Cullen de s'en occuper? je sais qu'ils sont revenu récemment...

- Bien sur, je peux lui demander mais tu ne veux pas le faire toi même?

- J'ai pas envi de discuter, s'il vous plait demandez lui, moi j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, de faire mon deuil...

- Pas de souci Bella, on fera comme tu veux

- Merci, merci beaucoup, je vous laisse...

- Bella?

- Oui

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, n'hésite pas d'accord?

- Oui, merci encore, au revoir

- A bientôt

J'étais heureuse qu'il ne me demande pas plus d'explications, et heureuse de ne pas avoir à gérer cela, Esmée dirait forcement oui. Je montais dans la voiture de Gary, mais en bouclant ma ceinture, je sursautai en entendant la vois de Zaher

- Aurais-tu oublié ta promesse? Demanda t-il

- Pour être honnête oui, répondis-je, vous devriez jouer une petite musique pour vous annoncez en douceur, j'ai faillit faire une attaque!

- Désolé, mais tu es seule maintenant, alors s'il te plait...

- C'est bon, le coupais-je, je vais faire ce que vous voulez, je suis incapable d'être mauvaise de toute façon, marmonnais-je pour moi même

- Mais ça je le sais déjà...

- Ben alors quoi? M'énervais-je

- Nous voulons que tu te transforme...

- Je croyais que c'était réglé ça!

- Isabella, tu dois te transformer pour plusieurs raisons, la première c'est que nous ne voulons pas que tu meures, ensuite tu auras beaucoup plus de chances de réussir en étant plus humaine et enfin...

- Enfin?

- Tu dois acquérir l'ultime pouvoir

- De quoi? Vous vous foutez de moi Yahel et toi? Je devais acquérir le reste de mes pouvoirs en Italie, c'est quoi encore cette histoire? Grondai-je hors de moi.

- Nous ne comprenons pas tout, expliqua l'ancien, mais nous sommes sur qu'une fois que tu seras transformé, tu auras un pouvoir particulier sur nos frères...

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sur si vous ne savez pas de quoi il s'agit? Demandais-je excédé

- Et bien, c'est compliqué, soupira t-il, tu dois comprendre que ce qui te rends si particulièrement rare chez les humains, c'est ton sang, c'est lui qui t'a permis d'utiliser tes pouvoirs en étant toujours mortelle, et c'est cela qui te permettra une fois transformé de...

- De quoi? Hurlais-je

- Et bien...on ne sait pas exactement...

- C'est bien ce que je dis, vous vous foutez de moi! J'ai dis que je ne serais pas transformé!

- Tu as décidé cela à cause des croyances d'Edward, il a changé d'avis maintenant qu'il est sur de ne pas avoir perdu son âme...

- Je ne suis plus avec lui, soufflais-je

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps! Objecta t-il

- Je...

- Il t'aime Isabella

- Tais toi! Crachais-je

- En fait ce qui te fait si peur, c'est d'avoir un avenir...

- Arrête...

- Je connais tes blessures Isabella, tu as refusé d'être heureuse tellement longtemps, tu t'es puni tellement longtemps pour la mort de ton amie, refusant de te projeter dans un quelconque futur, sans rêves, sans rien... je connais la force de ta culpabilité, tu avais l'impression d'avoir arracher un trésor au monde, persuadé que de vous deux c'est toi qui aurait dû mourir, parce « qu'elle » avait du talent, des rêves, un avenir...Pense à toi et arrête de vivre de cette façon, c'est devenu une telle habitude que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, vous vous aimez tellement, ne laisse pas cette mauvaise excuse te priver de ton bonheur...

- Je...je ne sais pas...j'ai essayé d'être heureuse, mais vous m'avez choisi, j'ai alors su que je devais mourir et ensuite ils sont parti en me laissant... sans aucunes explications, j'ai peur, tellement peur d'être de nouveau déçu...

- Tu as fait une promesse à celui que tu aime, va le voir...

- Je ne pense pas être prête...

- Je ne t'es pas dit de lui parler mais de le voir, Isabella, tu dois prendre une décision, si possible en choisissant celle que tu ne regrettera pas. Dans quelques jours les Volturi enverrons plusieurs gardes pour te tuer, si tu décide malgré tout de demeuré humaine jusqu'à la fin, tu devras partir avant l'arrivé des gardes, mais si tu n'es pas là, les Cullen risque de se faire encore une fois attaquer...

- Chantage!

- Pas du tout, je te donne matière à réfléchir...

- Les Cullen peuvent très bien fuir quelque part! Lançais-je

- Pas avec le traqueur à leur trousse...

- Laisse moi, je veux être seule

- Il nous faudra ta réponse demain, réfléchi bien Isabella...

Je plaquais mon front sur le volant et je me mis à pleurer, longtemps, tellement longtemps que lorsque je relevai la tête, il faisait nuit, j'avais alors pris ma décision...et je redémarrais en espérant ne pas le regretté...

CHOIX

Edward

Nous étions tous rentré, Carlisle était enfermé dans son bureau recherchant une quelconque information sur ces « anciens » Esmée, Alice et Jasper étaient à la chasse et moi, et bien même si le besoin de sang devenait de plus en plus oppressant, je ne voulais pas quitter la maison, je l'attendait...

Rosalie avait téléphoné, elle et Emmet avaient pensé partir pour Londres, mais Carlisle leur avait demander de rentré, Alice avait vu les gardes venir à Forks, cela ne servait plus à rien de nous séparer.

Lorsque ma sœur rentra, elle se précipita sur moi

- Edward! S'exclama t-elle en souriant

- Quoi Alice? Demandais-je peu amène

- Et bien, en rentrant nous avons croisé quelqu'un et...

- Qui?

- Devine! Rigola t-elle

- Où est-elle?

- Pas très loin, garé sur la route, je crois que ça fait des heures qu'elle est là bas...

- J'y vais! Lançais en me dirigeant vers la porte

- Non! Cria ma sœur, tu risque de la faire fuir, elle est en plein doute...quand on s'est approché de sa voiture elle allait redémarrer mais heureusement Esmée à eu le bon réflexe

- Quel bon réflexe? Demandais-je

- Partir...on l'a laissé sur place...

- Esmée?

- Oui Edward?

- Voudrais-tu essayer de lui parler?

- Je veux bien, mais je risque de la faire fuir

- Prends le risque, si on la laisse, elle risque aussi de repartir

- Très bien, je vais la voir...

Esmée parti rejoindre ma Bella, puis la sonnerie du téléphone retentit et c'est Carlisle qui prit l'appel de son bureau, puis il vint me rejoindre dans le salon

- Edward, où est Esmée? Me demanda t-il

- Elle est parti rejoindre Bella, elle est venu nous voir...mais on dirait qu'elle hésite, elle s'est garé sur le bas côté de la route et elle ne sort pas de sa voiture...

- Je suis sur qu'Esmée va la ramener, me rassura t-il, je viens de parler au nouveau shérif de Forks, il m'a dit que Bella l'avait contacter pour faire passer un message à Esmée... elle voudrait qu'elle s'occupe de l'enterrement de son père

- Quoi?

- Il semble qu'elle n'est pas la force de gérer ça toute seule, elle n'a plus personne maintenant...

- Oui, c'est certainement mieux pour elle de ne pas se préoccupé de l'organisation, as-tu trouvé quelque chose sur les anciens?

- Rien, j'ai eu beau chercher, aucun texte d'histoire ne remonte assez loin et j'ai fait la promesse à Bella de ne parler de tout cela à personne...

- Quand cela? Demandais-je

- Lorsqu'elle était chez les Denali, elle m'a téléphoné pour me demander de gardé le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps d'en parler

- Comment ça? Que t'a t-elle dit exactement?

- Elle m'a juste dit qu'il n'était pas encore temps d'en parler, qu'elle nous l'avait dit par ce qu'elle nous aimé mais qu'il ne fallait pas que ça s'ébruite pour le moment

- Elle nous caché déjà quelque chose à ce moment là, je suis sur qu'elle ne nous a pas tout dit au sujet de Yahel et Zaher, il se passe quelque chose...et puis ce qu'elle a dit tout à l'heure est vraiment troublant...elle semblait dire qu'il ne lui resté que peut de temps à vivre, si c'est le cas, je la transformerait

- Es-tu sur qu'elle le voudrait?

- Tu as bien vu, elle est totalement incapable de prendre une décision...

- Edward tu ne peux pas la transformer si elle refuse! S'exclama t-il

- Désolé, mais il n'est pas question que je la laisse mourir

- Elle risque de te haïr pour l'éternité, c'est ce que tu veux?

- Hélas, je serais incapable de t'obéir à ce sujet et sache que je préfère de loin qu'elle me déteste

- Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt bien sur, mais le faire alors si elle nous dit clairement qu'elle ne veut pas...

- Nous en reparlerons, le coupais-je, nous n'y sommes pas encore

Carlisle retourna se terré sans son bureau, Alice et Jasper étaient monté dans leur chambre, et moi je sortais sur le perron espérant la voir arrivé avec Esmée...

Plus d'une heure que j'étais assis par terre et je commençais vraiment à perdre espoir, si Esmée n'était pas capable de la ramener, si elle refusait de me voir...alors que faire?

Et j'entendis hurler mon prénom, je me précipitai alors vers la route, il n'y avait plus personne dans la voiture.

Je passais à droite de l'Audi et vis Esmée à croupie devant Bella qui était assise par terre adossé à un arbre, elle semblait en pleine crise, envahi par la souffrance, comme si elle relâcher toute la peine qu'elle avait retenu jusqu'ici, un halo blanc recouvrait tout son corps et ses yeux paraissaient fixer un point vers l'horizon, ma Bella perdu dans le néant, seule, ne sachant pas comment revenir...

- Bella, ça va aller ma jolie, on est là, murmura Esmée

Mais elle ne répondait pas, je me souvins alors des paroles de Jacob, après notre départ elle était dans un état catatonique et elle en avait à cette instant tous les symptômes. Je m'approchais d'elle lentement et m'inquiéter de savoir combien de temps elle allait resté dans cette état car son bouclier ne nous permettait pas de la déplacer...

- Bella, mon amour, tu m'entends? Demandais-je en m'avançant vers elle

- Edward, je suis désolé, s'excusa Esmée, je crois que j'ai fait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose...

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Esmée, je vais rester avec elle...

Esmée s'éloigna pendant que moi j'avançais vers mon amour espérant réussir à la tirer de sa noyade, car à cette instant tout son être semblait perdu dans un autre monde...

AILLEURS

Je connaissais cette sensation, je me souvenais de ce lieu, ni totalement réel, ni totalement imaginaire, être là et ailleurs en même temps, le même endroit, la même personne mais l'impression de n'être plus qu'une spectatrice de ma propre vie. En arrivant à proximité de leur demeure, je m'étais garé à plus de cinq cent mètres, je n'arrivais pas à continuer...je suis resté un long moment assise dans cette voiture à me demander ce que je devais faire, je pensais avoir déjà fait mon choix, mais même si au fond je voulais me précipiter vers eux, quelque chose semblait m'en empêcher, la peur sans doute. Soudainement Alice, Esmée et Jasper apparurent devant moi, ils s'approchèrent de la voiture mais je paniquai et démarra le véhicule, aussitôt Esmée tira le bras d'Alice puis l'attira vers la foret. Ils disparurent, je me mis de nouveau à l'arrêt. J'étais littéralement paumé, je ne savais plus différencier le vrai du faux, en avais-je déjà été capable d'ailleurs?

Peu de temps après le départ des trois Cullen, Esmée revint seule, elle approcha doucement cherchant un regard approbateur de ma part, je sortais alors de l'Audi et m'adossa contre la portière.

- Je...je n'y arrive pas! Déclarais-je, j'arrive pas à faire comme si il ne s'était rien passer

- Bella, nous ne te demandons pas de faire cela, nous sommes tellement désolé d'être parti de cette façon...

- Je sais que ce n'est pas votre faute, mais j'ai dû vivre en pensant le contraire durant des mois, je ne pensais jamais vous revoir et...

- Et on est là, dit-elle en souriant, nous avons toujours voulu te protéger, tu fait partie de la famille, mais lorsque nous avons appris tout ce qui t'étais arrivé, nous avons tous regretté d'avoir écouter ce Yahel, il y avait surement une autre solution...nous t'aimons Bella, n'en doute pas, ça a été si terrible pour Edward, il a refusé de parler jusqu'à ce que Yahel daigne venir nous chercher...

En entendant ces paroles, je sombrais éveillé, j'avançais alors jusqu'à l'arbre derrière la voiture, m'y adossa et me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, tous les murs que j'avais ériger, et qui me permettaient de retenir ma peine semblaient s'effriter, je retombé dans ma léthargie, ma seule protection, mon seul échappatoire...

Esmée s'affolait autour de moi, mais ça m'était bien égale, elle parlait mais je ne comprenais pas...

Trop, tout cela était trop pour moi, trop pour mon esprit d'humaine... puis vint alors l'une des deux seules personnes capables d'envahir mon havre de paix

- Isabella

- Yahel?

- Il faut que tu sorte d'ici Isabella, ne reste pas seule enfermé dans ce monde de silence, Edward est avec toi, il s'inquiète

- Yahel, je ne suis pas assez forte, je n'y arrive pas...

- Ma jolie mortelle, chantonna t-il, tu n'es pas seule, nous sommes tous là pour t'aider, ne repousse pas les Cullen, ils souffrent beaucoup de cette situation, ils ont peur pour toi, ne les laisse pas...

- Tout se mélange dans ma tête, je ne comprends plus rien, c'est comme si une force invisible essayait de me retenir de faire ce que je veux vraiment...

- Que ressens tu exactement Isabella, demanda l'ancien

- Et bien, je sais pas trop, c'est comme si le combat été perdu d'avance, comme si...

- Ce n'est pas toi, c'est certainement ce Greg qui à réussi a percé tes défenses! Il faut que tu te transforme Isabella, je ne pense pas que nous aillons le choix maintenant, ce garde est trop dangereux et tu n'es pas assez forte pour les contré, de plus les six gardes qui ont poursuivit les Cullen seront la d'ici trois jours...

- Je ne pourrais plus mourir si je me transforme, soufflais-je

- Veux tu vraiment mourir? Maintenant que tu les a retrouvé...

- Je...aide moi à sortir de là!

- Très bien, il faut que tu parle à Edward, il peut t'aider, parle lui...

- Pour lui dire quoi?

- Demande lui de t'aider

- Mais je ne l'entends pas moi...

- Peut importe...

- Edward, appelais-je, il faut que tu m'aide, je sais pas si tu m'entends mais je n'arrive pas à sortir d'ici

- Il n'a peut-être pas entendu Yahel...

- Je suis sur que oui, me répondit celui-ci

Et je ressenti une pression glacé sur mes lèvres, puis une langue cherchant l'ouverture du chemin menant à la mienne, je sortais instantanément de ma catatonie, la bouche d'Edward collé à la mienne, je me reculai brutalement, lui, affichait un sourire radieux

- Pardon, je...

- Ne t'excuse pas mon amour, je suis heureux que tu es demandé mon aide

- Je...

- Chut, fit-il doucement, ne dis rien si tu n'en a pas envi, viens avec moi ma belle

Je restai sans bouger, il me tendit sa main, mais je ne parvenais pas à la saisir, alors il s'avança et me pris dans ses bras.

- On rentre à la maison, se contenta t-il de dire


	27. Chapter 27

BIENVENUE

Edward m'emmena chez lui, Esmée était assise par terre devant la maison, lorsqu'elle nous vis arriver, elle se releva rapidement en arborant son plus beau sourire

- Je suis si heureuse! Annonça t-elle

- Pardon, soufflais-je

- C'est nous qui te demandons pardon Bella, dit-elle avant d'embrasser mon front

- Je vais te conduire dans ma chambre, tu as besoin de dormir, m'annonça Edward

- Non! Objectais-je. Nous devons parler

- Mon amour, je voudrais te parler...

- Edward, soupirais-je, laisse moi du temps...et puis c'est vraiment important ce que j'ai à vous dire, nous parlerons plus tard...

- Comme tu veux, fit-il sans perdre son sourire

- Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir dormir un peu avant? Insista Esmée

- Malheureusement je manque de temps, allons au salon

Edward me déposa sur le divan, Alice et Jasper s'avancèrent vers moi très lentement ne sachant pas quel serait ma réaction et Carlisle sorti de son bureau, je fermai les yeux pour essayer de prendre contacte avec Yahel, l'appelant mentalement

- Isabella, je vois que tu vas mieux, tu m'en vois ravis

- Yahel, dis-je en sachant que j étais la seule à l'entendre, il est temps de tout leur dire tu ne crois pas?

- Je suis d'accord, veux tu que je leur parle à travers toi? Demanda l'ancien

- Bella? S'inquiéta Edward

- Je te dirais quand ce sera à toi de parler, répondis-je

- Quoi?

- Désolé, je parlais avec Yahel, il prendra la parole après moi

- Bella, je ne suis pas sur que tu devrais faire confiance à ce Yahel, déclara Esmée

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai des choses à vous dire, mais d'abord pourriez-vous me dire où sont Rosalie et Emmet?

- Ils sont resté au Mexique pour brouillé les pistes, mais ils rentrent demain

- Très bien, je voulais vous dire pardon pour vous avoir attaqué la dernière fois...

- Bella, c'est rien! Alors c'est bon? C'est fini? Tu reste avec nous maintenant? Demanda Alice en s'agitant

- Pas vraiment, soupirais-je

- Comment ça? S'affola Edward

- C'est compliqué, je ne vous est pas tout dit concernant mes entretiens avec Yahel

- Nous le savions, surtout lorsqu'il est venu nous voir, il semblait en avoir dit le moins possible

- C'est à cause des Volturi, si vous aviez su la vérité, ils m'auraient retrouver...

- Mais comment? Demanda Carlisle

- Ils ont de nouveaux gardes très puissants, dont un qui ressent toutes les mauvaises intentions à l'encontre de ses maitres...

- Quel est le rapport? Questionna Jasper

- Et bien, en fait il ne s'agissait pas pour Yahel de me donner des informations sur votre espèce, en tout cas, il n'y a pas que ça, il m'a appris que prochainement les Volturi allaient déclencher une sorte de guerre, en fait ils sont sur le point d'anéantir tous les clans refusant de les rejoindre dans leur « projet »

- Une guerre? Mais comment ça? Je n'ai rien vu de cela! S'énerva Alice

- Certainement que l'un d'entre eux brouille ton pouvoir

- Mais j'ai toujours des visions puisque j'ai vus les gardes revenir ici, rajouta t-elle

- Je sais Alice, peut-être qu'il brouille juste ce qu'ils veulent...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à voir dans cette histoire? Demanda Jasper

- C'est moi, soupirais-je, je dois tuer les Volturi

- Pardon! S'exclama Esmée

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Bella! Je ne te laisserais pas faire! Gronda Edward

- Edward, suppliais-je

Ils me regardaient tous avec stupeur et je ne savais pas comment leur expliquer la situation

- Parle simplement, intervint Yahel

- Oui, en fait les Volturi veulent annihiler les êtres humains, lâchais-je

- Quoi? Fit Carlisle choqué

- Oui, il semble qu'ils préfère se contenter de nous... cultiver en quelque sorte et tuer chaque vampires voulant se dresser contre eux

- Les Volturi veulent donc assoir leur pouvoir, j'espérais que ça n'arriverait jamais, Aro en parlait déjà à l'époque où je vivais avec eux, murmura Carlisle

- Mais comment pourrais-tu les combattre?

- Yahel? Tu peux m'aider s'il te plait? Demandais-je

- Bien sur, veux tu te souvenir cette fois? Demanda l'ancien

- De quoi dont?

- Du lieu que tu vas visiter, je t'envoie quelques minutes avec Zaher, en fait tu as toujours cru que pendant tes absences tu oubliai tes paroles mais en fait ce que tu oubliai c'était ta visite dans notre réalité...

- Mais les paroles me revenaient à chaque fois...

- Bella? M'appela Alice

- Tu te rappelai de tes paroles par ce que même si ton âme était ailleurs ça n'a pas empêcher ton cerveau d'enregistrer ce qu'il a entendu, il fallait juste un peu de temps pour que ton esprit fasse le rapprochement...

- Ben mince alors! Bon vas-y!

- A tout à l'heure

- On se revoit dans quelques minutes, annonçais-je à la famille

Puis je me sentis partir comme soulevé par un nuage, comme si je ne pesai rien, je flottai, c'était très agréable. Et j'apparus devant une sorte de ruelle, il y faisait très sombre, à ma droite se dressé un mur de brique et à ma gauche une maison d'un autre âge, je me retournai...appelai désespérément Zaher, mais aucune réponse et je me demandai alors où avait bien pu m'envoyer Yahel...

EXPLICATIONS

Edward

Après nous avoir annoncé qu'elle laissé sa place à Yahel pour la suite des explications, ses yeux semblèrent quitter ce monde comme à chaque fois qu'il envahissait son corps, j'aurais préféré qu'il s'y prenne autrement mais nous avions tous été prit de cour...

- Enfin, je vais pouvoir tout vous dire, commença l'ancien

- Tu aurais pu revenir en empruntant de nouveau un corps, dis-je dédaigneux

- Isabella n'apprécie guère lorsque nous faisons cela, elle sait à quel point cette expérience peut être effrayante pour un mortel...

- Et n'est-ce pas effrayant pour elle? Demandais-je énervé

- Elle dois certainement avoir peur en effet, mais elle est bien plus forte qu'il n'y paraît, répondit l'ancien

Explique nous pourquoi tu nous as caché toutes ces informations, demanda Jasper

- Isabella vous l'a expliqué, une guerre se prépare, il y a plus d'un siècle Zaher et moi avons reçu une sorte de message, ne me demandez pas de qui, nous sommes parfaitement incapable de vous le dire, au début nous avions pensé à une plaisanterie, mais nous sommes tout de même aller voir pour vérifier, notre condition nous permet de voir sans être vu et c'est assez pratique lorsqu'il s'agit d'espionner les Volturi

- Que disait ce message? Demanda Carlisle

- Simplement que les Volturi apporteraient perte et désolation sur le monde, nous sommes donc aller à Voltera où nous avons surpris une conversation fort intéressante entre les trois fous comme les appelle Isabella

- Comment pouvez-vous mêlé une humaine à cela? Grognais-je

- J'y viens, répondit-il, comprenez que certains êtres humains sont particuliers, nous avons chercher Isabella pendant pratiquement un siècle, pendant ce laps de temps, nous avions déjà trouver cinq autres humains possédant les même caractéristiques disons...

- Et pourquoi elle dans ce cas? Crachais-je

- Calme toi Edward, tu vas comprendre, ce qui rends ces humains capables de développer leurs dons avant transformations c'est la rareté de leurs sang et non Carlisle ce n'est en rien visible avec de simples analyses...

- Comment savez-vous dans ce cas si aucun examens ne relève cette particularité? Questionna Carlisle visiblement intéressé

- Isabella vous l'a dit, nous pouvons vois l'invisible, son âme tout comme son sang est très particulière, c'est comme de voir une étincelle dans le noir complet, on ne peut pas la rater

- Elle a dit qu'il ne lui resté que quelques mois, enchaina Carlisle

- En effet...

- Que lui avez-vous fait? S'énerva Alice

- Bien qu'elle est déjà un pouvoir naturelle qui est la télékinésie, nous avons commencer à lui transmettre nos pouvoirs...

- C'est ce qui s'est passer dans les bois lorsqu'elle m'a projeter? Demandais-je

- Hum..oui et non, son bouclier est tout aussi naturelle chez elle, mais la puissance que nous lui avons transmis l'a renforcé, c'est ce qui l'a rendu imperméable à vos dons...

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle devrait mourir! M'énervais-je

- Vous devez d'abord comprendre que ce que projète les Volturi ce n'est pas une simple prise de pouvoir sur notre peuple, nous avons eu mon frère et moi une vision du futur, et c'est vraiment loin d'être charmant, hélas, ils ont des projets bien sombres...

- Que vont-ils faire exactement? Demandais-je

- Et bien depuis les quelques décennies où ils ont pris leur décision, ils ont de plus en plus de soldats, car ils projette de lâcher une poignée de vampires dans chaque grandes villes du monde, les humains n'auraient alors pas le temps de réagir en quelques jours ils seraient soi transformé, soi tuer...

- Mais comment feraient-ils pour se nourrir dans ce cas? Demanda Esmée

- Non! Hurla Carlisle

- Et bien mon ami tu as compris, se contenta de répondre Yahel à l'intention de Carlisle

- Ils ont l'intention d'utilisé la science des humains contre eux, enchaina celui-ci

- Oui ce serait très facile, continua l'ancien, les Volturi seraient alors les seuls à disposer de sang humains, et grâce à cela ils pourront marchander l'obéissance des nôtres...et ceux qui refuseront, comme vous par exemple seront anéantis

- Mais Bella ne pourra jamais les combattre seule, c'est pour cela qu'elle va mourir? Questionna ma sœur

- Non, elle sera tout à fait capable de se débarrasser d'eux lorsque nous lui auront transmis le reste de ses pouvoirs, cependant et c'est là où je vais avoir besoin de vous...

- Tu veux l'envoyer se battre seule pour nous défendre? Grondais-je

- Laisse moi terminer Edward, son corps est trop fragile, elle ne supportera pas longtemps l'apport de pouvoirs, elle mourra très vite, au début, nous avions convenu avec elle de la laisser mourir dès qu'elle en aurait fini avec ces Volturi, mais nous ne pouvons plus pour plusieurs raisons, la première est que nous nous sommes beaucoup attacher à cette petite, je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt, et la seconde est que nous avons reçu un autre message, ,nous disant qu'elle devait être transformé...

- A t-elle accepter? Demanda Carlisle

- Et bien, c'est là que je me tourne vers Edward, si elle à préféré mourir c'est à cause de toi, elle est était tellement certaine que tu préférerais la voir morte plutôt que transformé...

- Mais jamais de vie! M'exclamais-je

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu lui a dit lorsque vous en avez parlé?

- Si...

- Et bien , elle a prit tes mots au pied de la lettre... mais maintenant que tu as compris ce que vous êtes devenu, peut-être va tu enfin pouvoir la convaincre...

- Je n'aurais pas imaginé que mes paroles lui ferait choisir la mort...

- Que voulais-tu qu'elle choisisse? Elle était sur que tu ne voudrais plus d'elle et elle n'avait aucune envie de passer son éternité seule...

- Que va t-il se passer maintenant? Demanda Carlisle

- Comme vous le savez des gardes seront là dans très peu de temps, elle pourra les combattre en étant humaine, mais il faudra absolument la transformer ensuite, puis elle ira à Voltera...

- C'est impossible intervint Jasper, elle sera un nouveau née totalement incontrôlable

- Ha Jasper! S'exclama Yahel, je t'es beaucoup observé durant ton existence...non ce sera très différent pour Isabella, ne me demander pas comment mais j'ai confiance en notre messager, tous ce qu'il nous a dit s'est avéré vrais, il semble que son sang si particulier l'aide à passer ce cap, de plus Zaher et moi la remplaceront pendant la transformation afin qu'elle n'est pas à supporter la souffrance

- Vous voulez prendre sa place pendant la transformation?

- C'est la moindre des choses, elle va tout de même tous nous sauver, enfin surtout vous...

- Est-ce vrai que vous avez plus de 11000 ans? Interrogea Carlisle

- Oui Carlisle, et je vous promet de répondre à toutes vos questions, mais il n'est pas temps, vous devez la convaincre de se transformer c'est la seule solution pour lui sauver la vie

- Et si elle ne veut pas, renchérit celui-ci

- Alors elle mourra...

- Pourquoi ne pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre ou mieux un vampire? Enchaina Carlisle

- Nous ne pouvons pas transmettre nos pouvoirs à un vampire, et les autres humains ne disposent pas de la moitié de sa puissance, de plus si elle a refuser jusqu'ici c'est uniquement pour respecter l'avis d'Edward à ce sujet...

- Et après? Demandais-je

- Et bien le dernier message ne parle pas de l'après, tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'une fois qu'elle sera transformé ses pouvoirs seront sans limites, nous avons confiance en elle, nous sommes sur qu'elle les utilisera de la bonne façon, mais elle aura besoin de vous, vous devrez aller à Voltera avec elle...

- Très bien, mais j'espère que nous pouvons te faire confiance, grimaçais-je

- N'y a t-il pas un moyen pour que je retrouve ma capacité de la voir dans mes visions? Demanda Alice, ce serait tout de même pratique...

- Je ne sais pas Alice, répondit l'ancien, je vais essayer de faire quelque chose pour ça mais je ne te garanti rien...

- Quand devront nous partir? Demandais-je

- Je vous préviendrais, je vous laisse à présent, prenez soin d'elle

- Attends! M'exclamais-je, si nous la transformons comment...

- Je viendrais de suite, me coupa t-il, ne t'en fait pas nous ne la laisserons pas souffrir...

Puis le corps de Bella s'écroula sur le divan, nous restions tous sans voix après de telles révélations, j'imaginais ce qu'elle avait dû endurer en ne pouvant partager cela avec personne, mais nous serions là à présent, nous la soutiendrons, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un bonheur immense en pensant à l'éternité qui s'offrait à nous, jamais plus je ne la quitterais...


	28. Chapter 28

VISION

Bella

Pour avoir peur, j'avais vraiment peur, seule, en pleine nuit dans un endroit que je ne reconnaissais pas du tout, j'avançais, cherchant à sortir de cette ruelle, lorsqu'enfin Zaher fit son apparition, une véritable apparition, puisque devant moi s'agitait une sorte de petite lueur blanchâtre...

- Te revoilà enfin, annonça l'ancien

- Où suis-je? Demandais-je

- Yahel t'a envoyer dans une de nos visions...

- Quelle vision?

- Celle de l'avenir Isabella, tu te trouve à Voltera, d'ici environ cinq ans, c'est à cela que ça ressemblera...

- Mais il n'y a personne ici? Demandais-je affolé

- Bien sur que si, il suffit de passer la porte que tu vois et tu pourras rencontrer les Volturi sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, mais il n'y a plus d'êtres humains, du moins dans les rues...

- Comment ça?

- Si tu veux, je peux te montrer ce qu'ils vont faire...

- Ce qu'ils vont faire? Je ne comprends pas Zaher

- La façon dont ils produisent le sang...

- Tu veux dire qu'il y a des humains enfermé ici?

- Oui...mais sache que cette vision sera très dure à supporter d'autant plus que nous ne pouvons être que spectateurs...

- Montre moi, dis-je la voix tremblante

Nous nous téléportions dans une salle, sombre, humide et je restai sans voix face à la vision d'horreur qui apparut sous mes yeux...des enfants n'ayant pas plus de quatre ou cinq ans attachés au mur à l'aide d'une chaine, nourrit comme des animaux, leurs gamelles jonchant le sol, alors c'était ça...voilà l'œuvre des monstres, ils créaient des êtres humains, puis les emprisonnés en attendant de se nourrir de leur sang...si à cette seconde j'avais eu un corps, je me serais certainement évanoui, face à une telle monstruosité...

- Ils sont incapable de les laisser grandir, cela prends trop de temps et ils ne savent pas encore comment accélérer la croissance, non pas que le fait de tuer des enfants les dérangent, mais il y a forcement moins de sang dans un corps aussi petit, m'expliqua Zaher

- C'est ignoble! M'exclamais-je

- Effectivement, leurs monstruosité est sans limites, la femme d'Aro s'occupe des bébés qui sont dans une autre salle, ils essayent d'en laisser grandirent certains, mais ça leurs est très difficile tant le sang humain est devenu rare, ceux que tu vois ici sont les plus vieux. Au début ils se sont approvisionné avec les réserves dans les hôpitaux et les laboratoires...mais il y a tellement de vampires à présent que les réserves ont vite été épuisées, les nôtres mourant de faim, une bonne partie à été obligé de se nourrir de sang animal pour survivre, les Volturi sont loin d'avoir pensé à tout...

- Où sont les Volturi?

- Au dessus...les salles du sous-sol ne servent que de garde manger...

- Par ce qu'il y a plusieurs salles?

- Oui, il y en a des dizaines, les bébés sont séparés des plus grands...

- C'est vraiment atroce, pourquoi leurs mettre des chaines? Ils ne peuvent de toute façon pas s'échapper! Je n'aurais jamais cru que des chaines aussi petites pouvaient exister

- C'est pour marquer leur état en quelque sorte, pour les Volturi les êtres humains n'existe que pour se nourrir, il n'est donc pas question de les traiter autrement que comme du bétail...

- Je jure que je vais les massacrer! Fulminais-je

- J'y compte bien! S'exclama l'ancien. Désolé de t'avoir imposé de telles horreurs, mais tu devais comprendre pourquoi nous avons fait tout cela...

- Oui, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça aller aussi loin, j'accepte d'être transformé...

- Tu m'en vois ravis, j'avoue que c'était le but...

- Je m'en doute et ça a marché, maintenant fait moi sortir de là par pitié!

- Très bien, alors à bientôt Isabella...

Et je me réveillé au milieu des Cullen, je ne parvins pas à retenir mes larmes, comment pouvait-on être aussi immonde?

- Bella, ça va? Me demanda Carlisle

- J'ai vu... j'ai vu, baragouinais-je

- Quoi? S'affola Edward

- Mon dieu, dis-je en sanglotant, c'est tellement horrible

- Où t'a envoyé Yahel? Demanda Jasper

- Dans un vision...je n'ai jamais vu pareille horreur

Et le contre coup de cette horrible vision se fit sentir, je m'évanouissais...

INDELEBILE

J'ouvrais les yeux dans les bras d'Edward bien emmitouflé dans une couverture, nous étions installé sur le lit de sa chambre, ce qui me surpris car il y a encore très peu de temps la maison était entièrement vide. Edward semblait inquiet, il s'efforçait de me sourire mais je voyais bien qu'il n'en avait pas envi...

- Est-ce que ça va? Me demanda t-il

- Non, pas vraiment...

- Où t'a envoyé Yahel?

- Dans une horrible réalité...dans le futur

- Le futur?

- Oui, j'ai vu...ce qu'ils feront, c'est ignoble...

- Les Volturi tu veux dire?

- J'ai vu des enfants Edward, des enfants dans des salles servant de...de garde manger

- Quoi! S'écria t-il

Toute la famille déboula dans la chambre en entendant Edward crier

- Que se passe t-il? Demanda Carlisle

- Yahel à montré quelque chose à Bella, mais je pense qu'il aurait dû garder ça pour lui, expliqua Edward

- Non Edward, il a bien fait, j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir ça, mais c'est une réalité possible, et il fallait que je sache...

- On aimerait bien comprendre! Déclara Alice

- Je suis allé à Voltera dans cinq ans et j'ai vu des enfants enchainés au mur, enfermés dans...

- Les Volturi vont tuer des enfants? Me coupa Alice

- Et bien, disons qu'ils mettent les humains au monde en laboratoire, mais comme ils ne savent pas comment accélérer leur croissance, ils les tue alors qu'il ne sont que des enfants...

- C'est épouvantable!

- Oui, je trouve, ça me donne une raison de plus pour faire ce que je vais faire, j'en est même très envi...

- Les gardes arrivent demain, informa Alice

- Parfait, contrairement à la dernière fois, ceux-là ne repartirons pas. Yahel? Appelais-je

- Oui Bella? Répondit ce dernier

- Je voudrais savoir si il existe un moyen de les protéger avec mon bouclier...

- Tu veux dire de l'étendre?

- Oui, j'ai réussi à le faire quand je les aie...saisi par le cou, dis-je honteuse

- Oui, j'ai vu ça, tu t'améliore! Et bien, oui c'est possible, de la même façon mais sans agressivité...

- Ok, Carlisle, où sont les Denali? Demandais-je

- Et bien, je pense en Europe mais je ne suis sur de rien, il faut que je les contact

- Très bien, faites ça, je voudrais qu'ils reviennent, je vais avoir besoin de Kate pour m'entrainer

- Pourquoi dont? Questionna Esmée

- Kate a un pouvoir très utile elle va m'aider à comprendre comment vous protéger des pouvoirs tels que le sien ou celui de Jane... Rosalie et Emmet reviennent dans combien de temps?

- Demain matin, répondit Carlisle

- Parfait!

- Que veux tu faire Bella? Demanda Edward

- Je veux tuer ceux qui viendrons demain, ce que j'ai vu est trop grave, pas question de les laissaier partir comme la dernière fois...

- C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à Yahel si tu pouvais étendre ton bouclier?

- Oui, mais cette question était stupide puisque j'ai réussi à vous soulever tous les trois avec la dernière fois

- Tu veux dire que ton bouclier est devenu physique? M'interrogea Carlisle

- Ha ben oui, je n'y avait jamais penser sous cet angle mais oui, en fait, la dernière fois j'étais fatigué alors j'ai utilisé mon bouclier...

- Peut-être devrions nous appeler quelques amis, fit Carlisle

- Les amazones? Proposa Alice

- Pas avant d'être sur que je peux vous protéger, ce n'est pas la peine de venir avec moi si c'est pour mourir...

- Nous ne te laisserons pas y aller seule quoi qu'il arrive! S'exclama Edward

- Et moi je dis que si je n'arrive pas à vous mettre sur un pied d'égalité avec eux, vous n'irez nulle part! M'énervai-je

- Mais enfin Bella, insista Alice

- Mais réfléchissez bon sang! On arrive là bas, on est attaqué, je n'arrive pas à les tuer tous en même temps, vous mourrez à cause de Jane par exemple, je perds ma concentration et je meurs aussi...

- Quel scénario! Balança Alice

- Un scénario tout ce qu'il y a de plus plausible! Contrais-je

- On verra...

- Ho, c'est pas vrai! M'exclamais-je

- Que se passe t-il? S'inquiéta Edward

- Il est déjà tard et je n'ai pas rendu sa voiture à Gary, il va me tuer

- On va aller lui rendre avec Jasper, proposa Alice, vous avez des choses à vous dire avec Edward...

- Mais il ne va pas comprendre! M'exclamais-je

- Ne t'en fait pas, on va juste laisser la voiture devant chez lui et ses clés avec un mot de ta part dans la boite aux lettres

- Merci Alice, murmura son frère

- Je peux maintenant? Me demanda t-elle

- Tu peux quoi Alice? Demandais-je

Elle ne répondit pas se contentant de me sauter dessus et de m'embrasser tout le visage si bien que je cru mourir tant je n'arrivai plus à respirer

- Toi aussi tu m'a manqué Alice, déclarais-je à bout de souffle alors qu'elle relâchait son étreinte

- T'as vu comment t'es sapé Bella? Vraiment ça craint! S'esclaffa t-elle

- Si on s'en sort en vie, on ira faire les magasins, promis-je

- Je suis sur que ça va bien se passer, Bella, bon tu viens Jasper? On va à Seattle!

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue puis disparu entrainent Jasper avec elle, puis Esmée s'approcha de moi

- Si tu savais à quel point tu nous a manqué, je suis si heureuse que tu sois là...

- Je le suis aussi Esmée, dis-je en l'enlaçant

Puis elle sorti de la chambre à son tour suivi par Carlisle

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla Edward contre mon oreille

Je prenais une grande inspiration mais malgré cela les mots refusaient de sortir, j'étais incapable de répondre, incapable de reprendre là où tout s'était arrêté, même en connaissant la vérité, les mots, cette lettre, je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier, je le voulait tellement...

- Edward, soupirais-je, je...je ne suis pas prête

- Comment ça?

- J'ai besoin de temps

- Tu ne veux plus de moi? Tu ne m'aime plus? Demanda t-il à demi mot

- Je t'aime, murmurais-je, mais à chaque fois que je te regarde, je ne vois que ma souffrance...

J'avais besoin de temps, du moins, j'espérai que cela suffirait, car à chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur lui, je ne voyais que les douloureux moments, mon réveil seule dans la chambre, la lettre, ma catatonie, ma folie...

Je comprenais alors que ma douleur était tout comme lui indélébile, je ne pouvais pas l'effacer, je me levai en le laissant seul sur le lit, sans un regard, je quittai la chambre …

MANIPULATION

Une fois dans le salon, je regrettai déjà mon attitude...c'était plus fort que moi et je repensai alors à ma conversation avec Yahel sur le fait qu'à cause de ce Greg, il était possible que l'un des volturi manipule mes émotions, cette force invisible qui semblait m'empêcher d'agir comme je l'aurais voulu, peut-être le même genre de pouvoir que Jasper? Je restais un long moment assise sur les marches, réfléchissant à mes sentiments.

- Bella, ça va? Me questionna brusquement Carlisle

- Oui...non, en fait, je crois que l'un d'entre eux arrive peut-être à percer mon bouclier, marmonnais-je pensive

- C'est à dire?

- Et bien, je ressens des choses bizarres, je me sens mal lorsque je suis avec Edward et ce n'est pas la première fois que je me sens comme ça...

- Tu es sur que c'est en rapport avec les Volturi?

- C'est la première question que je me suis posé et oui, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est déjà arrivé lorsque j'ai...attaqué Edward, Alice et Jasper, il faut que je vois Jasper...

- Je vais les appeler pour savoir où ils en sont...

- Merci Carlisle

- Bella, tu nous a beaucoup manqué...tu as changé...

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que c'est surtout que je n'ai plus rien à vous cacher...

- Tu as pris de l'assurance, ça se vois...Edward est dans sa chambre?

- Oui, je...je l'aie laissé...

- Courage ma belle...

Il partait téléphoner et moi je remontai dans la chambre, je voulais au moins expliquer à Edward mon problème, j'ouvrai la porte, il était assis sur le lit, s'il avait pu pleurer je suis sur que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait, il avait l'air accablé

- Je suis désolé, lui dis-je en restant près de la porte

- C'est vrai ce que tu as dit à Carlisle? Se contenta t-il de demander sans quitter le sol des yeux

- Quoi dont?

- Que tu pourrais être manipulé

- Je ne me ferai jamais à vos supers oreilles, marmonnais-je, oui, je pense que c'est une possibilité...je t'en pris ne sois pas triste, ne m'en veut pas...

- Je ne t'en veux pas Bella, c'est juste.. j'ai tellement attendu le jour ou je te retrouverais et à présent que tu es là, être en ma présence t'est presque insupportable...

Il semblait déconcerté et moi je me sentais coupable, je me faisais souffrance m'approchant lentement du lit, je me plaçai face à celui qui resterait l'amour de ma vie, je le savais, malgré mes ressentiments, mes émotions corrompus du moment, il avait été, il était et il serait toujours le seul. Même en me sachant face à lui, il ne bougeait pas, assis sur le bord du lit tête baissé, scrutant le sol comme s'il était sur d'y trouver la solution, son comportement me rappeler le mien après avoir lu la lettre, ce mur que je n'arrivais pas à lâcher du regard...

- Je t'aime Edward

Cette simple phrase eu le don de le faire réagir, il releva la tête

- Je ne peux même pas te toucher, dit-il en sanglotant

Je prenais alors sa main appuyant sa paume contre ma joue, il me sourit, heureux d'avoir enfin droit à un contact, mais je ressentais une sensation étrange, une sorte de fourmillement, une horrible envie de repousser l'homme que j'aimai, je me reculai alors violemment

- Que se passe t-il Bella? Me demanda t-il

- Yahel?

- Bella? Insista Edward

- Zaher? Merde! J'ai besoin de vous! M'énervai-je

- Isabella, nous savons, Yahel cherche d'où ça vient...

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de me faire? M'affolais-je

- Il semble que l'un d'entre eux, mais nous ne trouvons pas lequel essaye de détruire ta relation avec Edward

- Mais comment il peut faire ça?

- De la même façon que Jasper peut te rendre heureuse ou malheureuse, ces deux pouvoirs sont légèrement similaires

- Bella, que se passe t-il? S'affola Edward

- L'un d'entre eux essaye de défaire nos liens et je dois avouer que ça marche bien...

- Que veux tu dire?

- Edward...sois patient s'il te plait...il faut que je vois Jasper

- Isabella?

- Yahel? Tu as trouvé qui me fait ça?

- Non, malheureusement c'est un pouvoir très subtile, presque indétectable, nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut tenter une nouvelle fois de renforcer ton bouclier

- Tu m'avais dit que ça pourrait être dangereux

- Nous allons juste nous contenter de le renforcer, rien a voir avec le dernier apport de pouvoirs...

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec Jasper et demain matin on essayera de me rendre plus forte

- Alice et Jasper sont là, annonça Edward

- Comment tu le...ha oui pardon

Je descendais les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, Alice et Jasper étaient sur le perron, je m'empressais d'aller à la rencontre de Jasper

- Jasper j'ai besoin de toi, annonçais-je

- Heu...bien sur Bella, si je peux t'aider

- Merci, je peux te l'emprunter quelques minutes Alice?

- Pas de problème, répondit celle-ci

- Viens, on va dehors...

Je me dirigeai alors vers les bois, fis quelques mètres puis je me retournai vers lui

- Jasper, je pense que tu peux m'aider à repousser les assauts d'un Volturi qui semble avoir un pouvoir de la même nature que le tien, du moins il agit sur les émotions

- Très bien, que puis-je faire?

- Donne moi tes mains et concentre toi sur mes émotions

- Mais je ne ressent plus rien venant de toi depuis un moment déjà, déclara t-il

- Je sais mais vous avez remarqué lorsque Jane et Alec sont venu, j'ai réussi à retourner le don de Jane contre elle et celui d'Alec contre les deux autres gardes

- C'est un pouvoir très pratique! Déclara Alice

Je tendais mes mains vers Jasper, celui-ci les serra dans les siennes, je lui demandai alors de fermer les yeux, je fermais également les miens et je recherchais la source de ce rejet, ce dégout de ma propre volonté, je pistai cette force invisible qui me manipuler, après un long moment je ressentis enfin la présence de cette personne, comme si une partie de mon esprit était à ses côtés et lorsque je mis la main dessus il n'était plus question de la lâcher. Je réfléchis quelques secondes afin de savoir ce qui était le mieux à faire, et j'eus une idée, je voulais essayer de briser les liens de ce garde avec ses maitres, impossible de savoir si j'allais réussir mais ça valait le coup d'essayer, je me concentré au mieux, j'entendis les voix d'Edward et Alice mais ne voulant pas perdre le fil de ma concentration je tentai d'y faire abstraction. Je rouvrais alors les yeux et retombé dans les bras d'Edward. Je comprenais à présent ce qu'ils avaient tenté de me dire...

- Incroyable, c'est géniale de planer! S'esclaffa Jasper

- Moi aussi je veux le faire! Réclama Alice en sautillant

- Heu, Alice, à la base mon but n'était pas de m'envoler dans les airs...

- As-tu déjà essayé? Demanda t-elle

- De planer non, mais c'est déjà arrivé avec Eleazar...

- Et ça a donné quelque chose? Me demanda Jasper

- Et bien, nous verrons ça demain, ça va peut-être devenir drôle...

- Comment ça?

- Ce ne sera pas amusant si j'enlève l'effet de surprise, en tout cas, je ne ressens plus cette affreuse sensation

- Alors je peux t'embrasser? Murmura Edward en plaquant son torse contre mon dos

- Ah non! Tu attends ton tour! Moi je veux faire un tour dans les airs! S'écria Alice

- Alice, soupirais-je, bon aller donne moi tes mains!

Elle s'avança le sourire jusqu'au oreilles à l'idée de cette petite expérience, Carlisle et Esmée nous observaient à distance, je pris alors les mains d'Alice, lui demanda de fermer les yeux tout comme avec Jasper et de se concentrer sur moi, seulement moi, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire pour nous faire flotter, je me contentais alors de nous imaginer quelques mètres au dessus du sol. Mais Alice se recula brusquement en hurlant

- Arrête!

- Que se passe t-il? Demandais-je

- Désolé, mais j'ai eu une vision, je crois que j'ai vu les enfants...

- Pardon Alice, je n'y pensais même pas...

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est moi qui m'excuse d'avoir hurlé, j'ai été surprise, mais je pense pas que l'on puisse être préparé à pareille vision...

- C'est ignoble! Renchérit Edward qui avait vu la vision dans l'esprit de sa sœur

Je hochais tristement la tête

- Je suis fatigué, il faut que je dorme, déclarais-je en repartant vers la maison

- Puis-je te porter? Me demanda Edward

- Cela te ferait-il plaisir? Dis-je en souriant

- Oui

Je saluais tous le monde et Edward me prit dans ses bras pour me mener à la chambre, il me déposa délicatement sur le lit et m'embrassa le front

- Tu es sur que ça va?

- Oui, ça va, pourquoi, j'en ai pas l'air?

- Est-ce que tu es sur que je peux rester? Soupira t-il

Je l'attrapais par les épaules pour le faire basculer sur le lit, heureusement il se laissa tomber et je me perdais un instant dans sa contemplation

- Je t'aime Bella, je n'ai pas arrêter une seconde de t'aimer...

- Je t'aime aussi, mais...

- Mais...

- Mais j'ai envi de prendre un bain! Dis-je en rigolant

Il se leva en souriant, puis alla dans la salle de bain pour faire coulé l'eau, moi je retournai dans le salon pour demander un pyjama à Alice, bien sur, elle dû repartir dans sa chambre à trois reprises pour enfin me ramener un vrai pyjama. Je pris mon bain, ce qui me fis un bien fou, Edward ne bougea pas de la chambre. Je sorti de la salle de bain et alla m'allonger près de lui...

- Je t'aime, me répéta t-il en me caressant les cheveux

- Moi aussi, j'ai cru ne jamais te revoir, répondis-je

- Pardon mon amour, je regrette la lettre...

- Je sais, ne parlons plus de ça

Il m'entoura de la couverture et me prit dans ses bras où j'eus le bonheur de m'endormir de nouveau dans ses bras...


	29. Chapter 29

EXTERMINATION

Je me réveillais dans ses bras, et moi qui pensais que cela n'arriverait plus jamais...

- Bonjour mon ange, chantonna t-il

- Tu es là? Demandais-je en papillonnant des yeux

- Je suis là, répondit-il, à partir de maintenant je serais toujours là

- Serres-moi fort, murmurais-je

Il m'enlaça en embrassant mon visage, en me berçant, je me sentais si bien, mais la réalité réapparu très vite dans mon esprit...

- J'ai peur Edward, avouais-je

- Je suis là mon ange, je voudrais tellement t'éviter tout cela...

- J'espère qu'on va vite en finir avec eux et qu'on pourra reprendre une vie normale, enfin presque...

- Presque? Répéta t-il

- Et bien, il faut que je me transforme, il ne s'agit plus uniquement de moi, je n'ai pas le choix...

- Je suis désolé si mes paroles t'ont induite en erreur, je t'aime et je ne te laisserais plus, humaine ou pas...

- Alors tu m'aimeras toujours?

- Bien sur mon amour et nous pourrons rester ensemble...

- J'en suis heureuse, ça me soulage

- Bon, tu as faim?

- Très...

- Je te prépare ton petit déjeuner pendant que tu es sous la douche, dit-il avant de m'embrasser

Je sortais de la salle de bain et heureusement Alice avait pensé à tout puisqu'elle m'avait laissé des vêtements sur le lit...merveilleuse Alice. Je descendais pour retrouver Edward à la cuisine, une délicieuse odeur m'y accompagna...

- Merci, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue

Je me retournai alors pour m'assoir mais Edward me saisi par les hanches, m'amena face à lui et posa ma main sur sa poitrine

- Je voudrais tellement qu'il puisse battre pour toi, que tu puisse entendre son affolement lorsque tu es près de moi...

- Je le ressens de nombreuses autres façons, dis-je en embrassant son cœur de glace

Il m'embrassa doucement avant de me faire signe de m'assoir

- Aller, dis moi si ça te plait, fit-il en désignant l'assiette

Mon plat terminé, je le pris par la main pour aller au salon, Alice était assise sur Jasper devant la télévision

- Salut vous deux! Fit-elle

- Salut, Alice est-ce que tu sais quand ils arrivent? Demandais-je

- Je pense en fin de matinée

- Ok, il faut que je m'y mette maintenant..

- A quoi dont, m'interrogea Edward

- Yahel et Zaher vont renforcer mon bouclier

- Mais je croyais que tu avais arrangé ça avec Jasper hier!

- Non, j'ai repoussé le crétin qui a essayé de nous séparer, mais les autres ont toutes sortes de pouvoirs, Greg par exemple est d'après ce que j'ai compris l'un des plus puissants par ce qu'il développe les capacités des autres

- Comment ça?

- Et bien, je crois que tu connais Aro mieux que moi, il paraît qu'en présence de Greg il n'a plus besoin de contact physique, et Alice pourrait voir le passer, déclarais-je

- Ah oui? Chantonna l'intéressé

- Le problème c'est qu'il peut faire la même chose avec le don de Jane ou d'Alec

- Bonjour Bella, fit Carlisle en entrant dans le salon, j'ai eu Kate, elle va venir avec Eleazar et Carmen

- Très bien...bon, il est l'heure, quoi qu'il arrive ne vous approchez pas de moi, informais-je

- Pourquoi? M'interrogea Alice

- Demande à Edward ou Eleazar, d'ailleurs à cause de moi, il lui manque un morceau de sa maison...

- Ok, on s'écarte, annonça Carlisle

- Yahel? Appelais-je

- Oui Isabella, tu as l'air mieux, je vois que tu as réussi à te défaire seule de son emprise

- Je crois même que j'ai réussi à le séparer des Volturi, je suis sur qu'il s'agit de l'un des six qui doivent venir aujourd'hui

- Ha oui? Nous étions à Voltera, nous n'avons rien vu...

- Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, Zaher n'est pas là?

- Non il est resté là bas mais je suffis amplement à la tâche...

- Très bien, alors je suis prête

- Tu devrais sortir de la maison, me conseilla Yahel

Je sortais alors dehors suivi par les quatre Cullen, je me tournai alors vers Carlisle

- Où est Esmée? Demandais-je

- Partie faire des courses, me répondit-il

- Carlisle, s'il vous plait allez la chercher, aucun d'entre vous ne doit rester seul, je préfère me méfié, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils attaquent l'un d'entre vous, quelque chose à pu échappé à la vision d'Alice...

- J'y vais de suite, déclara t-il affolé

Carlisle disparu et je sentis très vite la même sensation de trop plein que la dernière fois, cependant bien moins puissante, elle s'insinuer en moi, de nouveau les arbres environnant se mirent à tremblaient, j'arrivai toutefois à contrôlé mes spasmes et du même coup les dégâts que j'infligeais à dame nature, ce fut également beaucoup plus bref que la dernière fois et très vite je retrouvait mon état normal

- Bella, ça va? S'inquiéta Alice

- Oui, très bien

- Tu m'as demandé ma jolie? Chantonna une voix que je reconnu de suite

- Kate! M'exclamais-je, je suis heureuse de te revoir

- Moi aussi, Bella, les autres arrivent dans quelques minutes, il paraît que c'est urgent, que puis-je faire pour toi?

- Attaque les! Dis-je en désignant les Cullen du doigt

- Pardon? S'exclama t-elle choqué

- J'ai besoin de comprendre comment les protéger avec mon bouclier, je ne sais pas si Carlisle t'as prévenu mais quelque Volturi sont en chemin

- Oui, il m'en a parlé et bien d'accord, désolé, dit-elle à l'intention de ses trois futurs victimes

- Bon, laisse moi juste me concentré une seconde et vas-y, annonçais-je à Kate

J'attendis patiemment imaginant que ma première tentative serait certainement un échec mais contre toutes attentes cela fonctionna très bien dès la première fois, comme me l'avais expliqué Yahel il me suffi de faire la même chose que la dernière fois sans agressivité, j'enveloppai donc les trois membres de ma famille...

- C'est incroyable! Intervint Yahel

- Quoi dont? Demandais-je

- Tu fais pratiquement ce que tu veux...sans même avoir besoin de recommencer, tu sais Kate a mit plus d'un siècle à faire évoluer son don...

- Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé...

- Non, nous t'avons donné le pouvoir, mais comment l'utiliser... en générale le découvrir prends un temps fou...

- Et bien, on est prêt, annonçais-je à tous

- Isabella, tu devrais éviter de te battre cette fois contente toi de protéger les Cullen, il se chargerons du reste

- Pas question! Contrais-je

- Tu est fatigué ma jolie, ce pourrait être dangereux, si tu t'évanouis, tu ne pourras plus les défendre...

- Tu as trouvé le bon argument, me résignais-je

- Explique leur! S'exclama t-il

- Yahel pense que je suis trop fatigué...qu'il vaudrait mieux que je me contente de vous protégez et de vous laissez vous occupez du reste, déclarais-je

- Il a raison, annonça Edward, il ne faudrait pas que tu t'évanouisses

- Bon très bien, mais je vous préviens qu'il s'agit d'en finir avec eux, et pas simplement de se défendre...

- Tu sais, Edward et moi avons aussi vu le futur et nous n'avons aucune envie de les laissaient repartir, déclara Alice

- Alors on est d'accord!M'exclamais-je

- Bonjour mes amis! Fit Eleazar en s'avançant vers nous suivi par Carmen

- Je suis heureuse de vous voir, si Carlisle vous a expliqué ce qui aller se passer, vous savez que nous allons nous battre...

- Nous vous aiderons, de plus je me sens un peu responsable, c'est Tanya qui les a prévenu de ta présence...

- Tu n'y est pour rien Eleazar...de...de plus...

Je me pris tête entre les mains, je n'avais pas mal, mais je ressentais une sensation étrange

- Eleazar est-ce que tu ressens la même chose que moi? Demandais-je

- Que devrais-je ressentir Bella?

- Donne moi tes mains, dis-je en lui tendant les miennes

Il mit ses mains dans les miennes et je tentai de lui faire partager ma sensation...

- Ils sont en route et je ressens leurs pouvoirs, informais-je

- Mais comment? Questionna Eleazar troublé

- Il semble que je sois capable d'emprunter les dons en quelque sorte, parmi ceux qui arrivent, il y a Jane, Alec, un télé-porteur, l'un d'entre eux n'a aucun pouvoir, mais il y a aussi un...

- Un polymorphe, continua Eleazar qui n'avait pas lâcher mes mains

- Incroyable, c'est de la science fiction à ce niveau là! M'exclamais-je

Carlisle arriva et à ma grande surprise il ne ramené pas uniquement Esmée, Rosalie et Emmet étaient également avec lui

- Bella! S'exclama Rosalie avant de me prendre dans ses bras

- Vous voilà! Nous sommes enfin au complet! Dis-je en souriant

- Oui, renchérit Emmet, tu nous a manqué, fit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue

- Bon, je vous explique ce qui va se passer, je vous protègerais des pourvoirs d'Alec et de Jane, mais dans le groupe il y en a un qui se déplace instantanément et l'autre capable de changer de forme à volonté, quand au dernier il n'a aucun pouvoir...

- Ne devait-il pas être six? S'inquiéta Edward

- Le sixième est celui capable de briser les liens, je m'en suis occupé hier

- C'est a dire?

- C'est à dire que j'ai retourné son pouvoir conte lui et qu'il a quitté les Volturi

- Tu es décidément très forte! S'exclama Eleazar, mais je ne connais qu'une personne capable d'un tel pouvoir, c'est Chelsea...

- Je n'avais aucune idée de son sexe, Eleazar, souriais-je. Bon, j'espère que tout se passera bien

- Je suis sur que oui! Lança Esmée en me prenant dans ses bras

- Ils seront là dans une heure! Annonça Alice

- Alors il n'y a plus qu'à attendre...

J'entrainai Edward avec moi dans le salon, m'allongea sur le divan en me servant de ses genoux comme oreiller

- Tu te sens comment? Me demanda t-il?

- Fatigué, répondis-je

- Bella, fit Carlisle en s'approchant du divan, ne pense tu pas que nos amis d'Alaska devraient avoir quelques explications?

- Oui bien sur, vous avez raison, je suis désolé, expliquez leur s'il vous plait, ils vont se battre avec nous, qu'ils sachent au moins pourquoi c'est la moindre des choses...

Carlisle s'assied alors avec nos amis qui en l'écoutant narré l'histoire, parurent décontenancé...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il prit pour leur expliquer la situation, mais il n'avait pas terminé que je perçu la présences des gardes à proximité

- Ils sont là, annonçai-je, surtout restez derrière moi tant que je ne vous dis pas d'attaquer

Tous le monde acquiesça et nous sortîmes alors devant la maison, et en moins de cinq minutes apparurent les cinq Volturi, la colère m'envahis alors en repensant que ceux qui étaient devant moi étaient capable de tuer des enfants sans même l'ombre d'un remord, je pris alors la parole...

- Vous êtes vraiment stupide, déclarais-je

- La nourriture ne devrait pas avoir droit de s'exprimer, cracha la garce

Cette simple phrase suffit à me mettre hors de moi, oubliant de faire ce qui était prévu, je fixai Jane avec hargne, elle tomba rapidement au sol mais alors que je torturai la blonde, Alec utilisa son pouvoir sur mes amis qui furent très vite paralysé. J'allais m'occuper d'Alec mais là devant moi apparu Charly...ce qui eu exactement l'effet recherchait, je relâcha ma prise sur mes ennemis, choqué par cette vision, je perdais tous mes moyens...

- Isabella, intervint Yahel, ne les laissent pas te manipuler, ils sont près à utiliser les pires fourberies...

- Je sais...c'est...

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que mon père ou plutôt le polymorphe me sauta dessus me projetant violemment, j'allais m'écraser contre un arbre mais par chance je me mis à flotter à quelques centimètres du tronc. Ayant relâcher ma prise, Jane commença à torturer les miens, je laissai alors la haine guider mes instincts, j'attrapais chacun de ces enfoirés avec mon bouclier, les Cullen et les Denali furent instantanément libérés.

Alors que je renforçais ma prise sur mes victimes qui se tenaient tous à plusieurs mètres du sol, je me concentrer d'avantage sur celui qui avait osé prendre l'apparence de mon père le forçant à reprendre son apparence d'origine. Ses yeux semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites tant la pression de mon bouclier sur son corps été forte, je l'écrasai littéralement et j'adorais ça

- Bella, ne te laisse pas envahir par ta haine, ne deviens pas aussi cruelle que ces monstres, plaida Carlisle

- Je...je...

Consciente de ce que j'étais en train de faire, je relâchais alors ma prise, mais cela libéra les autres également, Edward sauta sur Jane qui essaya de se défendre mais j'eus le réflexe de l'entourer ainsi que les autres de ma protection, il l'éjecta contre un arbre avant de sauter sur Alec

- Allez-y! Lançais-je

Alors les Cullen et les Denali se jetèrent sur nos ennemis, tout se passa très vite, ils furent tous démembrés et tous les morceaux furent rassemblaient avant d'être bruler, tous sauf Jane qui parvint je ne sais comment à s'enfuir, Edward allait la pourchasser, mais je l'en empêchais

- Ne la suis pas Edward...

- Mais...

- Seul tu ne pourra rien contre elle, le coupais-je, ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne perd rien pour attendre...

- Tu nous a fait peur! Lança Alice

- Oui, à moi aussi, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai...perdu pied, m'excusais-je

- Nous allons tous bien, nous comprenons ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura Esmée

- Je suis fatigué, déclarais-je

- Viens, je t'emmène dans la chambre

- Oui merci, excusez moi, dis-je en le suivant

- Tu as été incroyable! S'exclama Edward en me prenant la main

- Non, répondis-je, j'ai perdu la tête et vous avez faillit en mourir, marmonnais-je

- Mais nous sommes tous en vie, ne te torture pas avec des choses qui auraient pu arriver, fit-il en m'enlaçant

- Edward, ce n'est pas si simple, que va t-il se passer lorsqu'ils seront le double ou le triple...

- Je suis sur que tu t'en sortira très bien...

- Et puis tu sera prête, intervint Yahel, il faut que tu te transforme dès demain, m'informa t-il

- Déjà? Alors je vais profiter de ma dernière journée pour manger, rigolais-je

- De quoi parle tu Bella? Me demanda Edward

- Je parle de ma transformation avec Yahel, c'est demain...tu te sens capable de le faire?

- Je ne sais pas Bella, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir m'arrêter, répondit-il honteux

- Il ne te tuera pas! M'informa Yahel

- Hum..Yahel à l'air convaincu que je ne risque rien en te laissant faire, de plus toute la famille sera là au cas ou...

- Très bien, je vais le faire...tu veux donc profiter de ta journée pour manger?

- Peut-être pas toute la journée, mais si tu as envie de faire un tour dans la cuisine...je te suis...

- Tu ne veux pas te reposer d'abord?

- Et bien, c'est vrai que je suis fatigué mais demain ce ne sera plus le cas...plus jamais

- On pourrais aller faire du shopping, proposa Alice qui venait de nous rejoindre suivi par Jasper

- Une autre fois Alice...Jasper, c'est incroyable! Dès que tu es prêt de moi j'arrive à faire agir ton pouvoir sur moi...

- Ha oui? Fit-il étonné

- Oui, c'est très agréable...

- Alors demain tu fera parti des nôtres à part entière? Demanda Rosalie

- Oui...c'est demain et c'est Edward qui va le faire, déclarais-je

- Combien de temps restera t-il ensuite avant d'aller en Italie? Me questionna Emmet

- J'en sais rien...Yahel? Appelais-je

- Une semaine Isabella

- Une semaine répétais-je

Une semaine avant la fin pour ces montres, j'avais peur d'être transformé, mais j'avais également hâte d'en finir avec cette bande de déséquilibrés, hâte d'être sur que cette vision du futur ne devienne jamais réalité.

CHANGEMENTS

Après le départ des Denali, Edward passa des heures dans la cuisine pour me préparé toute sorte de plats, évidement je calai rapidement tant le choix était multiples, mais ce fut réellement délicieux. Ayant décider de ne pas dormir, toute la famille passa une bonne partie de la nuit à jouer aux échec dans le salon, alors que je sentais le sommeil m'envahir, je scrutait la petite chose s'agitant sur les genoux de Jasper alors que celui-ci disputé une partie avec Carlisle. Alice rêvait de voler me dis-je, et bien elle va voler...je me concentrai alors sur le petit corps de ma sœur qui se souleva doucement, elle ne comprit pas de suite, je la soulevais d'abord de quelques centimètres, puis soudainement elle se retrouva dangereusement proche du plafond, Jasper sursauta affolé se demandant peut-être si les gardes n'étaient pas de retour, quand à Alice, lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la source de son problème, fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable...

- Ben quoi! M'exclamais-je, c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais flotter, voilà c'est chose faite!

- Bella! S'esclaffa t-elle, j'aurais pu faire une crise cardiaque!

- Justement, non! Répliquais-je

- Encore! Quémanda t-elle comme une gamine

- Très bien, on va dehors, ce sera plus drôle, proposais-je

- Moi aussi! Chantonna Emmet

Il s'envolèrent alors tous les deux, hurlant comme des enfants demandant que l'on pousse la balançoire plus fort, puis après quelques tours de manège, histoire d'amuser la galerie, je déposai délicatement Alice par terre alors que je laissais Emmet s'écraser au sol...

- Tu vas voir! Rigola t-il, ma vengeance sera terrible!

Nous avions tellement ri que reprendre mon souffle se releva d'une difficulté surprenante...ça faisait tant de bien de ne pas penser aux Volturi, juste un moment en famille, voilà le trésor qu'ils m'avaient offert, quelque chose auquel je ne pensai pas avoir droit, et pourtant...

Quelques heures après, nous étions tous assis sur les divans, se demandant quel pays nous pourrions visiter, de toute façon commencer la fac en cour d'année serait exclu, même si Yahel était sur que je ne ferais pas de dégâts après ma transformation, je préférais être prudente alors voyager comme l'avait proposé Carlisle paraissait être une excellente idée. J'étais heureuse, ce fut bien la première fois de ma vie que j'avais la possibilité de faire des projets aussi longtemps à l'avance. Nous nous étions tous mis d'accord sur l'Angleterre, mais l'Italie ne quitter cependant pas mon esprit, au fond, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre la possibilité de ne pas avoir d'avenir et si cela arrivait j'emporterai les Cullen avec moi, cette idée m'était insupportable. C'est Carlisle qui me sorti de mes pensées...

- Bella, j'aimerais bien...

- Me poser quelques questions, continuais-je

- Oui, il y a certaines choses que je voudrais comprendre

- Je vous écoute...

- Que va t-il se passer ensuite, je veux dire, il n'y aura plus les Volturi, en faisant abstraction de leur dernière idée, leurs lois permettaient d'assurer notre sécurité vis à vis des humains, du moins de ne pas être découvert...

- Sincèrement je n'en sais rien Carlisle, la seule chose dont je sois sur, c'est qu'on ne pas rester sans rien faire, je n'ai pas le choix...

- Et sais-tu ce qui se passera après ta transformation?

- Je sais juste ce que Yahel m'en a dit, je serais plus puissante

- J'ai peur qu'en une semaine tu ne sache pas te contrôler

- Yahel à l'air de penser le contraire

- Mais on ne peut pas tout planifier uniquement en fonction de ses dires, objecta t-il

- Je comprends, mais je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre, je demanderais à Yahel s'il en sait plus demain

- Très bien

- Carlisle, je pense que nous devrions faire la transformation maintenant, attendre ne sert à rien...

- Comme tu veux Bella, mais tu es sur de ne pas vouloir attendre demain?

- Il est quatre heure du matin, techniquement on est demain, et je vous avouerez que moi aussi j'en ai marre d'attendre en me posant tout un tas de questions..

- Bella, peut-être que Carlisle devrait le faire, proposa Edward

- Yahel? Éludais-je

- Isabella, tu as raison, attendre ne sert à rien, renchérit l'ancien

- Comme je l'ai dit à Carlisle, je n'en peu plus d'avoir peur, de me demander ce que je vais devenir, je veux le faire maintenant Yahel

- Très bien, dans ce cas tu vas aller rejoindre Zaher

- Quoi?

- Je vais prendre ta place, ce sera plus pratique pour le transfert et pas question de te laisser souffrir

- Tu veux dire que tu vas souffrir à ma place?

- On peut dire ça comme ça...

- Je ne suis pas d'accord Yahel, je ne peux pas te laisser faire, c'est injuste! M'exclamais-je

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'énerva Edward

- Isabella, sur ce sujet tu n'as pas droit au chapitre, désolé...

- Edward! C'est maintenant! M'écriais-je

- Tu veux que je te morde?

- Oui, vas-y avant que Yahel prenne ma place

- Je suis d'accord avec lui...

- Il n'en est pas question! Faut-il que je trouve un autre vampire? Grondais-je

- Non Bella, je vais le faire si Edward ne peux pas, intervint Carlisle

- C'est bon, ronchonna Edward en me prenant par la main

Il m'allongea sur le divan, se baissa à ma hauteur, m'embrassa un long moment, puis me murmura un « pardon » que je mis de suite sur le compte de ma futur douleur, mais à peine eut-il posé ses lèvres sur mon cou que je me retrouvai ailleurs...


	30. Chapter 30

PREMIERS INSTANTS

Incroyablement beau...c'est la première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit, une plage qui semblait sortit tout droit d'un rêve, un rêve magnifique, des couleurs pastels se reflétant sur l'eau, des aurores boréales de multiples couleurs dans le ciel, cette plage n'existait nulle part sur terre, j'étais donc forcement dans une sorte de vision arrangé...

- Isabella, les couleurs te plaises? Me demanda Zahel en apparaissant de nulle part

- Oui, le contraire serait étonnant, déclarais-je émerveillé

- Je pensais que tu profiterai de tes dernières heures d'humaines

- Moi aussi, mais ça fait des mois que j'attends sans réellement savoir à quoi m'attendre c'est très frustrant...terrifiant aussi...

- Je sais, nous ne t'avons pas facilité la vie n'est-ce pas?

- Et bien lorsque je pensai mourir, je me disais que ce n'était pas la plus horrible façon de mourir, je me suis toujours dit que ce devait être difficile de vivre ses derniers instants en se disant que sa vie n'a été profitable à personne, maintenant que j'imagine un après à ce jour, je suis heureuse mais je dois être lucide, je pourrais très bien mourir quand même, il suffit d'une seconde...

- En effet, mais je pense que tu n'a rien à craindre puisque tu sera alors aussi solide et rapide que les nôtres

- Je sais mais c'est surtout pour eux que je m'inquiète, s'il arrive quelque chose...

- Ce ne sera pas de ta faute Isabella

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent avec moi

- Tu auras besoin d'eux

- Et s'ils n'avaient pas existé? Alors j'aurais dû me débrouiller! Déclarais-je

- Tu auras plus de chances

- N'en parlons plus, notre avis diverge à ce sujet, j'aime les Cullen et...peut importe! Pouvez-vous me ramener dans mon corps?

- Lorsque la transformation sera achever, répondit-il

- Maintenant, grognais-je

- Isabella...

- Zaher c'est mon choix, ne vous permettez pas toi et Yahel de m'enlever ça

- Yahel me tuerai pour ça... si j'avais un corps

- Et bien, remercie le ciel que ce ne soit plus le cas! Déclarais-je

- Très bien

- Merci

Je me retrouvai alors dans le noir complet, j'étais tout simplement terrorisé... impossible d'appeler à l'aide, ni même de bouger. Puis une douleur, d'abord à peine perceptible mais très vite j'eus l'impression qu'on me déversé de l'acide dans les veines, un acide qui brulait tout sur son passage, il bouillait en se propageant en moi. Mais au delà de cette atroce douleur, je percevais aussi une force, j'étais capable de dominer la souffrance que provoquer l'acide...

C'est comme si une force de la même nature que celle de mon bouclier enveloppé le venin le rendant de moins en moins douloureux...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me fallut pour réussir à faire disparaître complétement la douleur, j'étais à présent capable d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ce ne fut pas sans mal. Il me semblait voir le plafond du salon, tout me parut normal, comme d'habitude, je tournai alors mon regard vers la droite et c'est le visage terrifié de mon amour que je vis en premier...

POUVOIRS

A peine avais-je ouvert les yeux que j'entendis Edward appeler son père

- Carlisle! S'écria t-il

Celui-ci ne mit que quelques secondes pour arriver dans le salon

- Mais...mais c'est impossible! S'exclama t-il stupéfié

Il s'approcha doucement de moi, Edward lui céda sa place sur le lit, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils semblaient tout deux si surpris, le reste de la famille apparu rapidement sur le pas de la porte

- Bella, est-ce que ça va? Demanda le médecin

- Très bien, pourquoi?

- Et bien, ça ne fait que six heures que tu as été mordu...

- Et alors?

- Alors, intervint Edward, normalement ça prends deux ou trois jours, pas six heures...

- Je ne fait rien comme tous le monde, vous devriez le savoir, affirmai-je en souriant

- Pourtant elle semble transformé, je ne comprends pas, ses yeux ne sont pas rouge, c'est délirant... Bella peux-tu contacter Yahel s'il te plait? Demanda Calisle

- Si vous y tenez...Yahel?

- Isabella, pourquoi as-tu fait cela? Questionna l'ancien

- Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi? M'énervais-je

- Pourquoi as-tu repris ta place?

- Par ce que ce n'était pas à toi de souffrir...

- C'est étonnant que ce soit déjà terminé, c'est peut-être par ce que nous t'avons transmit le reste de tes pouvoirs pendant le processus...

- Je n'ai rien senti...

- Cela prends très peu de temps, de plus tu devais souffrir, enfin ça n'a peut-être rien à voir avec ton état...

- Edward et Carlisle ont l'air paniqué à l'idée que je ne sois pas resté deux ou trois jours à souffrir, peut-être pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi? J'aimerai qu'il reprennent apparence humaine, ils font vraiment une drôle de tête, dis-je en les regardant l'un après l'autre

- Je t'avoue que j'aimerai bien le savoir, de quoi te souviens-tu?

- Heu...une fois que j'ai regagné mon corps, je me suis retrouvé dans le noir complet, ensuite j'ai ressenti une douleur atroce, j'ai dû la supportait pendant un bon moment et puis...

- Et puis? Insista Yahel

- Bella! Grogna Edward

- Une seconde, je ne peux pas parler à tous le monde en même temps Edward!

- Je voudrais parler à Yahel directement, m'informa Carlisle

- C'est impossible, m'expliqua l'intéressé, je ne peux pas posséder un vampire

- Il ne peut plus maintenant, dis-je à Carlisle

- Isabella, que s'est-il passer ensuite? Continua l'ancien

- Et bien, il m'a semblé que...je ne sais pas trop, j'ai...je crois que j'ai eu une sorte de contrôle sur l'effet du venin, j'ai réussi avec beaucoup de mal à chasser la douleur de mon âme et de mon corps et non je ne sais pas comment!

- C'est fantastique! S'exclama Yahel, il semble que ton pouvoir est prit des proportions inattendu

- Sais-tu pourquoi mes yeux sont normaux?

- Ils ne sont pas normaux Bella, intervint Edward, mais ils sont noirs au lieu d'être rouge...

- Alors? Demandai-je à Yahel

- Je pense que tu contrôle l'effet du venin, du moins en partie...je n sais pas vraiment Isabella, comment te sens tu?

- Normal, déclarais-je

- Ta vision n'est pas différente?

- Non, pas du tout

- Je ne comprends pas, tu es transformé, c'est sur et pourtant ton cœur ne bat plus, ta vision aurait dû s'améliorer, tu devrais pouvoir voir chaque détails d'un mur, d'un visage, de n'importe quoi et que tes yeux soient devenu noir...as-tu soif? M'interrogea t-il

- Non, je n'ai pas envi d'ingurgité quoi que se soit, répondis-je simplement

- Tu ne veux pas de sang? S'exclama Jasper

- Non, je n'ai pas soif...

Yahel continua son monologue, pendant que Jasper baragouiné je ne sais quoi à Edward et Carlisle, moi j'aurais bien voulu savoir pourquoi je n'avais pas droit à la super vu, je scrutai alors la table du salon, et je n'eus pas beaucoup d'effort à faire pour enfin en percevoir chaque détails, je remarqué alors une minuscule égratignure sur le côté droit, je posai ensuite le regard sur Edward, et son visage me parus encore plus magnifique qu'à son habitude, il me semblait le voir pour la première fois, je pouvais enfin apprécié la perfection de ses traits comme il se doit...

- Je vois tout! Déclarais-je

- Que veux tu dire? Questionna Carlisle

- Et bien, si je me concentre je peux voir tous les détails, comme cette petite fissure dans le bois de la table...

- Alors tu peux vraiment contrôler l'effet qu'à le venin sur toi! S'exclama l'ancien, c'est incroyable, je me demande si c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas soif...

- Alors c'est ça mon pouvoir? C'est plutôt pas mal! M'exclamai-je tout sourire

- Isabella, je reviens, il faut que je te vois directement, informa l'ancien

- Très bien, vous revenez dans combien de temps?

- Il dois bien y avoir un humain disponible dans le coin, rigola t-il

Je fini enfin par me lever du divan, je ne me sentais ni fatigué, ni assoiffé, rien...rien de négatif en tout cas. Les Cullen se regardaient dubitatif, ils n'avaient jamais vu une chose pareille, mais j'aurais tout de même préféré qu'un sourire soit la première chose à voir en ouvrant les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, j'avais vraiment eu peur 'être devenu un monstre dans tout les sens du terme tant le regard d'Edward me dis peur.

- Bella, me dis Esmée, tu devrai aller chasser...

- Mais j'en ai aucune envie! Déclarai-je

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu veux de la nourriture humaine? S'affola Carlisle

- Non plus, je ne veux rien, merci

- C'est impossible, déclara Jasper, ce n'est pas normal

- Jasper, depuis que tu me connais tu devrais savoir que la normalité et moi ne sommes pas de bonne amie, mais je vais bien je vous assure, les rassurai-je

- Excuse nous Bella, souffla Edward, c'est très inhabituelle, je me demande si tu as plus de force physique...

- Emmet! On va s'amuser dehors? Proposai-je

Celui-ci regarda autour de lui, recherchant certainement l'approbation d'Edward et de Carlisle

- Emmet, ce n'est pas à eux de décider, ne t'inquiète pas, si ça marche comme avec ma vue alors il suffit que je le veuille pour t'envoyer au tapis

- C'est ce que tu crois, répondit l'intéressé, j'ai pas oublié mon vole plané! Rigola t-il

- Je n'utiliserai pas mes pouvoirs, promis...

- D'accord, on y va, dit-il en sortant dehors

Je me dirigeai à mon tour vers la porte, toute la famille me scrutai comme si j'allais me transformer en bête étrange. Nous faisions quelques pas, pour stopper au niveau du garage

- Attaque moi! Le priai-je

- Quoi? Fit-il étonné, je pensai plus à un bras de fer ou un truc dans le genre

- Si tu n'as pas peur de mes petits poings, attaque moi, répétais-je

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Bella, je pourrai te faire mal, objecta le malabar

- Bella, il n'en est pas question, renchérit Edward

- Emmet, éludais-je, aurai-tu peur de moi?

- Comme tu veux, fit-il piqué au vif

- Emmet non! Gronda Edward

Je me tournai alors vers mon amour, je ne comprenais pas ce qui pouvait à ce point lui faire peur

- Edward, pourquoi refuse tu de me faire confiance? Demandais-je vexé, me penses-tu maso?

- Je...

- Arrête! S'il te plait, je t'assure que celui qui risque d'être blessé ce n'est pas moi! Rigolai-je en regardant mon nouveau frère

- En piste jeune effronté! Grogna Emmet

Je m'approchai légèrement de lui mais celui-ci sauta sur la branche d'un arbre, m'invitant à faire de même, puis il s'enfuit en sautant d'une branche à l'autre. Je ne voyais pas ou il voulait en venir mais après quelques minutes, excédé de ce petit jeu, j'accélérai le mouvement et me retrouva devant lui en une seconde. J'avais réussi à anticiper son prochain saut, il paru étonné pendant une seconde puis se ressaisissant il tenta de m'assener une droite que j'évitai de justesse. Sa main était profondément incrusté dans le tronc qui se trouvait derrière moi, alors j'en profitais pour lui balancer un coup de pied qui l'envoya virevolté au loin, détruisant plusieurs arbres sur son passage, il avait atterrit tellement loin que je ne le voyais plus. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour revenir vers nous

- Je suis désolé, lançai-je, j'ai pourtant essayé d'y aller doucement

- Tu veux dire que tu t'es retenu? Demanda t-il plus livide que d'habitude

- Ben oui, vous m'aviez dit que les nouveaux nés étaient très fort, j'ai essayé de faire attention, mais je ne suis pas très doué on dirait...

- C'est délirant! Il faut vraiment que je parle à Yahel, marmonna Carlisle

- Bella, ça va? Demanda Edward inquiet

- Mais oui je vais très bien, vraiment très bien, insistai-je

- Tu as la force de dix nouveaux nés réunis, déclara Emmet, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te retenais

- Écoutez, depuis le début vous savez que je ne suis pas normal, alors arrêtez de faire cette tête là! On dirait que vous vous attendez à ce que je me transforme en chauve souris ou un truc dans le genre

- Désolé, fit Carlisle, c'est vrai que tu as l'air d'aller parfaitement bien, mais comprends que nous vivons depuis longtemps, nous n'avons jamais vu cela, tu es vraiment...étonnante

- Isabella! Appela une voix féminine derrière nous

- Oui, répondis-j en me retournant

Une petite femme d'une quarantaine d'années, brune, les cheveux très long se tenait là devant nous, elle connaissait mon prénom mais j'avais beau chercher, elle ne me disait rien...

- C'est moi, Yahel! Fit-elle

La dessus Emmet se tordit de rire, il est vrai que je ne m'attendez pas à le voir arrivé en femme, Edward fixa son frère, il parut gêner par son attitude

- Ho! Avouez que c'est plutôt drôle, l'ancien en jupette, rigola Emmet toujours hilare

- Je voulais arriver le plus vite possible, se défendis Yahel, elle était dans sa voiture sur la route près d'ici...

- Quel expérience ce doit être! S'esclaffa Emmet, t'imagine si t'es arrivé au mauvais moment du mois!

- La ferme Emmet! S'exclama Edward, on a des choses plus importantes à se dire

- Dis-moi Isabella, n'es-tu pas attiré par le sang de cette humaine? Me demanda Edward

Je m'approchais du moyen de transport de Yahel, huma ses cheveux, me recula...

- J'aime bien son shampoing, déclarai-je en souriant, mais je n'ai aucune envie de la mordre, désolé

- Ne le sois pas ma jolie, chantonna l'ancien, c'est absolument incroyable! Je me demande si tu réagirai de la même façon avec du sang animal, Carlisle en avez-vous en stock?

- Non, mais je peux en rapporter...

- Oui, je veux bien, il nous faut la comprendre avant de la laisser se balader au milieu des humains

- Elle est bien plus forte qu'un nouveau né, ses yeux sont noirs, elle ne réagi pas au sang humain, c'est anormal, paniqua Jasper, qui s'évertuer à rester à l'écart

Je m'avançais vers lui, mais il recula, j'utilisai alors son pouvoir sur lui afin qu'il se sente mieux, il semblait effrayé, très vite je continua à avancer, pris ses mains dans les miennes et lui transmis les émotions les plus douces et rassurantes possibles, et enfin, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il parut détendu

- Merci

- Mais je t'en prie, répondis-je en lâchant ses mains, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je vais bien et je ne vous ferez pas de mal

- Pardon Bella, c'est juste que...

- Je comprends Jasper, j'étais déjà capable de vous tuer avant transformation et j'ai bien faillit le faire d'ailleurs, mais je te promet que je ne me suis jamais aussi bien contrôlé que maintenant, tout me parait clair à présent, tout me paraît facile...

Alors que je parlai à Jasper, je vis Carlisle entrer rapidement dans la maison pour en ressortir avec un verre de sang, dont l'odeur me chatouillé agréablement les narines, si je n'avais pas eu soif jusque maintenant, à cette instant précis, ce fut totalement différent, je sautai alors sur Carlisle pour lui prendre le verre des mains, tout le monde cru que j'allais l'attaquer, je ne pris pas le temps de m'expliquer que j'avalai la totalité d'un trait

- Désolé, dis-je à l'intention des sept paires d'yeux qui me scrutaient

- C'est absolument hallucinant! S'étonna Carlisle, tu préfère le sang animal au sang humain? Je n'ai jamais vu une tel chose...

- On dirait, répondis-je, je n'aime pas l'odeur de cette humaine, en revanche l'odeur de ce sang m'a fait très envi, j'aurai peut-être pas dû sauter comme ça sur Carlisle, pardon, dis-je tête baissé

- Ne t'excuse pas, répondit Yahel, tu es épatante Isabella, je savais que tu serais particulière mais même dans mes rêves mes plus fous, je n'aurai jamais espéré tant...

- Que dois-je faire maintenant?

- Et bien, tu as une semaine pour t'entrainer, je te conseil de recontacter ton amie Kate, elle va t'être d'une grande utilité de plus je compte sur vous tous pour l'aider, expliqua l'ancien

- Et nous devrions vous obéir sans poser de question? Demanda Edward visiblement sur les nerfs

- J'ai dit tout ce que vous aviez à savoir, je n'ai pas toutes les réponses, tout comme Alice, j'ai du mal à contrôler mes visions, même si je vois beaucoup plus loin dans l'avenir...

- Très bien, je vais continuer à expérimenter ma force et...

- Excuse moi Isabella, Zaher m'appelle, il faut que je parte de suite, il y a un problème, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la route

- Quel problème? Demandais-je inquiète

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je te tiendrais au courant très vite, répondit-il

- Que se passe t-il encore? S'énerva Edward

- Certainement les Volturi, répondit Alice

- Tu vois quelque chose? Demandais-je

- Justement non, répondit-elle, et je n'aime pas ça du tout

- Donne moi tes mains Alice, je vais essayer de t'aider, proposai-je

Je lui pris les mains en scrutant ses iris, j'espérai voir moi aussi quelque chose, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, je fermai alors les yeux me concentrant sur les Volturi et tout particulièrement sur cette peste de Jane, mais Alice lâcha brusquement mes mains

- Non! Hurla t-elle en se tournant vers sa famille une expression d'effroi se dessinant sur son visage...


	31. Chapter 31

FOURBERIE

- Alice qu'est-ce que tu as? Demandais-je

- Ils...ce Greg et cette fille...ils vont nous tuer...

- Ils vont nous attaquer à distance, expliqua Edward

- C'est à dire?

- Dans trois jours, Jane pourra nous attaquer à distante en combinant son pouvoir avec le traqueur et avec l'aide de Greg, elle va devenir très puissante...

- On est fichu! S'exclama Emmet

- Pas du tout, répondis-je

- Comment ça? Questionna Carlisle

- Je peux vous protéger, enfin j'espère, marmonnai-je

- Comment?

- Je vais vous montrer

Je me tournai vers la maison, puis en me concentrant, je tentai de créer un bouclier autour de celle-ci, même si j'étais sur que c'était possible, l'exercice se révéla assez compliqué. Au début c'était mon propre bouclier qui s'étirait vers la maison, mais moi ce que je voulais c'était en créer un autre sans quoi je n'aurais moi même plus de protection. Je fini après un long moment par faire apparaître une sphère légèrement bleuté, limpide, j'amenai celle-ci au dessus de l'imposante maison me demandant si j'allais réussir à l'étirer suffisamment, et heureusement ce fut le cas. La bulle engloba la maison, les Volturi ne pourrait rien faire à ma famille tant qu'ils seraient à l'intérieur, maintenant il ne resté plus qu'à trouver une solution pour les protégez lorsqu'ils seraient dehors, mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire cela avec eux pour la simple et bonne raison que les Cullen étaient mobile contrairement à la maison, et il m'étais impossible de créer un bouclier identique au mien, celui-ci faisait parti de moi à part entière et celui que je venais de créer ne pouvait fusionner avec un corps...

- Vous serez en sécurité dans la maison, dis-je en me retournant pour leur faire face, mais je ne peux pas faire la même chose sur vous

- Pourquoi? Questionna Carlisle ne lâchant pas l'aura bleuté autour de la maison

- Je ne peux pas vraiment reproduire mon bouclier, ce serait comme essayer de reproduire un de mes bras, cette protection est différente de la mienne, elle ne peut pas se déplacer, elle est lié à la maison en quelque sorte, la seule solution c'est que je vienne lorsque vous voulez sortir, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque alors ce serait bien de faire attention dès maintenant

Je pris soudainement conscience qu'il fallait absolument que je rende ce bouclier invisible, si un humain passait par là, il remarquerait forcement quelque chose...

- Ho, mais la couleur c'était jolie! S'exclama Alice

- Alice, si un quelqu'un voit un halo bleu autour d'une maison je crois qu'on aura du mal à l'expliquer...

- C'est vrai, acquiesça t-elle

- On ne va pas rester enfermé maintenant, ça va arriver dans trois jours! S'exclama Rosalie

- Les visions d'Alice sont brouillés, même si elle a vu quelque chose, on ne sait jamais, je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose

- Je comprends, se résigna t-elle

- Très bien, donc si je veux aller faire les magasins t'es obligé de venir avec moi! S'exclama Alice, qui visiblement, ne perdait pas le nord

- Alice! Sois gentil tu veux

- Bella, c'est une bonne occasion! Insista t-elle

- Non, si quelqu'un a besoin de chasser on peut y aller maintenant, proposai-je

- Nous irons tous demain Bella, déclara Carlisle

- Très bien, pourriez-vous demander à Kate de venir plus tôt?

- Bien sur, j'y vais

- Edward?

- Oui, souffla t-il à mon oreille

- Tu viens faire un tour avec moi? Proposai-je

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en me prenant la main

- Restez a proximité de la maison, dis-je en me dirigeant vers les bois

J'avais envie de passer un moment avec lui, j'en avais assez des Volturi, assez que nos vies ne tournent plus qu'autour de ces dégénérés congénitaux.

- Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin passer un moment avec toi, dit-il en embrassant le dos de ma main

- Moi aussi, je suis désolé Edward, c'est vrai que tout tourne autour d'eux en ce moment, j'aimerais que ce soit différent et je vais faire en sorte que ce le soit, ensuite nous irons quelques temps en Angleterre...

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois...

- Quoi?

- Si normal...pas assoiffé je veux dire, mais tous ces pouvoirs ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur pour toi

- Ne parlons pas de ça s'il te plait

- Tu préfère que je te dise à quel point je t'aime? Demanda t-il en s'arrêtant près de la clairière

- Par exemple, dis-je en souriant

- Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan, depuis le début et jusqu'à la fin, je suis comblé à l'idée que tu fasse enfin parti de ma famille, ravis de savoir que je passerai l'éternité avec toi et si reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu m'apporte

- Des problèmes, c'est surtout ça que j'apporte, soupirai-je, regarde ta famille enfermé dans leur propre maison et moi...

- Chut, fit-il en mettant sa main sur ma bouche, tu nous a apporté le pardon, nous en avions besoin pour nous accepter, surtout certains d'entre nous, de plus ils ne vont pas mourir pour ça, et je voudrai que tu comprenne que ce n'est pas ma famille, mais la notre...

Il me prit dans ses bas, me porta jusqu'à la clairière, me posa à terre et m'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, alors il avait vraiment eu peur de me faire du mal tout ce temps , j'avoue que j'avais douté...

Tandis qu'il ne relâchait pas son étreinte, il recula doucement son visage afin de pouvoir capter mon regard, il le caressa redessinant chaque trait du bout des doigts, cela me rappela tous ces mois ou nous avions dû nous contenter des caresses, langoureuses, douces et passionnés.

Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour réaliser que cette prudence n'avait plus lieu d'être...

ENTIERE

Je m'accrochai alors à lui, l'embrassant goulument, chérissant chaque parcelle de son corps parfait, bénissant chaque seconde de ce moment extraordinaire, divin... tout mon amour pour lui ne demandait qu'à sortir, tout ce que j'avais dû retenir s'échappa de moi l'entourant de toute mon âme, de tout mon être... il faisait déjà nuit et je voulais profiter de cette première expérience, nos deux corps enlacés, emportés dans un bonheur sans retenu...enfin. Je créer alors une bulle autour de nous, d'une part pour nous protéger et d'autre part pour nous rendre invisible, je pouvais enfin l'aimer complétement, profiter de cet instant où enfin nos deux êtres ne faisaient qu'un, se mélangeant et se noyant dans notre amour...

Cela faisait des heures que sans aucune fatigue, aucune lassitude, aucun besoin de reprendre notre souffle, nos flottions au milieu de notre bulle et pendant des heures nous planions dans tous les sens du terme, profitant de ce moment qui fut proprement indescriptible, je lui transmettais mon plaisir en plus du siens, me rendant compte que je n'avais plus besoin d'être à proximité de Jasper pour utiliser son pouvoir et l'effet ne se fit pas attendre, il grogna de plaisir, tout comme moi...

Mais ce moment magique fut interrompue, je pu ressentir brusquement la peur de Rosalie, mon amour et moi retombions alors au sol et sans prendre le temps de lui donner une explication, je me rhabiller rapidement et accouru vers la maison devant laquelle j'apparus en quelques secondes. Rosalie gisait au sol se tordant de douleur près du garage tandis qu'Emmet qui avait certainement dû vouloir lui venir en aide n'avait même pas réussi à la rejoindre, tous les Cullen regardaient la scène avec horreur sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Je pris la main d'Edward qui venait à peine de me rejoindre, j'étendais mon bouclier jusqu'à Rosalie et Emmet tout en m'évertuant à protéger mon amour, j'amenai alors les corps de ma sœur et de son mari derrière le bouclier de la maison. Nous étions à présent tous en sécurité dans le salon

- Pardon, j'aurais dû rester avec vous, je suis désolé, m'excusai-je

- Ne t'excuse pas, me dit Rosalie, c'est de ma faute, je voulais rentrer ma voiture dans le garage, j'aurais dû t'écouter, soupira t-elle

- Mais j'étais sur que c'était dans trois jours qu'elle devait s'attaquer à nous! Lança Alice

- Soit ils ont devinés que nous avions trouver une parade, soit la vision était altéré, en tout cas, comme je le craignais, ils ont été plus rapide que ce que nous pensions, expliquai-je

- S'ils arrivent à deviner nos intentions, ça va être difficile de leur échapper! S'exclama Carlisle

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Yahel veut attendre, autant y aller maintenant, proposa Emmet

- Bon, je vais aller parler à Yahel, vous ne bougez pas d'ici

- Pourquoi ne lui parle tu pas ici? Demanda Edward suspicieux

- Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse traverser le bouclier de la maison, mentis-je

Je sortais alors sur le perron, m'éloigna suffisamment de ma famille afin qu'ils ne puissent rien entendre de ce que j'avais à dire à l'ancien

- Isabella, est-ce que ça va? Questionna la voix de Yahel

- Et bien, pas vraiment, Rosalie et Emmet ont bien faillit y passer, pourquoi es-tu parti si soudainement tout à l'heure? Demandai-je

- Tu viens de le voir, nous avons senti une évolution du pouvoir de Jane...

- Yahel, je vais y aller, soufflai-je

- Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, objecta t-il

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Par ce que nous voulons attendre que les Volturi se réunissent, ils rappelle les troupes qui sont éparpillés un peu partout et nous pensons qu'il serait plus prudent d'en éliminer le plus possible...

- Dans ce cas, je les traqueraient dès que j'en aurait fini à Voltera, je retrouverai les autres, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma famille, j'ai déjà trop perdu...

- Tu ne peux pas y aller seule, plaida t-il

- Bien sur que si

- Bien sur que non...

- Devoir les protéger me gênera plus qu'autre chose, s'il te plait Yahel, j'ai toujours fait ce que vous me demandiez Zaher et toi jusqu'ici, cette fois-ci, j'ai besoin de ton soutien

- Tu ne pourra pas les retenir, à moins d'utiliser ta force contre eux

- Pas besoin, il me suffit de les enfermer dans la maison, je suis sur que ma protection peut devenir une véritable prison, déclarai-je

- Isabella!

- Yahel...

- Je n'aime pas ça...

- Et moi je n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à ceux que j'aime! Répliquai-je, je n'ai pas pu sauver mon père, laisse moi les sauver eux...

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose

- Ta sollicitude me touche, mais tu m'avais dit que je serais toute puissante, il n'y a donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter

- C'est vrai, mais certaines de tes particularités vampiriques ont l'air de manquer, je m'inquiète à cause de ça, la couleur de tes yeux, ton manque d'appétit pour le sang humain, j'en suis arriver à me demander si tu était totalement vampire

- Tu veux dire qu'une partie de moi serait resté humaine?

- C'est une possibilité, je ne veux pas prendre de risques...

- Ce sera avec ton aide ou sans, quoi qu'il arrive, je te promet de réussir à tuer les trois Volturi, si je dois mourir, je m'arrangerai pour cela n'arrive qu'après

- Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix, Soupira t-il

- En effet, pas cette fois...

- Que veux tu faire?

- Je vais retourner voir les Cullen, m'arranger pour les enfermaient dans la maison, je passerai chez moi pour prendre mon passeport puis je me rendrai en Italie

- Écoute, Kate va arriver dans très peu de temps, prends au moins le temps de t'entrainer un peu avec elle avant de partir, fait moi ce plaisir s'il te plait, ensuite quoi que tu veuille faire, je t'aiderai

- Promis?

- Juré...

- Très bien, je vais les rejoindre, de toute façon je devais les accompagné à la chasse, je veux bien attendre Kate et m'entrainer quelques heures avec elle, mais ensuite je partirai...

- Je retourne à Voltera pensant ce temps afin de pouvoir te renseigner au mieux sur ce qui t'attends, a tout à l'heure

- Oui, à plus tard, dis-je en repartant vers la maison

J'étais décidé, pourquoi prendre le risque de les voir mourir? Grâce aux indications de Yahel, je pourrais trouver les trois...chefs rapidement, le but était de les tuer eux, ensuite ce Greg qui pouvait rendre si puissant tous les autres, et enfin je tenterai d'éliminer le plus de gardes possible...

J'entrai dans le salon, tous le monde était là, sauf Rosalie et Emmet

- Où sont-ils? Demandai-je

- Dans leur chambre, m'informa Carlisle

- Je m'approchai alors d'Edward, embrassa ses mains

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu les a sauvé, c'est le plus important

- Oui, mais j'aurai voulu ne pas interrompre ce moment...

- Et moi dont, susurra t-il contre mon oreille, j'en avais envie depuis tellement longtemps...

- Je t'aime...

- Faut le dire si on vous dérange tous les deux! S'exclama Alice en m'attrapant par le cou

- Alice! S'écria Edward, va jouer avec Jasper

- Bon très bien, Jasper tu viens? On monte, ricana t-elle

Celui-ci suivit son amoureuse de bon cœur, Carlisle s'approcha alors de moi

- Et ta conversation avec Yahel? Demanda t-il

- Heu...et bien, le problème de tout à l'heure concernait Jane, il avait capté que son pouvoir allait s'accroitre et il préfère attendre un peu que les gardes se réunissent à Voltera afin que j'en élimine le plus possible...

- C'est tout de dont vous avez parler? Demanda t-il suspicieux

- Oui, mentis-je

- Tu en es bien sur? Insista Edward

- Rien vous concernant, dis-je excédé

- Bella, intervint Esmée, nous sommes ta famille maintenant, tout ce qui te concerne nous concerne, s'il se passe quelque chose, nous voulons savoir, tu est notre fille, plaida t-elle

- Je préfère garder ça pour moi

- Pourquoi? S'énerva Edward

- Par ce que ça ne va pas vous plaire...

- Je veux savoir! Insista t-il

- Très bien...vous allez rester ici durant la bataille, déclarai-je

- Pas question! Grogna mon amour

- Edward, je suis vraiment désolé, mais ce n'est pas discutable

- Tu ne peux pas nous obliger à rester ici

- Malheureusement pour toi, je le peux et je le ferais, mais ne vous en fait pas dès mon arrivé en Italie, la barrière disparaitra...

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! S'écria t-il

- Je ne pourrais jamais le supporter s'il arrivait malheur à l'un d'entre vous et puis je ne serai pas seule, les anciens seront avec moi, ils m'aideront...

Edward s'éloigna visiblement hors de lui, une fois qu'il fut dans sa chambre, les murent tremblèrent sous ses assauts, il ne supporterait pas cette situation, ce que je pouvais comprendre, à sa place je ne le supporterai pas non plus, alors peut-être devais-je l'emmener avec moi, juste lui...


	32. Chapter 32

ENTRAINEMENT

Il ne resté plus que Carlisle, Esmée et moi dans le salon, ils discutaient pendant que moi je scrutai le plafond, y cherchant sans doute une solution, je n'étais pas une guerrière, je ne connaissais rien à tout cela, j'avais beau prendre des décisions j'étais incapable de savoir si je faisais les bons choix. Ma vie avait été si morne et sans intérêt pendant si longtemps et en à peine un an j'étais devenu celle qui devait sauver tout le monde, pourtant il y a encore peu de temps je n'arrivais même pas à me sauver moi-même. Devais-je emmener Edward? Et s'il mourait devant moi, pourrais-je le supporter? Je savais que tant qu'il serait à proximité mon bouclier le protègerait des pouvoirs psychiques, c'est plutôt le nombre de gardes susceptibles de nous sauter dessus qui m'inquiétai et j'espérai d'ailleurs que Yahel me donne cette information histoire de me préparé. Que pouvais-je faire? Il aurait fallut qu'il soit plus fort, que je sois sur qu'il puisse faire face à l'attaque de plusieurs vampires simultanément...

- Bella, ça va? Me demanda Esmée

Je me mis face à elle qui était toujours assise, me baissant pour me mettre à sa hauteur, pris ses mains pour les embrasser

- Je vous supplie de rester ici, soufflais-je

- Une famille doit protéger ses membres, déclara Carlisle

- Carlisle, je suis si heureuse d'en faire parti, mais si cela ne se passe pas aussi bien qu'on le souhaiterait, serez-vous capable de supporter de perdre Esmée? De même que pour vous Esmée, pouvez-vous envisager de le voir mourir sous vos yeux? Pouvez-vous comprendre que je ne pourrais supporter de ne pas avoir pu vous sauvez...si je reste en vie évidement

- Bella, nous comprenons, mais toi aussi tu dois comprendre que nous n'avons aucune envie de te laisser affronter ça toute seule, nous tenons trop à toi, expliqua Esmée

- Moi aussi je vous adore Esmée, mais vous pourrez vivre sans moi, pas sans Carlisle...

- Vous voyez, continuai-je, vous savez que j'ai raison, mais je vous fait la promesse de tout faire pour revenir entière, j'ai trop de raison de rester en vie à présent

Ils m'enlacèrent tous deux me répétant qu'ils m'aimaient. Puis je me dirigeai vers le perron, je venais de ressentir le pouvoir de Kate.

- Bella! S'exclama t-elle en apparaissant au milieu des arbres

- Bonsoir Kate, désolé de t'avoir fait revenir, j'ai besoin de ton aide

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma jolie, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, de plus, il est entendu que nous vous accompagnons en Italie

- Les choses on changés Kate, j'y vais seule, il faut...

- Comment ça seule! S'exclama t-elle

- Il n'est plus temps de parler de cela Kate, j'ai besoin de m'entrainer, j'ai besoin que tu utilise toute ta puissance

- Très bien

- Attends une seconde, j'ai besoin de Carlisle

- Celui-ci vint nous rejoindre aussitôt suivi d'Esmée

- Carlisle, vous devez m'attaquer avec Kate, ne vous retenez surtout pas

- Très bien Bella, acquiesça t-il

- Que dois-je faire? Demanda Esmée

- Rien, désolé, c'est déjà difficile avec Carlisle, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal

- Mais je suis aussi solide que n'importe qui! S'exclama t-elle

- Je vais le dire autrement Esmée, je ne veux pas frapper ma mère, donc non merci, vous en faite suffisamment...

- Comme tu veux, se résigna t-elle en affichant un sourire radieux

- Et nous on peut venir? Demanda Emmet

- Oui! Emmet tu tombe bien, Rosalie tu participe?

- Bien sur, c'est quoi le but du jeu? Demanda t-elle

- Vous devez tous m'attaquer en même temps, annonçais-je

- Pas de problème

Je m'éloignais alors de la maison, invitant mes quatre adversaires à faire de même, nous stoppions à une centaine de kilomètre, il fallait un lieu tranquille et dégagé. Je me tournai vers eux

- Kate attaque moi physiquement aussi, et ne relâchez pas vos assauts

- Le premier qui te touche aura gagné quoi? Demanda Alice qui venait de sauter sur la branche d'un arbre en face de moi

- Deux adversaires de plus, parfait! M'exclamais-je en souriant. Que voudrais-tu Alice?

- Faire le voyage de retour à la maison en volant! Dit-elle en sautillant

- Pas de problème! Je vais commencer par me défendre uniquement avec mes pouvoirs, informai-je

Je leur fis signe de commencer et Jasper fut le premier à me sauter dessus, je le repoussai en plaçant ma main devant moi, sans même le toucher il s'étala à quelques centaines de mètres, pendant ce temps Kate tentait vainement de m'atteindre avec son pouvoir et Emmet déracina un arbre, espérant certainement m'assommer avec, mais mon bouclier s'empara de celui-ci et c'est mon bourrin de frère qui eu la tête encastré dans le tronc. Je subissais alors l'assaut de Carlisle, Alice et Kate, ils tentèrent tous les trois de m'attaquer par derrière mais je me contentai de les repoussés en les laissant léviter dans les airs quelques secondes pour le bonheur d'Alice puis ils tombèrent au sol. Le temps de se relever et ils me bondissaient dessus tous en même temps, je me contentais alors de les immobilisés.

- On va faire autrement, déclarais-je en les libérant

- Je peux participer? Demanda Edward

- Je me demandai quand tu sortirais de ta cachette, dis-je en me tournant vers lui

- Bon, comment tu veux faire maintenant? Questionna Emmet

- Je ne vais plus utilisé mes pouvoirs

Et en une seconde, je les avaient tous sur moi, je repoussais Alice et Carlisle facilement mais Emmet me mit une incroyable droite qui me projeta contre l'arbre derrière moi, ils s'arrêtèrent tous pour s'assurer que j'allais bien mais je me relevai rapidement relativement énervée par leur attitude

Ils ne prendront pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour moi, grondai-je, vous devez continuer, c'est a moi de réussir à vous arrêtez

- Désolé, souffla Jasper

- Bon, on recommence! Déclara Emmet

Et ils recommencèrent la même attaque, Emmet fut le premier que je repoussa à l'aide d'un coup de pied, Alice se contenta d'une gifle, grave erreur! Je l'attrapa par le bras et la balança au loin, mais c'est alors Jasper et Carlisle, qui m'envoyèrent valdingué à plusieurs mètres, Carlisle stoppa mais pas Jasper ni Emmet, le premier me souleva pendant que le second m'assena un coup de pied et je m'écrasai de nouveau contre un arbre. Mais soudainement je ressenti une montée de puissance, je me relevai rapidement, apparu devant Emmet qui ne m'avait pas vu venir et lui balança un bon coup de poing, celui-ci disparu tout bonnement de ma vue, puis je me matérialisa a une vitesse hallucinante devant Jasper, je l'attrapait par le col de sa chemise et l'envoya valser sur Carlisle, je passai alors à Kate, je lui bondis dessus mais je fus stopper par les hurlements de Carlisle

- Bella, arrête! Cria t-il

Je m'immobilisa curieuse de comprendre pourquoi

- Que se passe t-il? Demandais-je alors que tous mes adversaires se rapprochaient de moi

- Bella, intervint Emmet, ce n'est plus la force de dix nouveau nés que tu as, c'est plutôt mille maintenant et...tu as enfin les yeux rouges

- Quoi! M'exclamai-je

- Et bien, il s'agit peut-être d'un autre pouvoir, proposa Edward, sa force est incroyable

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais? Marmonnais -je, tu ne m'a même pas attaquer

- Désolé, j'en suis incapable, dit-il tête baissé

- Je crois que je comprends, déclara Carlisle en me scrutant, je pense que sans le savoir tu nous protège en amputant une partie de toi, tu contiens ta puissance Bella, c'est pour ça que tes yeux sont devenu rouge pendant l'attaque, c'est son instinct qui a reprit le dessus. C'est comme si tu passais ton temps à mettre en sommeil une partie de ce que tu es devenu, tu était déjà bien plus forte que la normal avant, mais là...

- Je suis désolé, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, enfin, c'est vrai que j'ai senti quelque chose...

- Et vous avez vu à qu'elle vitesse elle se déplace! S'exclama Emmet, franchement j'ai presque de la peine pour ces Volturi, rigola t-il

- Vous prétendez que la majeur partie du temps, je ne suis pas totalement vampire, et que la parti qui sommeil s'est réveillé pendant le combat, dis-je en m'approchant de Carlisle

- Oui, c'est ce que je crois, maintenant il est vrai que je n'ai jamais croisé quelqu'un comme toi, je suis sur que les Volturi n'auront aucune chance face à toi

- On en sait rien, je préfère me méfier, surtout avec Greg

- C'est vrai, c'est pour ça que tu ne devrais pas y aller seule! S'énerva Edward

- Il a raison, renchérit Esmée

- J'aimerai assez que vous attaquiez Edward, déclarais-je

- Pourquoi faire? Demanda Alice

- Pour savoir si je dois l'emmener

- Tu veux bien que je vienne? Demanda t-il toutes dents dehors

- Je n'ai pas dit ça! Attaquez le, on verra après

Emmet et Rosalie se mirent alors en position d'attaque devant leur frère, Edward évita Rosalie et se battu avec son frère, mais il finit par réussir à se dégager avec un coup de pied, mais c'est alors Jasper qui bondit sur mon amour, celui-ci parvint à envoyer Edward virevolter dans les airs. J'eus un mal fou à supporter la scène, tellement de mal qu'une lueur bleuté apparut dans ma main pour rejoindre le corps d'Edward en une seconde, il se releva et assena un coup de poing à Jasper, celui-ci brisa plusieurs arbres avant d'atterrir sur un rocher, il se releva rapidement et fit signe à son frère d'arrêter

- Tu es beaucoup plus fort, déclara Jasper

- Ha oui? S'étonna Edward

- Attaquez le tous en même temps, lançais-je

J'avais compris ce qui venait de ce passer et je voulais voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller

- Attaquez-le, répétai-je, et toi Kate envoi lui quelques décharges

- Il n'a pas de bouclier Bella, objecta celle-ci

- Je vais le protéger

Je m'évertuai à l'englobé dans ma protection pendant qu'ils lui sautèrent tous dessus, comme dans une partie de football américain, ils étaient six sur lui mais il ne fallu qu'une seconde à mon amour pour tous les repoussés.

- Comment j'ai fait ça? Demanda Edward

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès mais il semble que je t'ai donner un peu de ma force, ça me suffi on ira ensemble

- Enfin! S'exclama t-il en s'approchant pour m'embrasser

- Bon, puisqu'on est tous là, pourquoi ne pas aller chasser? Proposa Carlisle

- Bonne idée, c'est vrai que maintenant qu'on en parle, j'ai soif, déclarais-je

Edward me prit la main en l'embrassant une bonne dizaine de fois, il ne me lâchait pas des yeux tandis que nous retournions vers notre foret pour chasser.

DEPART

Après avoir chasser puis avoir tenu la promesse faite à Alice, nous rentrions tous à la maison. Nous avions trouver un vol jusque New York dans l'après-midi, ils nous fraudaient y rester une heure pour prendre le deuxième vol à destination de Rome. Nous serons donc à Voltera dès demain matin et nous attendrons la nuit pour attaquer. J'appréhendai, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui aller nous attendre là bas, il fallait donc que je parle à mon « informateur ». Je laissai Edward sur le divan et m'éloigna de la famille.

- Yahel, j'ai besoin de te parler

- Oui Isabella, tu es toujours décidé à partir seule?

- Non, Edward vient avec moi, pendant l'entrainement j'ai réussi je ne sais comment à lui transmettre une partie de ma force

- Ha oui? Et comment as-tu fait ça?

- Et bien une drôle de lumière est apparut dans la paume de ma main et est allé se loger d'elle même dans son corps

- Et bien, tu continu à m'étonner! S'exclama t-il

- Et mes yeux sont devenus rouge pendant le combat, continuai-je, Carlisle pense que c'est par ce que je contiens une partie de ma puissance, il croit que je suis totalement vampire que lorsque mes instincts reprennent le dessus, que c'est cela qui explique la couleur de mes yeux et le fait que je doivent me concentrer pour amélioré ma vision ou ma force, je t'avoue que je n'y comprends pas grand chose...

- Je pense qu'il a raison, mais ça va plus loin qu'un simple don, tu as le contrôle totale sur le venin qui cour en toi, tu peux choisir d'utiliser les particularités qui te sont utiles dès que tu en as besoin et je suis sur que tu n'as pas fini de nous surprendre

- Comment ça?

- Une simple intuition, répondit-il. Comme tu le sais j'étais en Italie avec Zaher,et je peux te dire que tu vas avoir fort à faire

- Sais-tu combien de vampires sont réuni là bas?

- J'ai compté seize vampires possédant des pouvoirs et quarante trois sans, mais il peut très bien y en avoir plus lorsque tu y sera

- Je sais, mais ça me donne une petite idée de ce qui nous attends

- Je suis heureux que tu n'y aille pas seule, déclara l'ancien

- Pourquoi, vous ne seriez pas venu avec moi? Demandai-je

- Bien sur que si mais c'est différent, nous ne pouvons pas t'aider à les combattre

- Votre soutient, c'est déjà pas mal, répondis-je

- Je suis tellement désolé de ne pouvoir faire plus Isabella, souffla t-il

- Ne le soyez pas, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait pour donner une chance à ce monde, déclarai-je

- Quand pars tu?

- Dans quatre heures...

- Je suis sur que tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fait pas

- L'ultime pouvoir dont vous m'avez parler, s'agit-il de ma force et de ma vitesse ou de ma capacité à copier les pouvoirs?

- Non, je ne connais pas sa nature mais tes capacités actuelles n'ont aucun rapport, ils ne sont que la conséquence de la transmission de notre puissance, et pour ton information, tu ne copie par les pouvoirs, tu les empruntes

- Là je ne te suis plus...

- Et bien tous les pouvoirs que tu as captés avant d'être transformé te sont acquis à présent comme celui de Jasper, de Jane ou encore de Kate, mais je suis incapable de te dire comment tu as réussi à les conserver après ta transformation. Normalement, tu dois te trouver près de celui qui utilise son pouvoir pour l'emprunter, mais dès que tu t'éloigne du vampire tu n'es plus capable de le capté, enfin c'est comme cela que fonctionnait mon don du temps ou je l'utilisait...

- Alors pourquoi je ne capte pas celui d'Edward ou d'Alice?

- Par ce que tu n'en veux pas, inconsciemment tu n'a aucune envie de posséder ce genre de pouvoir

- C'est vrai que je n'ai aucune envie de lire dans les pensées et encore moins de voir l'avenir, mais je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir les bloquer sans même m'en rendre compte...

- Je t'avoue que je suis moi même dépassé!

- Et c'est censé me rassuré ça? Demandai-je sarcastique

- Préfère tu que je mente?

- Non

- J'en étais sur. Dès que tu seras en Italie contacte moi

- Très bien, on se dit à demain alors

- A demain Isabella

Je retournai alors dans la maison, ils étaient tous assis dans le salon, Emmet essayant de plaider pour venir avec nous...

- Emmet, intervins-je, je pense que c'est mieux si nous y allons que tous les deux, ce sera compliqué de tous vous protéger en cas de problème, dès que ce seras terminer nous nous rejoindrons en Angleterre

- En gros on va manquer toute la partie amusante, soupira t-il

- Il n'y a rien d'amusant la dedans, déclarai-je, même s'ils sont monstrueux, je ne suis pas ravis de tuer, ni de m'inquiéter pour le sécurité d'Edward, ni de me torturé en pensant que nous allons peut-être mourir tous les deux, moi je préférerai resté ici sans avoir a me soucier de tout ça

- Désolé Bella, je me doute que ce ne doit pas être drôle pour toi, s'excusa le bourrin

- C'est pas grave, par contre je vais t'offrir quelque chose de sympa avant de partir, à tous le monde d'ailleurs

- C'est quoi! S'exclama Alice

- De la force, annonçai-je en tendant les mains vers eux

C'est alors que sept sphères apparurent les unes après les autres dans les paumes de mes mains pour aller rejoindre chaque nouveau propriétaire

- Géniale! S'écria Emmet

- Je vous offre ça pour vous défendre en cas de problème

- Merci Bella, fit Rosalie en me serrant dans ses bras

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire, répondis-je, j'ai hâte d'être en Angleterre avec vous et que toute cette histoire ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir

J'aurais voulu pleuré mais je ne pouvais pas et cela m'énerva au plus haut point

- Bella! S'écria Rosalie, est-ce que tu pleure ou c'est un hallucination?

Je me touchai alors les joues pour vérifier et effectivement je pleurai pour mon plus grand bonheur

- C'est incroyable! S'exclama Carlisle qui semblait aussi ahuri que le reste de la famille

- Oui, il semble que Yahel soit d'accord avec votre théorie, il dit que je contrôle les particularités du venin...

- Tu es épatante! Fit Esmée en essuyant mes larmes

Nous passions les quelques heures qui nous séparé de notre départ à imaginer notre vie en Angleterre, nous avions décider d'y rester au moins six mois puis de revenir quelques temps à Forks pour ensuite s'installer en Alaska, tout était déjà prévu et j'avais hâte d'y être. Lorsque le temps de se dire au revoir arriva, Edward et moi enlacions tous le monde, j'espérai que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois, j'expliquai à ma famille que je lèverais le bouclier une fois arrivé en Italie. Puis nous prenions la route, Edward était bien plus détendu que moi, confiant en mes capacités, ce qui fut loin d'être mon cas, tout comme lorsque j'étais humaine, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'attendre au pire...


	33. Chapter 33

VOYAGE

Nous venions d'arriver à New York, il n'y avait qu'une heure à attendre pour prendre le prochain vol. Edward et moi avions passer toute la durée du voyage à nous regardait en silence, savourant chaque instants avant notre arrivé en Italie. Il était si confiant, si sur de nous, moi j'essayai d'imaginer ce à quoi nous serons confronter. il y avait au minimum seize vampires très dangereux et je me doutai qu'ils disposaient principalement de pouvoirs offensifs ce qu'il aurait été pratique de savoir c'est en quoi le don de Greg les avait modifiés. Alors que nous venions de monter dans l'avion qui nous emmener à Rome, Edward me parut mal à l'aise

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Oui...

- Sur? Insistai-je

- Je pensai à nous, à la période de Noël et à ton cadeau, je l'est tellement écouté pendant mon... absence que le cd ne fonctionne plus à présent, j'espère que tu m'en fera un autre...

- Bien sur, mais c'est quand même pas pour ça que tu fais cette tête? Demandai-je suspicieuse

- Non c'est juste que...tu sais que je t'aime Bella? Souffla t-il

- Bien sur! M'exclamai-je, tu es sur que ça va?

- Je voulais être sur

- Tu m'inquiète, j'espère que j'ai bien fait de t'emmener, je veux dire...

- Bella, ça n'a rien à voir avec les Volturi, c'est nous...

- Comment ça nous? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? M'affolai-je

Il hésitait, dans ma tête je revivais déjà la précédente rupture, mais je me reprenais rapidement, il ne serait pas venu avec moi juste pour rompre de nouveau...

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes, rapprocha son visage pour m'embrasser, puis libéra mes lèvres après un long moment

- Bella, tu m'aime?

- Tu sais bien que oui

- Au point de passer l'éternité avec moi?

- Tu es la seule raison pour laquelle je suis ravis d'être devenu éternelle, murmurais-je

Il m'offrit son plus beau sourire, pris mon visage en coupe, puis plaqua mes cheveux en arrière pour dégager mon visage et il colla alors ses lèvres à mon oreille

- Sois ma femme, murmura t-il

Je tressaillis de surprise, il avait eu l'air tellement étrange, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, tellement pas que j'en restai muette, j'eus la sensation de fondre sur mon siège

- Je veux que tu sois à moi, je veux qu'il n'y est jamais de fin, je sais que c'est toi Bella, c'est une telle certitude, une vérité d'une évidence sans faille. Veux-tu m'appartenir autant que moi je veux t'appartenir? Demanda t-il en se reculer pour fixer mes iris

- je...

Oui, bien sur que c'est ce à quoi j'aspire, pensai-je, mais je ne voulais pas me contenter de ces simples mots et je m'en voulais que rien d'autre ne me vienne à l'esprit tant j'étais troublé. Je sentais une chaleur étrange dans ma poitrine, agréable, douce et puissante à la fois. Je comprenais à présent la peur qui avait émaner de lui quelques minutes plus tôt et qui m'avais tant effrayé moi même. L'amour qu'il ressentais à cet instant s'insinua en moi ne faisant qu'un avec mes propres émotions, ce fut si intense que mes larmes furent ma seule réponse. Il ne lâchait pas mon regard, puis soudain il se recula légèrement et posa sa main sur ma poitrine...

- Ton cœur bât, dit-il un sourire béat sur les lèvres

Je baissai les yeux fixant sa main, j'étais ahuri, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué! Pourtant il bâtait si fort, je compris alors le pouvoir qu'avait son amour sur moi, je posai ma main sur la sienne, et releva la tête pour capté à mon tour son regard

- Tu te rends compte, dis-je émerveiller, tu as littéralement fait fondre mon cœur!

- Dès qu'on en a terminer, je te mets la bague au doigt! S'exclama t-il en embrassant chaque parcelle de mon visage

Je me contentai d'un hochement de tête, bien trop étêté pour rajouter quoi que se soit. Je n'en revenais pas que nos émotions aient eut le pouvoir de fait battre mon cœur, je nichai mon visage sur son torse et nous passions le reste du voyage dans cette position, se levant tout de même trois fois chacun afin que personne ne se demande comment nous pouvions nous passer de commodité aussi longtemps.

Alors que ni le temps ni notre destination ne semblait avoir d'importance, la voix d'une hôtesse me rappela à la réalité, nous allions atterrir. Nous nous détachions l'un de l'autre avec difficulté pour descendre de l'avion, je pris conscience en arpentant les couloirs que mon cœur s'était de nouveau figé dans la glace, ce qui n'était pas plus mal dans la mesure ou dans quelques heures je serai certainement cerné par de nombreux vampires.

- Bon, il faut aller à l'hôtel, déclarais-je, nous ne ferons rien avant la fin de la journée

- On va louer une voiture, nous serons à Voltera en fin de matinée, m'informa t-il

- Très bien, je profiterai du voyage pour discuter avec Yahel

Et nous partions vers Voltera, j'étais à présent fiancé et j'espérai sincèrement vivre assez longtemps pour concrétiser mon mariage...

PREPARATION

Après avoir louer une Audi tout sauf discrète, nous nous mettions en route pour Voltera. Malgré le fait que le moment était tout sauf propice à cela, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à sa proposition, d'imaginer ma vie auprès de lui et de sa famille, à tout ce que l'éternité auprès de ces êtres si merveilleux pourrait m'apprendre et m'apporter. A cet instant je l'aimais plus que jamais, il risquait son existence pour le simple fait d'être auprès de moi, cela semblait presque le rendre heureux et ce même en sachant qu'il risquait d'en mourir. Et moi qui avais toujours été contre la mariage en grande partie à cause de mes parents, lorsqu'il m'avait fait sa déclaration, pas une seconde je n'avais imaginé refuser. Si nous nous en sortons vivant, je me jurai de lui offrir le plus beau mariage du monde et de passer le reste de mon existence à m'efforcer de le combler.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je

- Pas autant que moi

- Arrête la voiture une seconde s'il te plait

Il s'exécuta sans comprendre, je savais que notre amour l'un pour l'autre était équivalent, cependant je voulais lui faire comprendre ce que le don que Jasper m'avais « offert » pouvait provoquer chez moi. Il se gara sur le bas côté, me regarda longuement interloqué, je mis mes mains sur ses joues en scrutant ses iris doré, je constata que son regard incandescent me troublé toujours autant que lorsque j'étais humaine...

- Je veux que tu comprennes, je veux que tu le ressente, je sais à quel point tu m'aime, mais je voudrais que tu puisse entrevoir la force de mes sentiments lorsqu'ils sont liés aux tiens...

En gardant mes mains sur son visage, je fermai les yeux et m'efforçai de refléter mon amour pour lui dans son esprit, comme un miroir reflétant la lumière du soleil sur sa peau, la puissance de nos deux sentiments liés n'avait pas de mot assez fort pour être décrit. L'expression de son visage mua en béatitude...sa joie était à cet instant seule présente sur son visage

- Tu comprends? Demandai-je

- Je...c'est, baragouina t-il

- N'est-ce pas? Lançai-je en ôtant mes mains de sa perfection

- Je croyais que tu voulais attendre après! Dit-il en fermant les yeux comme pour reprendre ses esprits

- Edward, promets moi que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu sauvera ta vie, soufflai-je

- Désolé, si tu meurs, je meurs, c'est sans appel, comment peux tu pensé que je pourrais supporter cette torture pour l'éternité? Demanda t-il offusqué

- Tu as une famille Edward...

- Et je serais désolé de leur faire de la peine, mais il y a un moyen pour me garder en vie...

- Que je te force à rentrer? Proposai-je sans conviction

- Contente toi de rester en vie, je tiens à t'épouser! S'exclama t-il

- Je te promets de tout faire pour, dis-je gêné outre mesure

Il se mit à rire comme un gamin en caressant ma joue avec le dos de sa main...

- Et moi qui était sur de ne plus jamais avoir la chance de te voir rougir...

- C'est pas drôle! Près de toi je perds pied, je n'arrive pas à contrôler le pouvoir de Jasper ni même mon pouvoir sur le venin...alors que normalement je devrais être capable d'éteindre mes dons sans problème! Lançai-je en baissant la tête

- Et j'espère que cela ne changera jamais, éluda t-il en relevant mon visage

- Il faut qu'on reprenne la route Edward, suppliai-je, changeons de sujet...

- Très bien futur Madame Cullen! S'esclaffa t-il, parlons d'autre chose...

- Je pense qu'une fois à proximité, je pourrai capter leurs pouvoirs, annonçai-je en tentant de me reprendre

- Cela nous serait utile en effet, déclara mon ange, savoir à quoi nous attendre ne serait pas du luxe...

- Yahel, nous sommes arrivé! Annonçai-je

- Je suis là Isabella, signala l'ancien, Zaher est toujours sur place, il tente de brouiller les pouvoirs des plus puissants mais ce Greg fait des miracles, je dois bien avouer que nous avons toutes les difficultés du monde à perturber ce vampire...

- Peux-tu me dire quel genre de pouvoir nous allons devoir affronter? Demandai-je

- Et bien, il y a un peu de tout, deux dons de télékinésie comme toi, un manipule les éléments, un autre est polymorphe, trois ont le même pouvoir que Kate, un don de persuasion tout à fait extraordinaire, deux traqueurs, un qui manipule les liens, deux téléporteurs, deux effaceurs de mémoire, et Greg bien sur!

- Nous allons avoir fort à faire! M'exclamai-je, et pour les sbires?

- Eux ils sont quarante huit...

- Pourrais-je profiter de la conversation? Intervint Edward

- Désolé, Yahel m'énonçait les pouvoirs dont ils disposent, il y a seize gardes avec des dons, et quarante huit sans...

- On ne risque pas de s'ennuyer! S'exclama mon ange

- Penses-tu que mon bouclier va résister? Demandai-je

- Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait peur, répondit l'ancien

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait peur?

- Ce qui m'inquiète c'est de savoir si tu sera capable de tous les repousser s'ils vous saute dessus en même temps...

- On verra sur place. Donc tu penses que même avec ce Greg je n'aurais pas à m'inquiétai de leurs pouvoirs psychique?

- Je pense que ton bouclier est vraiment très puissant mais il faudra tout de même te méfier même si l'effet de surprise va vous aidez, tu n'as jamais livrer pareil combat...

- Bon, et comme prévu nous attaquons à la tombée de la nuit?

- Oui, c'est plus prudent...je sens quelque chose de différent chez toi Isabella, s'est-il passé quelque chose?

- Heu...mon cœur s'est mit à battre? Peut-être que c'est ça

- C'est pas croyable! S'exclama l'ancien

- Mais ça n'a pas duré, précisai-je

- …

- Yahel?

- Heu... oui, excuse moi...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte Isabella, en 11000 ans, j'ai vu des vampires avoir la capacité de paraître humain ou de garder la couleur de leurs yeux après transformation, mais jamais je n'ai imaginé qu'un jour j'aurai la chance de connaître un vampire capable de faire battre son cœur de nouveau!

- Flatté de pouvoir t'étonner!

- J'aurai voulu vous rejoindre en empruntant un corps mais ce serait dangereux pour l'humain et je suis sur que tu ne sera pas d'accord...

- En effet, ce serait injuste pour ce pauvre homme...ou cette pauvre femme, rigolai-je

- Je crois que je vais entendre parlé de cette histoire pour le reste de mon éternité! Râla l'ancien, Zaher ne se lasse pas de m'en parler

- Je n'aurai pas imaginé qu'il avait le sens de l'humour, déclarai-je

- Et pourtant! Soupira Yahel

- Pour en revenir aux Volturi, je me demande si je vais réussir à protéger Edward aussi bien que je le serais moi même...

- Isabella, tu as un lien particulier avec lui, il est très bien protéger en ce moment même et...

- Quoi! Mon bouclier le protège en ce moment? Demandai-je étonné

- Tu confirme ma théorie, il fait parti de toi maintenant, ta protection l'englobe aussi efficacement qu'elle te protège et si tu ne t'en rends pas compte c'est que c'est devenu parfaitement naturelle...

- Je ne comprends pas tout! Soupira Edward excédé

- Yahel vient de m'apprendre que mon bouclier te protège sans même que je m'en rende compte!

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, déclara mon amour

- Oui...

Edward me prit la main et embrassa mon poignée

- Je t'aime tellement, susurra t-il

Ressentir autant d'émotions était euphorisant, celles de mon éphèbe étaient aussi puissante que les miennes, mais différentes...captivantes, je pouvais ressentir toutes ses décennies d'attente et le soulagement qu'il ressentait de m'avoir trouvé, cela rendait ses sentiments si particuliers que je planai littéralement. Je ne comprenais que mieux Jasper, j'imaginai ce qu'il devait ressentir avec Alice. Je commençai à être dangereusement perturbé par ces sensations, je tentai alors « d'éteindre » ce don et repris possession de ma main...

- Je pense que Yahel en a vu d'autre! S'exclama Edward

- Ce n'est pas ça, marmonnais-je

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

- Pas du tout, disons que le pouvoir de Jasper est très perturbant, je veux dire... c'est incroyablement puissant, comme tu as pu le constater, je suis déjà perturbé sans, alors là...

- N'est-ce pas agréable? Demanda t-il un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres

- Tu sais très bien que si! Rigolai-je, mais je ne pense pas qu'apparaitre devant les Volturi avec un cœur qui bât soit la meilleurs chose à faire...

- Tu as raison, acquiesça t-il

- Isabella, je dois aller retrouver Zaher, m'annonça l'ancien

- Pourquoi? Il se passe quelque chose?

- Non, j'ai juste besoin de lui parler

- Pourquoi ne pas le faire venir? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu sa voix

- Je...il surveille Voltera, il ne peut pas quitter la ville...

- Bon, très bien, tu reviens tout à l'heure?

- Je vous rejoint dès que vous arrivez, m'informa t-il

- Il est partie? Questionna Edward

- Oui, il reviendra plus tard...

- Dis moi, il nous reste toute la journée, même si ton cœur se remet à battre tu auras le temps de revenir à la normal...

- Edward, soufflai-je, tu n'as pas idée de la retenu dont je dois faire preuve, je ne sais pas à quel point je pourrais être perturbé si je laissais ces émotions m'envahir totalement...

- J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça! S'exclama t-il, peux-être voudrais tu me montrer?

- Edward, arrête! Suppliai-je, je vais vraiment finir par redevenir complétement humaine si tu continue!

- Tu n'as pas envie? Murmura t-il déçu

- Si justement! Écoute, je te promet que si tout se passe bien on fera ce que tu veux...

- D'accord, soupira t-il, mais sois sur que je n'oublierai pas ce que tu viens de dire

- Bon, on change de sujet?

- Hum...changeons de sujet, pendant notre séjour en Angleterre on pourrait peut-être se faire construire une maison près de celle de Carlisle et Esmée? Proposa t-il

Ce sujet était tout aussi inabordable que notre intimité, il me fallait éviter les émotions fortes et il ne m'aidait pas vraiment.

- Edward, on arrête de parler de nous s'il te plait...

- Même ça? S'étonna t-il

- Même ça, répétai-je

- Très bien, dit-il en souriant, nous allons donc devoir parler des Volturi, que va t-on faire exactement une fois arrivé là bas?

- Et bien dès qu'il fera nuit, nous allons dans leur repère...

- Et on fait le ménage?

- Le but est de se débarrasser des trois chefs et de ressortir en vie bien sur, mais avant cela je veux trouver celui qui a tuer mon père, informai-je

- Ne faisait-il pas parti de ceux que tu as déjà tuer?

- J'en sais rien et Yahel non plus donc...je vais m'en assurer

- Je comprends...

Lorsque nous arrivions à l'hôtel, Edward appela la famille pendant que moi je m'évertuai à lever la barrière que j'avais mise en place autour de la maison, mais celle-ci semblait avoir disparut d'elle même, certainement par ce que je m'étais beaucoup trop éloigné...

Au lieu d'aller dans notre chambre, je proposai d'aller faire un tour ans les rues de Voltera, nous avions la chance d'être accueilli par la pluie, autant en profiter. Après quelques heures de promenade, j'insistai pour retourner à l'hôtel, je ressentais de plus en plus leur présence et j'avais beaucoup de difficultés à me contenir...

- Est-ce que ça va? S'inquiéta Edward

- Oui, mais rentrons vite, lorsque nous sommes aller sur la place, j'ai capté leurs pouvoirs et j'ai un mal fou à me contenir

- Je vois ça!

- Tu vois quoi?

- Tes yeux sont redevenu rouges...

- C'est pas vrai! Il faut que je me calme, m'affolai-je

A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase qu'Edward me saisit par les hanches et m'embrassa, je m'accrochai à son cou pour prolonger le moment mais il se recula le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

Nous ne sommes pas seuls mon amour, dit-il, les gens vont se poser des questions en nous voyant...

J'avais totalement oublié qu'on était au milieu de la rue

- Alors? Demandai-je

- Alors tes yeux sont redevenus noirs

Il embrassa mon front et m'emmena à l'hôtel où nous nous contentions de rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre en attendant que la nuit tombe enfin...


	34. Chapter 34

LE COMMENCEMENT DE LA FIN

La nuit était enfin tombé, je me détachai de l'étreinte de mon amour avec difficulté et me levai du lit

- Il est l'heure, déclarai-je

- Allons-y mon ange, répondit-il en se levant également

- Isabella, je vais vous accompagnez, m'annonça l'ancien

- Et Zaher, il ne vient pas? Demandai-je

- Il nous rejoindra là bas

- Très bien, alors en route

J'attrapai la main d'Edward et nous nous mîmes en route pour le repère des Volturi, nous traversions la place pour arriver devant une sorte d'amphithéâtre, du moins ça y ressemblé et nous nous arrêtions devant une porte immense.

- C'est ici, m'informa Edward

Effectivement c'était ici, je ressentais leurs pouvoirs avec une tel force que s'en était troublant, je ressentais aussi de la colère, la mienne et une envie irrésistible de leur botter les fesses s'empara de moi...

- Bon, quand il faut il aller, dis-je en poussant l'imposante porte

- Isabella, vous devez suivre le couloir, m'annonça Yahel, ensuite descendez les escaliers et vous arriverez devant la salle

- Est-ce qu'on va en rencontrer sur le chemin? Demandai-je

- Oui, il y a deux gardes devant la porte donnant sur la grande salle

Nous avancions dans le couloir, je ne lâchai pas la main d'Edward

- Il y en a deux devant la porte, annonçai-je, je vais m'en occuper

- Isabella, intervint l'ancien, c'est maintenant que tu dois arrêter de contenir ta puissance, concentre toi sur nos ennemies

Ce que je fis, et en effet, je sentais une puissance incommensurable s'emparer de moi, je m'approchai alors de la fameuse porte derrière laquelle se trouvé ceux que j'attendais de rencontrer depuis des mois, ceux qui avaient tuer mon père et c'est alors la haine qui s'empara de mon être

- Edward, dis-je en serrant les dents, quoi qu'il arrive reste derrière moi, c'est bien compris?

- Oui mon ange,de toute façon tu a l'air trop en colère pour que je prenne le risque de te contrarier

Je m'avançai alors vers les gardes

- Qui estes-vous? Me demanda le plus grand

- Le bâton de la justice! Grognai-je en les décapitant tous les deux

- Il faut mettre le feu à leur corps, précisa mon ange

- Je pense que je peux faire ça, déclarai-je

Et leurs corps prirent feu grâce à ma simple volonté, certainement le don de celui qui manipule les éléments, pensai-je

- Prêt? Demandai-je à Edward

- Avec toi toujours, répondit-il

Je poussai alors l'immense porte nous séparant des monstres, à peine l'avais-je ouverte que nous tombions nez à nez devant une assemblée de vampires...des dizaines et des dizaines de vampires qui se retournèrent tous vers nous

- Qui estes-vous? Demanda l'un des gardes

- Nous sommes là pour tuer tes maitres

Ils grognèrent tous en entendant mes mots, je les repoussaient alors afin de nous frayer un chemin et atteindre les trois trônes de l'autre côté de la pièce. Arrivé devant les maîtres des lieux, je stoppai net et je lâchai la main d'Edward. Tous restèrent silencieux, je scrutai alors chacun des gardes en continuant à les immobiliser. C'est alors qu'un nouveau venu fit son apparition, un grand blond qui semblait un peu trop sur de lui, je captai immédiatement son don et compris qu'il s'agissait de ce fameux Greg. Celui-ci s'avança tranquillement en direction de Jane, qui elle se tenait à droite de l'un de ses maitres, elle ne semblait pas très heureuse de me voir, alors le Volturi qui se trouvait près d'elle s'avança vers moi...

- Désolé d'interrompre la fête! Déclarai-je à l'intention de celui qui s'approchait

- Abandonne! Tu ne peux rien contre nous, déclara t-il fier comme un coq

- Aro, tuons la maintenant! Nous la traquons depuis longtemps et elle nous fait l'honneur de venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup! S'exclama l'un des trois Volturi toujours assis sur son trône

- Tout comme votre existence, votre stupidité semble éternelle et sans faille, déclarai-je, tu ne sais même pas à qui tu a à faire, mais tu arrive tout de même à avoir une confiance aveugle en ta victoire

- Vous n'êtes que deux, s'énerva Aro, nous sommes plus de soixante et nous possédons de nombreux pouvoirs...

- Mais je le sais, annonçai-je en souriant, deux amis à moi ont passé des mois à vous espionner

- Tu mens! S'écria t-il, nous les aurions repéré!

- Dans la mesure ou ils sont invisible, vous ne pouviez pas les remarquer, soupirai-je et pour ton information, je possède moi aussi quelques pouvoirs...

Je m'avançai alors vers Jane et celui qui semblait être son compagnon

- Je sais aussi qui est ce blondiné, continuai-je en scrutant Greg, le pauvre a essayer de me donner du fil à retordre mais malheureusement pour lui il est beaucoup trop faible, comme vous tous d'ailleurs. Mais avant de commencer les réjouissances j'ai une question à poser, lequel d'entre vous à tuer mon père? Demandai-je en me tournant vers les gardes

- On dirait qu'ils ont besoin qu'on leur rafraichissent la mémoire! Siffla Edward qui semblait tout aussi énervé que moi

- Je vous conseille de me donner l'assassin de mon père avant que je m'énerve! Fulminai-je en me retournant vers leurs maîtres

- Si tu es venu demander justice nous pouvons te satisfaire, déclara Aro qui s'était étrangement adouci

- Où est-il? Insistai-je en relâchant ma prise sur les gardes

J'entendis Jane appeler un garde répondant au nom de Démétri, celui-ci se posta près d'elle...

- Que le responsable s'avance, ordonna t-il

Et l'un des gardes s'avança devant les autres, regardant fièrement son maitre sans me prêter la moindre attention

- C'est toi qui a tuer mon père? Lui demandai-je

- Oui, répondit-il simplement

Je me dirigeai alors vers lui en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais lui faire, je fini par opter pour une mort rapide ne voulant pas devenir aussi cruelle qu'il l'avait été avec mon géniteur

- Comme tu as dû le comprendre tu vas mourir, annonçai-je, mais rassure toi, dans un souci de justice je ferais en sorte que celui qui t'a ordonné de faire ça te rejoigne très vite

Je posai ma main sur sa poitrine et il se transforma instantanément en poussière devant les yeux ébahi de toute l'assemblé de vampire, je dois bien avouer que j'en fus tout aussi étonné, puis je me retournai de nouveau vers Aro

- Maintenant, c'est au tour du donneur d'ordre! Déclarai-je un sourire diabolique aux lèvres

Tous les gardes grognèrent à mes paroles, c'est alors que je ressenti le don de Greg s'activer sur Jane qui essaya du même coup de m'atteindre en vain avant de faire un essai sur Edward

- C'est inutile, déclarai-je à l'intention de la peste et du blondiné, et toi sale garce, c'est aujourd'hui le jour de ta fin! Précisai-je

- C'est moi qui vais te tuer! Répondit-elle sans assurance

Je fus soudain prise de spasmes incontrôlables, Edward ne comprit pas plus que les Volturi autour de nous ce qui pouvait bien m'arriver. Je ressentais le pouvoir de Greg envahir tout mon être en agissant du même coup sur mes dons². A peine avais-je compris cela que le grand brun répondant au nom de Démétri fonça sur Edward, mais celui-ci le renvoya à sa place d'un geste du bras, je me redressé alors plus forte que jamais

- Grave erreur! Fulminai-je en scrutant l'imbécile qui avait osé s'en prendre à la mauvaise personne

Je lui déchiquetait alors les membres en une seconde laissant les morceaux tomber par terre devant les yeux épouvantés des Volturi qui semblaient de moins en moins rassuré. Démétri hurlait, j'enflammai alors toutes les parties de son corps jonchant le sol

- Je tiens à te remercié Greg, grâce à toi me voilà plus puissante que jamais, déclarais-je

- Que veux tu dire? Demanda t-il feignant de caché sa peur

- En activant ton pouvoir près de moi, tu me la offert sur un plateau...alors merci! Lança-je en souriant

- Il suffit! S'énerva Aro. Attaquez là!

- Oui, attaquez moi, dis-je en souriant

Alors qu'un nombre impressionnant de vampires se jetèrent sur nous, je donnai une forme de vague à mon bouclier en le rendant physique par la même occasion, je bondi alors dessus emmenant Edward avec moi, nous étions à deux mètres au dessus du sol et la scène sembla passer au ralentit, les gardes se foncèrent tous dessus victimes de leur propre attaque pendant que nous attendions tranquillement assis au dessus de mes prochaines victimes, Aro me regardait l'air décontenancé

- Rejoint nous! Supplia t-il, tu aura du pouvoir, tu sera importante...

- Mais j'ai déjà du pouvoir, lançai-je haineuse, et ce que je fait est très important

Je nous reposais Edward et moi juste devant Aro, puis je m'approcha de lui, ce qui fit grogner Jane, sans y prêter attention, je continua à m'approcher de son maitre, humant son odeur, je posai alors ma main sur son visage, il était si vide...le néant habité son corps, il n'avait pas d'âme...

- Yahel? Appelai-je, comment se fait-il que ce vampire n'est pas d'âme? J'étais sur que nous conservions tous la notre...

- Effectivement, répondit l'ancien, après la transformation nous gardons notre âme, mais ensuite encore faut-il la conservée...

- Je ne comprends pas! M'écriai-je

- Ces vampires là n'ont plus d'âme par ce qu'ils ont atteint le point de non retour, ils ont décidé de ne plus faire usage de leur conscience, et sans elle, l'âme ne peux survivre

- Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi les Cullen l'ont tous conserver malgré leurs erreurs, ils sont capables d'avoir des regrets contrairement à eux, dis-je en fixant Aro

- Oui, pour eux il n'y a plus rien à faire, confirma Yahel

Alors que je conversai tranquillement avec l'ancien, toute la famille Cullen firent leur apparition dans l'immense salle

- Que faite vous là? Demandai-je alors qu'ils avaient stopper devant les gardes

- Zaher nous a aider à sortir, déclara Carlisle

- YAHEL! Hurlai-je

- Isabella, je suis désolé, mais c'est moi qui t'es fait une promesse, pas mon frère, s'excusa t-il

- Laissez les passer! Ordonnais-je aux gardes qui leur bloqué le passage, à moins que vous vouliez que je dégage le chemin moi même bien sur!

Les gardes regardèrent Aro cherchant son approbation, mais celui-ci gronda

- Tu n'as aucun droit de donner des ordres en ces lieux! S'énerva t-il

- Tout comme vous n'avez aucun droit d'anéantir les humains et de vous autoproclamer maitre de notre monde, croyais tu que je ne connaissais pas tes projets? Crachai-je

Il ne répondit pas, je me tournai alors vers les gardes, et d'un geste, je dégageais le passage en les envoyant tous valdingué contre les murs pour permettre à ma famille de nous rejoindre Edward et moi

- Waou! S'exclama Emmet, je regrette pas d'être venu!

Ils nous rejoignirent pendant que je reportai mon attention sur Aro, qui restait immobile, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'avoir peur, je posai alors ma main sur son torse

- Je le sens, déclarai-je en humant son odeur, il circule en toi, tu es devenu son esclave...

- De quoi parle-tu? Demanda t-il effrayé

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il se mit à hurler, je ne lui faisait pourtant aucun mal. Et c'est Jane qui interrompit le supplice de son maitre en se jetant sur moi, je me retournai pour l'arrêter, ma main se posa alors sur son torse à elle, et elle fut projeter contre l'un des piliers. A présent c'était elle qui hurlait à la mort au milieu des gardes qui parurent horrifiés. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire pour la mettre un tel état. Bien sur les Volturi étaient sur que j'étais responsable de sa torture, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'aucun d'eux n'osaient bouger.

J'entendis alors faiblement la voix de Zaher...

- L'ultime pouvoir, souffla -il


	35. Chapter 35

MESSAGER

Tous le monde moi y compris avait les yeux river sur Jane, je n'avais fait que poser ma main sur elle, logiquement elle aurait simplement dû s'écraser quelque part et se relever rapidement, comme tout bon vampire. Greg s'approcha de son corps toujours prit de convulsions alors qu'elle continuait à hurler

- Que lui as-tu fait? Demanda t-il

- Et bien, pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien du tout, mais franchement connaissant l'animal, quelque soit la torture elle ne peut que le mériter...

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que Greg bondi sur moi, mais Emmet qui était plus proche de Greg que de moi apparut devant lui en pleine course et le projeta contre le mur

- Merci Emmet! Lançai-je

- Ce fut un plaisir, répondit-il avec un large sourire, j'avais hâte d'essayer ma nouvelle force!

- Zaher! Aurais- tu quelque chose à me dire? Demandai-je lassé par tout ces mystères

- Isabella, répondit-il, nous ne sommes sur de rien, il faut attendre...

- Attendre quoi? M'énervai-je, j'ai pas l'intention de pourrir ici!

- Il faut attendre de voir ce qui va arriver à cette Jane

- A qui parle tu? Demanda Aro qui semblait reprendre vie

- A un vampire bien plus ancien que toi, me contentai-je de répondre

- Que veux tu dire? Insista t-il

- Ferme là! Lançai-je, tu m'empêche de réfléchir

- Que se passe t-il mon ange? Demanda Edward en s'approchant de moi

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, Zaher dit qu'il n'est sur de rien, qu'il faut attendre que la garce est fini de hurler...

- Elle a vraiment l'air de souffrir, intervint Carlisle, si elle est déjà en train de mourir peut-être devrais tu l'achever?

- Surtout pas! Intervint Yahel

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous va me dire ce qu'il se passe? Grognai-je à l'intention des anciens

- Va la voir, dit Yahel

- Par ce qu'en plus il faut que je prenne soin d'elle?

- Va la voir, répéta t-il

J'obtempérai à contre cœur, je m'avançai vers elle lorsque j'entendis Edward hurler

- Fais attention!

J'avais arrêté de porter mon attention sur Greg quelques minutes et il en profita pour combiné son pouvoir avec le vampire qui était capable de manipulé les éléments, celui-ci me lança une sorte de boule de feu qui m'atteignis de plein fouet. Mais au lieu de m'enflammer comme n'importe quel vampire victime de ce genre d'attaque, sa boule de feu sembla se fondre en moi, mon corps l'avait totalement absorbé. Je me tournai alors vers les deux kamikazes, j'avais vraiment cru mourir et j'étais très, très en colère...

- Chercheriez-vous à écourter vos misérables existences tous les deux? Demandai-je en serrant les dents

- Qui es-tu? Gronda le garde

- Malheureusement tu ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour le savoir, fulminai-je

- Isabella, ne tue pas Greg! Intervint Yahel

- Et pourquoi ne devrait-il pas mourir avec l'autre?

- Il va nous être utile, m'informa t-il

Je plaquai le corps de Greg contre le mur en l'immobilisant et je me contenta de mettre le feu au corps de son complice

- Tu as vraiment de la chance! Lançai-je à l'intention de Greg, qui lui ne compris pas pourquoi il était toujours en vie

Puis je me tournai vers tous les gardes...

- Comme vous avez pu le constater, il n'est pas aisé d'en finir avec moi, alors je vous conseille de rester tranquille! sifflai-je

- Dis nous qui tu es! Intervint l'un des trois Volturi

- Quelqu'un qu'on a envoyé ici pour en finir avec vous, répondis-je simplement, et toi quel est ton nom?

- Marcus, répondit-il, rejoint nous, tu pourras faire de grandes choses...

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit à ton ami, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire partie de votre clan, vous êtes monstrueux! Déclarai-je. Si toi tu es Marcus alors je devine que celui là c'est Caïus, bon, si personne n'a l'intention de m'attaquer je vais aller voir la peste...

- Que va tu lui faire? Demanda Aro

- Et bien, personnellement, je serais d'avis de la tuée mais on m'a prié d'aller la voir...

Je m'approchai de nouveau de son corps, elle souffrait toujours, et je me dis qu'enfin elle comprenait ce qu'elle avait dû faire subir à ses nombreuses victimes, je me baissai près d'elle, mais à part sa souffrance, je ne voyais pas grand chose...

- Que dois-je voir Yahel? Demandai-je excédé

- Je ne sais pas exactement, je crois que le processus n'est pas terminé, repose ta main sur elle, dit l'ancien

Je plaçai alors ma main sur Jane, son corps se souleva en arc, elle arrêta de hurler et devint immobile...comme morte...

- Si c'était juste pour la tuée, je n'avais pas besoin de la toucher! Lançai-je à Yahel

Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de me répondre, il n'en avait pas besoin, j'entendis les battements d'un cœur, au début je crus qu'il s'agissait du miens, mais très vite je pris conscience qu'il s'agissait de celui de Jane...

- Alors c'est ça! M'écriai-je, pourquoi ne m'avez vous rien dit?

- Nous n'étions sur de rien Isabella, lorsque tu nous as dit que ton cœur s'était remit à battre, nous nous somme posé des questions, mais maintenant nous en avons la confirmation, tu as le pouvoir de manipuler le venin à ta guise et pas seulement sur toi...

J'étais effaré comme tous les vampires autour de moi qui avaient le loisir d'entendre le cœur de celle qui était redevenu humaine, celle-ci était toujours allongé par terre, elle avait l'air si sereine, elle ne souffrait plus, elle semblait juste profondément endormi. Alors que je me relevai pour rejoindre les Cullen immobilisés par la stupeur, Carlisle sans lâcher des yeux le corps de Jane, me fit signe de me retourner de nouveau vers elle. Je fis volte face et me retrouva nez à nez avec l'humaine, la différence était troublante, son teint était rosé, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur d'origine bleu azur, et bien sur son cœur tambouriné dans sa poitrine. Soudainement, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté, tous le monde, les Volturi tout comme les membres de ma famille semblèrent figés, tous sauf Jane et moi...

- Il est temps de parler, dit-elle en souriant

- Que leur as-tu fait? Demandai-je sèchement

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le temps s'est arrêté pour eux, car le message est pour toi seule

- Qui es-tu?

- Mon nom importe peu, répondit-elle, ce qui compte c'est le message

- Isabella, intervint Yahel, c'est le messager dont je t'es parlé...

- Vous avez parfaitement réussi Zaher et toi, annonça Jane, merci de me l'avoir amener...

Qui était ce messager? Yahel semblait bien le connaître, il m'en avait vaguement parlé comme étant celui qui l'avait prévenu du projet des Volturi, je compris alors que mon rôle dans toute cette histoire semblait cacher bien plus que ce qui était prévu à l'origine...

DESTINÉ

Le corps de Jane était donc possédé par ce « messager », je me demandai ce qu'elle pourrait bien m'apprendre, ce qui était sur c'est que quoi qu'elle me dise, je respecterai mes engagements et je partirais avec ma famille, j'en avais plus qu'assez des Volturi. Même si je reconnaissais l'importance d'intervenir pour les arrêter, toute cette histoire avait eu des conséquences désastreuses sur ma vie, j'avais trop perdu, trop souffert et je voulais enfin profiter du retour d'Edward et de ma famille dans ma vie, depuis qu'ils étaient revenu toute notre existence ne tournait plus qu'autour de ces fous...

- Merci, dit-elle en souriant

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir rendu service

- Isabella, tu as vu un petit aperçu de ce qu'aurait pu être l'avenir, tu n'as pas idée de l'importance de ta présence ici aujourd'hui

- Écoutez, je suis ravis de pouvoir aider, mais il était prévu que je me débarrasse des trois chefs de clan et qu'ensuite tout serait terminé...

- Effectivement, le plus important est de se débarrasser de ces Volturi, ils sont une honte à votre espèce...

- Attends une seconde! Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas un vampire?

- Vampires, humains, animaux nous venons tous du même monde et nous allons tous dans un même lieu, peut importe la forme que nous adoptons

- Et ceux qui n'ont plus d'âme?

- Ceux là ne vont nul part, à l'instant où ils ont perdu leur âme, ils ont perdu leur existence propre, et dès qu'ils perdront leur corps alors ils cesseront totalement d'exister, la seule chose qui les retient ici bas c'est le venin, ils en sont devenu esclave...

- Et pour Jane, elle est humaine maintenant...

- C'est justement là toute la beauté de ton pouvoir, son âme à réintégré son corps, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui fut si douloureux...

- Vous voulez que je change chaque vampire en être humain? Demandai-je effaré

- Rassure toi, il ne s'agit pas de cela, sache tout d'abord que tu n'as pas uniquement le pouvoir de les rendre humain, tu peux manipuler le venin à ta guise, tu peux libérer un vampire de son irrésistible attirance pour le sang humain, tu peux le priver de sa force ou de n'importe quel sens, tu peux faire ce qu'il te chante...

- Que voulez-vous exactement?

- Isabella, je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert et que tu es impatiente de pouvoir passer à autre chose mais il faut que tu comprenne ce qui te rends si importante, tout d'abord, il est vrai que j'ai envoyé Yahel et Zaher chercher de puissants humains au sang rare afin d'arrêter les Volturi, toi tu n'as vu que quelques moments dans un futur proche, mais dans moins de deux cent ans, seule une poignée de vampire peuplera encore ce monde, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu accompli aujourd'hui?

- Bien sur, mais cela aurait très bien pu être l'un des cinq autres humains que les anciens ont découvert, ce que je veux dire c'est que ces humains comme moi une fois transformés auront les même pouvoirs, je ne suis pas réellement nécessaire...

- C'est là que tu te trompe, lorsqu'il ne s'agissait que d'anéantir les Volturi, effectivement tu n'étais pas la seule à en être capable, mais en ce qui concerne ton contrôle sur le venin, tu es la seule à possédé un tel pouvoir, tu es la seule capable de faire évoluer les vampires, il est temps Isabella, il est temps que tu change la destiné de ceux qui sont devenu les tiens.

- Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre ce que vous me demandez, mais je ne pense pas être capable de faire preuve de la moitié de la sagesse requise pour prendre ce genre de responsabilités

- Puis-je te poser une question?

- Bien sur...

- Que vas-tu faire avec les Volturi?

La question me parut pendant un instant étrange, puis l'évidence me vint rapidement, il n'était plus nécessaire de les tuer, il me suffisais de les ramener à leur état d'origine, tout comme Jane ou alors...

- Je leur proposerais deux options, soit ils redeviennent humains, soit je leur permets de rester éternel à la seule condition qu'ils acceptent de prêcher la bonne parole auprès des nôtres...

- Comprends-tu? Tu es prête Isabella

- Mais j'ai fait preuve de colère, j'ai été incapable de me contrôler à plusieurs reprises, je ne possède ni la sagesse, ni la retenu nécessaire...

- Isabella, comme tout être vivant, tu ressens de fortes émotions, ta colère était légitime, tu es encore très jeune, de plus tu n'as fait que te défendre...

- Et me venger! Lançai-je

- Je ne dis pas que tu as eu raison, mais il s'agissait de ton père, je t'assure que personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur, il faut que tu aide les tiens à évoluer, même s'il est vrai que les Volturi comme beaucoup d'autres vampires se sont montré cruel, il ne faut pas oublier que la plupart n'ont simplement pas résister à l'attraction du venin...

- Quel est l'animal qui a mordu Zaher?

- Désolé, certaines choses ne peuvent être découvertes...

- Dans ce cas dis moi qui tu es! M'exclamai-je

- Isabella, si tu ne dois pas être prête pour quelque chose, c'est bien pour ça! Cependant je te promets que tu saura tout, nous nous rencontrerons certainement d'ailleurs! Mais pas avant très longtemps. L'important pour le moment c'est de savoir si tu acceptes...

- Je ne veux pas quitter ma famille!

- Mais tu n'aura pas à le faire, depuis qu'ils en savent plus sur ce qu'ils sont devenu, tout à changé pour eux, ils sont enfin heureux d'exister, ils s'acceptent, et c'est en grande partie grâce à eux et leurs efforts que la décision à été prise de sauver votre espèce...

- Comment ça?

- J'en ai déjà trop dit Isabella, accepte-tu?

- Si tu m'en crois capable, alors oui...

- Dans ce cas, je reviendrai te voir très bientôt, nous avons confiance en toi, à présent tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire...

En effet, je savais à présent ce que je devais faire, et surtout ce que je devais leur dire, c'était de plus en plus clair dans mon esprit. Tout redevint normal autour de moi, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, le corps de Jane était retombé au sol, elle ne se réveillerait pas avant un bon moment. Je me tournai alors vers ma famille...

- J'ai des choses à vous dire, déclarai-je


	36. Chapter 36

EVOLUTION

Comment aborder un tel sujet? Ça, je n'en avais aucune idée, plus de cinquante vampires me scrutaient immobile, la plupart attendant la mort...

- Tu sais ce que tu as à dire Isabella, m'annonça Yahel

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais lire mes pensées! Lançais-je

- Mais je ne le peux pas, c'est toi qui m'a transmis tes doutes, c'est toi qui m'a demander de l'aide...

- De mieux en mieux! M'exclamai-je

Je savais effectivement quoi dire, mais j'avais cruellement besoin de soutient et je me souvint de ce que m'avait dit Yahel à propos du pouvoir d'Edward

_**- Edward, pensai-je, tu peux venir près de moi s'il te plait?**_

Celui-ci sembla dubitatif, il me fixait l'air de vouloir s'assurer que c'était bien mes pensées qu'ils avait entendu...

_**- Oui, c'est bien moi,continuai-je, viens s'il te plait**_

Il s'avança alors vers moi, un sourire se dessina à la commissure de ses lèvres, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait mes pensées et il semblait s'en réjouir, j'emprisonnai sa main dès qu'il fut à proximité. Je m'avançai alors sur l'estrade portant les trois trônes pour prendre la parole

- Certaines choses ont changés! Déclarai-je à l'intention d'Aro

- Que veux tu dire? Tu as eu l'assassin de ton père et nous ne pouvons à présent plus suivre nos desseins, alors part! Gronda t-il

- Il n'en est pas question! Lançai-je, vous n'êtes pas digne de confiance, à partir de maintenant vous ne pourrez plus revendiquer la position que vous occupiez jusqu'à aujourd'hui, vous n'avez plus aucun droit, pour parler clairement, vous allez quitter Voltera, vous n'y avez plus votre place...

- Tu n'as aucun droit de faire cela! Se défendit-il

- Non seulement j'ai tous les droits mais en plus je ne te demande pas ton avis tu n'es pas en position d'objecter mes décisions, vous allez toi et les tiens devoir choisir ce que vous allez devenir, et dis toi bien Aro, que je vous fait une fleur..

- Nous sommes ici depuis plus de trois milles ans, ce n'est pas à un nouveau née de nous donner des ordres! S'écria Marcus

- Ils commencent vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs ces Volturi avec leur trois milles ans! S'énerva Yahel

- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire toi même Yahel? Proposai-je gaiement

- Très bonne idée, Isabella, j'ai justement deux mots à lui dire! S'exclama l'ancien plein d'entrain

Le corps de Jane se releva de nouveau, décidément cette pauvre fille ressemblait plus à un moyen de transport qu'à une humaine...enfin, elle avait trouvé une utilité!

- Jane, c'est toi? Demanda Aro

- Non, désolé Aro, je me nome Yahel, ça fait longtemps que je souhaite m'entretenir avec toi...

- Qui es tu? S'affola Aro

- Un vampire auprès de qui tu ne peux passer que pour un gamin! Pesta l'ancien, je t'observe depuis le début de votre règne toi et tes frères, et il est temps que celui-ci s'achève

- Si tu es un vampire, pourquoi ne viens tu pas toi même dans ce cas? Éluda le Volturi

- J'ai plus de onze miles ans Aro, mon corps n'est plus...utilisable, tu n'as pas idée des forces contre lesquelles tu t'oppose, tu n'as aucune chance, il est temps pour toi et les tiens d'accepter votre défaite...

- Nous acceptons de ne pas attaquer les humains! S'exclama Aro sans conviction

- Il ne s'agit plus de la réalisation de votre projet, il s'agit de ne plus vous nourrir d'humain

- C'est dans notre nature de nous nourrir de sang humain, plaida le Volturi

- Non, intervins-je, c'est là que tu te trompe Aro, c'était dans la nature de la bête qui à mordu Zaher qui fut le premier vampire à voir le jour, une sorte de rage que cette chose lui aurait transmit, j'ai à présent tout pouvoir sur le venin, je peux le manipulé à ma guise, te rendre humain ou inhibé ce qui rends le sang humain si attirant, vous y serez éternellement indifférent...ou alors, tu redeviens humain, tu oubliera tout ce que tu as été jusqu'ici...à toi de choisir, mais sache que quel que soit ta décision, tu devras en passer par un très douloureux moment, la manipulation du venin est...pénible, très pénible...enfin, elle le sera pour toi...

Tous les vampires dans la salle semblèrent statufiés, les Cullen quand à eux me regardaient tentant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer depuis ma conversation avec le précédent occupant du corps de Jane...

- Aro, tu seras le premier, déclarai-je, un chef doit montrer l'exemple...

- Je ne veux pas redevenir humain! S'insurgea Aro

- Alors, tu sera végétarien, annonçais-je

- Je ne veux pas être végétarien...

- Je n'ai pas prévu de troisième option Aro, mais pour toi je veux bien faire un effort et revenir à mon idée de départ...

- Quel est-elle? Demanda t-il plein d'espoir

- La mort bien sur, fulminais-je

Il été soudain devenu encore plus livide, je n'aurais jamais cru telle chose possible cela eu le dont de déclenché le fou rire d'Emmet, Carlisle s'avança doucement vers moi et me demanda s'il pouvait prendre la parole

- Carlisle, je suis toujours Bella, je vous respecte toujours autant, aujourd'hui peut-être même plus car j'ai entrevus la torture dont vous aviez été victimes si longtemps. Alors je vous en pris, ne me demandez pas si vous pouvez prendre la parole, c'est toujours un privilège de pouvoir profiter de votre sagesse

- Merci mon enfant , dit-il en souriant, mais je souhaite simplement appuyer ta décision, je ne sais pas ce qui a changé depuis tout à l'heure, mais cette méthode n'est nullement cruelle et je t'approuve. De plus tu nous laisse le choix, tu dois te douter du miens et de celui de notre famille, il me paraît évident que c'est une chance de ne plus être dangereux pour les humains. De plus, si j'ai bien compris, nous ne souffrirons plus de la douleur que provoque le venin à cause de l'abstinence, en ce qui me concerne, je vois cela comme une récompense...

- J'en suis heureuse Carlisle, à présent, vous avez le choix, dis-je en scrutant Aro, je musèle le venin, je vous ramène à l'état d'origine ou vous mourrez...

- Tu ne nous laisse pas le choix! Gronda t-il. Attaquez les tous en même temps!

- Imbécile! Crachai-je

J'englobais ma famille de ma protection tout en bondissant devant eux pour les protéger, ce qui ne semblait pas plaire ni à Emmet, ni à Edward, d'une main je repoussai les gardes qui parurent s'aplatir contre un mur invisible...

- Isabella, tu leur à laissé le choix, défends toi! S'exclama la corps de Jane

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile que je le pensait! Lançai-je

- Je sais, mais tu n'as plus le choix...

Je fis disparaître la barrière et me débarrassa de la première vague d'un geste de la main, ceux là s'effritèrent en pleine course, ce qui eu le don d'arrêter les quelques survivants

- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas comprendre, soupirai-je

Mais un petit groupe reprit l'assaut, je laissai alors le soin à ma famille de s'en occuper et se fut terminé en quelques secondes, il ne resté que six vampires encore en vie, mon regard s'arrêta sur Tanya qui tentait de se cacher depuis notre arriver dans les lieux, mais j'avais ressenti son pouvoir et je me doutai qu'elle était resté ici, puisque les Denali ne l'avaient pas revu depuis son départ, Marcus était le seul des trois »souverains » à avoir survécu, il ne resté que quatre gardes...

Edward me prit dans ses bras, embrassant toutes les parties de mon corps lui étant accessibles

- C'est fini? Me demanda Esmée

- D'une certaine façon, ça ne fait que commencer...

- Nous allons t'aider Bella, m'assura Carlisle, je suis si fière de toi!

- Merci, mais j'en ai tuer bon nombre, marmonnai-je

- Tu leur a laissé une chance Bella, intervint Rosalie

- Elle a raison, ils ne se seraient jamais avoué vaincu, précisa Carlisle, je ne les connais que trop bien, si tu étais partie en les laissant en vie, ils auraient essayé de se venger à coup sur...

- Moi, j'accepte de devenir végétarien, intervint Marcus

Je me tournai alors vers Carlisle, les bras d'Edward ne cessant pas de m'entourer

- Que dois-je faire Carlisle, aidez moi! Lançais-je en fondant en larmes

Edward resserra son étreinte, ne comprenant pas ma réaction, d'ailleurs moi non plus je ne comprenais pas vraiment...

- Que se passe t-il Bella? S'inquiéta Esmée

- Je viens d'exterminer presque cinquante vampires, et dois bien avouer que je n'en suis pas ravis contrairement à ce que je pensai...

Une vague de bienêtre me submergea, ce qui me fit un bien fou, mais je ne voulais pas rendre les choses aussi facile...

- Merci Jasper, mais je tiens à ressentir pleinement cette émotion, je veux être consciente de ce que je viens de faire..

- C'est pour ça que nous avons confiance en toi Isabella, murmura Yahel

Bien que tout à fait inutile, je pris une grande inspiration et me tourna vers les survivants

- Je vais te donner ce que tu veux Marcus, mais en échange, tu devras parcourir le monde à la recherche d'autres vampires et leur parler de nous, les inciter à venir me voir ou me signaler leur position, tu pourras partir avec tes quelques gardes et...

- NON! S'écria l'un des gardes, s'il vous plait moi je veux redevenir humain, oublier tout ça...avoir une vie normal...

- Comme tu veux, dis-je en m'approchant de lui

Tout comme avec Jane, je me contentai de placer ma main sur son torse et celui-ci commença à hurler, cependant je ne stoppai pas le processus et il s'arrêta rapidement de souffrir, lorsqu'il fut endormi, j'appelai Tanya

J'ai déjà beaucoup trop tuer aujourd'hui, donc bien que je t'en veuille toujours non pas d'avoir tenté de me faire du mal, mais d'avoir mit en danger ma famille...

- Bella je...

- Surtout ferme la! Grondai-je, tu va commencer par effacer la mémoire de Jane et de ce garde, lorsque tu aura fini, tu pourra partir dans la mesure ou tu es déjà végétarienne et ensuite je ne veux plus jamais te revoir...

- Pardon, se contenta t-elle de dire

Elle s'approcha du corps de Jane et lui vida la mémoire en posant sa main sur son front, elle fit de même pour le garde, puis se planta devant moi

- Lorsqu'ils se réveillerons, ils seront totalement amnésiques, m'informa t-elle

- Très bien, tu peux partir

Je m'avançai alors vers les Volturi toujours en vie, en levant les mains dans leur direction, je me concentré sur le venin, le rendant insensible au sang humain ce qui ne sembla pas être agréable pour eux...

- C'est fait, déclarai-je, vous pouvez partir et n'oubliez pas, en cas de besoin je saurai vous retrouvez

- Je retournai près d'Edward et l'enlaça

- Allons-y, murmurai-je, on a beaucoup de chose à faire!

- NON! Hurla Alice

Emmet se mit de suite en position d'attaque, alors que le reste de la famille se contenta de se tourner vers elle...

- Ils vont se marié! Lança t-elle à l'intention de toute la famille, et vous alliez me le dire quand? Ben en tout cas c'est moi qui m'en occupe! Rajouta t-elle sans la moindre intention de nous laisser le choix


	37. Chapter 37

FAUSSE JOIE

Nous avions reprit l'avions non pas en direction de Londres mais pour retourner à Forks, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé je n'avais même pas assisté à l'enterrement de mon père, et la première chose que j'avais voulu faire en sortant de l'avion était de me rendre sur sa tombe. Je voulais lui dire au revoir, lui dire que j'étais désolé de ne pas avoir pu le protéger, et bien sur lui parler de mon mariage avec un ange.

- Je t'emmène mon amour? Me demanda Edward en sortant de l'aéroport

- Je préfère y aller seule, occupe toi plutôt du mariage avec Alice, elle voulait te faire essayer des costumes aujourd'hui...

- D'accord, je vais donc à la potence! Déclara t-il solennel

- Demain ce sera mon tour et tu ne pourra même pas me sauver, rigolai-je

- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer mon amour, fit-il en me prenant dans ses bras

- Hé! Je vous entends tous les deux! Lança Alice derrière nous

- J'espère bien! M'exclamai-je, et sois gentil, tu me le rends dans le même état!

- J'aimerai surtout que Esmée et Carlisle trouvent rapidement une maison en Alaska, j'ai besoin d'elle pour les préparatifs! Se plaignit Alice

- Et moi, je suis quoi? Lança Rosalie

- Ben on a quand même besoin d'Esmée pour la déco, j'ai hâte!

Je laissai Alice et Rosalie à leur bouleversante conversation, j'embrassai Edward et parti pour le cimetière de Forks, je prenais la voiture tandis que je les laissaient rentrer à pied.

Nous allions tous bientôt emménager en Alaska, aux vus des ressens évènements, ils nous semblait plus sage de s'établir là bas, sachant que nous devrons recevoir de nombreux vampires pour leur transformation. Rosalie et Emmet avaient pris la décision de partir après le mariage, ils tenaient à parcourir le continent Américain de long en large à la recherche de nos frères, je n'étais pas ravis de cette décision, même s'ils disaient que c'était leur façon de participer au changement, moi j'aurai préféré qu'ils attendent que je trouve un moyen de les rendre aussi invincible que moi.

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques kilomètres du cimetière où mon père avait été enterré, il était très tôt il faisait encore nuit, et heureusement car soudainement, je disparu de la voiture pour réapparaitre devant la tombe de mon père, j'étais ahuri, je n'en revenais pas, je ne savais même pas que j'avais ce genre de pouvoir, ou alors, il y avait un téléporteur à proximité de la voiture. Mon sac était resté dans le véhicule, mais par chance j'avais mon portable dans ma poche, je m'empressai de téléphoner à Edward.

- Allo Bella?

- Edward , il m'est arrivé quelque chose de... perturbant, il faut que tu aille récupéré la voiture, je crois qu'elle doit être encastré dans un arbre...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? S'inquiéta t-il

- Je crois que je me suis téléporté...

- Quoi! S'exclama t-il, je ne savais pas que tu avais ce pouvoir

- Moi non plus, peut-être qu'il y avait un téléporteur près de moi à ce moment là, il faut que tu récupère la voiture, elle est à trois kilomètres sur la route menant à Forks

- Et tu es où là?

- Au cimetière, j'ai atterris directement devant la tombe de mon père! Bon, je te rejoint à la maison très vite, je t'aime

- Je t'aime, à tout à l'heure

Je m'approchai de la tombe de Charly, je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été là pour le mettre en terre, je m'agenouillai

- Bonjour papa, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt mais il s'est passé plein de chose...ma vie à totalement changé, je ne suis plus la même papa, les Cullen sont ma famille maintenant et...je vais me marié avec Edward, je sais que tu t'y opposerai si tu était toujours là, mais il n'a pas voulu me blessé papa, ce n'était pas de se faute, il avait juste essayé de me protéger...

Je restai là plus d'une heure à contempler la pierre tombale, j'aurai voulu qu'il soit là à mon mariage, j'avais encore tellement besoin de lui. Alors que je me relevai pour aller retrouver Edward, un homme apparut devant moi

- J'imagine vu la façon dont tu es apparut que tu es un télé-porteur! Lançai-je amusé

- Oui, je m'appelle Gaël, j'ai entendu parler de toi par Marcus, alors je suis venu te voir

- Et bien il a été rapide! Tu veux que j'inhibe ton attirance au sang humain? Demandai-je

- En fait c'est plus compliqué que ça, dit-il d'un air désespéré

- Et bien suis moi, on va en parler tranquillement chez moi

Je commençai à courir mais il m'arrêta

- Ce serait plus rapide avec ma méthode! Déclara t-il fièrement

- A oui c'est vrai, bon allons-y! Dis-je en lui prenant la main

En quelques secondes nous nous retrouvions devant la maison et devant un Edward décontenancer, il scruté ma main dans celle de Gaël, je m'empressai de la lâcher avant que mon amour dont l'expression de surprise semblait laisser la place à de la fureur ne lui saute dessus

- Qui est-ce? Cracha t-il sans lâcher Gaël des yeux

- Il est venu me demander de l'aide et nous nous sommes téléporté pour revenir plus vite

- Tu as son pouvoir maintenant, pas besoin de lui tenir la main! Grogna Edward

- Mais il ne savait pas où été la maison mon ange

Je m'approchai alors de mon futur mari jaloux, ce qui je dois bien avouer n'était pas pour me déplaire, je l'enlaçai, lui fixait toujours ce pauvre Gaël qui devait se demander où il avait bien pu atterrir

- Tu es le seul Edward, je t'assure que tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux...

Il m'embrassa et reprit une mine enjoué

- Gaël, je te présente Edward

- Enchanté, fit celui-ci en lui tendant la main

Edward lui serra la main sans dire un mot, j'invitai Gaël à nous suivre au salon

- Assied toi et explique moi quel est ton problème

- Et bien voilà, je suis venu te demander ton aide car ma sœur viens de perdre son compagnon, ça faisait plus d'un siècle qu'ils étaient ensemble et elle s'est mis dans la tête de pourchasser celui qui est responsable de sa mort, le problème, soupira t-il, c'est qu'elle a totalement perdu l'esprit...

- Qu'attends tu de moi au juste? Demandai-je intrigué

- Il faut l'arrêter sans la tuée, depuis quelques semaines, elle transforme à profusion, elle veut mettre toute les chances de son côté

- Tu es en tain de me dire qu'elle rassemble une sorte d'armée?

- Oui, le vampire qui a tué son ami fait parti d'un clan, il n'est donc pas seul...

- Qui est cet homme?

- Je ne connais pas son nom, je sais juste qu'il fait parti d'un clan établi en Alaska, les Denali

- Quoi! M'écriai-je

- Où est ta sœur en ce moment? Intervint Edward

- Elle est au Brésil, elle s'est dit qu'il serait plus pratique de créer son armée sur le même continent

- J'appelle les Denali, m'informa Edward

- Vous les connaissez? Demanda notre visiteur

- Oui, ce sont de bons amis, et s'il s'agit d'un homme, ce ne peut être qu'Eleazar, je suis sur qu'il n'a pas fait ça sans raison

- Bella, viens je voudrais te montrer plusieurs modèles, fit Alice en entrant dans le salon

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle Alice, mais ce n'est pas le moment, les Denali risque d'être attaqué, il faut que je me rende de suite en Alaska, Jasper et toi rester avec Gaël pendant que je vais là bas avec Edward

- Pas de souci! S'exclama t-elle, mais ils doivent se faire attaquer quand et par qui?

- Gael t'expliquera

Edward sorti du bureau de Carlisle

- J'ai prévenu Eleazar, et j'ai également appeler Carlisle, il se rend chez eux avec Esmée

- Très bien allons-y, tu me prends la main? Le taquinai-je en la lui tendant

Il fit une grimace qui ne gâché en rien sa beauté, emprisonna ma main dans la sienne et en quelques secondes nous nous retrouvions devant la demeure des Denali...

AIDE

Immédiatement après notre arriver, Kate se précipita sur nous...

- Bonjour Bella, dit-elle en m'embrassant

- Salut Kate, je suis heureuse de te revoir

- J'aurais souhaité que ce soit pour une autre raison, fit-elle en secouant la tête, Edward! Je suis également ravis de te revoir enfin

- Le plaisir est partagé Kate, Esmée et Carlisle sont là?

- Non, ils sont aller chasser avec Karmen et Eleazar est à l'intérieur

- Bien, allons le voir dans ce cas, car je dois rapidement me rendre en Amérique du sud

- Oui, Carlisle nous a expliqué, merci de venir nous aider...

- C'est bien normal Kate, nous serons toujours là en cas de besoin, sois en sur! Déclarai-je

Elle nous conduisit à l'intérieur de la maison, Eleazar faisait les cent pas d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

- Eleazar?

- Bonjour Bella, désolé pour tout ça, vraiment, s'excusa t-il

- Explique moi ce qui s'est passé Eleazar, demandai-je en m'installant sur l'un des divans

- Et bien, son petit ami à attaqué une fille que je connaissais de vue, j'ai pas pu faire comme si de rien était, au début je me suis contenté de m'interposer en lui demandant de la laisser tranquille, mais il n'a pas apprécié que j'interrompe son repas...

- Je comprends Eleazar ne t'inquiète pas, je vais régler le problème

- Comment? Demanda t-il, d'après ce qu'Edward m'a dit au téléphone, elle a déjà transformé bon nombre d'humains...

- Je vais aller la voir pour réparer les dégâts et je rentrerais pour préparer mon mariage, expliquai-je en prenant la main d'Edward

- Et tu comptais nous inviter quand? Lança Kate

- C'est une question à poser à Alice ou Rosalie, nous on à juste à se marié, rigolai -je

- Félicitation en en tout cas, c'est une excellente nouvelle! S'exclama Eleazar

- Oui, j'ai une chance incroyable! Fit Edward un large sourire aux lèvres

- Nous avons de la chance! Rectifiai-je, bon on va y aller, je dois repasser à la maison pour prendre Gaël avec moi et on repart pour le Brésil

- Puis-je venir avec toi? Demanda Eleazar

- Oui, si tu veux, bon Kate on se voit tout à l'heure! Lançai-je en me levant

- Je serais là, répondit-elle tout sourire

- Ah oui, j'oubliai, nous avons vu Tanya, elle était à Voltera mais je pense qu'elle devrait revenir ici...

- Et bien, soupira Kate, nous aurons à converser avec elle, j'espère qu'elle a comprit maintenant...

- Je pense que oui, bon en route, donne moi ta main Eleazar, fis-je en lui tendant la mienne

- Pourquoi?

- Tu vas bien voir, rigolai-je

- A peine m'avais t-il touché la main que nous réapparaissions devant la maison de Forks

- Waou! S'exclama Eleazar, un nouveau pouvoir?

- Oui, je peux emprunter n'importe quel don, expliquai-je

- Décidément, tu étais déjà très puissante avant ta transformation mais je ne pensai pas que tu le deviendrais à ce point là!

- Alors? Demanda Alice en nous rejoignant dehors

- Et bien, on va rendre visite à la demoiselle, expliquai-je en souriant

- Tu ne lui fera pas de mal? Me demanda Gaël qui attendait sur le perron

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Marcus a dû t'expliquer ce que je pouvais faire, non?

- Justement, ne te vexe pas mais tu semble assez puissante pour tous nous tuer sans même qu'on est le temps de se défendre...

- C'est vrai, avouai-je, mais seulement si je n'ai pas le choix, donc n'es pas d'inquiétude, je vais la résonner d'une manière ou d'une autre, par contre tu dois comprendre que si elle ne se résout pas à se calmer, je n'aurai qu'une solution...

- C'est à dire? S'inquiéta t-il

- Elle redeviendra humaine et tu ne pourra plus faire parti de sa vie, elle oubliera son existence de vampire...

- Seulement si c'est nécessaire?

- Promit Gaël, allons-y maintenant! M'exclamai-je

- Je veux venir! Intervint Edward

- Mon ange, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, je serais là dans une petite heure, attends moi ici, dis-je avant de l'embrasser

- De tout façon, j'ai besoin de toi ici Edward, on a pas fini les essayages! Plaida Alice

- Bon, tu as de quoi faire on dirait! Lançai-je, en route Gaël!

J'attrapai la main de Gaël et celle d'Eleazar, et nous nous retrouvions dans un décor totalement différent, nous étions en pleine jungle, devant huit nouveaux nés et leur créatrice, une jolie rousse de taille moyenne que nous venions d'interrompre en pleine instruction.

- Mon frère, tu m'a amené celui que je cherche, merci! Chantonna t-elle

- Lydia, arrête s'il te plait! Je suis venu pour t'aider, plaida Gaël

- M'aider? Mais c'est ce que tu fait, je n'ai même pas besoin d'aller le chercher! S'esclaffa t-elle, je ne pouvais rêver meilleurs aide

- Tu ne lui fera rien! Déclarai-je

- Et qui es tu pour me donner des ordres? Cracha t-elle à mon intention

- Gaël, tu m'excuse, dis-je en me tournant vers lui, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça! J'ai une bien meilleurs idée, expliquai-je

- Et je peux savoir laquelle? Demanda Gaël

- Je vais lui effacer une partie de la mémoire, donne moi juste le nom de son compagnon, elle oubliera qu'elle l'a aimé et tout rentrera dans l'ordre

- Tu as le même don que Tanya! S'exclama Eleazar effaré

- Oui, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, normalement en étant à proximité d'un vampire possédant un don, je pouvais lui emprunter, mais grâce à l'un des Volturi qui avait le pouvoir de décupler les dons, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir ressentir la présence de n'importe quel vampire quel que soit la distance, je comprends mieux pourquoi Yahel n'a pas voulu que je le tue de suite, rajoutai-je pour moi même

- Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais montre moi ça, je suis curieux!

- Ne te mêle pas de ça! Gronda Lydia, je ne veux pas l'oublier!

- Désolé Lydia, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix, je sens ta haine et ta détermination, tu ne renoncera pas...

J'immobilisai tous le monde sauf mes deux compagnons, m'approcha du premier nouveau né, plaquant ma main sur son torse, celui-ci reprit conscience aussitôt, puis après quelques secondes, il s'évanouit, je recommença l'opération avec chacun d'entre eux

- C'est incroyable! S'écria Gaël, lorsque Marcus m'a raconté ce dont tu étais capable j'ai eu du mal à le croire, entendre tous ces cœurs battre me donne faim, rajouta t-il

- Non, Gaël, objectai-je, tu ne les tuera pas, Marcus a dû t'expliquer également ce que je pouvais faire pour remédier à ta soif de sang humain...

- Oui et j'espérai qu'il en avait rajouté...

- Désolé, mais il faut arrêter de se nourrir d'humain, je m'occupe de ta sœur et ensuite de toi, donne moi le nom de son compagnon

- Richard, se contenta t-il de répondre

- Très bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste effacer son souvenir...

Je m'approchai du corps immobile de Lydia, plaça ma main sur son front comme le faisait Tanya, et me concentra sur le nom de son compagnon, puis je retournai près d'Eleazar

- Que vont devenir les humains? Demanda celui-ci

- Je compte sur Gaël pour les ramener dans la ville la plus proche, ils ne se souviendrons de rien, espérons que leur famille les retrouvera facilement...

Je rendais alors sa mobilité à Lydia, qui parut ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là

- Gaël! S'exclama t-elle, que se passe t-il?

- Tu as eu une absence, répondit-il en souriant, je te présente Bella, elle va nous aider

- Nous aider à quoi? Demanda t-elle dubitative

- Je vais vous aider à ne plus vous nourrir d'humain, expliquai-je

- Mais c'est dans notre nature de nous nourrir des humains! S'exclama t-elle, et puis comment tu pourrais faire ça?

- Je peux manipulé le venin à ma guise, informai-je, je suis désolé mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix, ne t'inquiète pas cela ne prends que quelques secondes

Je tendais les mains vers la jeune femme, qui sembla se statufié, puis vint la souffrance quelques instants...

- C'est fini! Déclarai-je, essaye si tu veux, proposai-je en lui montrant les huit humains qui jonchaient le sol

elle s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux, huma son odeur un long moment et releva la tête

- C'est incroyable, je n'ai absolument pas envi de le boire! S'exclama t-elle étonné, mais comment fais tu ça?

- J'ai reçu un don spéciale, me contentai-je de répondre

Puis je me tournai vers Gaël et Eleazar pour reproduire l'opération

- Eleazar, dans la mesure ou tu es végétarien, je ne suis pas obligé de faire ça avec toi, cependant tu ne souffrirait plus de la soif près d'un humain...

- S'il te plait Bella, je ne peux dire non à une telle opportunité! S'esclaffa t-il

J'inhibai alors leur soif de sang humain à tous les deux, ce qui ne prit que quelques instants, tout comme Lydia ils se rapprochèrent des humains au sol pour vérifier...

- C'est tout simplement étonnant! S'écria Eleazar, tu es vraiment la plus puissante d'entre nous

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Gaël, de mes deux cent ans d'existence, je n'ai jamais rencontré un être tel que toi

- Bon, à présent j'en ai terminé, je dois repartir, je vous demande de ramener les humains à la ville

- Attends! S'écria Gaël, peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider...

- A quoi dont? Demandai-je

- Et bien, j'ai rencontré une fille...une humaine, c'est la première fois que je me vois incapable de boire quelqu'un, je...je l'aime beaucoup, je vais la voir régulièrement mais je n'ose pas la toucher, maintenant que je ne suis plus un danger pour elle, je vais pouvoir lui avouer ce que je ressens, mais il reste un point assez...ennuyeux

- C'est à dire?

- J'ai peur de la toucher avec mes mains glacés...

- Elle ne sait pas qui tu es, n'est-ce pas?

- Non pas encore, mais je...

- Gaël, le coupai-je, si cette fille tombe amoureuse de toi, tu pourras lui dire, mais si elle représente le moindre danger pour notre secret, tu devra me prévenir pour que j'efface sa mémoire...

- Je t'en fait la promesse. Pourrai-je la transformer?

- Uniquement si elle est consentante, répondis-je, et tu devras me l'amener rapidement pour que je puisse la sevrer

- Et pour la température de mon corps?

- Et bien, je n'ai jamais fait ça, mais je pense que ça ne posera pas de problème, donne moi tes mains, lui demandai-je en tendant les miennes

Je me concentrai alors essayant d'augmenter la température de son corps, mais ce fut plus compliqué que prévu, car en réchauffant son corps il risquait surtout de redevenir humain

- C'est tout ce que je peux faire Gaël, si j'augmente d'avantage la température de ton corps tu redeviendra humain

- Merci Bella, je suis à présent sur de ne pas lui faire de mal, j'avoue que j'ai bien faillit la tuée à plusieurs reprises, déclara t-il honteux

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider, maintenant il faut que je parte, venez me rendre visite, nous allons nous établir en Alaska ma famille et moi

- Nous en serions ravis, intervint sa sœur, je n'ai pas vraiment compris qui tu étais mais grâce à toi, nous allons pouvoir nous intégrer aux humains et mon frère va enfin arrêter de me rabattre les oreilles avec cette humaine...

- Je vous dit à bientôt alors! M'exclamai-je, je vais te ramener chez toi Eleazar, cela me permettra de proposer mes services à Carmen et Kate

- Je pense qu'elles en seront ravis...

Et nous nous téléportions de nouveau chez les Denali, juste devant Esmée et Carlisle qui en nous voyant apparaître sursautèrent tous les deux...


	38. Chapter 38

HEUREUX DÉNOUEMENT

- Bella! S'écria Esmée, heureusement que mon cœur de bat plus!

- Désolé, ça a été une surprise pour moi aussi la première fois...

- Tu devrais peut-être nous faire une liste de tes dons? Proposa Carlisle en s'esclaffant

- Dites vous que je peux presque tout faire, ce sera plus simple. Kate! Carmen! Je voulais vous voir justement! M'exclamai-je en crapahutant vers elles

- Bella, il vaut mieux que tu sache que Tanya est rentré, il lui est arrivé quelque chose de curieux, rajouta t-elle

- Elle n'a plus son pouvoir! Déclarai-je

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Je lui rendrait lorsqu'elle aura gagné en maturité, informai-je

- Alors, c'est toi! S'exclama Carmen, je comprends, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal...

- Je le pense également, rajouta Carlisle

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas rester longtemps Edward m'attend, je suis venu vous proposez de vous sevrez, si vous le désirez bien sur...

- Je vous le conseil vivement! S'exclama Eleazar, ne plus ressentir la soif face aux humains est une bénédiction

- Tu l'a fait? Demanda Kate

- Oui, je me sens enfin...libéré

- Et bien d'accord, c'est douloureux?

- Oui, répondit Eleazar, mais quelques secondes

- Prête? Demandai-je

- Prête! Répondit Kate

- Moi aussi, acquiesça Carmen

Je tendais alors les mains vers elles et reproduit les gestes qui commençaient à devenir habituelles pour moi, elles goutèrent elles aussi à la souffrance, il me semblait faire bouillir le venin en elles, heureusement que cela ne prenait que quelques instants...

- Voilà qui est fait! Informai-je

- Il est vrai que c'est douloureux mais c'est bien plus rapide que la transformation, expliqua Carmen

- Désolé pour la douleur, mais vous voilà tranquille!

- Bon et ton mariage alors? C'est pour quand? Questionna Carmen

- Je ne sais pas Carmen, c'est Alice qui supervise le tout, aidé par Rosalie, Edward et moi voulons que ça se fasse au plus vite, alors je pense dans quelques semaines...

- Bien, j'ai hâte d'y être! Fanfaronna Kate, vous allez si bien ensemble...

- Merci Kate, j'ai hâte d'y être également! M'exclamai-je. Je ne veux pas être impolie, mais je dois repartir

- Ton Edward te manque? Rigola Eleazar

- Pour être honnête, oui, répondis-je, Esmée, Carlisle, je vous dépose?

- Et bien, nous sommes venu en voiture! M'informa Carlisle

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème déclarai-je, contentez-vous de vous assoir dedans

Après avoir salué les Denali, ils s'installèrent dans la voiture, je me plaçai à proximité de celle-ci et nous disparurent dès que ma main toucha le capot. Seulement je n'avais pas vraiment songé à l'atterrissage et c'est ce pauvre Emmet qui en fit les frais lorsque la voiture s'écrasa sur lui, fort heureusement, ce ne fut pas le contraire...

Alice, Jasper et Rosalie, ne purent s'empêcher de rire, ce qui ne manqua pas de vexer Emmet

- Je suis désolé Emmet! M'écriai-je confuse, je n'avais pas pensé à ça...

- Oui, je vois ça, merci! S'exclama t-il en basculant la voiture sur le côté

- Que se,s'interrompit Edward en éclatant de rire alors qu'il sortait de la maison

- C'est bien la première fois que je me prends une voiture sur la tête! Informa Emmet qui fini lui aussi par en rire

- C'est marrant! S'exclama Edward, ça « tombe » toujours sur toi, fit-il entre deux rire

- Rigole bien pendant que tu peux! Grimaça Emmet

- Enfin tu es là! Déclara Edward en me prenant dans ses bras

- Oui, j'ai fait vite! Alors ces essayages? Demandai-je

- Il n'a pas été sage! Affirma Alice

- Ah oui? Et bien, il va falloir que je te punisse alors! Rigolai-je

- Fait gaffe qu'elle ne te lance pas la maison sur la tête! S'esclaffa Emmet

- J'ai autre chose en tête! Informai-je en scrutant mon amour

- En parlant de maison! Vous en avez trouvé une? Demanda Rosalie

- Oui, répondit Esmée, nous allions rentrer lorsque Edward nous a appelé, elle ressemble beaucoup à celle-ci et ce n'est pas très loin de chez les Denali

- Super! Mais ce sera aussi à proximité de Tanya, s'inquiéta Alice

- Ne t'en fait pas! Déclarai-je, elle ne risque pas ne nous ennuyer, elle a comprit qu'il n'y aura pas de seconde chance...

- Bien dans ce cas, c'est parfait, nous allons inviter tous nos amis, ce sera une bonne occasion de leur parler de tes dons, Bella, proposa Carlisle

- Oui, vous avez raison, mais je redoute un peu leurs réactions, je ne voudrais pas que ça gâche la journée...

- Ils resterons plusieurs jours, ça nous permettra de préparer le terrain, de plus je suis sur que la plupart d'entre eux seront ravis, pour les autres, ils faudra qu'ils s'y fassent! Expliqua Jasper

- Rosalie, puis-je te parler? Demandai-je en me libérant de l'étreinte d'Edward

- Heu...oui, bien sur

Nous nous éloignions suffisamment pour ne pas être entendu, je ressentais ses doutes, elle hésitait en m'en parler, je pris alors les devants...

- Rosalie, je sais ce que tu veux, mais je souhaite que tu réfléchisse bien d'abord, sache qu'il n'y aura pas de retour possible, ton corps sera définitivement immunisé contre le venin, quand bien même tu te ferais mordre dix fois cela ne changera rien, tu oubliera tout, et nous ne nous rêverons jamais...

Elle sembla dubitative, je savais que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais j'étais sur qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à tout et je comptais bien sur mes lourds arguments pour la faire changer d'avis, elle perdrait Emmet, nous...

- Bella, je...je vais y réfléchir, déclara t-elle en scrutant ses mains

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Rosalie, mais si c'est ce que tu veux, je respecterai ton choix, tout ce que je te demande c'est d'y réfléchir jusqu'au mariage, si après ça tu veux toujours le faire, alors tu redeviendra humaine...

- Merci, Bella

- Une dernière chose, Emmet est-il au courant? Demandai-je suspicieuse

- Non, je t'avoue que j'espérai qu'il accepterait de me suivre, je pensai qu'il nous serait possible de revenir en arrière, mais là, tu m'a donné matière à réfléchir...

- J'espère bien, très sincèrement, je préférerai ne pas avoir à faire ça, déclarai-je en repartant vers la maison

Je rentrai à l'intérieur, toute la famille était assise dans le salon, Esmée et Alice discutée déco pour le grand jour, quand à Edward et Jasper ils taquinaient encore Emmet au sujet de la voiture

- Bella, il faut que tu passe ta robe! Déclara celle-ci

- Mais enfin Alice, quand as-tu eu le temps de choisir une robe? Demandai-je interloqué

- Ben...

- En fait tu le savais depuis longtemps, peut-être même avant nous! Lançai-je

- Désolé, mais si je vous avez prévenu, j'aurais gâché ce moment magique! Se défendit-elle

- Je voulais passer du temps avec Edward moi, me plaignis-je

- Boude pas Bella! Si vous voulez que ce soit rapide, il faut faire ce que je dis!

- J'avoue que j'aurai aussi préféré passer du temps avec toi mon amour, rajouta Edward, mais j'ai vraiment hâte que tu sois ma femme, alors je vais prendre sur moi pour appuyer ma chère soeur cette fois

- Bon, et bien allons-y Alice, et puisque tu as bien avancé dans les préparatifs, tu pense que le grand jour ce sera quand? Demandai-je avant d'embrasser mon futur mari

- Dans quelques jours! Déclara t-elle, tout dépend des essayages, il faut que ça te plaise bien sur

- Tant que tu ne m'habille pas en rose, ça devrait aller! M'esclaffai-je, rassure moi, la robe n'est pas rose?

- Mais non, j'ai plus de goût que ça et puis les mariages c'est en blanc, aller viens

Je suivais ma sœur dans sa chambre, elle avait vraiment tout prévu, elle sautilla jusqu'à son armoire, un large sourire aux lèvres

- Je suis sur que ça va te plaire! Déclara t-elle avec assurance

Elle sorti la robe de l'armoire, celle-ci était tout à fait splendide, elle semblait tout droit sorti d'un film des années trente, des dentelles, des voiles, une traine d'une longueur impressionnante...

- Elle est...incroyable! M'exclamai-je émerveillé

- Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise, et ce qui est sur c'est qu'elle va beaucoup plaire à Edward

- C'est le principale, Alice, je veux que ce mariage soit exactement comme il le souhaite

- Il faut que ça vous plaise à tous les deux, rectifia t-elle

- D'abord à lui Alice, il a été si patient avec moi jusqu'ici, je voudrai lui rendre un peu de ce qu'il m'a offert et puis de toute façon, je suis déjà ravi...

- Bon maintenant essayage! S'exclama t-elle

Je me retirai dans la salle de bain avec la robe, l'enfila rapidement et ressorti pour voir le résultat

- Tu es tout à fait splendide! S'exclama Esmée qui nous avait rejoint avec Rosalie

- Oui effectivement, elle a été faite pour toi, renchérit Rosalie

- Moi je le savais! Rigola Alice

- Bon, maintenant, je vais bloquer le pouvoir d'Edward, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans l'une de vos têtes avant le mariage

- Géniale! Justement je me disais que ça aller être fatiguant de réciter l'hymne national jusqu'au grand jour! Plaisanta Alice, t'as vraiment des pouvoirs pratiques Bella, rajouta t-elle

- Je trouve aussi! M'exclamai-je

J'enlevai la robe pour aller rejoindre Edward, qui était toujours assis au salon avec Jasper, Emmet et Carlisle. Je m'approchai de lui collant ma bouche à son oreille

- Tu viens? Susurrai-je

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en se levant

Nous partîmes en direction de la clairière main dans la main sans nous presser...

- Je t'aime, Chantonna t-il sur le chemin

- Pas autant que moi! Rigolai-je

Nous nous arrêtions près d'un grand chêne pour nous assoir, il me prit dans ses bras en me berçant, je m'y sentais toujours aussi bien, en sécurité, à ma place...

- J'attendais justement que nous soyons seul, dit-il, j'ai quelque chose pour toi...

- Quoi donc? Demandai-je

- Tu ne t'en doute pas un peu? Questionna t-il suspicieux

- Je crois que je commence à en avoir une petite idée, déclarai-je

Il se mit à genoux devant moi tout en me mettant debout, il embrassa ma main, prit une grande inspiration

- Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est toi Bella, ça ne peut être que toi, cette évidence en est troublante, je suis si heureux à tes côtés, je suis enfin entier, comblé comme jamais je n'aurai cru cela possible...

Il sortit un écrin de sa poche, l'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une bague magnifique en or blanc ornée de saphir et de diamant dont le style me rappelais l'époque à laquelle appartenait la robe, il prit délicatement ma main et enfila la bague à mon doigt

- Je t'aime Bella, je t'aimerai éternellement

- Je t'aime aussi, déclarai-je en l'enlaçant sans quitter des yeux le splendide bijoux qui orné mon doigt

- Elle te plait? Demanda t-il en collant ma main contre sa joue

- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, elle semble être d'une autre époque, elle est si belle!

- Elle appartenait à ma mère, je suis heureux de l'avoir conservé tout ce temps, heureux qu'elle soit à ton doigt à présent...

Il m'enlaça longuement, me gratifia de plusieurs baisers tout aussi passionnés, après un long moment, je me libéra de son étreinte, pris son visage entre mes mains

- Puis-je te demander un service?

- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour, répondit-il

- Accepterai-tu que je...bloque ton pouvoir quelques jours, c'est juste pour que rien ne filtre! Me défendis-je

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera surement étrange au début de ne plus rien entendre, mais je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin être surpris! M'informa t-il, et puis entre nous ça me fera des vacances, Rosalie est très...bruyante en ce moment

- Alors tu sais?

- Oui, je me doutais que lorsqu'elle saurait que tu pouvais le faire, elle te le demanderais

- J'en est pas envi, mais si elle le veut toujours après le mariage, je ne pourrais pas dire non...

- Je comprends, c'est son choix

- J'espère que ce que je lui ai apprit va la dissuader...

- Elle ne pourra plus faire partie de la famille...et Emmet l'adore, mais je ne pense pas qu'il voudra redevenir humain un jour, ajouta t-il attristé

- On verra bien...

- Isabella! M'interpella Yahel

- Yahel! Ça va ?

- Très bien, je me demandai quand tu allais m'inviter, se plaignit celui-ci

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin de vous invitez! M'exclamai-je

- C'est vrai que je viendrai de toute façon, mais une invitation en bonne et du forme n'aurait pas été du luxe! Déclara t-il

- Ha oui! Et je vous l'envoie où? Rigolai-je

- Il te suffisait de m'appeler

- Tu sais très bien que je l'aurais fait! Me défendis-je

- Bien, j'écoute...

- Yahel, mon ami, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur d'assister à mon mariage?

- Avec grand plaisir, répondit-il satisfait

- Il va de soit que Zaher est également convié

- J'ai presque eu peur! Déclara celui-ci

- Je vous déconseille de venir dans un corps, averti-je, il y aura de nombreux vampires qui ne sont toujours pas sevré...

- On s'arrangera! Déclara Zaher, bon et bien à très bientôt Isabella

- A bientôt vous deux...

Edward et moi repartîmes à la villa, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de scruter ma bague, elle était si belle, je me fis la réflexion que même si elle avait été en plastique je l'aurait autant adoré tant elle représenté à mes yeux, j'étais heureuse, bientôt je serais la femme de celui que j'aime. La seule ombre au tableau était le désir de Rosalie, j'imaginai déjà l'épreuve que ce serait de perdre un membre de la famille, sans parler de la peine que ressentirait Emmet...


	39. Chapter 39

AMITIÉ

Il faisait déjà nuit, Esmée commandé les décorations qu'elle avait choisi sur internet, Alice s'occupait de rédiger les invitations, Rosalie semblait perdu dans ses pensées assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine, et les garçons étaient tous à la chasse. Personnellement, je me serais très bien contenté d'un mariage à Las Vegas, avec prêtre nommé Elvis mais j'aurai privé toute la famille d'une occasion de se distraire, en particulier Alice et Esmée. Dans quelques jours ma nouvelle vie commencerait officiellement, après notre voyage de noce dont Edward refusé de dévoiler la destination, nous rejoindrons toute la famille en Alaska dans notre nouvelle maison, et nous commencerons alors jouer notre rôle auprès des nôtres, car dorénavant, ce n'est plus les Volturi que nos frères vampires viendrait voir, mais nous. Je comptai beaucoup sur Carlisle pour « remplacer » Aro en quelque sorte, c'était un homme sage, respectable, honnête et compatissant, ce rôle était fait pour lui. Nous étions une famille et il n'était pas question que cela change, en tant que chef de famille, sa place était légitimement celle que je voulais lui offrir, moi je n'avais que les pouvoirs et aucunes prétentions de me placer à la tête de ce projet...

Alice m'interpela alors que je m'étais statufié en me perdant dans ma réflexion

- J'ai besoin de toi! Déclara t-elle

- Ha oui, et pourquoi dont?

- Les fleurs!

- Les fleurs? Répétai-je en levant un sourcil

- Il faut que tu choisisse celles que tu veux

- Tu devrais demander ça à Esmée, elle a bien plus de goût que moi...

- Il faut bien que tu choisisse quelque chose! Objecta t-elle

- J'ai choisi le mari, c'est déjà pas mal, non?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce serait bien qu'il y est une petite touche de Bella, dans tout ça...

- J'aime bien les roses blanches, les œillets si ça peut t'aider

- J'ai trouvé un fleuriste à Seattle qui fait des compositions florales incroyables! Déclara Esmée

- Je vous fait confiance pour choisir Esmée, quoi que soit, je vous assure que j'en serais ravis. Par contre Alice, tu ne ma toujours pas montré les robes des demoiselles d'honneurs!

- C'est par ce que j'hésite encore, répondit-elle, j'avais opté pour des robes roses, mais tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas de rose, alors je cherche encore...

- Alice, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de rose pour moi, mais en ce qui concerne vos robes, tu peux choisir ce que tu veux

- Vrai! S'écria t-elle en se levant de sa chaine

- Oui Alice, prends ce que tu veux, répétai-je

- Merci, dis moi, j'aimerai bien te parler s'il te plait, demanda t-elle en retrouvant son sérieux

- Oui bien sur, je voulais aller dans la maison de mon père pour ranger un peu, tu veux m'accompagner? Proposai-je

- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle en me prenant par la main

- Esmée, on va chez mon père, informai-je

- Très bien, à tout à l'heure! Lança t-elle sans lâcher l'écran des yeux

Je devais trier les affaires de mon père, entreposer les meubles, je voulais également prendre quelques photos avec moi. J'avais pensé informer ma mère de mon prochain mariage, mais je m'étais renfrogné, je ne savais pas où elle était, de plus ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles depuis des mois ne semblait pas la troubler outre mesure, j'avais une nouvelle famille maintenant, et tout comme je n'avais plus de place dans sa vie, elle n'en avait plus dans la mienne...

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez Charly, je remarquais que la maison était relativement bien rangé, le réfrigérateur avait été vidé, les dernière factures payées, et un mot m'attendait sur la table de la cuisine:

_Bella, _

_Je suis passé pour prendre de tes nouvelles, mais tu n'étais pas là..._

_Je m'inquiète pour toi tu as disparu depuis ton altercation avec Sam, je _

_suis si désolé pour ça, j'ai conscience que tu n'as pas voulu me faire de mal, _

_Sam a été trop loin..._

_Je t'en pris donne moi de tes nouvelles, que je puisse de nouveau dormir sur_

_mes deux oreilles_

_Leah _

J'avais totalement abandonné l'idée de reprendre contact avec les loups après avoir faillit en tuer deux, mais Leah me manquait et elle méritait une explication, de plus les loups devaient apprendre les changements qui s'opéraient au sein de notre peuple, bientôt, ils n'auraient plus lieu d'être...

- Tu va aller la voir? Demanda Alice

- Oui, Leah à été une très bonne amie, après votre départ, elle m'a beaucoup soutenu...

- Et que s'est-il passé?

- Le jour ou j'ai appris la mort de mon père, elle est venu me chercher pour me ramener avec elle, et je me suis un peu « énervé », la pauvre à juste voulu m'aider et je l'est blessé...

- Elle a bien comprit que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais...

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je vais lui rendre visite

- Bella, à présent tu ne peux plus pénétrer sur le territoire des indiens...

- Je peux aller où je veux, la coupai-je, ils se sont rendu à plusieurs reprises sur le notre, je ne vois pas pourquoi cette règle ne serait valable que pour nous, de plus nous ne sommes pas un danger et ils est temps qu'ils le comprenne!

- Tu as sans doute raison, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'ils t'attaquent...

- Alice, j'aurai pu les tuer en étant humaine, alors ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils vont représenter un quelconque danger pour moi, même pour vous ils n'en sont plus un...

- Oui, j'ai tendance à vouloir te protéger comme lorsque tu étais fragile, la force de l'habitude! Se justifia t-elle

- Ne change pas ça, Alice, à propos, de quoi voulais tu me parler?

- Rosalie, répondit-elle en baissant la tête

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Alice?

- Elle hésite encore, se contenta t-elle de répondre

- Oui, soupirai-je et j'imagine qu'elle n'a toujours rien dit à Emmet...

- Tu ne dois pas le faire Bella! Supplia t-elle

- Alice, je ne pourrais pas aller contre sa volonté, si c'est vraiment son choix, je ne pourrai pas faire autrement...

- Mais...

- Alice! Personne ne devrait pouvoir choisir à ta place ce qui est le mieux pour toi, il en est de même pour Rosalie, si malgré ce que je lui est dit elle décide tout de même de nous quitter, alors j'exaucerai son souhait...

- Je comprends, je ne l'accepte pas encore, mais je comprends, se résigna t-elle

- De toute façon, peut-être décidera t-elle de rester avec nous. Bon aller viens, on va trié les affaires de mon père, je voudrais donner certaines choses à la paroisse

- Allons-y! Chantonna t-elle en retrouvant le sourire

Le trie et le rangement ne dura que quelques minutes, ensuite nous passions déposer une bonne partie des affaires de mon père ainsi que tous mes vêtements à la paroisse, depuis qu'Alice avait refait ma garde robe, j'avais tellement de vêtements que j'aurai pu ouvrir une boutique, une éternité n'était pas de trop pour assouvir les lubies vestimentaires de ma sœur...

Pendant le chemin du retour, je me décidai à aller rendre visite à Leah, le plus vite serait le mieux, j'en informai donc...

- On se voit tout à l'heure Alice, dis-je en sortant de la voiture

- Tu es sur de vouloir y aller seule?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, à plus tard! Lançai-je en refermant la portière

Je me mettais donc en chemin pour la réserve en espérant ne pas avoir de nouveau à me défendre contre eux, au risque de leur faire du mal...

TRAITÉ

Je passai par la foret pour atteindre le territoire qui m'étais à présent interdit, prenant bien soin de ne pas trop me présser afin de leur permettre de me « sentir » arriver. Il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour voir apparaître quatre loups à l'orée du bois. Je reconnu immédiatement Sam, Jacob et Leah, mais pas le quatrième, ils étaient parfaitement alignés. J'espérai enfin avoir une conversation constructive avec Sam, mais je fus vite déçu lorsqu'ils se mirent tous en position d'attaque alors que deux autres loups vinrent les rejoindre en se positionnant légèrement derrière eux. Je levai les mains en l'air espérant que cela suffirait à leur faire comprendre mes intentions...

- Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal! Déclarai-je sans quitter Sam des yeux

Il ne semblait pas vouloir converser avec moi, je me décidai alors à utiliser le don d'Edward malgré ma répugnance à écouter les pensées des autres...

_Elle est dangereuse!_ Pensa Sam

_Bella ne nous veut aucun mal, plaida Leah, nous ne devons pas l'attaquer_

_Elle à violé le traité en pénétrant sur notre territoire!_ Objecta Sam, _elle n'est plus humaine et elle connait très bien les termes du traité..._

_Et toi tu as osé l'attaquer alors qu'elle était toujours humaine_, lança Jacob, _et ça c'est bien pire_

_Elle était déjà très dangereuse_, se défendit-il,_ beaucoup trop pour la laisser en vie!_

_Ne nous oblige pas à l'attaquer_, supplia Leah

_Vous ferez ce que je vous ordonne!_ Pesta Sam

_Sam, de toute façon nous n'avons aucune chance contre elle_, expliqua Jacob, _tu le sais_

_Pas si nous l'attaquons tous en même temps!_ Répondit-il

- Sam, intervins-je, tu devrais écouter Jacob, vous n'auriez aucune chance...

_Elle peut lire nos pensées?_ S'affola Sam en regardant Leah

_Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être un nouveau pouvoir..._

- Je dois te parler Sam, transforme toi! Demandai-je en fixant le chef de meute

_Ne me donne pas d'ordre vampire!_

- Jacob, Leah, vous savez que je ne vous veux aucun mal, mais s'il m'attaque, je me défendrai et soyez sur que ce n'est pas moi qui suis en danger, certaines choses ont changés, des choses importantes, informai-je

_Nous ne pouvons nous transformer sans l'accord de Sam_, expliqua Jacob

_Je peux brouiller votre liens si vous voulez, juste le temps de parler bien sur_

_Moi je veux bien!_ Déclara Leah

_Je te l'interdit! _Gronda Sam

Je me concentrai sur mon amie, bien que leurs liens étaient extrêmement puissant, je parvint à l'entourait avec mon bouclier et à l'isoler du reste de la meute

- Tu peux aller te vêtir

Celle-ci couru derrière les arbres et réapparut très vite vêtu d'un tee shirt et d'un short, elle se précipita sur moi pour m'enlacer ce qui eu le don de faire grogner Sam

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien! Déclara t-elle en se détachant de moi

- Tu m'as manqué, Leah, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, j'avais encore beaucoup de mal à me contrôler, m'excusai-je honteuse

- Je comprends, nous sommes des spécialistes de la perte de contrôle, rigola t-elle

- J'ai beaucoup changé, déclarai-je, j'ai des...pouvoirs particuliers grâce auxquelles les miens ne seront bientôt plus une menaces pour les humains

_Que veux tu dire?_ Pensa Sam

- Je veux dire que bientôt vous n'aurez plus lieu d'être, je peux rendre les vampires insensible au sang humain

- C'est vrai? Demanda Leah décontenancé

- Oui, confirmai-je, je voudrais que la restriction du traité ne s'applique plus aux Cullen

_Pas question!_ Répondit Sam

- Ils ne sont pas plus dangereux que n'importe quel humain! Lançai-je, tes préjugés sont ridicules Sam

- Heureusement que tu ne la pas tué! Cracha Leah

- Il n'aurait pas pu me tuer et il le peut encore moins aujourd'hui, Jacob, prends tes responsabilités, dis-je en me tournant vers lui

- Je ne comprends pas! Répondit celui-ci

- C'est à toi d'être le chef de meute, Sam risque vos vies inutilement, il ne semble pas apte à occuper sa fonction, reprends ta place légitime Jacob

_Tais-toi!_ M'ordonna Sam

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, plaida Jacob, je lui est céder ma place bien volontiers, je ne peux pas revenir sur ma parole...

- Jacob, je te le répète, il risque vos vies, il peut vous obligez à m'attaquer et tu sais que si vous faites ça, je devrais me défendre

- Tu nous a donné matière à réflexion, plaida Leah, nous allons parler entre nous, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'on va trouver une solution

- J'espère Leah, je n'ai aucune envie de lui faire du mal et ce même s'il a tendance à m'énerver, marmonnai-je

- Je sais Bella et si les vampires ne sont plus un danger, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions continuer à respecter le traité...

- J'aimerais que tu passe me voir demain Leah, j'ai des choses à te dire, dis-je en souriant

- S'il ne m'en empêche pas! Répondit-elle en désignant Sam du menton

- Sam, il faut que tu comprenne certaines choses à mon sujet, je sais que tu as peur de moi, c'est pour ça que tu me hais tant, mais tu dois comprendre que tes craintes ne sont pas fondés. De plus, sache que je pourrais très bien effacer ta mémoire ou te téléporter à l'autre bout de la planète, ce qui te laisserait le temps de réfléchir...

_Je suis sur que tu n'as pas tant de pouvoir!_ Pensa t-il en secouant la queue nerveusement

- C'est très facile à vérifier! Déclarai-je en disparaissant

Je réapparu en une seconde en tenant les clés de voiture de Sam dans la main

- Tu vois, dis-je en souriant, je pourrais t'envoyer où je veux...

- Tu as tout ces pouvoirs depuis que tu t'es transformé? Demanda Leah

- Pas vraiment, viens demain, je t'expliquerai...

- Je viendrai! Assura t-elle

- Sam, continuai-je, je ne vous ferez aucun mal si vous ne m'attaquez pas, et comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je vais rendre tous les miens inoffensifs, tu n'as donc plus de raison d'avoir peur. Maintenant, je vais repartir, je te demande de bien réfléchir, si nous venions à nous battre, tu mourra. Et laisse Leah me rendre visite, je ne risque plus de perdre le contrôle maintenant

_Nous nous réunirons ce soir_, déclara Sam,_ nous te ferons savoir notre décision concernant le traité et je laisserai Leah aller chez toi demain_, se résigna t-il

- Je suis heureuse de l'entendre, alors je vous dis à bientôt! Ha oui au fait! Je vais me marié prochainement, vous voir à la cérémonie serait une bonne occasion de marquer une trêve définitive entre nos deux peuples, proposai-je

- Tu vas te marié? Demanda Leah

- Oui, nous en parlerons demain! Lançai-je en tournant les talons

Puis je me téléportai dans le salon de la villa, Edward semblait très énervé, il me scruta un moment avant de prendre la parole

- Tu as été voir les loups toute seule! S'emporta t-il

- Edward, tu sais très bien que je ne risque rien, me défendis-je

- On ne sais jamais! Objecta t-il, il suffit d'une seconde d'inattention, je préfère que tu prenne l'un d'entre nous avec toi dans ces cas là

- Ok, ok, me résignai-je, je ne partirai plus toute seule

Je le prenais dans mes bras, l'embrassai longuement et il se calma rapidement

- J'ai rencontré la meute pour leur expliquer que les termes du traité devait être revu

- Et ça a marché? Demanda Carlisle

- Ils vont en parler mais je pense que Sam à comprit, d'ailleurs Leah passe nous rendre visite demain, j'espère qu'elle aura une bonne nouvelle

- Bella! S'écria Alice en entrant dans la maison, heureuse de voir que tu vas bien! Bon, si tout se passe bien, le mariage est pour après demain

- Waou! Tu as vraiment fait vite, c'est géniale Alice

- Oui, viens avec moi, dit-elle en m'arrachant des bras d'Edward, je vais te montrer nos robes, Esmée à été les chercher cette après-midi

- Bon, allons-y, marmonnais-je, vivement le voyage de noce! Déclarai-je à l'intention d'Edward

Je suivais Alice dans sa chambre où elle essaya sa robe, qui je dois bien l'avouer lui allé comme un gant, nous passions ensuite plusieurs heures à peaufiner les derniers préparatifs du mariage, elle m'expliqua que les invités commenceraient à arriver dès le lendemain...


	40. Chapter 40

PAIX

Après les derniers préparatifs avec Alice, nous avions décidé d'aller chasser tous ensemble, sur le chemin nous avions rencontré deux vampires que j'avais sevré, cela devenait une habitude maintenant, soit ils étaient consentants, soit je les y forcé, je ne leur laissé jamais le temps d'attaquer, l'un d'entre eux avait été plus que ravis en écoutant mes paroles, l'autre en revanche était loin de l'être. Alors que nous allions repartir le plus grand, celui ne s'étant pas opposé me retint par le bras.

- Attends! S'écria t-il alors que je tournai les talons

- Oui?

- Puis-je venir avec vous?

- Venir avec nous? Répétai-je surprise

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup voyagé ces dernières années, j'aimerai essayer de vivre comme vous, je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de s'intégrer comme vous le faite, de vivre aussi nombreux...je n'ai jamais connu de clan comme le votre!

- Nous sommes une famille! Rectifia Carlisle

- Une famille? Répéta t-il en fronçant les sourcil

- Oui, confirmai-je, écoute, nous devons partir prochainement en Alaska, si tu veux reste avec nous jusqu'à notre départ et à ce moment là nous déciderons si tu peux rester ou pas.

- Très bien, dis-il en souriant

Je me tournai alors vers toute la famille, concentrant mon attention sur Carlisle

- Je suis d'accord, répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres

Puis tous les autres Cullen acquiescèrent

- Comment t'appelle tu? Demanda Esmée

- Richard, répondit-il

- Bien Richard, rentrons chez nous! Lançai-je gaiement

Je n'avais jamais envisager que certains pourraient vouloir nous rejoindre, je souhaitais tout de même garder une réserve, vérifié par une sorte de « période d'essai » si nous pouvions lui faire confiance et pour ce faire, je devrai lire ses pensées dans la mesure ou Edward en était incapable.

Pendant qu'Esmée montrait sa chambre à Richard, Alice et Jasper étaient monté dans leur chambre, Emmet était devant la télé avec Edward et Carlisle et moi, et bien je restai assise sur le perron.

Tous était près, ou presque...il ne restait qu'à aller chercher les anneaux, Edward avait choisi le modèle, je lui avait demandé quelque chose de simple. Nous devions ensuite disparaître tout deux de la maison toute la soirée et jusqu'au lendemain pour laissé Esmée le temps de la décorer. C'est Carlisle qui s'était chargé de trouver un prêtre, si on m'avais dit qu'il existé des vampires dans les ordres, je n'y aurais pas cru! La cérémonie passé, nous partirons pour notre voyage de noce

Cela faisait un moment que j'étais assise par terre, à réfléchir, j'attendais l'arrivé de Leah, je voulais que l'on puisse signer ce nouveau traité et je voulais surtout que les loups deviennent de vrai amis, j'avais bien réussi à l'être lorsque j'étais humaine avec Jacob et Leah, pourquoi pas maintenant? J'avais donc hâte de voir Leah, hâte de me marié, hâte d'emménager en Alaska, je voulais laisser le passer derrière moi, cette dernière année de souffrance, la mort de mon père et ma difficulté à intégrer ma mission, mes pouvoirs et mon destin. Aujourd'hui, tout était enfin clair, simple, je savais parfaitement ce que j'avais à faire, je me sentais heureuse de vivre avec ma nouvelle famille, heureuse de l'évolution du mode de vie des vampires, et plus qu'heureuse de me marié dès le lendemain avec un homme que j'aimais à la folie. Alice, Esmée et Rosalie avaient été parfaites, il est vrai que le fait de ne pas accueillir d'humain à la cérémonie avait accélérée les choses, nous ne serions qu'en petit comité, les Denali bien sur, les amazones, trois amis égyptiens de Carlisle et d'autres invités par Alice, j'espérais vraiment que les loups viendraient sellé un nouvel accord.

Edward vint me rejoindre dehors, il s'assied près de moi et me prit la main

- Alors, tu es prête? Demanda t-il en souriant

- Plus que prête, j'ai hâte! Répondis-je pleine d'assurance

- Nous devons aller à la mairie signer les documents, ensuite je te ramène et je repars prendre les bagues, m'informa t-il

- Tu n'aura pas besoin de me ramener, rigolai-je, je peux rentrer seule

- S'il te plait, laisse moi faire ça, j'ai l'impression de ne te servir à rien...

- Ne dis pas de bêtise! M'écriai-je, tu me sert à vivre...

- Désolé, mais tu te débrouille si bien toute seule à présent, avant je pouvais prendre soin de toi...

- Tu prends toujours soin de moi! Et moi aussi je prends soin de toi, c'est comme ça que ça doit être...

- Tu as raison, de toute façon, je suis plus heureux maintenant que tu n'es plus aussi fragile...

- Il fait jour, nous devrions partir maintenant, je voudrais revenir rapidement pour ne pas manquer Leah

- Ok, on y va! Lança t-il en se levant.

Comme convenu, Edward et moi allions signer les papiers à la mairie puis je le laissé en ville alors que je me hâtai de rentrer à la maison espérant y trouver Leah. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas, la matinée passa, Edward revint, je commençais sérieusement à désespérer lorsqu'enfin elle arriva.

- Leah, je n'y croyais plus! M'exclamai-je

- Je ne pouvais pas raté notre rendez-vous! Lança t-elle en m'enlaçant

- Viens, je crois que tu ne connais pas tous le monde, nous avons un nouveau membre depuis...cette nuit

- Ah oui? Vous recrutez? Rigola t-elle

- Non, il a juste voulu nous suivre, lorsque je serais sur que nous pouvons lui faire confiance, alors il pourra rester

- Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien, je me suis vraiment inquiété tu sais! Dit-elle en me suivant au salon

- J'ai eu une période...difficile, me contentai-je de répondre en lui désignant Richard

- Bonjour! Lança t-elle

- Bonjour, répondit-il en souriant, ravis de faire ta connaissance

Elle salua le reste de la famille et je l'emmenait avec moi faire une balade.

- Alors, raconte moi, murmura t-elle

- Et bien, j'ai été contacté par des vampires...particuliers, ils sont très vieux, et ils m'ont demandé de les aider pour contrer un clan de vampires qui voulaient...pour faire simple, ils voulaient faire la guerre et ces anciens m'ont transmis leurs pouvoirs en plus des miens. Grace à ça, j'ai développé certains dons comme celui de faire en sorte que les miens deviennent insensibles au sang humain, à présent , nous nous efforçons de faire évoluer les nôtres...

- Et comment ça marche? Demanda t-elle dubitative

- Je peux ressentir le venin, je peux le manipuler, c'est un peu comme un travaille de scientifique, je sépare certains composants...

- Tu les opère? Demanda t-elle étonné

- Non, rigolai-je, il me suffit de me concentré, comme pour n'importe qu'elle pouvoir, je peux également les rendre humain

- Et pourquoi tu ne les transforme pas tous en humain? Redevenir normal, c'est mieux non?

- Leah, nous sommes plus normaux que tu ne le pense! M'exclamai-je, cet état est une sorte d'évolution, de mutation, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est a chaque individu de choisir, la seule chose que je leur impose, c'est le sevrage au sang humain

- Et bien, comme tu l'as dit bientôt nous ne servirons plus à rien!

- On ne sais jamais, avez-vous pris une décision? Demandai-je

- Pas encore Bella, certains sont d'accord, d'autres non, ce qui est certain, c'est que Sam à prit conscience qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'en prendre à toi...

- Il a peur, ce que je peux comprendre, moi même, je me suis fait peur à plus d'une reprise, mais il doit comprendre que certains changements doivent s'opérer. Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait...à la maison

- C'est normal Bella, je me doutai que tu n'avais pas la tête à ça. J'avoue que je pensai que tu serais différente après ta transformation, mais non, tu es la même, constata t-elle

- Oui, je peux pleurer, rougir, et même faire battre mon coeur, je me nourris moins que les autres...

- Incroyable! Et que prévois tu pour la suite?

- Après le voyage de noce, Edward et moi rejoindrons la famille en Alaska, nous y avons trouvé une maison et nous continuerons à sevrer les nôtres. A propos, j'espère te voir demain?

- Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde Bella, à propos je suis aussi venu te voir pour faire passer un message, la meute voudrait de nouveau te parler avec Carlisle ce soir, m'informa t-elle

- Bien sur, je comprends, nous viendrons à la tombée de la nuit, j'espère que Sam sera plus...détendu

- Je pense que oui, ils veulent te poser des questions

- Et j'y répondrai au mieux, affirmai-je en scrutant mes mains, mais même maintenant, je suis loin de tout savoir. Bref, et Jacob, il va bien?

- Oui, il va se marié lui aussi mais dans six mois, il m'a avoué la dernière fois que tu lui manqué...

- Moi aussi, il me manque, j'aimerais qu'on puisse redevenir ami comme avant, mais c'est impossible, enfin! Tant qu'il est heureux! M'exclamai-je en souriant, au fait, si tu n'a pas de robe pour demain, voilà une mission pour Alice!

- Une mission pour Alice? Répéta t-elle

- Oui, elle sera ravis de s'occuper de ta tenue, nous repartirons à la réserve ensemble, proposai-je en entrainant mon amie vers la maison

- Bonne idée, pourrais-je venir avec un cavalier?

- Bien sur voyons, j'aimerai beaucoup le rencontrer, j'espère également que Jacob viendra avec sa fiancé... ce serait bien que l'on puisse tous être heureux, enfin heureux...

- Je suis sur que maintenant tout ira bien, m'assura t-elle, Edward à l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et les Cullen aussi...

- Ils sont merveilleux, confirmai-je, je suis si heureuse de faire parti de leur famille! Bon aller viens, je vais te laisser aux mains expertes d'Alice

- Ok, je te suis!

Nous avions marcher pratiquement une heure s'enfonçant dans les bois, j'avais retrouvé mon amie, comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est vrai, tout allé de mieux en mieux, j'avais tant espéré que ça paraissait presque irréel, comme si je n'en était que spectatrice, il me faudrait certainement un peu de temps pour m'adapter. A mi-chemin de la maison, je me tournai vers Leah...

- Tu me fais confiance? Demandai-je en pouffant

- Heu...bien sur...

- Donne moi la main, dis-je en tendant la mienne

Et nous disparurent aussitôt pour réapparaitre dans le salon devant Alice, Jasper et Edward qui à force n'étaient même plus surpris de me voir apparaitre ainsi en revanche, Leah faisait une drôle de tête, sa bouche laissa échappé un « ho » tandis que son expression était déconfite...

- Il...il s'est passé quoi là? Marmonna t-elle

- On s'est téléporté, répondis-je en m'esclaffant, j'aurais peut-être dû te prévenir?

- Non, c'est juste...impressionnant!

- J'espère que tu a aimé!

- Laisse moi revenir sur terre et je te dis ça...

- Ok! Alice, j'ai une mission pour toi! Déclarai-je

- Oui? Qu'il y a t-il pour ton service? Demanda t-elle en s'inclinant devant moi

- J'aimerai que tu trouve une tenue pour Leah, elle sera présente demain, expliquai-je

- Géniale! Bon je t'emmène! S'écria t-elle en tirant Leah par le bras

- Ma sœur emmena mon amie pour prendre ses mesures et tenter de lui trouver une tenue pour le mariage, pendant que moi j'en profité pour trainer Edward dans notre chambre...

BONNE NOUVELLE

Nous n'avions pas encore atteint la chambre que Carlisle hurla mon prénom, je me précipitai dehors suivi d'Edward, mon beau père était en pleine conversation avec treize vampires!

- Que se passe...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que tous les vampires s'inclinèrent devant moi...

- Nous sommes là pour te servir maitresse, déclara l'un d'entre eux

- Quoi! M'exclamai-je

- Nous savons que tu as anéanti les Volturi, nous sommes venu pour nous mettre à ton service, continua celui-ci

- Bon, d'abord vous allez vous relevez, personne n'a besoin de se mettre à genoux devant moi, ensuite, je ne suis la maitresse de personne...

- Mais enfin, qu'allons nous devenir maintenant que nous n'avons plus de maitres?

- Vous estes libre maintenant, expliquai-je, vous pouvez faire ce que bon vous semble, tout ce que je vous demande c'est de ne plus vous nourrir d'humains, et pour ça je peux vous aidez...

Je levai alors mes mains vers eux pour les sevrer, ce qui ne prit que quelques secondes, puis je m'approcha du groupe...

- Vous n'avez plus de maitre, de plus maintenant vous ne vous attaquerez plus aux humains, continuez juste à garder le secret de notre existence, c'est tout

- Mais nous voulons te servir! Insista le vampire

- Si tu veux me rendre service, cherche donc les vampires qui ne sont pas encore sevré et ramenez les ici, ça vous va comme mission? Demandai-je en scrutant le groupe

- Très bien maitresse...

- Mon nom est Bella, et puisque vous ne comprenez que les ordres, je vous interdit formellement de m'appeler maitresse, comprit?

- Très bien Bella, nous nous mettons en route de suite...

- Non, vous allez rester pour mon mariage et vous suivrez Carlisle en Alaska pendant que je partirez en voyage de noce, ensuite vous pourrez partir, c'est à présent auprès de Carlisle que vous prendrez vos ordres, informai-je en me tournant vers l'intéressé

- Mais enfin Bella, objecta celui-ci

- Carlisle, je suis sur que vous serez parfait dans ce rôle, déclarai-je, ce sera votre nouveau travail en quelque sorte, moi je ne suis pas prête pour ça...

- Très bien Bella, acquiesça celui-ci, dans ce cas, mon nom est Carlisle, donc pas de maitre avec moi non plus, si vous restez avec nous, vous devrez nous prouver qu'on peut vous faire confiance...

- Nous serons digne de votre clan, déclara solennellement l'un des vampires

- Nous ne sommes pas un clan, expliqua mon beau père, nous sommes une famille, cette nuance est très importante pour nous, maintenant suivez moi, je vais vous présentez à tous le monde

Carlisle les emmena dans la maison qui devenait ridicule tant nous devenions nombreux, je les suivaient mais Edward m'emprisonna fermement dans ses bras

- Où tu vas comme ça? Demanda t-il

- Je suis désolé mon ange, décidément...vivement que nous soyons en voyage de noce! Lançai-je

- je suis d'accord avec toi, mais ce qui arrive est une bonne chose, le changement commence...

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai aucune envie de devenir le chef de qui que ce soit...

- Isabella, intervint Yahel, ce qu'ils veulent, c'est un guide, c'est ça dont ils ont besoin...

- Yahel! M'écriai-je, tu ne viens plus souvent me voir!

- Désolé Isabella, mais il te suffis de m'appeler et je serais la en une seconde...

- Oui, c'est vrai, il se passe tant de choses en ce moment, c'est... perturbant

- Je peux le comprendre, mais là est ta mission, guider les nôtres...

- Tu as raison, tant qu'ils ne m'appelle pas maitresse, rigolai-je

- Bella! Cria Leah en sortant suivi par Alice

- Tu es...magnifique Leah! M'exclamai-je

- Alice a fait des merveilles, déclara t-elle

- Oui, je suis la meilleur, affirma ma sœur en souriant

- Il va faire nuit, il est temps d'aller à la réserve, informa t-elle, laisse moi cinq minutes pour me changer..

- Très bien, il faut juste que j'aille chercher Carlisle

- Je viens aussi, déclara Edward

- Mon ange, j'ai besoin que tu surveille nos nouveaux arrivant, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps, je reviendrai ramener Carlisle et te prendre par la même occasion...

- Très bien, soupira t-il

- Ha non! Objecta Emmet qui nous avait rejoint, tu reste avec Jasper, Carlisle et moi ce soir

- Hein! S'exclama mon aimé

- Soirée entre hommes ce soir, continua mon bourrin préféré

- Je reste avec Bella! Insista Edward

- Pas question! Intervint Jasper, de toute façon, Bella va passer la soirée avec les filles

- Bon, je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir mon amour! Déclarai-je en souriant

- Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, acquiesça celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils

- Vous aurez tout le temps de vous bécoter pendant le voyage de noce, rajouta Emmet

J'embrassai rapidement Edward et appela Carlisle pour aller à la réserve

- On se téléporte ou on cour? Demandai-je en scrutant Leah

- Téléportation! S'esclaffa mon amie, je suis prête maintenant

Je prenais alors sa main ainsi que celle de Carlisle et après avoir rapidement salué tout le monde, je nous téléporté à proximité de la réserve

- Pourquoi ici? Demanda mon amie

- Je ne préfère pas apparaître devant eux par surprise, surtout ne sachant pas comment ils pourraient réagir, expliquai-je

- Oui, tu as surement raison, bon et bien quand il faut il aller! Déclara t-elle

Leah partit devant pour les prévenir de notre arrivé, Carlisle et moi restions en retrait à la limite de la frontière. Puis toute la meute apparut devant nous, cependant ils ne s'étaient pas transformé ce qui à mon avis était bon signe

- Bella, tout d'abord, merci d'être venu, déclara Sam

- Merci de m'avoir invité, répondis-je heureuse de cet échange

- Je suis ravis de te revoir Sam, déclara Carlisle

- Je le suis également dit le Quileute

- Que voulais-tu me demander? Intervins-je

- Et bien, je voulais surtout que tu me fasse une promesse, expliqua celui-ci

- Je t'écoute..

- Nous voulons que tu nous assure que jamais tu n'utilisera tes pouvoirs sur les humains ou sur nous sans raison, déclara Sam

- Sam, le fait que tu sois encore en vie est déjà une preuve en soi, cependant si tu as besoin d'une promesse...je jure de ne pas attaquer qui que ce soit si ce n'est pour me défendre ou défendre les miens, déclarai-je solennelle

- Merci, comme tu as pu le deviner, nous avons prit notre décision...

- Et...le pressai-je

- Nous acceptons une trêve totale et constante, vous pourrez venir sur notre territoire quand bon vous semble, mais uniquement toi et les membres de ta...famille

- Et bien, c'est géniale! M'exclamai-je, bien évidement, il en est de même pour vous, en revanche, je vous demande de me contacter si vous tombez sur des vampires, évitez de les tuer, il vous faut comprendre que je suis la seule à avoir choisi cet état, les autres sont victimes du venin, c'est pourquoi je vous demande de ne pas les tuer à moins d'y être forcé bien sur...

- Le venin? Que veux tu dire?

- Lorsqu'un humain est mordu pour transformation, le venin du vampire qui l'a mordu prend le contrôle de son corps et c'est ce même venin qui est réellement responsable de l'attirance incommensurable pour le sang humain, c'est difficile à expliquer...

- Bella, comment veux tu que je fasse pour te contacter si nous sommes en plein combat, objecta Sam

- Il te suffira de te concentré quelques secondes en pensant à moi et j'arriverai très vite, expliquai-je

- Dans ce cas, je te promets de faire au mieux, mais si nos vies sont en danger nous ferons ce que nous avons à faire

- Je ne demande pas mieux! M'exclamai-je, aurai-je le plaisir de vous voir demain?

- Et bien, si tu nous invite, nous ne pouvons refuser même si je t'avoue que ça me rends un peu nerveux d'être au milieu de tant de vampires...

- Aucun d'entre eux ne sera dangereux, tu as ma parole, dis-je en souriant, j'espère donc tous vous voir en fin d'après midi...

- Alors à demain, fit-il en me tendant la main

- A demain, répondis-je en la lui serrant

Il serra également la main de Carlisle, Leah reprit ma main signe qu'elle souhaitait venir avec nous et après les avoir tous salué, nous disparaissions tous les trois, j'avais tout de même étais un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir parler à Jacob, il me manqué tant, mais ce n'était pas le lieu pour des retrouvailles, seul Sam avait prit la parole en tant que chef de meute, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Nous réapparaissions devant la maison, a peine avais-je lâcher la main de Carlisle qu'Alice me sauta dessus...

- Maintenant, tu es à nous pour la nuit! S'écria t-elle hilare


	41. Chapter 41

ADIEUX

Alice restait accroché à moi, refusant de me lâcher, elle n'emmena je ne sais où accompagné d'Esmée, Rosalie et Leah...

- Alice, je n'aime pas ce regard limite diabolique, ne me dit pas qu'on va aller voir des hommes à moitié nu! M'esclaffai-je

- Ben, au début j'ai pensai à ça, avoua t-elle, et puis j'ai compris que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais, alors je t'emmène dire adieu à ton ancienne vie...

- Que veux tu dire? Demandai-je inquiète

- On va d'abord aller à Porto rico, m'expliqua t-elle, puis nous irons dans l'ancienne maison de ta mère en Arizona, ensuite nous reviendrons à Forks...

- Hein?

- Tu en a besoin Bella, je le sais, après ça enfin tu pourras commencer à être vraiment heureuse, plaida ma sœur

- Alice, c'est pas le genre de soirée très drôle pour vous, objectai-je, je ne vais pas vous trainez dans mon passer pour me soulager la conscience...

- Nous sommes ta famille, notre place est près de toi, quoi qu'il arrive, que ce soit agréable ou pas, ta vie fait parti de la notre tout comme la notre fait parti de la tienne, nous voulons être avec toi, nous savons les sacrifices que tu as fait pour nous, tu aurait pu laisser tomber, partir, refaire ta vie ailleurs ou simplement dire non, mais tu as risqué ta vie et perdu ton père pour nous sauver, jamais nous ne pourrons te rendre la pareil, mais laisse nous être ta famille, plaida Esmée

- Je...merci, sanglotai-je

- Pense tu que tu pourras toutes nous téléporter? Demanda Rosalie, sinon on cour...

- Je pense que ça devrait aller, il suffit de ne pas se lâcher...

- Bien, d'abord le Mexique! Lança Alice

- Pourquoi le Mexique? Demandai-je sans comprendre, je n'y est jamais vécu

- C'est une surprise...

- Alice, pour me téléporter, je dois penser à une personne se trouvant là où je souhaite me rendre...

- Nous allons voir ta mère, expliqua celle-ci

- Alice! M'exclamai-je, pas ma mère, c'est inutile...

- Juste pour que tu constate...

- Quoi dont? Qu'elle est heureuse? Je le sais, affirmai-je, je lui est effacé la mémoire...

- Quoi! S'écria Esmée

- Juste qu'elle avait une fille, me défendis-je, elle ne m'aimait pas vraiment, j'avais besoin d'en être sur, je lui est rendu visite et j'ai « constaté » cette vérité que je redouté depuis toujours, sa conscience était la seule barrière à son bonheur, elle s'en voulait de ne pas m'aimait comme une mère le devrait, alors je lui ai fait oublier qu'elle avait eu une fille, maintenant elle vit sa nouvelle vie sans ressentir aucune culpabilité...

- Mais...

- Écoutez, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de ressentir cela, ce sont des choses qui arrivent... tous le monde ne s'appelle pas Esmée! Bref, on va passer directement à la visite de mon ancienne maison, proposai-je en tendant mes mains

- Très bien, se résigna Esmée toujours affligé par la nouvelle, allons en Floride, montre nous la maison de ton enfance, ma fille

Je lui souri, elle prit ma main et celle d'Alice, tendit que Leah attrapa l'autre. Nous apparaissions devant mon ancienne demeure qui entre temps avait été vendue, heureusement il faisait nuit, le soleil ne serait donc pas un problème. Alice s'installa sur la pelouse, nous l'imitions toutes, puis elle me demanda de tout raconter, tout ce que j'avais vécu dans cette maison, ce qui nous avait séparé ma mère et moi, le jour de ma fuite et ce, pendant des heures, ce qui eu l'effet souhaité, je me sentais enfin libéré...

Nous repartîmes ensuite pour Foks, dans la maison qui m'avait accueilli plus d'un an auparavant, nous y restions aussi quelques heures pour finir...au cimetière...

- Bien, c'est la fin du périple, déclarai-je en prenant une grande et parfaitement inutile inspiration, j'aurais tellement voulu le sauver, je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à me pardonner un jour, quand, je pense à ce qu'ont dû être ses derniers instants coincés dans une voiture qui prenait l'eau, agonisant, incapable de respirer...ça me rends malade...

Esmée me prit dans ses bras, alors que mes larmes ne se tarissaient pas, j'entendis une voix...juste un murmure, je me détachai de l'étreinte de ma mère de cœur afin de tendre l'oreille et soudain, le temps s'arrêta, j'avais déjà vécu ce phénomène une fois...

- Isabella, murmura de nouveau la voix

- Qui est-ce? Demandai-je, êtes-vous le messager?

- Quel étrange nom, répondit-il

- Vous n'avez pas voulu me donner le votre, plaidai-je

- L'important c'est que tu sache que je ne te veux aucun mal, je suis une sorte d'ami invisible, comme Yahel et Zaher...

- Très bien, alors, que voulez-vous?

- Je voulais juste voir par moi même si tu t'étais enfin débarrassé de tes démons, expliqua t-il, mais je vois que tu ressens encore de la culpabilité...

- Il n'est pas aisé de se « débarrasser » d'une telle émotion, dis-je en souriant, pourquoi mes états d'âmes vous intéressent-ils autant?

- Comme te l'a dit Esmée, tu as donné beaucoup, nous voulons que tu sois heureuse et que tu accomplisse ta mission dans les meilleurs conditions...

- C'est ce que je fais déjà, je les aident à se libérer! Lançai-je énervé, que voulez-vous de plus?

- Isabella, tu ne pourra réellement leur venir en aide que lorsque tu aura réussi à t'aider toi même...

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Le sevrage, voilà la solution à leurs problèmes, répondis-je

- Ils ont besoin d'un guide Isabella, les premiers sont venu et il y en aura d'autres...

- Carlisle sera parfait dans ce rôle, objectai-je, bien meilleurs que moi, c'est sur!

- Tu te trompe, il a essayé de te le dire mais tu ne l'a pas écouté, m'expliqua t-il, il est médecin, c'est sa vie, sa vocation...

- Je ne veux devenir le maitre de personne! Affirmai-je

- Je le sais, il ne tiens qu'à toi de transformer leurs visions des choses, leur montrer que l'affection est possible parmi les tiens...

- Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse de plus? M'écriai-je excédé

- Fait disparaître ta culpabilité! Lança la voix

- Et vous pensez que c'est aussi simple? Demandai-je

- Bien sur que non, ça va même être douloureux et j'en suis désolé, mais c'est absolument nécessaire à ton bonheur...

- Qu'est-ce qui est nécessaire? M'affolai-je

- Il te faut comprendre comment ton père est mort, répondit celui-ci, il faut que tu vois de tes yeux pour accepter la réalité, tu n'es pas coupable Isabella...

- Vous n'allez pas faire ça? Crachai-je paniqué, vous ne pouvez pas!

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que je me retrouvai sur la plage arrière de la voiture de police, spectatrice d'une scène auquel je n'aurai jamais voulu assister...


	42. Chapter 42

LE SOUVENIR D'UN AUTRE

- Papa! Hurlai-je

- Il ne peux pas t'entendre Isabella, informa mon tortionnaire

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à rester spectatrice de sa mort, je peux peut-être l'aider...

- Crois moi, tu ne peux rien y faire, changer le cour de l'histoire serait trop dangereux

- A quoi me sert d'avoir tous ces pouvoirs si je ne peux pas sauver mes proches? Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, sanglotai-je

- Vois par toi même...

Mon père était affolé, poursuivi par ce garde que j'avais pris plaisir à faire disparaître à Voltera, je remarquai alors qu'une ombre aux milieu des arbres suivait la voiture à distance, je tentai de toucher l'épaule de mon père mais il n'eut aucune réaction. J'essayai alors de me concentrer au mieux pour prendre contact d'une manière ou d'une autre et la voiture stoppa sa course, je touchai de nouveau mon père mais toujours sans résultat, il resté immobile tout comme tout le reste, j'en déduisis alors que j'avais arrêté le temps, je sortais de la voiture pour rejoindre le garde. Je le cherché rapidement du regard et lorsque je le trouva, j'allais le rejoindre, en le tuant maintenant, j'étais sur de pouvoir sauver mon père. Je bondi sur la branche sur laquelle il était perché, posa ma main sur son torse et son corps s'effrita pour se transformer en cendre, j'avais réussi, j'avais enfin pu éviter le sacrifice de Charly. Je me précipita à la voiture pour le rejoindre, me réinstalla à l'arrière du véhicule et me concentra de nouveau pour reprendre le cour du temps. Charly était toujours effrayé, ce qui était normal dans la mesure ou il ne savait pas qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre, nous étions sur la route de son accident, je savais que ce fameux pont n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres mais sans le garde il devrait pouvoir le traverser sans encombre. Alors qu'enfin je pouvais me détendre, le Volturi, celui là même que je venais de faire disparaître apparu devant la voiture au moment même ou mon père s'engagea sur le pont, je ne pouvais y croire, la voiture s'immobilisa...

- Je ne vous laisserez pas m'utiliser pour atteindre Bella, bande de monstres! S'écria t-il

Il recula le véhicule, je compris très vite qu'il voulait prendre son élan, lorsque ce fut le cas, il appuya sur l'accélérateur et fonça sur la barrière qui séparé la route du fleuve quelques mètres plus bas, je l'entendit murmurer « je t'aime ma fille » et la voiture s'écrasa sur un énorme rocher puis elle se retourna pour s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Moi j'étais toujours à l'arrière figé par l'horreur de la situation, par mon impuissance, alors que l'habitacle se remplissait d'eau, je pris conscience qu'il était déjà mort, tuer sur le coup par le choc qu'avait provoqué la chute sur le rocher...

Je restai là toujours impassible, je sentais l'eau sur moi, et le temps s'arrêta de nouveau...

- Isabella?

- Comment pouvez- vous me faire une chose pareille? Soufflai-je, pourquoi a t-il fait ça?

- Le garde ne voulait pas le tuer, pas de suite du moins, il voulait l'utiliser pour t'atteindre...

- L'enlever vous voulez dire?

- Oui...

- Et pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu le sauver? J'ai tué ce garde!

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que si ton père n'était pas mort, c'est toi qui l'aurait été...

- Je ne comprends rien! M'écriai-je en pleurant

- Si le garde avait mit la main sur ton père, tu te serais rendu pour le sauver, m'expliqua la voix, tu serais morte et ton père t'aurait rejoint peu de temps après, en gros ton sacrifice aurait été inutile...

- Il y avait forcement un moyen? Objectai-je

- Aucun, rétorqua t-il, il l'aurait enlevé, tu aurais échangé ta vie contre la sienne, tu serais morte sous les yeux de ton père, la suite de l'histoire, tu peux l'imaginer...

- Mon dieu, il s'est suicidé pour me sauver, sanglotai-je, quel horreur...

- Quel horreur? Répéta t-il, je peux te dire avec certitude que pendant ces derniers instants, il était heureux...

- Heureux! Crachai-je, heureux de mourir?

- Le garde lui a expliqué l'importance que tu aurai avant qu'il réussisse à s'enfuir dans sa voiture...

- Comment ça? Le garde aurait pu le retenir, comment à t-il pu s'enfuir?

- La première loi chez les Volturi est de rester discret, ils étaient en ville lorsqu'ils le garde l'a trouvé...c'est ce qui a permit à ton père de s'échapper...

- S'échapper pendant quelques minutes, murmurai-je

- Isabella, il n'y a pas plus belle façon de mourir que de se sacrifier pour sauver son enfant...je peux te montrer ça aussi, dit-il avant de me téléporter en plein milieu de la rue près du commissariat de Forks...

Je vis mon père sortir dans la rue et le garde arrivait derrière lui...

- Je suis ravis de vous rencontrer, lui dit-il en lui touchant l'épaule

- C'est à moi que vous parlez? Demanda mon père en se retournant vers lui

- Mr Swan, votre fille est...un vrai problème, soupira t-il, elle veut jouer à l'héroïne, mais avec votre aide, nous allons pouvoir nous débarrasser d'elle définitivement...

- De quoi parlez-vous? S'écria mon père ivre de colère, comment connaissez-vous ma fille?

- Elle n'est pas celle que vous imaginez Mr Swan, croyez-vous réellement qu'il s'agit d'une jeune femme comme les autres? Demanda t-il un sourire narquois sur les lèvres

- Je ne comprends pas, mais je vous conseille de laisser ma fille en paix! Gronda t-il

Le garde l'attira vers lui sans même le toucher, mon père parut terrorisé ne comprenant pas quelle force pouvait l'obliger à avancer...

- Nous ne la laisserons pas nous arrêter! S'énerva le garde, vous allez venir avec moi, votre chère enfant va accourir pour vous sauvez et nous la tuerons! Enfin les Volturi pourrons régner sur ce monde comme il se doit! Lança t-il fièrement

Soudain, trois policiers sortirent à leur tour du commissariat, ce qui attira l'attention du garde et permit à mon père de courir vers sa voiture...

Je réapparut alors près de ma famille toujours immobile

- Tu devais comprendre Isabella...

- Je sais, soufflai-je

- Pardonne toi maintenant

- Oui, je comprends, je...vous savez...où est-il? Baragouinai-je

- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, ce que je peux te dire en revanche, c'est que ton père est très fier de toi...

- Vraiment? Demandai-je en fondant en larme

- Vraiment, répéta la voix

Le temps reprit son cour, Esmée, Alice et Leah me regardèrent sans comprendre, je restai face à elles, immobile les yeux noyés, j'avais entendu ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, compris ce que je devais comprendre...

- Bella, que se passe t-il? Demanda Esmée en me prenant dans ses bras

- Mon père...mon père est fier de moi, répondis-je en souriant


	43. Chapter 43

LE GRAND JOUR

(1er partie)

Alice et Esmée étaient rentré pour décorer la maison pendant que j'accompagnai Leah en ville pour déjeuner, cela faisait une heure qu'elle me rabattait les oreilles en me répétant qu'elle avait faim, nous nous étions donc arrêté dans un café sur le bord de la route...

- Tu te rends compte que dans quelques heures tu seras une femme marié? Me demanda t-elle en s'installant à table

- Oui, pour tout te dire, j'ai même plutôt hâte que ce soit passé...

- Tu as le trac! Chantonna t-elle

- J'avoue! M'exclamai-je en souriant, mais c'est plutôt être au centre de l'attention qui me fait peur...

La serveuse arriva pour prendre notre commande, Leah demanda un cheesburger, des frites et un coka, moi, je me contentai des frites pour donner le change. Lorsque la serveuse ramena nos plats, je scrutai mon assiette me demandant ce qui se passerait si je mangeai...et si j'essayai de l'avaler cette nourriture? Me demandai-je amusé, je humai un bon moment mes frites, depuis que j'étais immortelle, je ne buvais que du sang et encore, bien moins souvent que les autres. Leah fut surprise, elle ne me lâcha pas du regard lorsque j'attrapai une fourchette et enfourna une frite dans ma bouche...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'affola t-elle

- J'arrive à faire battre mon cœur, ce n'est pas un peu de nourriture qui va me tuer et puis je suis curieuse! Rigolai-je

- On ne sait jamais! S'exclama t-elle toujours aussi anxieuse

- Tu as peur de quoi au juste? M'esclaffai-je, mon corps ne va pas s'effriter à cause de ça, au pire des cas, je vais régurgiter et dans le meilleurs des cas, je vais digérer tout comme toi...n'es-tu pas curieuse?

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois malade le jour de ton mariage! Me réprimanda t-elle

- Juste quelques bouchées, plaidai-je, histoire de voir se qu'il va se passer...

- Bon, ok, se résigna t-elle, c'est que j'ai hâte de te voir dans ta robe...je ne voudrais pas que tu la salisse avec tes expériences!

- T'en fait pas pour ça! Lançais-je, en ce qui me concerne ce qui me perturbe c'est la cérémonie...

- Je suis sur que tu vas être superbe, Alice m'a montré ta robe, m'annonça t-elle en souriant, elle est vraiment magnifique, tu vas faire effet! Et puis l'échange des vœux, ça va très vite...

- Oui, c'est vrai que ça ne va durer que quelques minutes, je regrette que mon père ne soit plus là pour me conduire...

- Bella, me coupa t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne, je suis sur que d'une certaine façon, il sera là...

- Oui tu a sans doute raison et puis je suis ravi que ce soit Carlisle qui tienne cette place

- Tu ne nous a pas dit ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure et j'avoue que j'aimerai bien comprendre...

- J'ai assisté à la mort de mon père, dis-je d'un trait en baissant le regard

- Comment ça? S'inquiéta mon amie

- Un cadeau de l'un de mes amis invisibles, souriais-je, mais c'était nécessaire, j'avais besoin de me déculpabiliser

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

- Il s'est suicidé...le garde qui l'a poursuivi voulait l'enlever pour mettre la main sur moi, quand mon père a comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper, il a décidé...

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise avec cette question, s'excusa t-elle

- Ne t'en fait pas, c'est vrai que je me serais bien passé de ce spectacle, mais c'était utile, il fallait que je comprenne, pour que je puisse passer à autre chose et ça a marché...

- Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu as dû endurer, murmura t-elle

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! M'exclamai-je, mais je sais que maintenant ça va aller...

- Tu le mérite, affirma t-elle, il est temps que tu pense à toi

- J'en ai bien l'intention! Lançai-je en me levant, on y va?

- Oui, je te suis

Alors nous nous mîmes en route, je ne voulais cependant pas me téléporter, souhaitant plutôt prendre mon temps, nous mettions plusieurs heures à rentrer, nous avions passé un bon moment dans les bois après être rapidement passé chez Leah et lorsque nous furent sur le chemin menant à la maison, je m'émerveillai en regardant les arbres de chaque côté de la route, ils étaient décorés de nombreuses fleurs de différentes sortes mais toutes blanches. Nous étions en milieu d'après-midi et je regretta que la nuit ne soit pas encore tombé après avoir remarqué les lampes qui ornés les branches de tous les arbres sur presque cinq cent mètres...

- Elles se sont donné du mal! S'exclama mon ami tout aussi impressionné que moi

- Oui, elles sont vraiment merveilleuses, la maison doit être incroyable, j'ai vraiment de la chance de faire parti d'une telle famille. En quelques mois Esmée à fait plus pour moi que ma propre mère durant toute ma vie, c'est...troublant et agréable, je pensai que jamais je ne pourrais avoir un tel cadeau, qu'il était trop tard pour découvrir ce qu'était avoir une mère...une vrai mère, elle n'a pas idée de ce que son attitude envers moi représente, il est vrai que jusqu'ici, je m'efforçai de garder une certaine distance avec eux, je n'étais pas totalement intégré, pas comme je l'aurai voulu du moins et c'est pour ça qu'il était nécessaire que j'arrête de me culpabiliser pour la mort de mon père...

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est de ta faute Bella...

- Je sais, maintenant, je le sais, mais avoir autant de pouvoirs, être capable de sauver les autres et se retrouver impuissante face à la mort de son propre père...en fait, je m'en voulais surtout d'avoir accepté de me battre, c'est ce qui l'a tué. Mais aujourd'hui je suis heureuse, je sais que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, je ne regrette plus

- J'ai eu du mal à comprendre ton choix au début, je dois bien l'avouer, tu étais humaine, ça ne te concerné pas, j'étais horrifié lorsque j'ai appris que tu allais te faire mordre, mais quand je vois aujourd'hui ce que tu fais de ces pouvoirs, quand je vois que peut-être qu'un jour les tiens n'attaquerons plus les humains, je suis si fier d'être ton amie! Dit-elle en sanglotant, tu es resté la même et tu seras toujours Bella, je n'ai plus peur et le reste de la meute non plus d'ailleurs, quand Sam à sondé mon esprit en »profondeur » il ne pouvait que se résigner...

- Heureusement! M'écriai-je en sautant sur mon amie pour l'étreindre, je te jure que j'ai vraiment eu peur de devoir le tuer...

- Et tu aurai dû me tuer également car Sam à le pouvoir de nous faire obéir...

- Non, j'aurai pu arranger ça, couper votre lien quelques temps comme la dernière fois, mais ça ne peut marcher qu'un moment, expliquai-je, vos liens sont très puissants

- On en est pas arrivé là et c'est très bien! Dit-elle, maintenant, il est temps d'aller voir ce qui se passe dans la maison, en tout cas, il doit y avoir pas mal de monde, j'entends de nombreuses voix d'ici...

- Oui, tu as raison, ils sont...je m'arrêtai un moment pour me concentrer, au moins trente, continuai-je, peut-être plus...

Nous avancions jusqu'au perron, il y avait un tapis rouge roulé sur le côté de la porte d'entrer attendant d'être déroulé sur les marches. C'est en pénétrant dans le salon que je contempla toute l'ampleur du talent d'Esmée, à l'intérieur, ce fut des fleurs rouges et blanches qui ornées le plafond, les murs, la rampe de l'escalier...en fait, il y en avait partout, de nombreux meubles avaient disparut pour l'occasion, et au milieu de la pièce, une magnifique statut représentant deux anges, ainsi qu'une chute d'eau dans laquelle flotté des nénufars...c'était magique, ce sont les bras d'Alice m'emprisonnant qui me ramenèrent sur terre...

- Alors? S'écria t-elle visiblement très heureuse de ma réaction

- C'est...incroyablement magnifique, mais ces mots semblent bien en dessous de la vérité, répondis-je en embrassant ses mains

- J'étais sur que ça te plairai! Affirma t-elle, la plupart des invitées sont déjà là, ils sont tous dans le jardin derrière la maison mais tu les verra après la cérémonie

- Et Edward? Demandai-je, ça fait des heures que je ne l'est pas vu, ça commence à faire long...

- Tu le verra pendant la cérémonie! Rigola t-elle, de toute façon, il n'est pas là...

- Et je peux savoir où est mon futur mari?

- Je ne sais pas, il avait encore à faire et je ne sais pas où! Lança t-elle en sautillant autour de moi. J'en sais rien et même si je le savais, je ne te dirais rien...

- C'est pas drôle! dis-je en faisant la moue

- Bon, on va monter, m'informa t-elle en me trainant par le bras

- Mais c'est ma petite sœur! S'écria Emmet en entrant dans la pièce

- Emmet! Tu sais où est Edward?

- Oui mais je ne te dirais rien! Chantonna t-il

- Je peux te forcer! Dis-je sans conviction

- Tu ne ferais jamais ça, affirma t-il en embrassant mon front

- Tu m'énerve! Lançai-je, il me manque...

- Il m'a usé les oreilles toute la nuit pour la même raison! J'en pouvais plus! Vous êtes pas croyable tous les deux! Rétorqua mon frère

- Tu veux que je t'envoie quelques jours loin de ta Rosalie? M'esclaffai-je, tu pourras compatir!

- Bon c'est pas le moment de vous amuser tous les deux! Intervint Alice, Tu viens avec moi Bella, tu m'appartiens pendant les trois prochaines heures!

- Trois heures! M'écriai-je alors qu'elle me tirait par le bras

Emmet en voyant mon expression était tordu de rire, Alice était encore plus existait que moi à l'idée de jouer à la poupée et moi, malgré mon manque d'entrain en m'imaginant des heures assise sur une chaise... j'étais juste heureuse...


	44. Chapter 44

LE GRAND JOUR

(seconde partie)

Si elle avait eu de la glus, je suis sur qu'elle aurait été capable de me collé les fesses sur la chaise tant je n'arrêtai pas de gigoter! J'avais eu le droit à tout, elle venait d'en finir avec le maquillage et commença immédiatement la coiffure avec l'aide de Rosalie

- J'ai trouvé un superbe bijoux pour mettre dans tes cheveux, m'informa Rosalie

- Pour mettre dans mes cheveux? Répétai-je dubitative

- Oui, ça va habiller ta coiffure et ton front, précisa t-elle, Alice tiens moi cette mèche s'il te plait, je vais le chercher

- Je peux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit à un miroir? Me plaignais-je

- Par ce qu'on veut que tu vois le résultat à la fin, m'expliqua Alice

- Et la fin, c'est bientôt?

- Dès qu'on aura fini de te coiffer, tu pourra enfiler ta robe et ensuite tu aura droit de te regarder...

Rosalie revint dans la pièce et me tendit ce que je cru être un collier...

- C'est superbe! M'exclamai-je en scrutant le bijoux d'un autre âge

- J'ai cherché longtemps, je voulais quelque chose d'original et d'ancien, lorsque je suis tombé dessus, je n'ai pas hésité, je suis sur que ça va t'aller à merveille! M'assura t-elle

Alice termina la coiffure en y incluant le bijoux qui retombé légèrement sur mon front, puis elle reparti chercher ma robe

- Rosalie, c'est aujourd'hui que tu dois me donner ta réponse, si c'est possible, j'aimerai que tu me la donne maintenant sinon, je ne vais pas cesser d'y penser...

- J'ai décidé de rester avec ma famille, dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue, maintenant que nous ne risquons plus d'attaquer les humains même par accident, je me disais que peut-être un jour...nous pourrions adopter Emmet et moi, qu'est-ce que tu en pense?

- J'en pense que tu ferais une merveilleuse mère...

- Et voilà, le final! S'écria Alice en réapparaissant dans la pièce

- Je vous ai dit à quel point je vous aime toute les deux? Demandai-je en me tournant vers mes deux soeurs

- Non, répondit simplement Alice

- Je vous aime, déclarai-je en scrutant leurs iris à tour de rôle, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi...

- Merci à toi, murmura Rosalie en m'embrassant de nouveau

- Mon dieu, Bella! S'exclama Esmée en entrant dans la pièce, tu es...fabuleuse! Je viens pour te donner ça, dit-elle en me tendant une petite boite

- Il ne fallait pas Esmée! Dis-je gêné par tant d'attention

- Tu plaisante! Objecta t-elle, il fallait bien quelque chose pour aller avec le bijoux de Rosalie

J'ouvris le petit écrin pour y trouver des boucles d'oreilles dans les mêmes motifs que le bijoux dans mes cheveux

- Merci, dis-je en l'embrassant

- On s'est dit qu'un collier serait inutile dans la mesure ou des rubis sont brodés sur le buste de la robe...

- J'ai tellement de chance de vous avoir, sanglotai-je

- Ha non! S'écria Alice, tu n'a pas le droit de pleurer aujourd'hui, en tout cas pas avant la fin de la cérémonie, soit un vampire jusque là...

- Oui, désolé, m'excusai-je timidement

- Bon, nous sommes toutes maquillés, il ne reste plus qu'à enfiler nos robes et on y va, reste ici Bella, ne bouge pas! M'ordonna Alice, je ne voudrais pas que tu croise Edward dans les couloirs...

- Je ne bouge pas, promis-je, j'enfile ma robe et je vous attends ici

Elle sortirent toutes trois de la pièce, j'en profitais donc pour enfilé ma robe mais j'eus un mal fou à le faire toute seule...

- Tes pouvoirs peuvent également servir à ça, intervint Yahel

- Hé! M'exclamai-je, je suis à moitié nu là!

- Désolé, veux tu que je revienne plus tard? Demanda t-il

- Vous plaisantez! J'ai besoin de vous là, j'ai peur Yahel, avouai-je, peut-être encore plus que lorsque j'étais à Voltera...

- Je crois savoir que c'est tout à fait normal, répondit-il sur un ton amusé, utilise ton pouvoir pour te calmer, suggéra t-il

- Non, je veux ressentir tout, comme n'importe quelle femme, me justifiai-je

- J'ai eu une nouvelle vision de l'avenir Bella, annonça t-il, tu sera heureuse, très heureuse...

- Je le suis déjà, affirmai-je, je voudrai vous poser une question Yahel

- Je t'écoute...

- Ne voudriez-vous pas retrouver vos corps toi et Zaher, peut-être que je peux essayer? Proposai-je

- Ta sollicitude me touche, mais je suis ravis de pouvoir prendre soin des nôtres de cette façon, mais peut-être qu'un jour, je viendrais te le demander...

- Vous êtes heureux?

- Oui, quand je te vois aussi heureuse, je ne peux qu'être heureux...

- Merci, murmurai-je

- Bon, on est prête! Lança Alice en entrant dans la pièce, Yahel est avec nous?

- Oui...

- Il aurait pu venir avec un corps pour l'occasion! Ça aurait été sympa qu'on puisse tous lui dire bonjour

- Il vous entends Alice!

- Oui mais pas nous! Contra ma sœur, mais bonjour quand même!

- Il faut y aller! Informa Esmée, la musique à commencé

- Très bien, soupirai-je, où est mon deuxième père?

- Je suis là! Répondit-il derrière la porte

- Venez Carlisle! M'écriai-je

Il entra dans la pièce, s'approcha de moi et embrassa mon front

- Tu es magnifique, dit-il, et le style de la robe et des bijoux...c'est tout à fait l'époque d'Edward! Vous aussi mesdames, vous êtes incroyable! Lança t-il à l'intention d'Esmée, Rosalie et Alice

- C'est vrai que vous êtes belles, confirmai-je

- Merci, répondit Esmée en ouvrant le chemin, maintenant, allons-y!

J'enfilai rapidement les escarpins qu'Alice m'avais choisi et m'accrocha au bras de Carlisle et nous suivîmes les demoiselles d'honneurs...

- Ton cœur bat, murmura Carlisle à mon oreille alors que nous descendions les escaliers

Je me contentais de lui sourire timidement, observant toutes les personnes assises dans la salle, m'attardant sur Leah qui était assise avec toute la meute dont quelques personnes que je n'avais jamais vu et soudainement toute l'assemblé se tourna vers Carlisle et moi. Je cherchai Edward du regard et lorsque je le trouva, il n'était plus question de regarder ailleurs, nous restions à nous fixer jusqu'à ce que Carlisle joigne ma main à celle de son fils, après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue, il alla se placer près de sa femme. Edward quand à lui ne cessa pas de me regarder, même lorsque le prête qui se trouvait être également un vampire, commença à parler, mon amour ne me lâcha pas du regard, tout comme moi, à peine consciente que nous n'étions pas seuls, me contentant de répondre « oui » au moment opportun, après avoir enfilé nos anneaux Edward caressa mes joues avec le dos de ses mains, puis il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa de la façon la plus passionné qui soit, j'étais aux anges. Puis quelqu'un s'écria « Regardez! » ce qui eu le don d'interrompre notre baiser...

Je me tournai et compris alors qu'une fois de plus, je n'avais pas réussi à contrôler mes émotions, toutes les pétales de fleurs virevoltaient dans la pièces, tel un ballet de couleurs rouge et blanche tourbillonnant tout autour de nous...

- Pardon, murmurai-je à l'intention des invités

Mais personne ne prêta attention à mes paroles tant ils furent tous émerveillé par le spectacle, Edward ne lâchait pas ma main, il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille...

- Comment peux-tu t'excuser de m'offrir pareil cadeau! S'exclama t-il en arborant son plus beau sourire, tu es ma bénédiction, mon trésor et l'expression de tes sentiments est le plus beau présent que tu puisse me faire

Je l'embrassa de nouveau en lui offrant mes sentiments sur un plateau, lui faisant ressentir toutes mes émotions mélangés aux siennes, nous débordions d'amour l'un pour l'autre, c'était indescriptible tant l'océan regorgeant de nos émotions à tous deux était intarissable, sans limite ni d'intensité, ni de temps...


	45. Chapter 45

COMBLÉ

La soirée se poursuivit merveilleusement, après avoir salué à tour de rôle tous les invités, Edward n'emmena sur la piste de danse, moi qui avais toujours été médiocre dans ce domaine, je dois bien avouer que dans les bras de mon mari, j'étais suis devenu très doué...

- Quand je pense que je danse avec la plus belle fille du monde, murmura t-il

- Je ne pense pas être la plus belle femme du monde, mais j'ai fait au mieux pour être digne de mon éphèbe, susurrai-je à mon tour

- Digne! Tu plaisante? Depuis que tu m'a rendu mon don, je n'arrête de pas d'entendre ce que tous pense de ta beauté, t'es tu au moins regardé?

- Ha, j'ai oublié!

- Suis moi...

Il m'emmena dans le salon devant l'un des grands miroirs accrochés au mur, et là je n'en revenais pas... que cette femme en face de moi...soit moi, Alice avait fait des merveilles...

- C'est moi ça! M'exclamai-je

- Magnifique n'est-ce pas?

- Je dois avouer qu'Alice est incroyable!

- Pas besoin d'Alice pour que pour remarquer ta beauté, pour moi c'est comme si tu étais ainsi chaque jour, lorsque je te vois, tu illumine mon horizon, je ne vois que toi...

Puis il se pencha légèrement et m'embrassa de nouveau, passant sa langue sur mes lèvres doucement, langoureusement, il se recula pour contempler mon visage, caressant chacun de mes traits du bout des doigts...

- J'ai envie d'enlever tout ça, m'annonça t-il en caressant la robe

- Et bien, ça tombe bien par ce que j'ai envie de toi, murmurai-je en souriant

Puis il plongea sur ma bouche de plus belle, si avidement que je crus qu'il allait me déshabillé sur place, je déboutonna légèrement sa chemise décolla ma bouche de la sienne pour embrassé son torse, alors que nous commencions tous deux à avoir de sérieuses difficultés à arrêter, la voix d'Alice se fit entendre

- Hé Bella, il faut venir te changer le vol est dans moins de deux heures!

- Alice, fiche nous la paix! Cracha Edward en continuant de déposer des baisers sur mon cou

- Mais vous allez être en retard! Insista t-elle

Je stoppai mes caresses et me retourna vers Alice car à mon sens elle n'avait pas pensé à tout

- Alice, avec AirBella on n'est jamais en retard, d'ailleurs pourquoi ne pas laisser Edward décider? Pouffai-je en me retournant vers mon mari, tu préféré l'avion ou moi?

- Toi sans hésitation! Lança t-il en m'embrassant de nouveau sans prêter attention à sa sœur

- Mais enfin...

- Je t'aime Alice, on revient dans... pas longtemps! Dis-je en nous faisant disparaître Edward et moi

Nous réa-paressions dans notre clairière, sans arrêter de s'embrasser il fit glisser les bretelles de ma robes en embrassant mes épaules, je rendais alors notre étreinte discrète aux yeux du reste du monde, il prit mon visage en coupe et colla son front au miens...

- Je te promet un amour éternel et inconditionnel, je t'appartiens Mme Cullen...

- Idem, me contentai-je de répondre avant de me plonger goulument sur ses lèvres

UN MONDE MEILLEURS

Demain, nous fêterons notre vingtième anniversaire de mariage et ce merveilleux sentiment de plénitude de me quittait plus depuis ce jour où nous avons sellé notre amour à jamais. Quand j'y pense, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, après la cérémonie nous sommes parti en croisière sur un magnifique bateau, nous nous sommes attardé quelques jours sur l'ile d'Esmée, puis nous avons fait le tour du monde. Malheureusement, nous avons dû écourter notre voyage car de nombreux vampires affluaient vers notre nouvelle demeure, certains de leur propre chef, d'autre amené de force pour être sevrer. Nous avions donc été dans l'obligation de trouver un terrain suffisamment grand pour faire construire cinq maisons, dont une ne servant qu'à accueillir nos visiteurs, nous disposions d'un terrain de presque trente kilomètres carrés dont une foret représentant les trois quart de la propriété entourant nos demeures. A présent plus de deux milles vampires nous avaient rejoint, tous les autres vivaient librement, leur seule obligation étant de ne pas s'attaquer aux humains. Lorsqu'il est apparu que le sevrage de notre race était totale, j'ai décidé de réunir tous ceux qui s'étaient joint à notre famille afin de décider de ce que nous allions faire, je voulais que notre force, nos pouvoirs servent à quelque chose d'utile et tous ensemble nous nous accordions sur une chose : les forts devraient logiquement protéger les faibles et notre famille est donc devenu une véritable organisation. Esmée et Rosalie s'occupaient essentiellement d'enfants, traumatisés ou orphelins, de leurs trouvaient des personnes aimantes pour les accueillir ou d'effacer les horreurs qu'ils avaient pu vivre grâce aux pouvoirs que je leur avais confiés, pour ce faire, ils étaient amené directement dans la clinique que Carlisle avait fait construire à quelques kilomètres de notre domaine. Jasper, Emmet, Edward et moi nous nous évertuons à détruire toutes les armes dangereuses que les humains s'entêtaient à concevoir allant jusqu'à manipuler les chercheurs ou les politiciens. Bien sur nos pouvoirs nous permettaient de manipuler et d'effacer leur mémoire à volonté mais c'est Yahel et Zaher qui faisaient le plus gros en possédant les corps des puissants de ce monde dès que le besoin s'en faisait sentir, nous tentions d'aider les humains à se protéger d'eux même de diverses façons, en effaçant certains traumatismes de leurs esprits, en détruisant les armes leur servant à se faire la guerre, en aidant à faire arrêter les terroristes, les mafieux, trafiquants de drogues et autres proxénètes, notre seule règle était de ne jamais tuer un mortel, même le pire d'entre eux, il était à mon sens préférable de laisser les humains juger les humains, nous nous contentions de mettre les autorités sur leurs pistes, de les protéger pendant leurs interventions et éventuellement de leur voler quelques souvenirs lorsque nous n'avions pas été suffisamment discret. C'était notre façon à nous de contribuer à ce monde, de le rendre meilleurs, nous avions un but, une mission et de l'amour à revendre et tous cela faisait notre bonheur. Alors que j'étais toujours allongé dans l'herbe à rêvassé, c'est mon éphèbe qui vint me ramener à la réalité...

- Tu es prête mon amour? Susurra t-il à mon oreille

- Prête, je le suis, répondis-je, mais j'aimerai bien que tu me dise pourquoi je dois l'être...

- Je ne te dirais pas où nous irons demain, en revanche tu vas très vite comprendre ce qui t'attends ce soir puisque tu vas passer entre les mains expertes d'Alice, que tu vas enfiler une robe magnifique et que je vais avoir la chance de t'épouser de nouveau, chantonna t-il en me serrant dans ses bras

- On va se remarié? M'écriai-je

- Si tu le veux bien sur! S'esclaffa t-il, quoi que je serais capable de t'enlever...

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je veux bien me remarier avec toi chaque année! Lançai-je avant de l'embrasser

Je ne pouvais être plus heureuse, ce jour là, je renouvelai mes vœux auprès de celui qui m'avait ramené à la vie, celui qui avait sut m'aimer inconditionnellement, prêt à se sacrifier pour mon bonheur, chaque jour je remerciai le ciel de ce cadeau, et chaque jour, je tentai de remercier ce monde en essayant de le rendre meilleurs et de partager un peu de ce bonheur que ma famille et moi avions la chance de vivre...


End file.
